Side Effects
by Cheating Death
Summary: After three years, Naruto and Hinata reunite by chance when they agree to partake in a simple, yet high-paying clinical study. It may not be as easy as it seems, however, as the two slowly but surely feel a strange, yet pleasurable change within their bodies. Attraction becomes a lustful arousal, and it isn't long before Naruto and Hinata start to give in to those desires. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my newest story, an idea given to me by fellow author Ookami88, who piqued my interest with the concept. So much of the credit goes to him, as he provided me with the storyline. I apologize if I missed any spelling and grammar mistakes, but I didn't feel like proofreading it a fourth time.  
**

 **WARNING:** **This story will venture further than I've ever done before, and therefore be more graphic than what I normally write. Please be warned that this story contains swearing, molestation (including implications and scenes of rape), as well as smut/lemons. If you are uncomfortable with these, then I advise that you do not read it, especially with the later chapters becoming darker and more graphic. Again, if it is not your cup of tea, then don't read it. I don't want people to complain about it, since I've given a fair warning.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _ **Side Effects**_

 _Chapter 1_

The twenty-one year-old woman stood in front of the tall building, hesitating briefly as her anxiety began to creep up. For a moment, she was having second thoughts, and she debated on just turning around and going home. Her nerves were getting to her, and she took a deep breath to regain her composure. As nervous as she was, however, she realized that she simply didn't have much of a choice at this point, and reluctantly entered the towering structure. Printed on the glass door read WHITE SNAKE MEDICAL RESEARCH CLINIC in large, black letters.

Once inside, she immediately noticed the spacious reception area, with a woman behind a desk on the left, and a large waiting room to the right. There were restrooms further down past the waiting room, according to the posted signs.

Hinata stopped in front of the desk, swallowing a lump in her throat as she waited for the woman behind the desk to finish her phone call.

Moments later, the receptionist hung up, then looked up at the girl with a smile on her face. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I-I'm, um, I'm here for that clinical trial," she replied meekly, tucking a lock of indigo hair behind her ear. "I-I was told to come here at eleven, so I'm a little early."

The woman nodded in understanding, typing something as she stared at the screen in front of her. "Hyuga Hinata?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, let me just put it in the system," the lady mused, typing for another moment, her fingers clacking the buttons on the keyboard. "There's some paperwork that you're going to need to fill out, so it's good that you came a little early. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." She held out clipboard with a small packet, as well as a pen.

"Thank you," Hinata murmured politely, turning around to take a seat in the empty waiting room.

The carpet was a warm beige color, and the twenty or so chairs were neatly lined along the walls. The plushy seats were a light, sky-blue shade, looking more comfortable than the average chairs found in waiting rooms. A flat-screen television was mounted on the wall, which was currently on a news channel. Framed pictures hung on the cream-colored wall, many of them containing inspirational quotes. There were a few end tables among the seats, each with a stack of magazines atop of them. Besides a free water cooler with plastic cups, there were also two vending machines. The first sold an assortment of bottled water, soft beverages, and sports drinks. The second was stocked with candy, sweets, chips, and a few other varieties of snacks. Food was the last thing on Hinata's mind as she began to read over the paperwork.

Most of the questions were straightforward, such as name, address, and phone number. There were questions regarding current health status, history of illnesses, as well as family health history. Hinata answered those with ease, her anxiety slowly melting away. There was nothing to be nervous about, she tried to convince herself. She was getting worked up over nothing.

Once that section was finished, she turned to the next area, which requested more personal questions. Was she or had she ever been pregnant? When was her last sexual encounter? Those questions made her cheeks turn a bit pink, but she quickly filled in the answers. It had been about a year since the last time she'd had any sexual relations. She and her then-boyfriend had decided that they simply didn't have any romantic feelings for one another. The break-up hadn't been particularly ugly, and there had been no hard feelings. He was the first and only person she had ever slept with and she hadn't been with anyone else since. She had turned down numerous dates, and declined the offers of her friends setting her up on blind dates. One-night stands were not of interest for her. After answering those questions, she checked off 'No' for the category that listed various diseases, such as STDs, and other illnesses.

 _'Am I really going through this?'_ Even as she debated it, the pen continued to fill in the answers, until she had nearly completed the packet. She had been so engrossed in the paperwork, that she hadn't even realized that another person was now standing in front of the receptionist's desk.

"You're late," the woman remarked with a half-smile. "Get lost?"

The young man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I walked past it a few times."

The receptionist smirked with amusement. "Well, try to get some of this paperwork started. Whatever you don't finish now can be completed afterwards before you leave. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," he replied, taking it from her.

"And your name?" she inquired, double-checking her file.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata, who had been finishing up the last of the questions, heard the name greet her ears, and she look up in surprise. Just as she did, her gaze was met with that of the young man making his way towards the waiting room. Although he looked slightly different since the last time she had seen him, there was no mistake that he was, indeed, her old friend. His blond hair was shorter than it used to be, and he had grown taller as well. His grin made him that much more handsome, and the young woman felt her cheeks heat up as her lavender eyes locked with his vibrant blue ones. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt, and an orange jacket that he kept unzipped. Even with the clothing covering his body, Hinata could still make out the muscles in his arms and torso.

Before she could speak, Naruto smiled brightly and walked over towards her, as he immediately recognized her. "Hinata, is that you?" He pulled her into a hug the moment she stood up, catching her by surprise. "It's been awhile! How have you been?"

"N-Naruto-kun," was the only thing she could manage, her face turning red as he held her against his chest. It had been almost three years since she had last seen him, but her heart fluttered just like it used to when she was around him. After graduation, the two had gone their separate ways, eventually losing touch with one another.

Naruto smiled, pulling back a bit as he looked down at her, his body towering over hers. "You still do that cute little blush and stutter. It really is you."

"Y-yes, it's really me," she responded, still blushing at how close they were. "I...I've missed you," she added shyly, dropping her gaze.

"I've missed you, too," he replied, clearly excited to reunite with his old friend.

Hinata had always been attractive, but she looked even more beautiful than before. Her silky, indigo hair was longer, reaching almost down to her waist. She had always been on the smaller size, making her ample breasts more obvious on her petite frame. The sleeveless, lavender sundress she wore matched her eyes, which she had once been self-conscious about. Naruto, on the other hand, had always found her unusual eyes gorgeous. She was stunning, and he couldn't help but notice how the dress she wore accentuated her figure. _'She looks adorable,'_ he thought to himself.

Realizing that his hands were on her shoulders, Naruto quickly removed them and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you."

"Me too," she confessed, smiling sweetly up at him, her cheeks still a light shade of pink.

Just as he was about to speak again, the receptionist stood up and called over to them. "Yakushi-sama would like the two of you to meet him on the third floor," she informed them. "You can take the elevator that's right over there, and then when you get out, walk down the corridor until you see Room 315. It will be on the right, just before the hallway takes a left. You can leave your paperwork with me for now if you haven't finished it."

Hinata handed the woman her completed packet, but Naruto gave an embarrassed smile as he gave her his paperwork. He hadn't even gotten as far as writing his name.

"You can complete it once the meeting is over, but for now, Yakushi-sama is waiting for you," she informed them.

Naruto and Hinata nodded in understanding and headed towards the elevator, where the blond pushed the button to open the doors. The elevator opened right away, and they stepped into it, waiting patiently for the doors to close.

"So, Hinata, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as they slowly ascended upwards.

"Oh, um...well..." her voice trailed off, not sure how to respond to the question. She was rather humiliated by the reason behind it, and had been hoping to keep it a secret. Running into her former crush had been the last thing she'd expected.

Realizing that she was nervous, Naruto quickly spoke up. "I came here because the money they were offering to take part in this clinical trial was too good to pass up. Ya see, my roommate decided to move out while I was at work one day. I literally came home to find out that he took all of his shit and left. That bastard even took a few of my things," he added with clear annoyance. "But anyway, he skipped out on his half of the rent, so he left me kind of screwed. And I figured that if I signed up for one of these weird clinical studies, I could make some quick cash."

"I'm sorry about your roommate. I can't believe anyone would do something like that. That's horrible," she said with a sympathetic expression.

"Yeah, but there's really not much I can do about it," he remarked with a sigh. "That's why I'm here."

Since Naruto had been so open about his situation, she felt a bit more comfortable to share hers just as the elevator reached the third floor. "I'm in a bit of a tough situation myself," she began, the doors sliding open. The two of them exited the elevator and began to make their way down the corridor. "About six months ago, I had a falling out with my father. I left and moved in with a friend for a little while so I could get back on track. The thing is, I had some accounts that had somehow been hacked into, and emptied. I'm fighting with the bank to get it resolved, but they're trying to claim that it's not their responsibility. I'm pretty sure that my father is behind it, but I can't prove it. He has a friend who works at that bank, so it's highly plausible. I thought about hiring a lawyer, but I can't afford to, since I don't have the funds to do so."

Naruto stopped, gaping at her. "Are you serious? Why the hell would he do that? I mean, yeah, your dad's always been kind of a hard-ass, but I never expected him to do something like that. What was his problem?" he asked, traces of anger in his voice.

Hinata paused for a moment before continuing. "He wanted to arrange a marriage between me and his business partner's son, and I refused. I left and we haven't spoken since. I still keep in contact with my sister, though, to check up on her."

"Wait, what?" His temper was increasing. "He tried to marry you off? Like you're nothing but property?"

They began to walk once more, as Hinata gave a small nod to indicate that they should head towards the designated room. "More or less. I could never marry someone that I didn't love, and his partner's son is...well, I haven't met many people that are worse than him."

"What's he like?" the blond asked.

'The opposite of you,' she thought to herself. "He's rude and arrogant, and he constantly talks down to everyone. Women especially. I know that if I were ever to marry a man like that, I'd probably be treated like a second class citizen. Be the silent, obedient wife that answers to her husband's every beck and call," she remarked. "So I left. My friend has since moved away, and I managed to rent a small flat with what money I had saved while I was staying with her. But between rent, bills, and other necessities, even working two jobs sometimes doesn't cut if. I'm only working one at the moment. My other boss was apparently being accused of tax evasion, which was a staggering amount from what I was told. So we're guessing he fled the country or something because he was gone one day and hasn't returned."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief as they passed by some of the doors in the hallway. "Damn...so you're in the same boat as me, huh? Need to make some money, and fast."

She gave a slight smile. "Basically."

"Well, even though we're both in crappy situations, I'm glad that we ran into each other," he told her, slowly approaching Room 315 near the end of the corridor. "I can't believe that we lost contact like that. Hell, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have graduated," he added with a chuckle. "But you made sure that I didn't fail. So I owe you one."

Hinata blushed lightly and shook her head. "You don't owe me anything, Naruto-kun. I just gave you a little tutoring, but you accomplished most of that yourself."

"Oh, come on. Who are you kidding? We both know how much of an idiot I was in high school," he laughed. "That was you keeping my ass in line. That, and Sakura constantly nagging me."

"Speaking of Sakura, how is she?" Hinata forced herself to ask. Naruto had started dating her right before graduation, and she remembered the pain she had felt when she found out.

Naruto sighed. "We broke up after about a year. We were constantly fighting, and it was just miserable." Room 315 was getting closer. "What about you? I heard that you and Kiba started going out soon after."

"Yes, that is true," she told him. Once she had learned that she no longer had a chance with Naruto, she had agreed to date Kiba after his several attempts of asking her out. She had hoped that it would fill the void that she'd felt in her heart, but it had done nothing to ease the pain. "We ended our relationship over a year ago. We realized that we didn't have any romantic feelings for one another. We're still friends, but we rarely come into contact."

"I'm sorry," he told her. "But, at least we're no longer stuck in unhappy relationships, right?"

She smiled just as they reached Room 315. "Right."

Naruto knocked on the door, trying to see through the frosted glass window in the middle of the door.

"Come on in," a voice called from inside.

The blond opened the door, allowing Hinata to enter first, whom thanked him. It looked like a conference room of some sort, with a large rectangular white table, with eight chairs on each side, and one chair at the head of the table, which was the furthest from the door. Seated in that particular chair was a man who appeared to be in his early thirties. His silver hair was tied back into a ponytail, and he wore round, black glasses over his dark eyes. He wore a navy blue button-up beneath his open white coat, and he stood to greet them with a pleasant smile.

"Uzumaki-san. Hyuga-san. I've been expecting you. I hope you were able to find the building okay," he added. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto. I am the head researcher for the trial study that you expressed interest in. Please, have a seat."

Naruto and Hinata sat beside each other on the left end of the table while exchanging their own pleasantries.

"Before we begin, do either of you have any questions?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, I do have one," Naruto told him. "Why are you offering to pay so much money for this study? The information claimed that it was safe and all, but I feel like there's a catch."

Kabuto shrugged. "There's no catch, Uzumaki-san. I like to ensure that any volunteers who agree to partake in my research are fairly compensated for their cooperation. There have never been any issues with these studies, other than mild side effects. Hives. Dizziness. Nausea. Nothing dangerous or life-threatening. In fact, we have many clients who return a more regular basis to take part in additional studies. Some people even make a living off of it. I am paying a bit more than usual because I have only had a handful of subjects in this study so far. There have been no cases of adverse side effects, but if you are hesitant, then feel free to decline. However, if you agree to it, you must fulfill your end of the contract by completing the entirety of it. It takes place over the course of four weeks, and if you choose to take part in it, you will get half of the payment right away. You will receive the rest at the end of the four weeks. If you attempt to break your end of the deal, you will be required to pay back any monies that have been paid to you. There have never been any cases like that, but I don't want to pressure you into anything that might make you uncomfortable."

Despite Kabuto's reassurances, Hinata couldn't shake that hint of doubt that kept rearing its ugly head. Did she really want to take part in this trial? Before she could make that decision, she would need more information about the study. Naruto seemed to have the same idea as he spoke up a moment later.

"So, what exactly is this study anyway? Like, what do we have to do?" he inquired.

"We are testing out a new type of dietary supplement," Kabuto explained. "Although neither of you look as though you need to be on a diet, weight loss isn't the only thing the supplement may be beneficial towards. It will safely and naturally give you a boost in energy, but not harmful the way caffeine is. They do not contain caffeine, by the way. They are not meant to be treated for depression or anxiety, but most test subjects felt more relaxed and content than usual while taking the supplements. Many found themselves to be more motivated than they used to be. There could be more positive factors that have not yet been noticed. None of the drugs will be harmful towards your overall health from what we've gathered. There are rare cases where things could happen, but that kind of comes with the territory in this type of field. Everything is trial and error, hence why we're willing to pay you so much. You will also take part in some sociological and behavioral studies, to see how the drugs effect your mood. Some feel improvement, while others have little reaction to the drugs. You will also participate in a variety of physical activities, so we can observe if the supplements are proving helpful.

"Due to the fact that you will most likely not have time for your jobs in order to fully participate in this study, you will be paid enough to cover six months worth of rent. That is not included with the paycheck for the study itself. As I said, you will get the first half of the payment, along with the rent coverage, within 24 hours of us receiving your payment information, should you decide to participate. You will receive the second half upon the completion of this trial. So, although you may not have a job by the end of this, you will have enough money to sustain you for awhile until you can manage to find a replacement. Some people use up sick time or vacation time, while others flat out quit the jobs that they despise and take part in the study."

Naruto seemed to be thinking. "Well, I'm not really crazy about my current job, and with my roommate walking out on me, it's not like I'm going to be able to afford my apartment whether I have that job or not. I really don't have much to lose, so quitting my job won't affect me."

Kabuto nodded with a smile, then turned to Hinata. "And you, Hyuga-san? Would it be problematic for you to possibly lose your current job in order to partake in the trial?"

Hinata thought for a moment, weighing out her options. She was more hesitant about this than Naruto, as she couldn't shake this paranoid feeling. Overall, the experiment didn't sound too bad, and the money would save her from a worse situation. The issues with her accounts had not been resolved, and didn't appear that they would be anywhere in the near future. Not only that, but Naruto sounded like he was interested in it, meaning he probably didn't have her worries. She couldn't help but feel a bit more relaxed knowing that fact, and she made her decision.

"Like Naruto-kun, my situation won't get any better, whether I have my job or not. So, it would probably be beneficial for me to take part in this," she said.

"Okay, if you are both interested, then we can begin this study as of tomorrow morning, if it works for the two of you. However, you will need to sign a contract before you start. It's mainly a disclaimer stating that you are not allowed to sue us for any adverse side effects. The risks have been put on the table, as we do not want any legal issues. Once you sign the contract, though, you may not break it under any circumstances. By doing so will result in you forfeiting the contract and you will be required to pay back any and all payments that have already been received by you. Feel free to read it through." Kabuto pulled two small packets of paper out of a folder, and passed them both to Naruto, whom gave one to Hinata. "This is four pages long, each of them requiring a signature. We do not need any personal information other than what you've already provided. We only request access to your medical records from your doctors. We need to know as much as your medical history for protocol purposes. If you are uncomfortable with any of these, please tell me so."

"Nah, I don't think that there will be any problems," Naruto mumbled as he lazily scribbled his signature on the first page without reading anything.

Hinata, on the other hand, was quickly skimming over the fine print, though she found nothing that particularly alarmed her. Each page seemed to contain a reasonable condition, so her worry decreased a bit more. She signed the pages.

Kabuto collected both completed packets from them, then rose with a bright smile on his face. "Wonderful. We can start this tomorrow morning beginning at 10 a.m. if that works for you." Upon receiving two nods of approval, he continued. "Please bring your account information with you so that we can deposit the first lump payment. We request that you also bring a change of clothes that is adequate for exercise, as well as a swimsuit. You are free to go."

Naruto and Hinata thanked him, then left the room to head back towards the elevator.

"Even though this whole thing seems a little weird, I'm kind of glad that I decided to do it," Naruto remarked with a smirk. "Now I can go tell off my boss and quit. He's been such a dick lately that I don't feel bad for dropping the bomb and telling him to take the job and shove it up his ass."

Hinata smiled with amusement. "I don't think I'll take that approach, but I won't be sad about losing my job either. The hours are long, the pay is mediocre, and the job itself is thankless. There's a lot of abuse from the customers," she added.

"Well, screw 'em all. And it looks like we're going to be doing this together," he pointed out. "So I'm kind of relieved by that."

"R-really?" she asked, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Naruto nodded, enjoying that cute blush of hers again. "Yeah, I want to do some catching up with you. I have to help my friend with something stupid this afternoon, but maybe after we're done tomorrow, we can go get coffee. Or maybe ramen because I hate coffee," he said with a smirk.

Her blush darkened, not going unnoticed by the blond male. "O-okay. I don't like coffee much either, so ramen sounds good."

"I have to finish up that stupid paperwork before I leave, but could I get your cell phone number on your way out? I lost a bunch of my contacts, and I'm bad at remembering numbers," Naruto told her as they approached the elevator.

"Okay." She hoped her nervousness wasn't obvious. "I lost all of my old contacts as well." In truth, her phone had been swatted out of her hands by an angry man whose marriage proposal had been rejected.

"Cool, I'll give you mine, too."

They entered the elevator and exchanged numbers, slowly descending down to the ground floor. Naruto grumbled about the boring paperwork he really didn't want to do, while Hinata smiled with amusement. She had missed him so much, and seeing him after all this time had rekindled the feelings that she had always felt for him. Unbeknownst to her, the feeling was mutual.

Before parting ways, Naruto pulled Hinata into a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of her head. "It was really great seeing you again, Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"A-alright," she squeaked, growing flustered as he held her in his strong arms.

While Naruto reluctantly worked on that dreaded paperwork, Hinata headed out of the clinic with a radiant smile on her face. She had a feeling that this trial study wouldn't be as bad as she'd feared. Not only that, but she had reconnected with Naruto. Hinata couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Since this is the first chapter, it was obviously a bit on the boring side due. The next chapter, however, will be much more interesting as Naruto and Hinata begin the study. I'm not sure how often I will get to update this story, since I'm still working on my other current story, but I will be sure update it every few weeks. Please be patient and feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of the story, which took me less time to write than I thought it would. I already pre-warned in the previous chapter the story will eventually become more graphic, and will include rape scenes and implications.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _ **Side Effects**_

 _Chapter 2_

Hinata sat in the waiting room the next morning, unsure of where to go. Naruto had not yet arrived, though she knew of his habit of always being tardy. She smiled to herself, remembering all the times Naruto would stumble into the classroom late when they were in high school. It apparently hadn't changed even as he'd grown older.

Hinata watched as a young man with light brown hair approached the front desk to speak to the receptionist for a moment. She stood up, carrying a small canvas bag in her left hand as the young man turned and began to make his way towards her. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, with wavy light brown hair and green eyes. His body was lean but toned, and he wore a red muscle shirt along with white cotton shorts.

"Hello, I'm Soma," the man introduced himself with a cheerful smile. "You must be Hinata, I presume?"

The indigo-haired girl returned the smile and nodded. "Yes. I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'll be the one over-seeing the physical exercises that Yakushi-san wanted you to participate in today. You and..." He looked around for a moment. "Looks like he hasn't shown up yet."

As if on cue, Naruto burst through the front doors of the lobby, an embarrassed smile on his face as the receptionist gave him a wry smirk. He was breathing heavily, as if he'd just been running.

"Get lost again?" the receptionist inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, I overslept today..."

"No worries," Soma spoke up, gaining the blond's attention as he stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm Soma, and as I was just telling Hinata here, I will be over-seeing how the two of you do during the physical exercises."

"Oh, I see," Naruto mused, shaking his hand. "I'm Naruto, and uh, sorry I'm late."

The brunette waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. At least you showed up. Now, let's get you situated."

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Hinata entered a gymnasium, after changing into the clothing that they'd been told to bring. Naruto wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt, along with a pair of black shorts with an orange stripe going down each leg. Hinata couldn't help but notice the muscles in his arms and torso, and she tore her gaze away as a blush slowly crept onto her face. She was wearing tight, gray spandex shorts, and a dark purple tank top with a lilac-colored sports bra underneath it. Her long, dark hair had been pulled back and secured with a clip, leaving her bangs to frame her face. Since she was looking at the floor, she wasn't aware of Naruto's blue eyes slowly scanning her body. Although not particularly low-cut, Naruto was given a fair view of her cleavage, and the material of her shirt was snug and form-fitting.

"Okay!" Soma exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and causing them to flinch in surprise. "First things first, I've brought you each a water bottle, and I'm going to ask that you take one of these supplements." He held the waters in one hand, while cupping two small pills in the palm of his other hand. "And then we can get started."

Naruto and Hinata took the supplements, washing them down with the water that Soma provided. Once they were finished, Soma instructed them to run around the track that wrapped around the outer area of the gym.

"Heh, this is just like gym class all over again," Naruto remarked as he walked alongside Hinata towards the track. "Remember Guy-sensei and his crazy work-out regimes? And the bright green spandex that he always wore?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget, no matter how hard I try," she answered with a small laugh.

Naruto chuckled. "I know, right? At least he made class amusing with his weird behavior."

They reached the track and began to jog, but it wasn't long until Hinata realized her slight predicament. Although she had chosen to wear a tight top, it did little to keep her large breasts from bouncing as she moved. Her face turned bright red at this, and she thought about covering herself with her arms. However, that would only make it more obvious, and all she could do was keep up with her crush. Even after all this time, her feelings for him had not diminished in the slightest.

"You okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked, glancing down at the quiet girl as he picked up the pace. His words died on his lips as he noticed the way those twin mounds bounced deliciously as Hinata ran. The shirt and bra were doing little to keep them in place, and judging by the prominent blush on her face, she, too, was aware of this. The blond cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away, his heart skipping a beat. He pretended that he hadn't seen anything, but the image was already engraved in his mind. "So, how did your boss take it when you told him that you were quitting? I tried to tell my boss nicely, but he complained so I told him to take the job and shove it up his ass," he remarked with a snicker.

"Well, mine wasn't very happy, to say the least," she told him with a sigh. "He screamed at me in front of some customers and tried to humiliate me. But those customers were some of my best regulars, and they ended up yelling at him. So his plan backfired and he lost their business. I think he was mad because I'm one of the only employees that would actually come in and cover for anyone that needed it."

Naruto's breathing picked up slightly as they increased their speed. He had to admit that he was feeling pretty well, and he wondered if it was the supplement that he'd taken. "You're too nice sometimes, Hinata, and people take advantage of that. You were the same way in high school," he pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," she admitted with some embarrassment.

"But at the same time, it's really sweet how much you care about others," Naruto replied with a grin. "There aren't many people out there that are as nice as you. Not even close."

Hinata's heartbeat quickened, from both the compliment and the physical movement. She tried her best to ignore the constant bouncing within her top, secretly wishing that she had a smaller chest. It became more obvious as she tried to keep up with Naruto, whom was running faster now.

"Think you can keep up?" he teased as he looked back over his shoulder.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," she replied, panting slightly. With that, she suddenly increased her pace and sped past the stunned blond, keeping her eyes forward and focused. If she was running ahead of him, then Naruto wouldn't see the ridiculous sight of her breasts bouncing. That was her reasoning at least.

"Hey!" Naruto sprinted after her, working the muscles in his legs as he chased after the girl. He had to admit, she was faster than he'd thought. But he could catch up to her. Smirking, he began to close the distance between them, quickly gaining on her.

Hinata glanced over her shoulder, and let out a small squeak as she noticed him rapidly coming up behind her. She ran as fast as her body allowed her, her breathing heavier as she desperately tried to outrun him. Right as she reached the end of the track to begin the second lap, Naruto was suddenly behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her. She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her, pulling her against his chest right before she crossed the line.

"Got you," Naruto breathed into her ear as he bent down closer to her, holding her from behind.

"Umm..." she mumbled nervously, her face bright red from the proximity.

"Alright, that was a good warm-up," Soma remarked jovially. "Once around the track is fine. Now onto the next exercise!"

Naruto released Hinata from his grip, suddenly realizing what was doing. "Sorry, Hinata. I, uh, I guess I got carried away," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, let's go." He was almost as red in the face as she was.

They were led to a pull-up bar that was firmly mounted to the wall, and Hinata felt her heart drop. She had never been good with those, as she lacked the upper both strength.

"Okay, let's see how many of those you can do. You're not being graded or anything, so don't look so nervous," Soma remarked, noticing the apprehension on Hinata's face. "We just want to see how well you do for research purposes. We're trying to see if you improve at all during this week."

"I'll go first," Naruto spoke up when she still appeared hesitant. He paused for a moment, then tugged his white t-shirt off and tossed onto the floor, out of the way. Although they had only gone around the track once, his body was feeling rather warm, and he sighed with relief as he cooled down slightly.

Hinata remained silent as Naruto grabbed onto the bar and began to pull himself up, the muscles in his arms and torso flexing. She couldn't tear her eyes away as the male lowered his body, and then upwards again. Her blush deepened, and her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. She silently told herself not to faint, though the longer she watched, the harder it was becoming. Perspiration glistened on his tanned skin as he continued, beads eventually gliding down his chiseled chest and rock-hard abs. She finally managed to avert her gaze, though it didn't last long.

"Damn, that was impressive," Soma complimented Naruto once he got down. "20 pull-ups isn't easy to achieve."

Naruto panted, smiling as he swiped the back of his hand against his forehead. "It's been awhile, so I'm surprised."

Soma turned to Hinata and gave her a nod. "Okay, you're up."

Hinata looked at the pull-up bar with uncertainty, knowing damn well that she would not be able to do even a fraction of what Naruto achieved. However, an idea formed in her head and looked at the instructor. "Would it be okay if I do something other than a pull-up, as long as a use that bar?"

"Go for it," he replied, completely laid back about it.

Naruto watched Hinata with curiosity as she jumped up to grab hold of it. She swung her legs up and hooked them over the bar, then let herself hang upside down. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, remembering the technique she used to do in high school. Exhaling, she pulled her body upwards, in a sit-up motion.

"Oh, wow. Most people can't do hanging sit-ups. You wouldn't believe how many people I've seen bust their heads open trying to do it," Soma remarked.

Hinata didn't respond, taking care to keep her concentration as she lowered her torso back down, now completely hanging upside down once more. As she pulled herself up a second time, Naruto couldn't help but notice how her breasts squished together inside her bra. His eyes traveled to her flat stomach as she uncurled once again, staring at the smooth porcelain skin. He glanced over to see the instructor watching her intently, and felt a small twinge of annoyance.

"Great job, keep it up," Soma told her enthusiastically. His eyes shamelessly wandered over her body, unaware of the glare that Naruto was directing at him. Either that, or he just didn't care, which pissed the blond off even more.

Naruto wanted to snap at him, but decided against it. What could he really say, honestly? It wasn't like Hinata belong to him or anything. Hell, this was only the second time he had seen her in about three years. What right did he have to get mad at another guy who was checking out an obviously very attractive woman? He still didn't like it, though. As Hinata continued, her body began to glisten slightly in an alluring sort of way. Coupled with her well-endowed chest, and her soft, steady breathing, Naruto felt his arousal increase. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her, vaguely aware that he must've been gaping at her like some kind of pervert. The young woman wasn't paying attention to him, though, as she kept up with her pace. Her body was beginning to ache, but she wasn't ready to stop just yet. She moaned quietly as she curled her body upwards again, oblivious to her gawking friend.

Naruto glanced over to see that Soma was still looking her up and down, and he felt his irritation increase. Did he really have to stare at her like that? Then again, he was doing the exact same thing. But he was her friend, and had known her for a much longer time, so it wasn't as if they were strangers. He swallowed when she let out small gasp, her body getting close to its limit. From within his shorts, he felt his manhood twitch slightly, and he silently willed it to stay down. _'Not now!'_

Fortunately for him, Hinata was unable to continue any further, and she hung upside down for a moment, panting. She then heaved herself up to grab hold of the pull-up bar and unhooked her legs before lowering herself to the floor. Her abdomen ached a little from the intense exercise, and she was still trying to catch her breath. Still, she was shocked that she had been able to manage as long as she did, and judging by the two males' faces, they were too.

"Damn, that was cool," Naruto breathed as she took a sip from her water bottle.

She smiled, blushing lightly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Okay, we're going to work on one more thing before I send you kids to the pool," Soma spoke up, leading them towards an area with a large mat butted up against the wall. "I'm going to have you two stretch and work on your flexibility while I go make a phone call. Work together and help each other out. I'll be back in ten minutes." With that, the brown-haired man hurried out of the gymnasium, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"This is so random," Naruto mused. "First we run around a track once, then we use a pull-up bar for, like, five minutes, and now we're doing stretches? This guy is all over the place..."

Hinata shrugged. "Well, they're testing out to see how our bodies react to the supplements, so they probably don't need us to do a full-blown work-out routine. I'm not as tired as I thought I would be, so maybe it's working...?"

He smirked. "Who knows? But you heard the guy; we should help each other out."

"So, what did you have in mind?" she questioned, trying to hide how nervous she was feeling.

Naruto thought for a few seconds. "Well, I remember in high school that you used to do gymnastics. What kind of exercises and stretches did you do while you were practicing?"

"Oh, it's been awhile since I've done anything like that, so I don't know..." her voice trailed off. "I'm out of practice."

"Just give it a try. I won't laugh, if that's what you're worried about," he teased. "You can't do any worse than what I'll probably do. It's no secret that I'm not the most graceful person."

Hinata hesitated briefly, but reluctantly nodded her head. "O-okay. But you promised that you wouldn't laugh, so please don't."

"I promise," he told her with a grin on his face.

"Well, we would do some basic stretches first, like lifting our legs up and moving our arms around," she told him.

"Like this?" Naruto tried to lift his leg, as if he was attempting to do a high kick of some sort, but stumbled almost immediately. "See? I told you that I suck at this stuff," he laughed.

Hinata smiled. "It was a good try. It's more like this." She gracefully lifted her leg up in front of her until it was straight up past her head, balancing on her other leg as she concentrated. Although it had been quite some time, she had managed to keep herself perfectly still for several seconds.

Naruto winced. "That looks like it hurts." He couldn't help but notice how tight her shorts were, especially while her leg was stretched completely upwards.

"It does until you get used to it," she admitted, bringing her leg back down. "A lot of the positions are difficult, so it can take a long time to do them properly."

"What else can you do?" he asked with a smirk. "You look really flexible, so I bet that you can do all sorts of cool stretches, right?"

Hinata lowered herself to the floor, stretching one leg in front of her and one behind her. "We would have to do splits all the time."

He watched with amazement, his eyes wide. "Whoa."

"I wonder if I can still do it," she mumbled to herself. After a brief pause, she pushed herself up into a handstand, concentrating on her balance. Her legs slowly spread apart as wide as they could, and she felt as though she was in high school all over again. She was shocked at her own ability to achieve these positions, but not nearly as stunned as the blond male gaping at her.

"I don't think I can do that..." Naruto mused, his voice trailing off. He felt a stirring inside his shorts once more, and fidgeted. It would probably be wise for him to either stop staring or have her do more basic exercises. But it was almost as if he was in a trance, and he couldn't tear his eyes off of his petite friend.

Hinata pulled her legs back together and swung them forward, flipping over so that she was standing once more. "Want to try?" she teased lightly.

"Nope," he replied, shaking his head. "I don't want to bust my head open. I'll stick with the basics. What else can you do?"

"I don't want to go much further than that," she told him with a smile. "I don't want to crack my head open either." She sank back down onto the mat, her legs spread into a split as she leaned forward.

Seeing Hinata in these positions was making it difficult for Naruto to concentrate on his own exercises. She was so limber and flexible, and he couldn't help the dirty thoughts that were beginning to run rampage through his mind. He swallowed hard when he saw her lie down onto her back, pulling her leg up past her head once more. She seemed to be having difficulties holding the position, however, as her face furrowed slightly in discomfort as she tried to keep her leg in place.

"Want help?" Without waiting for an answer, Naruto had knelt down beside her, leaning over her slightly. He held her leg in place for her, and he smiled down at her. "Is this easier?"

Hinata could only nod in response, unable to form any words. He was so close to her, and she felt her face heat up as her heart began to race. He was practically on top of her, and she felt her breast brush up against his chest.

Noticing her reddening face, Naruto gazed down at her with concern. "Are you okay? You look like you're getting over-heated."

She felt like she was; her face was hot and her breathing had grown more rapid as her skin gleamed with perspiration. _'I probably look like a mess right now,'_ she miserably thought to herself, unaware that he was thinking the complete opposite.

With Hinata pinned to the floor, Naruto couldn't stop the images that were playing in his head, as if to torment him. She looked so small and vulnerable, and he felt that throbbing between his legs again. _'Shit shit shit!'_

"Wow, that phone call was easier to end than I thought," Soma announced as he walked into the gym. "Usually my grandmother is impossible to hang up with, but I guess she was going to Bingo or something."

Naruto quickly removed himself from over Hinata, whom sat up with embarrassment on her face once she'd lowered her leg back down. Thankfully, Soma's loud entrance had caused his arousal to dissipate, much to his relief.

Soma made them do another ten minutes are various stretches before wrapping it up. He instructed them to change into their swimsuits in their designated locker rooms, then meet him in the next room over, where the pool was located.

Once Naruto had changed into his swim trunks, he waited patiently for Hinata to emerge from the women's locker room. His trunks were orange with a black stripe going down each leg, but to his confusion, the drawstring was missing. _'Oh, well, they fit fine so it's not like it matter,'_ he thought to himself.

Hinata walked out to meet him, a prominent blush on her face. The only swimsuit she currently owned was a navy blue string bikini that Kiba had bought her two years ago, which she had only worn a handful of times. Despite the top being an extra large, the triangular cups did little to adequately cover her sizable bust. The skimpy bottoms were a little better, but even they concealed just enough where she wasn't exposed. Her long indigo hair fell freely down her back, and she shyly gazed up at her much taller friend. "S-sorry, Naruto-kun. This was my only swimsuit..."

Naruto snapped out of his daze, feeling his own cheeks heat up as his eyes drank in her gorgeous body. "Oh, that's okay. You don't need to apologize to me!" he remarked a bit too loudly as he quickly tore his gaze away. "A-anyway, let's go." With that he grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the next room, where Soma was seated on a lounge chair as he played with his cell phone.

"You can do whatever you want," Soma told them dismissively without looking up. "Just swim around or something. I'm stuck in a texting war with my grandmother because she's trying to convince me to bring her and her friends out for drinks after Bingo. Do old ladies really need to go drinking this early in the day!?" He frowned, his fingers working like crazy as he texted. "No, Grandma! I'm not getting dragged into another one of your crazy, drunken escapades!"

Naruto looked at Hinata and tugged her towards the large pool with a huge smirk on his face. "Want to jump in with me?" he asked.

"Oh, no, it's fine," she told him. "I-I'm just going to use the steps..."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun." He continued to pull her along, his speed picking up.

She shook her head, her apprehension growing as they got closer. "I don't think-!" Instead of finishing her sentence, she yelped when Naruto quickly scooped her up into his arms and ran towards the pool.

"No, no, no!" Hinata exclaimed, then clung onto him tightly and buried her face into his chest was he jumped in. She held her breath, feeling the water surround her body right after.

"No running," Soma murmured carelessly, still not looking up from his phone.

When Hinata resurfaced, Naruto was laughing, running a hand through his wet hair. "See? I told you that it would be fun."

She frowned and splashed at him playfully. "That wasn't funny." She said this even as a smile crept at the corners of her rosy lips. However, the smile was soon replaced with a look of confusion as Naruto stared at her silently. "S-something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

The blond didn't seem to hear her as he continued to gape at the sight. Hinata's breasts were floating in front of her, her nipples stiff through the thin material of her bikini top. All at once, his cock twitched with excitement once again.

"Naruto-kun?"

Her soft voice snapped him out of it, but just as he was about to respond, he noticed that Hinata had glanced down. It was then that she realized why he had gone quiet all of a sudden.

"Oh!" She hurriedly covered her breasts with her hands and sank down in the water, trying to hide herself. Her face was a dark shade of red, and her lavender eyes were now unable to meet his gaze. Did she really have to keep embarrassing herself in front of him? "I...I..." She was at a loss for words, her humiliation steadily rising.

"It's okay, Hinata," Naruto reassured her, mentally yelling at himself for gawking at her like a pervert. "It's not a big deal or anything. I'm sure you're not the only girl in the world whose boobs float." Not the best thing to say to his already mortified friend.

She turned away, her hair like a dark curtain that covered her back. "Umm..."

"Do you want to race me to the other end of the pool?" he asked, trying to get her mind off that subject. "I promise that I won't cheat this time."

"Okay," she agreed, desperate to veer away from that awkward moment.

They readied themselves at the edge of the pool, exchanging glances. "Ready?" Naruto asked. When she nodded, he shouted, "Go!"

Both of them kicked off the wall of the pool and began to swim as fast as their bodies would allow them to. They kicked and paddled, barely paying attention to one another, until Naruto noticed that Hinata had begun to surpass him. Seconds later, he saw something floating on the surface of the pool and paused to inspect it.

Unaware that Naruto had stopped, Hinata continued to race towards the end of the pool, until she finally reached it. Realizing that Naruto had not yet made it, she whirled around to face him. About thirty feet away from her, Naruto was staring at her completely red-faced. He was holding her navy blue bikini top in his hand. "Hinata...I think you dropped something."

Hinata emitted a small 'eep' and slunk down under the water, but it was already too late; Naruto had seen her bare breasts. Her eyes burned with tears and she wanted nothing more than to turn invisible. Just how many times did she have to humiliate herself in front of him today? She remained silent as she began to swim towards her friend, using one arm to paddle forward and the other in front of her naked chest to cover herself.

Naruto was much taller and in a more shallow area than she was, so it would be easier if he at least met her partway. However, just as they closed the gap between them, he suddenly slipped and fell forward into her, knocking her completely underwater.

"Shit!" He swiftly grabbed her and pulled her up.

Hinata coughed and choked on the water, struggling to catch her breath. She had accidentally swallowed a bit of water when he had knocked her under, and she couldn't seem to stop coughing.

Naruto took her into his arms and retreated to the shallow end of the pool, holding her against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Hinata! I swear I wasn't trying to drown you!"

Her lungs felt like they were on fire, but Hinata eventually stopped coughing. Her hair was covering her breasts, but it didn't change the fact that she was still topless. While being held by her crush. Drowning didn't sound too bad at the moment.

"Here, this is yours," the blond remarked jovially, trying to make light of the situation as he set her down so she could stand on the floor of the pool. "After that, I need to make it up to you. Let's get some ramen when we leave."

Hinata could only nod as she numbly took the bikini top from him, feeling light-headed from the ordeal. "Okay, Naruto-kun..." she finally murmured. "That sounds nice..."

 **That wraps up this chapter and I'm hoping to update again next week. Please review and let me know if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, which I will say is a little longer than I normally do. But I'd rather have longer chapters than a bunch of short ones. Not only that, but I didn't want to split it into two parts. On that note, I have nothing else to say.  
**

 ** _Side Effects  
_**

 _Chapter 3_

"Anyway, I'm really sorry about earlier. It was a complete accident, I swear."

Hinata smiled, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. I know you didn't do it on purpose." She paused for a moment while he slurped up some noodles, momentarily glancing down at her own bowl of steaming ramen. "Today just hasn't been a good day for me, I guess."

Naruto finished chewing and swallowed. "Today was weird. I mean, it's cool that we only had to spend an hour at that place, but it was really random how they wanted to do things. That Soma guy looked like he didn't know what the hell he was doing." Not only that, but he still wasn't happy about the way the instructor had stared at Hinata. "I hope we don't have to deal with him tomorrow. I just wanted to get the hell out of there."

"I know, you were in such a rush that I had to remind you to give your pay information to the receptionist on our way out," she pointed out with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that..." he mused with a smirk on his handsome face. "Good thing I have you around to keep me in check."

Hinata flashed him another smile. "Always happy to help."

Naruto looked at her seriously for a moment, concerned about a certain matter. "I hope your dad doesn't try to get into your account, seeing how he already did once."

She shook her head. "No, I took special precautions when I opened a new account at the bank yesterday. There should be no way for him to get any kind of access to it. I went to a small bank that is more private and secure than most others. Also, in the event that my account may be hacked, I made sure to put insurance onto it. If my account gets hacked into and stolen from, the bank will reimburse me."

"Well that's good. I still can't believe he would do something like that. Bastard..." he muttered. "Has he tried contacting you at all?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," she replied. "I talk to Hanabi almost every day."

"How's she doing? Does she know why you left?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Oh, yes. She knows what happened and she supports my decision not to speak to my father. But at the same time, I feel guilty for leaving so abruptly. I just...I couldn't deal with it anymore. It was getting worse. And it wasn't just my father who was making it so horrible."

Naruto gazed at her, his eyes locking with hers. "Was it the guy that your dad wanted you to marry?"

"It was," she admitted. "At first, it was just kind of irritating, especially after the many instances that I told him I wasn't interested. But then he began to harass me. I tried to tell my father, but he blamed me and said it was my fault for turning him down in the first place. He would come to my work and cause a scene and just do whatever he could to make my life a nightmare. So I left."

"He hasn't been bothering you recently, has he?" he asked with an edge to his voice. He clearly didn't like what she had told him.

The indigo-haired girl smiled with a brief shake of her head. "No, he hasn't. I haven't seen or heard from him at all since I moved away. I'm hoping that he never finds me, but I'm sure he will eventually if he tries hard enough."

"If he shows up and bothers you, let me know," Naruto told her. "I'll deal with him if he gives you any trouble."

"R-really?" she asked, still blushing. "You would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah. Even though it's been a few years, we're still friends and I care about your well-being. So if he, or any other creep for that matter, harasses you, I want to know."

Hinata felt her heart flutter a bit. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Anything for you," he replied with a grin.

She wasn't sure, but Hinata thought she detected a flirtatious undertone in his voice.

Once they were finished, Naruto rose to a stand. "You parked near the clinic, right? That way I know where to drop you off."

"Oh, I actually walked to the clinic. It's only a twenty minute walk from where live. It's kind of convenient, actually. My car died about a month ago, and I obviously haven't had the ability to buy a new one," she told him with a half-smile.

"If that's the case, why don't I just pick you up every day on my way to the clinic?" Naruto suggested. "That way you don't have to walk that far."

"I-it's okay, I don't mind walking. It's not that long of a distance," she replied, not wanting to inconvenience him.

Instead, he shook his head. "Nope, you don't have a choice now. I'm' getting you whether you like it or not, even if I have to drag you into the car," he quipped.

"Are you going to be on time?" she teased right back.

"...I'll try."

 _The next day_

"Why, hello there! How are you doing today!? My name is Keiichi, but my friends call me Kei-chan! I hope you're ready to get those bodies moving because I'll be your instructor today!"

Naruto and Hinata stared at the young man that was waiting for them in the gymnasium. They had been expecting to see Soma, but evidently he was not the one who would be overseeing their session. The boisterous man before them was wearing a hot pink tank top, with a matching sweatband keeping his platinum blond hair out of his face. His white cotton shorts were...short to say the least, and his white socks went up to his knees. Pink and white sneakers completed his attire, and he had a whistle around his neck. Naruto was secretly grateful that Keiichi had replaced Soma, as it didn't seem like this particular male would be gawking at Hinata in his free time.

"I'm sure you're wondering why Soma isn't here," Keiichi remarked excitedly, as if he'd taken several shots of espresso beforehand. He seemed to have the energy of a room full of toddlers. "Apparently there was some weird incident involving his grandmother and the cops, and I guess he's still trying to sort it out. Maybe post bail or something...Those Bingo ladies really know how to party, am I right?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his cheerfulness, and felt herself relax a bit. She, too, had noticed Soma's not-so-inconspicuous stares yesterday, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't have to worry about it from Keiichi. Today she had changed into a pair of cream-colored capris, the spandex material hugging her skin, as well as a light blue halter top. Her glossy dark hair was tied back into a ponytail. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Keiichi."

"Oh, call me Kei-chan! Only my family and the people I don't like call me Keiichi. But I suppose they fall into the same category," he quipped. "And I can already tell a that I'm going to like you guys!"

Naruto was wearing an orange muscle shirt and black sweatpants and, like Hinata, he was relieved that Soma had been replaced, even if only temporarily.

"Now," Keiichi continued, clapping his hands together once. "First I'll give you those pills, and then we can begin. Unlike my lazy coworker, I'm not going to be sitting on my butt, playing on my phone half the time. So let's get this show on the road!"

Once Naruto and Hinata had taken the supplements Keiichi provided, they were instructed to begin by running around the track. Only this time, they were to go around it more than just once.

"I like Kei-chan," Hinata remarked as she ran alongside Naruto. "He seems very laid-back and fun."

 _'And he's not going to stare at you like some perv,'_ he thought to himself. "Yeah, I like him, too."

Just like yesterday, Hinata's breasts bounced as she moved, though she had reluctantly come to terms that there was no way around it. Unless she decided to bind her chest, gravity was going to do its thing and cause the twin peaks on her chest to move up and down. Naruto had no complaints about that aspect, though he kept that detail to himself. Their breathing picked up as they continued to jog around the track, but they were feeling invigorated rather than tired. Whatever was in those pills seemed to be giving them more energy than they'd previously had.

"Okay, good! Now let's pick up the pace a bit!" Keiichi called out to them. "Pretend that your recently divorced aunt wants you to take her out clubbing, and the only way out of it is to run for your life! Think about all the margaritas that you're going to have to pay for, because she spent most of her money on the divorce!"

Naruto and Hinata exchanged glances, snickering, running faster than before. This made the jiggling melons inside Hinata's top more obvious, but Naruto kept his eyes ahead rather than linger on the sight, beautiful as it was.

"Oh, shit! Now your aunt is crying and is begging you to take her to one of those clubs where men walk around on stage and throw their shirts into the crowd! I actually went to one last weekend, and let me tell you, there were a lot of divorced aunts there, by the look of it. There was nearly a brawl over who got the sweaty tank top thrown by some guy shaking his ass onstage," Keiichi added.

After two more times around the track, they were finally allowed to stop and catch their breath. Their bodies glistened slightly, and Naruto noticed a few beads of perspiration sliding down between Hinata's breasts. His eyes followed the droplets that sensually coursed into her cleavage and he swallowed hard.

"Okay, now onto the mat!" the flamboyant instructor told them. He noticed as Hinata began to make her way towards the designated area, but saw that Naruto remained in his spot, almost in a daze.

Naruto jolted at the sensation of a swift slap against his buttocks, and he whirled around in surprise, wide-eyed.

"Come on, chop chop! We don't have all day now, Sweet Cheeks," Keiichi remarked with a smile.

With his face turning red, the speechless blond joined Hinata on the mat, waiting to be told what to do next.

"Okay, even though Blondie here is probably twice your weight, you two are going to wrestle!" Keiichi told Hinata. "But it's not like you're expected to try to win or anything. But let's see if you have the strength to knock him down."

Hinata looked over at Naruto, then back to Keiichi with uncertainty. Knock Naruto down? "I don't think that's possible..."

"Won't know until you try! You were able to run around the track a few times without dying of a heart attack, so let's see how you do," he chirped optimistically.

Naruto smirked and faced Hinata. "Come on, Hinata, it might be fun. I'll go easy on you."

"Oh, why thank you," she replied with a hint of sarcasm, a small smile on her face.

"Okay, go!" Keiichi enthusiastically exclaimed.

Hinata quickly moved forward and placed her hands against Naruto's chest, pushing up against him with all her might. Naruto simply smirked, not budging at all as her tiny frame tried to knock over his much larger, muscular body. He heard her emit a small, frustrated squeak as she continued to press up against him, and he couldn't help but laugh. "You're too cute, Hinata. But it's more like this."

Before Hinata even realized it, she was suddenly on her back with Naruto pinning her down. He hovered over her, a playful smile on his lips.

"That's not fair," she murmured, her face quickly heating up from the proximity. "I-I can't even move you..."

"That's fine! Try again!" Keiichi cheered.

Naruto got off of the petite girl and grabbed her hand to pull her up. "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist."

More determined now, Hinata once again tried to knock over her friend. Yet it seemed like no matter how hard she pushed, Naruto didn't move an inch from his spot. Did they really expect her to be able to actually accomplish this? Even if he didn't quite weigh twice as much as her, it was pretty damn close. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment as she heard Naruto chuckle softly. He was getting a kick out of her predicament, evidently.

All of a sudden, the indigo-haired girl was once again sprawled on the mat, her crush straddling her waist. "Naruto-kun," she said with a small pout.

Naruto snickered, amused by how adorable she was. "What? I'm just trying to show you the proper technique."

"Technique? And what technique is that exactly?" she inquired. "This isn't even a challenge to you."

"No, but it's still fun to watch you struggle," he remarked, that smug expression never leaving his face.

Hinata pondered for a brief moment before moving her arms. Naruto thought she was going to try to push him off, but was caught off guard when she suddenly began to tickle his sides. With a yelp, he moved away from her, only for Hinata to lunge forward and push him down. He landed on his butt with her now straddling his hips, her chest near his face.

"Hey, that wasn't fair," he mock-complained, his cheeks heating up as he tried not to stare at her breasts.

"I'm not as strong as you, so I needed a different tactic," she explained. "And it worked, so-"

Naruto grabbed her and forced her down onto the mat once more, laughing as she squirmed underneath him. "What's the matter, Hinata-chan? I thought you said your idea worked."

She simply pouted again, writhing and trying to move him off of her. But the blond had her wrists pinned down above her head, trapping her completely. Her breathing had become more rapid as she desperately continued to struggle. The light blush on her cheeks was slowly becoming more prominent, especially when Naruto lowered his face down closer to hers.

"I win," he murmured into her ear, his warm breath against her sensitive skin.

"Gee, and I thought the members of the Expired Coupon Crusade at the strip club were getting all hot and bothered," Keiichi spoke up with a laugh.

Realizing their position, Naruto quickly scrambled off of his friend, his face turning almost as red as hers. "S-sorry about that, Hinata. I, uh, I guess I got carried away. Again." He pulled her up so she was standing once more. This was starting to become a regular occurrence.

She smiled shyly. "I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. But I don't think I'll be able to do this..." she added with a sigh.

"Oh, that's fine! If nothing else, it was entertaining to watch. It can get boring around here, ya know. Why don't we work on some stretches before going into the pool?" Keiichi suggested. "Well, you two, not me. I'm just here to oversee things, not actually participate in physical movement. This work-out attire is mainly for show. Not only that, but I get to brag about the bargain I got for this whole ensemble. Gotta love it when a store is going out of business and has to get rid of everything for a fraction of the price."

Naruto and Hinata did as they were instructed, the former trying not stare as his flexible friend maneuvered and contorted her body in ways that amazed him. He had watched her a few times in high school during her practices, and even though it had been a few years, her skills were still impressive. He easily dominated her in strength, but she put him to shame when it came to the stretching exercises. The splits...the bending...the arching. It was distracted him more than he'd thought it would've.

Twenty minutes later, they had changed into their swimsuits and entered the pool area, with Keiichi relaxing on one of the chairs. Hinata had made sure to double knot the strings of her skimpy blue bikini top, not wanting a repeat incident of what had happened the day before. Naruto was wearing the same orange swim trunks he'd previously worn, the drawstring still missing.

"Want to race me again?" he teased as he and Hinata waded into the pool, shivering slightly as their bodies adjusted to the cooler temperature.

"After yesterday, no," Hinata replied.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess I can understand." He looked over at Keiichi, who was attempting to take a sip from a flask that he had brought with him. "Is there anything in particular that you want us to do?"

Keiichi thought for a moment, screwing the cap back onto his flask. "Well, I personally don't like to swim so I don't really care what you do. Do laps if you want. Or play Marco Polo. Whatever you feel like doing." Although he wasn't currently on his phone, he reminded them of Soma's carefree behavior yesterday while they were in the pool. "So if either of you are drowning, the best I can do is throw in a floaty and hope for the best. If all else fails, there's mouth-to-mouth," he added, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"I-I think we'll be fine," Naruto replied sheepishly. "We both know how to swim, so..."

"Okay, sounds good," the instructor replied, deciding to take another swig. "Aren't you glad that you got me instead of Soma today? Talk about lazy." He then pulled out his phone.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged amused smiles, then made their way towards the center of the pool. "Since you don't want to race, what would you rather do?" the blond questioned.

"Well...I guess we can do that. I made sure to tie my top extra tight this time. If it comes off again, I'll probably intentionally drown myself," she replied half-jokingly with a light blush on her face.

"If you do that, then I'll have no choice but to give you mouth-to-mouth," Naruto teased right back, noticing how her face turned even redder. "Remember, if you back out of this before the four weeks is up, you'll owe back a bunch of money. Debt collectors don't back off even after you're dead."

She laughed, a radiant smile on her face. "I suppose you're right. With any luck, they'll go after my father. I'm sure he has the funds to pay them back." They had both received the first half of the agreed payments earlier that morning, and Hinata had made sure to send out the rent that she owed. Naruto, ever the procrastinator, had yet to do the same. He'd get to it eventually.

"Okay, so we'll swim from one end of the pool to the other and then back. Does that sound okay with you?" he questioned.

"Sounds fine to me," she replied. Her dark, lustrous locks gently floated along the surface of the water, and Naruto couldn't help but think that she looked like a mermaid.

 _'Mermaids aren't as gorgeous, though,'_ he thought to himself as they readied themselves to begin. "You won yesterday so I'll have to step it up today."

"You only lost because of my mishap," she pointed out, still embarrassed about it. "But, like I said, there shouldn't be any problems like that today." However, her breasts were just as buoyant now as they had been yesterday, and that detail did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Okay, are you ready? On your mark...get set...GO!"

The two kicked off the wall of the pool and began to rapidly swim towards the opposite side as fast as they could. They kicked and paddled, controlling their breathing as they sped alongside each other. Their heartbeats steadily increased, and Naruto glanced over briefly at Hinata. She had managed to keep pace with him, and he looked ahead once more to see how close they were to the end of the pool. About halfway there.

Hinata continued to swim forward, though she felt her breasts weighing her down ever-so-slightly. Her chest was really proving to be quite an inconvenience at this point, but she forged on. She began to fall behind Naruto a little, beginning to feel a dull soreness in her arms. It had been quite some time since she'd last gone swimming, so her body wasn't used to racing all of a sudden. Her breathing picked up, and tiredness began to kick in, but she ignored it. She'd be sore later, but for now, she had to keep going.

Naruto and Hinata reached the pool's edge at just about the same time, and it was difficult to tell who had actually made it first. "You won yesterday, so how about I win today?" the blond joked.

"Are you really going to count that?" she questioned, her lavender eyes wide as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "You only stopped because..." her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Not only that, but she was trying to catch her breath.

"You still got there first, though," he pointed out. "We can do a rematch if you want."

She shook her head. "I don't think I can, Naruto-kun. That took a lot out of me." Coupled with the exercises from earlier, she was exhausted. "It's okay, though. I'll let you have this one, I suppose."

"Oh, you'll _let_ me have it, huh?" He splashed playfully at her, only to receive one back. "Hey!"

Hinata ducked beneath the water just as he tried to splash her back, resurfacing a moment later. "You missed." She sank down once more to avoid his next attempt.

Naruto laughed, then waited for her emerge once more, this time managing to get her. Luckily for Hinata, she'd expected it and had spun around to keep it out of her face. She looked over her shoulder at him, a beautiful smile on her face With her indigo hair floating around her like a dark curtain, and the water droplets glistening on her flawless skin, Naruto thought she looked stunning. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that she'd retaliated until he received a face full of water seconds later.

The blond smirked deviously, quickly swiping the back of his hand across his eyes. "Why, you little-" He suddenly had her pressed against the wall of the pool, holding her wrists so her arms were pinned as well. "That wasn't very nice," he remarked, his blue eyes locked onto her lavender ones. His irises were a shade darker, and his body kept her trapped in place.

Hinata looked up at him, her face rapidly heating up from his intense stare, as well as their current position. She blinked, her long, dark eyelashes shimmering slightly. Her breasts were lightly pushing against his solid chest, the thin fabric of her bikini top feeling soft against his skin. "Na...Naruto-kun..." she finally managed, her voice barely above a whisper. He was so close, and she was unable to break her gaze away from him. She hitched a tiny, nearly inaudible intake of air when he released one of her wrists, using his hand to gently caress her hair in an almost absentminded way. Her body froze in its spot, and she let out an involuntary shudder of delight, feeling him tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Naruto-kun...?" she repeated.

Snapping back into reality, Naruto paused and looked down at his smaller friend, then realized what he was doing. He hurriedly, and not without reluctance, drew his hand back and released her other wrist, retreating back to allow her to move once more. "Uh, sorry. I, um, I zoned out." He honestly didn't know what else to say. He desperately hoped that he hadn't made her too uncomfortable, and he was kicking himself for allowing it to happen. His lack of self-control was getting out of hand. "I, uh..."

"I-it's okay," she told him, offering another sweet smile that practically made him melt. "I'm not upset with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Really?" he asked with surprise.

"I don't think I could ever be," she confessed with a small giggle.

It was true. Whenever he remembered back to the days when they had been school friends, Hinata had been the only person to never show any signs of being mad or annoyed with him. She had never scolded him for his stupid antics, or lectured him about his reckless behavior. She'd offered him some well-meaning advice, and never in a condescending way. It surprised Naruto that he was only just now realizing it.

 _'She's way out of your league,'_ his best friend, Sasuke, had once told him. _'She comes from a very well-off family, and she's one of the smartest and attractive girls in the entire school. Not only that, but her family probably already has her future husband picked out for her. Don't waste_ _your time.'_

Sasuke had been right, but Hinata had rejected the prearranged marriage, making it clear that she wouldn't marry someone simply because her family urged her to. Kiba had dated her, though it had only lasted for about two years before the relationship had fizzled out. According to Hinata, they had been on and off, with a good portion of it involving their separation. When Naruto had originally found out about them going out, he had felt a bit hurt, but by then he had already started dating Sakura. What right did he have to get upset? But in the end, Sakura had merely been a way for him to try to get over the indigo-haired girl, but it had failed miserably. But now that they had reconnected, it would give him another chance to get to know her as well as he had wanted to in high school.

"Damn, that was like an opening sequence to one of those soft-core, made-for-late-night-television pornos," Keiichi remarked, approaching the pool as he emptied his flask. "Good show, good show."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed profusely, with him scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin, while she slunk down in the water a bit more. Neither of them could say anything, but no words were necessary.

"Hey, don't stop on my account," the instructor continued. "Then again, I probably shouldn't have opened my big yap and interrupted you. Come on, don't be shy. We don't need to keep things rated G around here and I'm getting kind of bored."

Naruto smirked, trying to diffuse the situation. "I-I think we're all set with that right now." He was grateful that the water concealed the hardness between his legs, hiding it from Hinata. Luckily for him, he was starting to go limp. He had Keiichi to thank for that.

"Oh, well. Guess I'll have to find other means of entertainment," the instructor sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going to just chill out over there and you can do whatever the hell you feel like. Maybe Marco Polo or something."

As Keiichi walked away and took a seat on one of the folding chairs, Naruto caught Hinata by surprise by suddenly splashing her. Hinata squeaked, turning away from the sudden wave that was directed at her.

"Got you," he teased, smirking at her.

Hinata simply splashed him back, getting him squarely in the chest, and thus beginning a water fight. Unlike last time, Hinata didn't attempt to duck underwater, instead retaliating his splashes with her own. Naruto laughed as Hinata spun around when he sent a particularly large assault on her, letting the water hit her in the back with her eyes closed. Although it was childish, they couldn't help but enjoy themselves as they continued with the series of splashes.

Eventually Naruto had to retreat back, swiping at his eyes with his arm. "Okay, okay. Call it a truce?" he asked with a chuckle. "Besides, I need to wipe some of this water out of my eyes."

Hinata nodded. "That's fine with me. Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's not a big deal. That's what happens when you get pelted with water," he remarked. "I'm going to grab a towel. I'll be right back." Naruto turned and began to make his way towards the short set steps that would lead him out of the pool. However, as he ascended them and rose out of the water, he felt as though something was...off. He looked down and suddenly remembered that his swim trunks had lost the drawstring, and that the water was weighing them down. With gravity taking effect, they had slid partway down his hips, simultaneously revealing the upper half of his butt. He then noticed that Hinata was staring directly at him, her lavender eyes wide as she met his gaze. Her cheeks turned red, as did his, and he quickly pulled his trunks back up to cover himself. "Ah! Sorry, Hinata! I, um..." He was at a loss for words, and he suddenly realized that this was what Hinata must have felt like when she'd accidentally flashed him her breasts.

"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun," she answered, breaking eye contact with him as she turned her head away. "It's not your fault."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Naruto nodded slightly. "Well, um...I'm gonna go get that towel." With that, he hurried off to retrieve said towel.

Blushing profusely, Hinata averted her attention away from her friend, the image of his bare buttocks now racing through her mind. She knew it had been an accident, so there was nothing for him to be ashamed about. _'Naruto-kun has a nice butt...'_ She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts out of her head. What was wrong with her? Her face was heating up at an alarming rate, she she dove downward, letting the cool water envelope her body. She swam underwater for a few moments, heading towards the deeper end of the pool. The shallow end was only about four feet deep, while the deeper area claimed to be twenty feet, according to the posted sign. The deeper she went, the colder her body felt, but it was helping to distract her from what had just happened. She allowed herself to reach the bottom, and felt a sense of peace for a few moments. There was no reason to get so worked up about it, as it was not a big deal.

Deciding that she should reemerge and catch her breath, she began to swim back up towards the surface, finally calmed down. That was, until she suddenly felt a tightness shoot through her calf and up her right leg. She flinched, realizing the severity of the cramp as she tried to move it. Doing so only caused her pain, unable to use it to properly kick. It felt as though her entire leg had locked up on her. Hinata attempted to continue her way up, though it was excruciating and taking a much longer time to reach the surface. With every movement, it sent another jolt of pain through her, slowing her down further. Her lungs began to burn, signalling that they needed air. Panic began to set in, her eyes barely squinted open to see that she still had a ways to go. It was only twenty feet deep, but she had barely reached the halfway point, and the rest was proving to be extremely difficult. Her leg continued to throb and she found herself unable to go any further.

Meanwhile, while Naruto had taken a moment to wipe the water from his face, Keiichi had jumped on the opportunity to show him a few pictures in his phone. "This is my cat, Dango. He's an asshole. Oh, and this is my other cat, Pocky. He's also an asshole."

Naruto simply nodded as the flamboyant man showed him an array of pictures on his phone, many of them involving his cats. He glanced over at the pool, noticing that he didn't see Hinata. _'She must be swimming underwater.'_ It made sense. Yet as the seconds ticked by, with him barely paying attention to the photos of Keiichi's pets, he was beginning to grow nervous. Why hadn't she resurfaced yet? He would've seen her if she'd gotten out of the pool, which she clearly hadn't. "Hold on," he suddenly said to Keiichi as he began to walk back over towards the pool, his heartbeat quickening. Just as he reached the edge, his eyes scanned across the water, his worry increasing. The water was clear, but the blue border of the pool walls was causing it to appear darker than it was, which made it harder to see. However, he soon made out a small form in the deep end of the pool, near the bottom. It wasn't moving.

"Hinata!" Without another thought, Naruto jumped into the water, swimming down towards her as fast as he could. Within seconds he reached Hinata, wrapping an arm around her motionless body. He felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him, and he swiftly made his way back to the surface, panting heavily once he emerged.

Keiichi watched as the blond dragged his unconscious friend with him, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh, shit!"

Once the water was shallow enough, Naruto scooped up Hinata's limp body and carried her out of the pool, his heart racing. Keiichi had laid a towel down and Naruto gently set her down, his face evident with panic. "Hinata?" He gave her a light shake, then looked over at the instructor fearfully when she didn't respond.

"Hang on," Keiichi told him as he began to check her over.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto couldn't help but impatiently speak up. "How is she?" he inquired. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, she's breathing, she has a pulse, and it doesn't look like she swallowed any water. But I'm going to go fetch a few more towels and a blanket to warm her up. I'll be right back," Keiichi told him as he sped off.

Naruto gazed down at Hinata, unable to shake off the anxiety he was feeling. "Hinata?" He looked down and saw that her chest was, in fact, steadily rising and falling, confirming that she was breathing. However, he noticed that at some point, her bikini top had rolled up a little and her nipples were now exposed to him. How he hadn't noticed that right away was beyond him. Then again, Keiichi hadn't made it obvious and Naruto himself hadn't been paying much attention to her chest. Naruto's face immediately turned bright red and he tore his gaze away, only for his blue eyes to slowly shift back at the sight. _'Shit! What do I do?_ _I mean...I should fix her top, but at the same time, I can't just reach over and...'_ He groaned inwardly about his dilemma, pondering what he should do. After a brief debate, he decided that, as her friend, he should cover her up. Naruto gingerly reached down and carefully tugged the fabric of the top back over her, concealing the pink nipples. He was well aware of the stiffness between his legs as he did so, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

With her bikini top readjusted, all Naruto could do was wait until Keiichi returned. The towel he had used was wet, and the second one had fallen onto the floor and became damp as well, so he couldn't use those to cover her. He stared down at the young woman, taking in her delicate features once more. Naruto's hand softly brushed some hair away from her forehead, then moved down to rest on her cheek. He leaned down a bit, his body hovering over Hinata's as he continued to gaze at her. He was barely aware of what he was doing, his face slowly lowering towards hers before stopping once more. Even in her unconscious state, she looked absolutely breath-taking. Entranced, he moved to cup her face in his hands, throwing all discretion out the window. The blond paused for another moment, then found himself closing the gap between them as his lips lightly touched her soft, pink ones. However, just as they met, Hinata's lavender eyes suddenly opened, and his widened in surprise. With a startled squeak, Hinata jerked, accidentally hitting Naruto's forehead with hers.

"AH!" Naruto fell away from her, clamping his hand over the spot that had been struck. Wincing, he watched as Hinata sat up, her face turning a dark shade of red as she, too, clutched her forehead in pain. They were both speechless, unable to find any words as they stared at one other.

"Okay, I'm back with the towels and blanket!" Keiichi loudly announced as he reappeared, his chipper expression quickly turning to that of confusion. "Did I miss something?" He was met with two wide-eyed gazes, both of them blushing madly. "Apparently I did. Damn it."

 **Well, that wraps up Chapter 3, and I'm hoping to finish and post Chapter 4 by next weekend. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as well as the pervy moments. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. As I said, it will be getting more graphic as each chapter comes. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was actually able to make my deadline again, I so can pretend that I actually accomplished something today. The chapter is a bit long, but as I've said before, I don't want to drag it out unnecessarily. Again, I'd like to thank my friend Ookami88 for his assistance in helping me with this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 4_

"I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured as she sat on one of the lounge chairs, a towel wrapped around her. "One minute I was fine, and then..."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata. I understand. I'm just glad that you're okay," Naruto told her, resting on the chair beside her. Thankfully, they hadn't bumped heads very hard, and the pain they'd felt had already subsided. "You had me worried there for a moment, and uh...well I kind of freaked out. So I thought it might be a good idea to give you mouth-to-mouth, but then you woke up and...yeah..." he scrambled for an explanation. It was a bold-faced lie, but she didn't need to know that. She also didn't need to know that she had been involuntarily exposed to him.

Hinata smiled at him, her cheeks still flushed. "Thank you. But none of this would've happened if I had been more careful. My leg cramped up and when I couldn't make it to the surface, I started to panic. The next thing I knew..." she trailed off at the memory of her opening her eyes to see Naruto leaning over her, his lips just barely touching hers. _'Mouth-to-mouth...'_ Just the thought of it made her light-headed, but she willed herself not to lose consciousness again. Once was enough.

Naruto was a bit red himself. "Well, all that matters is that you're okay. And I thought I told you that you aren't allowed to die. We just reconnected, so you're not getting out of this that easily," he quipped. "I plan to make you suffer."

The indigo-haired girl stifled a laugh. "I don't think that's possible. Besides...I like spending time with you. It's been really nice," she added, shyly averting her gaze.

"Yeah. It has been," he agreed.

"You know she probably fainted from seeing your butt, right?" Keiichi spoke up, suddenly appearing behind them, causing both of them to jump in surprise.

Naruto gawked at him. "What?"

"It's possible," the instructor said with a nonchalant shrug. "She's seen your butt, so now she's going to have to take it to the next level."

Hinata blushed profusely, hugging the towel tighter around her voluptuous chest. While that hadn't been the actual cause of her fainting, it had been the catalyst that had compelled her to swim down so deep. The leg cramp had just been bad luck. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, though. After the mishaps yesterday, the last thing she needed was to add to the list.

"Well, she's seen it, and you've smacked it," Naruto remarked dryly. "So does that mean she needs to smack it, too?"

"What?" Hinata's eyes widened, and she turned even redder. "S-smack it?"

Noticing the stunned expression on her face, Naruto snickered. "Well, if anyone's going to do it, I wouldn't mind if it was you."

"You two are so cute," Keiichi said with a sigh. "I'm probably going to grow up to be one of those crazy cat ladies at the rate I'm going."

xxxXXXxxx

The next day had gone rather smoothly in comparison to the previous ones. The exercises had stayed the same for the most part, with the amount of time spent on each drill extended. Naruto and Hinata felt as though their bodies had gotten stronger, both shocked at how well they had been able to perform with each passing day. While Keiichi spent some time overseeing Hinata's progress, Soma had been shadowing Naruto, keeping them separated occasionally. However, most of the time was spent with each other, and as their energy increased, they couldn't help but think that the supplements were working relatively well. Despite the awkward situations between them, they immensely enjoyed the time that they spent together.

By the time they'd reached the fifth day of the first week, however, their bodies were feeling rather sore from all of the physical activity that they had taken part in. Their muscles were tired and stiff, and they were not exactly looking forward to the rigorous regime that they would surely have to participate in. Yet to their surprise, when Naruto and Hinata arrived on that Friday morning, they saw a woman waiting for them in the lobby, next to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, I'm Yuko. You must be Naruto and Hinata, am I correct?" She was attractive, and appeared to be in her early thirties. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a twist, and her green eyes were full of warmth. She wore a light blue kimono, tied with a dark blue obi. "Today, you will be doing something a little different and I think you'll enjoy it. We understand that the past few days have probably taken a toll on your bodies, so rather than your usual exercises, instead you will be receiving a massage."

"Wow, really?" Naruto asked with surprise. He could definitely go for one after the vigorous week.

Hinata, on the other hand, was a bit more hesitant. She had never received a massage before, uncomfortable with the aspect of all the physical contact from a complete stranger. Her shyness had made her unable to go through with ever getting one. Yet at the same time, she realized that her body could probably use it.

"Yes. So if you'll follow me, I can bring you right up and we can get started," Yuko told them.

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Hinata had been led to separate rooms, each of them instructed to strip down. They had been provided towels that would go around their waists, but leave the rest of their bodies exposed. Once they had been situated, they rested face-down on the massage tables, and waited with anticipation.

The room Hinata waited in was quiet and dimly lit, illuminated by a few candles that had been sparsely distributed in different areas. A soothing aroma filled the air, and the temperature was set at a comfortable warmth. The relaxing atmosphere made it impossible to be anxious, and Hinata could feel her nervousness melting away. She let out a content sigh, staring at the floor through the cushioned opening in front of her face. Her eyes felt heavy, but she fought to keep them open. Seconds later, the door opened, brightening up the room momentarily until it had been closed once more.

"Hello, Hinata," a male's voice spoke up, causing her to tense up slightly. "My name's Mamoru, and I will be your masseur this morning. My assistant, Takeshi, will be helping me."

Hinata was quiet for a moment, unable to answer. She was going to get massaged by men? Although she had never gotten a massage before, she had expected that a woman would be the one administering it. The thought of being massaged two men made her blush and suddenly regain all of the anxiety she had just discarded.

"U-um...I don't know i-if I feel comfortable with this," she meekly murmured, turning her head to the side so she could look at them.

"Is it your first massage? A lot of people are nervous during their first time," Mamoru told her. He was a young man in his late twenties, with short jet black hair and pale blue eyes. His assistant looked a bit younger, maybe around Hinata's age. Takeshi was slightly shorter than Mamoru, but had a similar lean, but muscular build. His sandy brown hair had a boyish, ruffled appearance, and he gazed at Hinata with interest in his brown eyes. Hinata couldn't deny that they were both incredibly attractive, but they didn't compare to Naruto in her eyes.

"I-it is my first, but-" she was gently cut off when Takeshi spoke up.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he told her with a laugh. "Maybe it's a little weird at first, but you'll come to enjoy it before you even realize it."

She was still hesitant. "I'm not sure..." The massage itself she could tolerate, but she was still wary of it being administered by men.

"Just lie down and relax," Mamoru urged. "Let us start and if you don't like it within five minutes, tell us and we'll stop. You've already been given your supplements, right?"

"Yes," she timidly replied, feeling very exposed. "I...I'll try it. But if I don't like it..."

"We'll stop," Takeshi assured her.

With a bit of reluctance, Hinata proceeded to lie face-down once more, her body rigid as she anxiously waited for them to begin. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed. What would Naruto think of this? Then again, he was in the next room about to receive his own. He seemed as though he had received massages before, so he probably already knew about this. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of hands against her shoulder blades and she bristled from the touch.

"Wow, you're tense," Mamoru mused, making gentle circular movements against her smooth skin. "Just relax..."

The lights were dimmed even more as Takeshi put out two of the candles, and seconds later, Hinata felt him touching her right calf. She hitched her breath, holding it as her body trembled slightly. She stared at the floor with wide eyes, then closed them as Mamoru's hands traveled further down her back. Takeshi carefully massaged her leg, which was the one that had cramped up a few days ago.

"How does this feel?" Mamoru asked her, increasing the pressure only slightly, now softly kneading her muscles.

Hinata released the breath of air that she had been holding in, trying to calm herself. She was quiet for a moment, pondering for an answer to his question. Takeshi continued to tend to her toned leg, doing his best to soothe the tightness she felt in it.

"It's...it's nice," she finally admitted, unable to deny that the sensations were beginning to feel rather enjoyable. Her anxiety hadn't completely gone away, but her body was gradually relaxing as the two men kept up with the treatment.

"Told you that you would like it," Takeshi quipped playfully.

"Takeshi, professionalism, please," Mamoru requested.

The younger man made a sound of annoyance. "What? I didn't say anything wrong."

Mamoru simply sighed, his hands working their way to the middle of Hinata's back. Although she was lying on them, the sides of her breasts were still visible, and she suddenly felt self-conscious about it. She hoped that they weren't paying attention to that detail, but judging by Mamoru's demeanor, he didn't seem to be the type that would make it obvious. He looked as though he took his job seriously, and was probably used to dealing with other women with the same issue.

Takeshi moved up her leg, towards the back of her thigh, and she stiffened once more. A pair of hands was now at her lower back, right above the towel around her waist. The trembling resumed and she swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

Her masseurs remained quiet, kneading her sore muscles with firm yet gentle motions. By now, Hinata's face had turned bright red, though it was hidden from their view. Just as she couldn't see either of them. There was a pause for a few seconds, and then she felt a warm oil being applied along her flawless skin. All along her shoulders, and down her back, leaving a light coating along her sides as well. The fingers stopped just at the edge of her towel, going no further. At the same time, the oil was rubbed into both of her legs, right up to where the towel ended at her upper thighs. Within seconds, she felt a small, tingly sensation that she found pleasurable, surprising her immensely.

Hinata took a deep breath, the last of her anxiety finally melting away. Fingers circled the base of her neck, and she shuddered with delight. Her neck had always been one of her most sensitive areas for some reason, and the oil was making it even more so.

"Does this feel okay?" Takeshi questioned, now working on the backs of her thighs. "I can go either harder or softer."

"I-it's fine," she squeaked, her body feeling warmer. Whether it was from the temperature of the room, the oil, or simply their skin against hers, she had no idea.

oooooooooooo

Naruto sighed, waiting as patiently as he could for his session to begin. The lights were dim, and the room was filled with a sensual aroma of lavender, reminding him of a certain indigo-haired girl. Ever since he had reconnected with her, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about his shy friend. He still couldn't believe that he had almost kissed her a few days back. What the hell had he been thinking? He had no idea what had been going through his head at the time. _'You're such an idiot,'_ he silent scolded himself for the hundredth time since it had happened. Hinata had looked so beautiful, though, and it had been impossible to resist the temptation of kissing those soft, rosy lips of hers. That was the excuse he kept telling himself, at least. Thankfully, there hadn't been any awkward moments between the two of them since. Only the usual blushing from Hinata's end and the playful teasing from his.

The blond was so distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't even realize the door had opened until a woman spoke up.

"Uzumaki-san? Are you ready to begin?" she inquired.

"Yep." Naruto glanced over, surprised to see not one, but two women standing in the room, closing the door behind him. "Wait, why are there two of you? Isn't there normally only one person who does the massage?"

The one who had spoken to him originally smiled. "Typically, yes. But today, you will be having two masseuses instead of one. I'm Miki, by the way." Miki was a slender young woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with her long black hair tied into two braids that reached her waist. Her ebony eyes stared at him with a hint of amusement. "And this is Kasumi," she added, regarding her companion.

"Hi, there," Kasumi cheerfully spoke up, a friendly smile plastered on her face. She looked slightly younger than Miki, and her golden blonde hair was twisted into a simple bun. Her sapphire eyes peered at him through a pair of glasses that she wore. Both women were attractive; Naruto couldn't disagree with that. Hinata looked like a goddess, though. As pretty as these two were, they had nothing on the indigo-haired beauty that was in the next room over.

"Anyway, shall we get started?" Miki inquired.

Naruto gave her a brief nod. "Yeah, I'm ready." He resumed his face-down position, idly staring at the floor through the opening.

"Any special requests?" Kasumi asked him, putting out two of the candles to give the room a more calm, serene feeling.

"Nah, not really. Whatever is fine," he replied carelessly. This wouldn't be the first massage he'd ever received, but he'd never been treated by two massage therapists at the same time. The small towel around his waist provided just enough coverage so he wouldn't be too exposed, leaving the rest of his muscular body to be attended to.

With a smile, Miki began to work the muscles in his broad shoulders, then nodded to Kasumi to begin as well. Kasumi decided to rub gentle circles along Naruto's lower back while the raven-haired woman massaged his shoulders, making sure to stand on opposites of the young man.

Naruto sighed with content, relishing the way they attended to his sore upper body. "That feels nice..." he murmured, his voice trailing off as he closed his eyes. He allowed his body to relax, breathing in the tranquil scent of the lavender that filled the room.

Miki kneaded into his shoulders with a bit more force, though she was careful not to go too rough. Kasumi continued to make circular movements along his lower back, her fingers stopping just at the edge of his towel.

"Kasumi, I'll attend to his upper body," Miki told her assistant. "So you can work on his legs."

With a nod, the blonde woman moved down Naruto's legs, using both hands to massage his calf. She started behind his knee, moving downwards until she reached his ankle, before backtracking towards his knee once more.

Naruto shivered with delight, enjoying the simultaneous treatment of his shoulders and leg. He felt Miki's hands descend to the middle of his back, working the muscles surrounding the area.

"Does that feel okay?" she questioned, pausing for a moment to lather a bit of oil on her hands.

"Yeah, it does," he answered, barely paying attention. These women certainly knew what they were doing, and he could already feel some of the tension in his body lessen. "You can go harder."

Miki applied more pressure, her red lips curved into a smile. "As you wish, Uzumaki-san."

Kasumi had also stopped long enough to splash a bit of oil onto her palms, briefly rubbing them together. She then resumed the massage to Naruto's leg, going up from his ankle up to his knee, back and forth.

Naruto sighed again, his eyes closed as they continued with their touches. He wondered if Hinata was enjoying the massage just as much as he was. His eyes jolted open and he jerked slightly when Kasumi suddenly brought her oiled hands down to his feet, massaging them gently.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she remarked with a laugh.

"I-it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it," he replied, settling down once more. He should've though, considering that he'd done this many times before. Maybe it was the fact that he had two attractive women attending to him that he was a little more on edge than usual. His body was feeling rather sensitive, and he could feel the masseuses' oiled fingers along his bare skin.

Miki's hands moved down to his lower back, where Kasumi had previously been working. She added a little more oil, using the warm liquid to glide against him more easily. If her hands were any lower, they would begin to reach his buttocks, but she kept them away from that concealed area. She made small circular movements, increasing her speed and pressure as the seconds ticked by.

Kasumi made her way back up Naruto's legs, but this time she ventured up past his knees, now working on his thighs. The blond allowed his body to relax once more, giving in to the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. "Do you like this?" Kasumi asked him, easing the muscles in his thighs with her gentle movements.

Naruto simply nodded, closing his eyes once more in euphoria. His body was beginning to feel even warmer, but he didn't think much of it. The oil had had been heated up slightly for a soothing effect, ensuring as much comfort as possible. He felt those hands go further up his legs even more, until they had stopped just at the bottom half of the white towel around his waist. To his confusion, however, he felt those slick fingers venture inwards a bit, getting at his inner thighs. He wasn't used to having that particular area tended to, and wondered if maybe this was a new technique.

Miki began to massage his entire upper body, from shoulders to lower back, at a slow and steady pace. More oil. His tanned skin became shiny from both the oil and the light coat of perspiration that he'd begun to sweat out.

"Damn, it's getting kind of warm in here. Could you turn down the heat a little?" he asked without looking up.

"The heat isn't currently on," the raven-haired woman told him. "It was on earlier but we shut it off before we began your session."

"Oh. Okay," Naruto replied.

As they continued, his mind wandered back to Hinata. _'Hinata's skin is nice and soft...she'd probably be great at this,'_ he thought to himself. He could already imagine that cute blush spreading across her face at the mere suggestion. He felt his member twitch slightly and he tensed for a moment.

"Everything okay?" Miki inquired, dipping into his lower back once more.

"Fine. Just fine," he quickly answered. It wasn't as though they could see anything in the event that he did actually become rigid. He was lying on his stomach, after all. What was it about the simple thought of Hinata that was slowly but surely making him aroused? He fidgeted when Kasumi's fingers hit a sensitive spot in his inner thigh, then suppressed a groan when he suddenly felt Miki working on his neck area. Their touches weren't helping his situation, and the longer he continued to lie there, the more out-of-control his thoughts became.

After a little while, Kasumi looked at Miki. "Do you think it's been long enough?"

"I think so," the dark-haired woman remarked with a nod, then turned her attention to the blond male. "Would you mind turning over onto your back so that we can work on the front of your body?"

"Uh, sure..." Confused, Naruto held the towel against himself as he carefully did as he as instructed. He wasn't used to getting a massage that required him to lie on his back. The towel remained around his waist, covering the essentials. "Is this a new type of massage?"

Kasumi smiled. "You could say that." She switched places with Miki, pouring more oil into her palms, then proceeded to rub it all along Naruto's chest.

Naruto fidgeted slightly, feeling her warm, oiled hands against his bare skin. He felt Miki massage his legs, working up and down from his knees to his ankles.

"How does this feel?" Kasumi inquired, gliding down to his toned abs and sliding her fingers within the contours of the muscles.

"G-good," he answered, swallowing a bit. It was the that he suddenly remembered his hardened member and his eyes widened at the realization. _'Shit!'_

As if reading his mind, Miki smiled. "Don't worry, Uzumaki-san. It is perfectly normal, so no need to feel embarrassed."

How could he not be, though? Pitching a tent underneath the towel for them to see wasn't exactly what he had been expecting from all of this. Yet no matter how hard he tried to will it to go down, it remained erect. He tensed as Miki began to work on his feet, her oiled hands gliding all along his bare skin. Every single part of his body seemed much more sensitive than ever before.

Naruto's manhood began to noticeably throb, and he prayed that it wasn't obvious. Kasumi moved back up to his pecs, then along his shoulders, working into his muscles.

"Relax," she said soothingly. "Just enjoy it."

He couldn't say anything as both women continued to rub their oiled hands on him, hissing softly as they applied more pressure. It was pleasurable nonetheless, and his member continued to pulsate as they worked their magic. He could feel small jolts traveling up his legs, directly into his groin as Miki concentrated on what was proving to be an erogenous zone. After a few more minutes, Miki finished with his feet and moved up to his legs once more, though this time she began to massage his thighs.

"Ah..." Naruto tensed, aware of how close she was to his genitals.

"Don't worry, I'm not going any further," she assured him, chuckling softly as he fidgeted from the touches.

Kasumi moved down towards his stomach once more, as well as his abs, and rubbed alone those areas with precise movements. Her fingertips brushed up against his hip and he visibly twitched.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to block out the sensations that they were sending through his body. As soon as he did, the image of Hinata popped into his mind once more. This massage would be so much better if she was one of the women administering it, but she was in the next room over receiving her own. He wondered if she was also being serviced by women. _'What if it's two guys?'_ What did it matter, though? It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything, so why would it make a difference? Her being massaged by two men was no different than him getting one by two women. Still, he couldn't help but wonder, his thoughts now stuck on his indigo-haired friend.

His cock continued to throb as his sensitive body was sensually rubbed, causing him to think about the intimate moments that he has shared with Hinata. He groaned inwardly, fidgeting again as he remembered the events earlier in the week. Her large beautiful breasts had been a huge factor in his arousal. Although the view had been brief, he had seen them in all their glory, pert pink nipples and all. His mouth watered at the memory of the way the spandex shorts clung to that sweet little ass of hers and he inwardly groaned. He felt a bit of moisture beneath the towel, and he hoped that this massage was coming to an end soon. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Naruto gasped at the fingers tracing along his inner thighs, and he involuntarily bucked. The sooner this ended, the better. If nothing else, than for the sake of his own sanity.

oooooooooooo

"Would you mind turning over so that we can do the other side?" Mamoru asked as both he and Takeshi paused.

Hinata raised her head to look at them, a dark blush on her face. "Y-you want me to flip over? But what about...?" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as she glanced down. The signal was clear, though.

"Oh, you can cover your chest with this towel. We'll turn around and wait until you're ready," he told her, holding out a tiny, white towel.

She hesitantly took it from him, a concerned expression on her face. "I-is this normally part of the massage?"

Takeshi shook his head. "Not normally, no, but we've gotten positive feedback about it from several clients, so they want us to try to implement it. Don't worry, we're not going to touch, well, you know..."

Mamoru sighed and shook his head at his assistant's awkwardness. "What he means is that we will be avoiding that particular area, but we'll be able to concentrate on the front of your shoulders and such. Let us know when you're ready." With that, he turned around, compelling his assistant to do the same.

Hinata reluctantly flipped over onto her back and shakily covered her bare breasts behind the tiny towel that she had been handed. She slightly adjusted the one that was around her waist, her face turning even redder. She felt so exposed. "I-I'm ready," she told them, her heart pounding in her chest. Her body still felt rather warm, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down.

Mamoru and Takeshi turned back around to resume the session, though they swapped places. Takeshi's oiled up hands gently moved along the upper part of Hinata's chest, below her collar bone. Her body trembled as his touches glided across her flawless skin and she felt as though she was about to have a heart attack. At the same time, Mamoru worked on her legs, kneading the muscles in her calves.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi questioned, bemused.

"Y-yes," she squeaked, keeping her eyes fused shut. Opening them would probably make it all worse. Getting so much physical contact from two complete strangers was beginning to take a toll on her, but she willed herself to remain calm. It was a massage, so she should be relaxing and enjoying it.

After a few minutes, Takeshi's fingers traveled down to her flat stomach, causing her to gasp softly. Her skin felt so sensitive, and she couldn't help but squirm a bit from his touches. She was positive that her nipples had stiffened beneath the thin material of her towel, and she felt humiliated all over again. Yet at the same time, it was pleasurable. She let out a sigh, willing herself to calm down before she put herself into cardiac arrest.

Hinata tried to steady her breathing, feeling the warm oil all over her skin, their hands moving up and down and in circles. She couldn't help but think that their hands were small in comparison to Naruto's, and her face heated up even more. The aspect of her crush touching her all over caused her to shiver with delight, and it was then that she noticed a moist feeling between her thighs. _'Oh, no!'_ she inwardly panicked. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling like this? Her thoughts of Naruto were sending her mind into a frenzy and she had to get control of herself, and fast. She could vaguely feel Mamoru massage her feet, but her concentration remained on regaining her wits.

She swallowed, trying to block out the sensual images to relentlessly played through her head over and over again. There had already been quite a few intimate moments between her and Naruto, and they were slowly but surely driving her crazy. Although she would never admit it out loud, she had enjoyed the way he had pinned her onto the floor, and up against the wall of the pool. She remembered how his warm breath felt against her ear as he grabbed her from behind, and she shuddered slightly. Naruto's bare, chiseled torso had ingrained itself into her mind, with beads of perspiration gliding down his tanned skin. Seeing his naked butt would've definitely made her faint if she hadn't been in a pool to cool herself down. That brought her to the next image; Naruto's face leaning down, his lips brushing against hers ever-so-softly. He had claimed it was mouth-to-mouth, but if that was the case, he hadn't been doing it properly. Had he actually been trying to kiss her? Probably just wishful thinking from her end.

Mamoru moved up to her smooth thighs, and Takeshi's fingers were right near the sides of her breasts and she let out a surprised squeak. By now, she could feel that moisture even more, and her nipples felt as though they were rock-hard. She could only imagine just how prominent they were beneath that flimsy little towel on her chest, and she whimpered softly.

"Easy," Mamoru soothed, letting his hands move up and down. Little by little, he was moving inwards, and she prayed that he didn't notice the wetness that had resulted from both the touches and her steamy thoughts.

Hinata gasped as Takeshi rubbed along the sides of her breasts, which hadn't been hidden by the towel. She moaned softly, unable to resist the pleasuring sensations coursing through her body. If Mamoru hadn't been massaging her thighs, she probably would've rubbed them together as she felt her arousal increase. _'Stop. No more. Please...'_ She couldn't say those words out loud, and her body continued to tremble ever-so-slightly.

"Almost done," Mamoru assured her, his fingers against her inner thighs, rubbing the oil in.

All she could do was mewl in response, her eyes tightly closed as her resistance began to crumble. Her thoughts of Naruto, combined with the touches was sending her body into overdrive and she squirmed slightly as Takeshi rubbed the sides of her breasts. _'I thought he said he wasn't going to touch them...'_ She should tell them to stop...but she just couldn't.

After a few more minutes, when Hinata was convinced that she was going to pass out, the two men ceased the massage. The indigo-haired girl was breathing heavily, her body glistening from both the oil and perspiration. Her heart was still pounding wildly in her chest and she barely registered the words they spoke to her before leaving the room. Once she was finally able to stand, albeit shakily, she put on the fluffy white robe that had been hung up on the wall. Her body seemed to move on her own, and when she emerged from the room, Yuko was waiting for her.

Before she realized it, she had been sent to a deserted locker room, where she had been instructed to shower to clean away the remnants of the oil. As Hinata stood naked beneath the spray, the water draining, she found herself reaching down. Her finger pressed up against her wet entrance, and she slowly slid it in, closing her eyes with a sigh. Hinata rarely pleasured herself, but she couldn't help herself. She pinched one of her nipples, sliding her finger steadily in and out of her tightness, moaning quietly.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered, gasping as she kept it up. She added a second finger, still pinching her erect nipple with her other hand. Her body leaned against the wall, the hot water forming steam all around her as she continued to stimulate herself. She began to lightly rub her clitoris as well and her breathing soon turned to panting. "Mmm..." Hinata stopped pinching her nipple to support herself against the wall, her eyes tightly closed as the two fingers slid in out over and over again.

 _Naruto_ _cupped her breast in his hand, crushing his lips against hers. Hinata moaned into the kiss, then gasped when he gave the soft mound a squeeze. His fingers pinched the pink, pert nipple, and his other hand reached down between her legs. The indigo-haired girl whimpered with need as he traced along her womanly folds, before he slipped a single finger into her tightness. Hinata grabbed onto his shoulders, closing her eyes as he continued to massage her breast. His head came down to flick her other nipple with his tongue, gently thrusting his digit in and out of her soaked walls._

 _"Naruto-kun," she murmured, let out a moan of ecstasy. Her breathing sped up, and she let out another gasp as he added a second finger, moving faster and going deeper. She continued to cling to him, her nails digging into his broad shoulder as he sucked on her nipple. His large hand kept up with the groping on her opposite breast, then gave that nipple another pinch. "Oh!"_

 _Naruto paused long enough to glance at her with a devious grin, his eyes darkened with lust. "Just relax, Hinata... Let me make you feel good." His two fingers slid in and out of her, while his thumb began to lightly rub against her clitoris. He greedily nipped at those luscious melons on her chest, leaving tiny indentations with his teeth. Hinata held onto him for dear life, afraid that she would collapse if she let go of him._

 _The blond wrapped an arm around her waist and stood up straight, forcefully kissing her again as he pinned her against the shower wall. His fingers slid in and out of her tightness, and she could feel herself getting close. Naruto moved his head and suckled on her neck, sending waves of pleasure through that sweet spot. "N-Naruto-kun...I..." She moaned again, her heart pounding rapidly as he continued to ravish her. The combination of his fingers and the love bites to her neck were enough to send her over the edge._

"Ahh...!" Hinata's body shuddered as she she reached orgasm, sinking down onto her knees. She panted heavily, her naked body surrounded by steam as the hot spray continued to rain down on her. Her fingers removed themselves from her womanhood, now soaked with her juices. For a moment, all she could do was remain on her knees, trying to process what had just happened. What had come over her? Thoroughly ashamed at doing it in a public space, despite it being empty, she forced herself to stand once more. She remained quiet as she finished rinsing away the sweat and oil, as well as the remnants of her sweetness.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, Naruto was in the men's locker room, suffering from the same dilemma. He gripped his rock-hard cock in his hand and began to pump the shaft, lubed up by the pre-cum that had begun to leak from his tip. His back was turned towards the hot spray, not wanting to wash away the lubrication as he continued. Naruto was more frequent when it came to masturbating, usually doing it once a day. However, he was apt to do more than one from time to time, and this was a shining example of such an occurrence.

After that session, he felt as though he would explode if he didn't release some of this pent-up arousal. Naruto continued to stroke himself up and down, using one hand to rest against the wall. He jerked harder and faster, his blue eyes squeezed shut as thoughts of Hinata rampaged through his mind. Even though he had been touched by two women, his concentration was solely on her. In his imagination, she had been the one rubbing and teasing his body, her fingers gently moving all over his skin. He knew it was probably wrong, but he simply didn't care. What was the harm anyway? His grip tightened, and more beads of pre-cum dripped from his sensitive tip, allowing his hand to glide back and forth with less resistance.

 _Hinata's delicate fingers wrapped around his throbbing manhood as she knelt down in front of him, gazing up at him him sweetly. Her lavender eyes were half-lidded in a manner that was somehow both innocent and seductive at the same time. Naruto stared down at her, wide-eyed as she stroked him up and down, from base to tip. He pulsated under her touch, unable to contain a groan of arousal. Hinata's free hand cupped his balls, slowly massaging them in her gentle grip. With a playful smile, she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his tip to lap up the drops of pre-cum that had begun to leak._

 _"Hinata..." Naruto couldn't help but buck slightly, and she continued to teasingly lap at the highly sensitive area. "Oh, fuck..."_

 _The young woman caressed his balls in her hand, then rubbed her thumb against the tip of his cock. "Does this feel good?" she questioned, lubricating him further with his own fluids. "Or maybe..." Hinata squeezed his cock in between her breasts, moving them up and down as his member glided in between those bountiful mounds._

 _"Shit," Naruto hissed, his hand reaching down to rest on her head. His bright blue eyes were locked onto her as she continued to pleasure him with her breasts. He gasped when she leaned forward to drag her tongue over the head of his manhood, licking up the pre-cum that was gradually being pumped out._

 _"Let me spoil you, Naruto-kun," she whispered sensually. Her twin peaks kept squeezing his aching cock in between them while she swirled her tongue around his tip._

 _Naruto couldn't help but thrust into her breasts, his breathing louder and faster than before. Her skillful tongue was slowly chipping away at his sanity and he grabbed a handful of her hair. He bucked back and forth, his cock easily sliding in and out from between those large breasts. "Fuck...fuck..." He closed his eyes as she sucked at the tip, the young woman putting up absolutely no resistance as he took control. He could feel himself getting close and he moved faster than before. Her tongue continued to lick away the drops of moisture that were oozing from the small slit, causing him to gasp and curse once more._

 _"Hinata...!" Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy just as he reached his peak, and one last suck sent him completely over the edge._

"Ffffuuuhuuuck!" he panted, releasing his seed and in a series of spurts, causing him to shudder. He leaned against the shower wall with one hand as he continued to empty himself until nothing remained. With a sigh of relief, he lazily watched as his fluid was washed down the drain, breathing heavily as the last of the remnants had disappeared.

 **So, we're venturing past innocent touching and going into sexual fantasies. It will continue to become even more sexual as the chapters go on, though the next one will be relatively tame in comparison. I do want to point out that while their lust continues to rise, so are their actual feelings for one another, so it's not just a mindless sex jumble without any actual story line. Anyway, I will update in about a week or so, and if you can take a minute to review, it would make me really happy :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I have nothing else interesting to say.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 _ **Side Effects**_

 _Chapter 5_

By the time Naruto emerged from the locker room, both Hinata and Yuko were waiting for him. For some reason, Hinata appeared to have a shy, embarrassed expression on her face, as if she was ashamed of something. He wondered if the massage had affected her the same way that it had him. Yet before he could say anything, Yuko spoke up.

"I hope that you're both feeling refreshed and that the massages were to your liking. Yakushi-sama requested that I give you each two supplements to hold you over for the next two days," she explained. "He would like you to take one in the morning when you wake up on both days. He also requested that you meet him here on Monday at 11:00 in the morning to speak to you about the next part of the clinical study."

As soon as Naruto and Hinata walked out of the building, he looked over at her with a smile. "Hey, Hinata. Are you free at all on Sunday? I'm hanging out with Sasuke tomorrow, but I'm not doing anything the day after."

She returned the smile, a light blush on her cheeks. "I don't have anything going on that day, so it sounds good to me."

He grinned. "That's what I like to hear."

 _The next day_

"I'm glad that you were finally able to meet up with me. It's been awhile," Naruto remarked.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I've been busy with work, but I was able to get a day off. I should've figured that you wanted to meet up for ramen, though."

The blond smirked. "I thought you knew me by now. Besides, we went to a restaurant that happens to sell ramen, but has plenty of other choices. So I don't know what you're complaining about."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took a swig of his drink. "I guess. How's work?"

"Eh, I ended up quitting that job because my boss was an asshole," Naruto replied, before pausing to slurp up some noodles. "But I got another one, so it's not a big deal."

"What kind of work is it?" the raven-haired male questioned.

Naruto waved dismissively. "This and that. Really nothing important." Before he could continue, however, their waitress approached the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she inquired, leaning over slightly. She appeared to be in her early twenties, with pale blond hair and light blue eyes. Her name tag indicated that her name was Shion, but it was a detail that Naruto hadn't picked up on.

"I'm all set," Sasuke responded, taking another drink from his glass.

The waitress turned her attention to Naruto and smiled at him. "What about you, Handsome? Do you need anything else?" It was obvious that she was trying to give him a better view of her cleavage, but he seemed not to notice.

"Nah, I'm good. Thank you." Naruto took in another large mouthful of noodles.

"Really? You don't need anything at all? Maybe more napkins?" she pressed. "You look like you could use a couple." With a flirty smile, she reached into her apron and pulled a few out, setting them down beside his bowl.

Naruto nodded and took one, lazily wiping the corner of his mouth before wadding it up. "Yeah, thanks. I think that's it, though." He turned his attention back to his friend, leaving Shion to walk away with a frown on her face. "Damn, this ramen is pretty good..."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Did you even realize that she was flirting with you?"

The blond took another bite of ramen and chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. "Was she? I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't," Sasuke remarked with a faint smirk. "You're pretty dense so it makes sense."

"Ah, shut up. But there was something I wanted to tell you," Naruto said, his excitement suddenly increased. "You'll never guess who I ran into last week."

Rather than waste his time, the Uchiha merely stared at his friend expectantly, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Not even going to try, huh?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Nope."

With a sigh, the blond male shook his head. "You're no fun. But anyway, I ran into Hinata."

Sasuke finally looked at him with vague interest. "Hyuga?"

"Yup," Naruto stated proudly. "I saw her at the store and went over to her, and we started talking." He had decided not to tell Sasuke the truth behind their encounter. He didn't want to make it known that he was participating in a clinical trial, knowing damn well that he'd probably get a lecture about it. "I'm taking her out tomorrow."

"On a date?" Sasuke asked with confusion. "Hn, I'm surprised that she hasn't already been married off by now..."

"Oh, her father tried to," Naruto informed him. "But she refused and cut ties with him. She still speaks with her sister and Neji, but she has no contact with her dad whatsoever. Which is fine by me, because he's always hated me."

The raven-haired man snickered. "That's because you're an annoying idiot. But good for her, I suppose. I'm surprised that she actually defied him."

"Well, I'm glad she did. I, uh...I wanted to ask her out, but I'm going to wait a little bit longer. I mean, it's been a few years, and we just reconnected, and I don't want to scare her off by coming on too strong. Ya know what I mean?" He took another bite of ramen.

"Oh, I get it," Sasuke replied, taking a bite of his own food. "How long do you plan on waiting?"

Naruto wiped his mouth with another napkin, crumpling that one up as well once he was finished with it. "I dunno. Maybe a week or so. Just until she gets a little more comfortable around me. She still does that cute little blush," he added with a smile.

"The one that she only got when you were nearby? Yes, I remember."

"Huh?" The blond gazed at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes once more. "How are you this stupid? Are you really that dense, Naruto? In the entire time you've known Hinata, you've never noticed that she only got that way around you? The blushing, and the stuttering-"

"Yeah, she still does that too from time to time," Naruto pointed out.

"Wow, I wonder what that means," Sasuke remarked with a sarcastic undertone. "It baffles me just how dumb you really are."

Naruto growled slightly. "Shut up. But seriously, what the hell are you talking about? She only did that stuff around me?"

"Good job. Now you're getting it," his friend deadpanned.

"So...what does that mean, though?"

Sasuke had to resist the urge to smack him upside the head. Naruto's obliviousness never ceased to amaze him. "She had a crush on you in high school, you idiot."

"Really?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression on his face. "But she was going out with Kiba and-"

"Because you asked Sakura out," Sasuke interrupted him, narrowing his dark eyes a bit.

"Well, you told me to," Naruto retorted, shoveling more noodles into his mouth.

The Uchiha groaned. "No, I didn't tell you to ask Sakura out. I told you that it would be smart for you to not waste your time trying to pursue Hinata. Nothing against Hinata, but I stated that her family was probably going to force her into an arranged marriage."

"Which she didn't."

"I understand that," Sasuke said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "But at the time, I didn't want you to get your hopes up so I suggested that you look elsewhere. I didn't tell you to date Sakura."

Naruto growled, his annoyance rising. "I didn't really know what else to do at the time. Sakura is a good friend, but going out with her was nothing but a huge mistake. No offense, because I know you two are together, but you know what I mean." He shook his head in frustration. "So in the end, I got into a horrible relationship with Sakura and Hinata wound up going out with Kiba soon after. Did she do that because I asked Sakura out?"

"I'll let you figure that one out."

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you back then," Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes. "This entire time, I could've been with Hinata."

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't put a gun to your head and tell you not to. I just suggested, as your friend, to not get your hopes up. Besides, you're in contact with her again, and you're both single, am I correct?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Then there's nothing to stop you this time, so you can go ahead and do whatever it is that you want."

Naruto's scowl faded and was replaced with a cheerful smile once more. "You're right. Things are different now and there's nothing stopping us from seeing each other. If she liked me in high school...I wonder if she still feels the same way for me now? It's been a few years, so I'm not sure."

 _'She's liked you long before high school, you moron,'_ Sasuke thought to himself but didn't say aloud. "Maybe. If she's still blushing and stuttering in front of you, I wouldn't be surprised."

Hearing that fact made Naruto's grin broaden even more. "You have a point. I'll still take things slow for now, though. I don't want to come off too strong, so maybe after we've spent more time together I can ask her." He propped his elbow on the table and cupped his chin in his hand as he thought about the indigo-haired girl. "Hinata's just as gorgeous as ever, and she still has that shy, adorable personality of hers. Ever since I ran into her, I can't stop thinking about her. She's sweet, and caring, and she doesn't get annoyed with me," he added with a smirk.

"She has the patience of a saint, I'll tell you that," Sasuke muttered. "Especially if she's able to tolerate your annoying antics."

"Ah, shut up." Even as he spoke those words, his smile did not falter. "I'm willing to wait as long as it takes, because I don't want to screw things up again. I missed my first chance to ask her out and I'm not going to let that happen again. But...I did do something kind of stupid..."

The dark-haired male let out a sigh. "Naruto, what did you do?"

"I, uh...well...I kind of...almost kissed her." Noticing the expression on Sasuke's face compelled him to quickly continued. "I didn't though. Close, but it wound up not happening. She woke up and-"

"Hold on. She woke up? What, was she sleeping when you tried to kiss her? Did she faint or something?" Sasuke questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto lied. "She fainted, and then after a few minutes, I leaned down to kiss her and that was when she woke up."

Sasuke smirked thinly and took a sip from his glass. "Creep."

"Hey! How am I a creep? Because I tried to kiss her?"

"Because she was unconscious when you were trying to," Sasuke replied.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "That's not being a creep, Sasuke. If I was watching her through a pair of binoculars from a tree outside her window, then yes, that would be creepy. Trying to kiss her wasn't, though. And she looked so beautiful that I just couldn't help myself..."

His friend allowed a small smile to spread across his lips. "Well, I suppose I'm happy for you. It's pretty clear that reconnecting with her has been great for you. And maybe now you won't bother me so much because you'll have her to annoy instead of me."

"Oh, there's enough of my annoyance to spread around for both of you, Sasuke-kuuun," Naruto quipped. "How's Sakura, by the way?"

"Great. Now shut up."

The blond male snickered. "Even now, you still act weird when I bring it up. Do you think it bothers me or anything that you're with her? Because it doesn't. So you can stop that."

"Whatever."

"I'm trying to figure out where to take Hinata tomorrow," Naruto mused, almost to himself. "I don't want to make her feel like I dragged her out on a date, but I don't want to go out for coffee or anything. Neither of us drink it, anyway."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The two men finished their meal soon after, and Shion came up to the table. "Can't I get you anything else?" she asked again, then looked over at Naruto with a small, suggestive smile on her lips. "Dessert, maybe?"

"No, we're all set. Just the check, please," Naruto told her.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that," she told him, letting her eyes linger on him for another moment before walking away.

Sasuke smirked a bit. "I don't think she can make it much more obvious, other than pressing her chest into your face."

"Well, Hinata's the only girl I'm interested in." Naruto shifted a bit to pull his wallet out of his back pocket.

"I can't believe that you still have that ridiculous thing," the Uchiha scoffed. "You're twenty-two, so maybe it's time to get an adult wallet."

Naruto snorted, a half-smile on his face. "Just because I'm an adult, it doesn't mean that I have to act like one. I will pay for the meal, though. My treat." Ever since he'd received the payment from the facility, he had been able to pay off his rent and had extra money to spare. There would be no issues with how much tomorrow would cost. Hinata was the type of person who would insist on paying for herself, though Naruto was not going to allow that. He asked her to hang out with him, so it was only right that he pay her way. Not only that, but he was intent on showing her a good time. After all, they still had a lot of catching up to do.

"How's the search for the new roommate?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, not that great. I've interviewed a few people, but most of them were nuts. One guy kept going around the apartment randomly sniffing things. I mean, yeah, my place is kind of messy, but it doesn't smell or anything. He even came up behind me and smelled my hair," Naruto added with a shudder. "Another guy wanted to write a schedule of daily activities, like who gets to use the bathroom at what time. And he believes in labeling food. Not saying that it's weird to do that, I guess, but he told me that he would write his name on each individual egg in a carton, rather than on the carton itself. I'm pretty sure another person I spoke to was on drugs or something and he thought that one of the closets was the bathroom. I had to stop him before he pissed in the closet. I don't know, but I seem to attract all the crazy people."

Sasuke smiled thinly. "They're just trying to reunite with their own kind."

"Oh, shut up."

Shion returned a moment later with the check, and eagerly handed it to Naruto. "Here ya go, Handsome. It was a pleasure serving you." She walked away once more, but not before giving him another lingering, flirtatious smile.

When Naruto opened the check, he found a piece of paper on top of it. Shion had left him her phone number, as well as picture of a heart and a smiley face. Shaking his head, Naruto took some money out of his wallet and slipped it into the small, black folder. He made sure to leave a pretty well tip, though it was only due to the fact that he always tipped his servers. He absently put his wallet and the piece of paper into his pocket once more and rose to a stand. "Well, I think I've held you up long enough. We should do this again soon, when we get the chance."

"I'll pay next time," Sasuke told him as they began to leave the restaurant.

"Goodbye," Shion said in a sultry voice as Naruto and Sasuke passed her on their way towards the door. "Will you be needing any change?"

"No, we're all set. Thank you." With that, Naruto walked out of the building with Sasuke right behind him.

Sasuke gave him one last look before they parted ways. "I've been really busy, so it might be a few weeks until the next time we can meet up."

"It's fine. I'm kind of busy myself, so we can figure something out at another time. See ya later, and tell Sakura that I said hi," Naruto said.

"I will. Bye."

As he watched Sasuke head towards his parked car, Naruto reached into his back pocket and extracted the folded piece of paper that Shion had given him. He gazed down at it for a moment, then tossed it into a nearby trash bin, without another thought. He didn't need or want Shion's number, or any other girl's for that matter. All he cared about was Hinata, and he was determined to show her the extent of his feelings. He just needed to make sure he didn't accidentally scare her away in the process.

 _The following day_

Naruto waited patiently outside of Hinata's apartment building, having just sent a text message to the young woman to let her know that he had arrived. Surprisingly, he had actually made it a little early, as he had been too eager to hold off any longer. He had decided to dress casual for the day, sporting blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He wore a black jacket over his shirt, keeping it unzipped. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text message from Hinata, informing him that she would be right out. Smirking, Naruto got out of his car and began to walk over towards the building.

Just as the blond reached the door, Hinata emerged from the building, a radiant smile on her beautiful face as her gaze met his. She was dressed in a white pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh, as well as a lilac off-shoulder sweater that was over a cream-colored tank top. Her flats matched her top, and black stockings reached over a few inches above her knees. Her long, lustrous hair tumbled freely down her back, blowing gently in the light breeze. Naruto thought she looked absolutely breath-taking, as always.

"Hey, Hinata," he said cheerfully with a grin, pulling her into a hug.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," she replied, blushing as she was pressed against his chest. She returned his embrace, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as her crush continued to hold her close.

Naruto finally released the girl, albeit reluctantly. "So, are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "I am. But, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied with a grin as he gently tugged her towards his car. "I debated on where to bring you, but I had an idea come to mind. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," she replied with another sweet smile. As long as she could spend time with Naruto, where they went didn't matter to her. Just being near him was enough. Her blush grew slightly darker as his warm hand completely engulfed her smaller one, sending a shiver of delight through her.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination and Naruto parked the car. "Remember that time in high school when we went to the arcade together?" he asked her as they got out. "Even though it's not the same one, I thought it would be fun to go to one. Does that sound okay to you?"

"It sounds great," she assured him, walking beside him as they approached the building.

Naruto had been to this particular arcade a few times, and it was one of the largest in the area. The blond opened the door to allow Hinata to enter first, and their ears were immediately greeted with the loud noises and bright flashing lights.

"Have you ever been here before?" Naruto asked her, following her inside.

Hinata shook her head. "No, this is my first time. It's really big..." she mused, looking around in awe.

"There's a lot to do here, that's for sure," he remarked with a snicker.

He stopped in front of a machine that resembled an ATM and pulled his wallet out. This particular arcade used a system that gave out plastic cards that could be loaded with money in order to use on the games, rather than coins. Already having a card, Naruto stuck it into the slot, then deposited a few bills into a different slot to load it onto the card. Once the process was finished, it spit his card back out and he took it, grabbing Hinata's hand once more.

"Let's go," he said excitedly, loving the way her delicate hand felt in his. He led her towards a row of crane machine games, stopping in front of one that contained larger stuffed animals.

"These things are usually rigged, but I'm going to try my luck," Naruto told her, sliding the card into the scanner to begin the game.

"Those are hard to win," Hinata agreed, watching as he carefully operated the crane by using the joystick on the component.

He glanced over at her. "Which one do you want?"

"Oh, any one is fine," she told him. "B-but if you want me to choose one...that fox is really cute..."

"Then that's what you'll get," he replied with a smirk, positioning the crane over said fox. Once he had it centered, he hit the button to drop the crane, watching with anticipation. To his dismay, it did not clamp down onto the stuffed animal, and retracted back up with nothing. "Damn it," he muttered, sliding the card in to try again.

"I-it's okay," Hinata told him. "I know how hard those are to win."

Naruto began his second attempt. "I'm not going to stop until I get that fox for you. Even if it takes me a hundred tries."

Luckily for the blond, he managed to finally snag the stuffed fox on his fourth try. "Yes! I knew I'd get it eventually." The metal claw dropped the fox down into the chute, and Naruto reached down to pull it out. "And this is for you," he grinned, handing it to Hinata.

Hinata hugged the toy close to her chest and gazed up at him with a smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She looked adorable clutching onto the small orange fox and Naruto felt a stirring in his lower regions. Damn it, not again...

"Ah, let's go to the next area," he blurted out, trying to divert his attention from that matter.

They spent the next 45 minutes going to different games, acquiring several tickets along the way. Hinata reluctantly played a few games against Naruto, though it was due to the fact that she didn't think she would be very good at them. To her surprise, however, she managed to stay about even with him.

"I thought you said that you weren't good at these games," Naruto teased after she had beaten him, winning the tickets from her side of the game.

"I-I'm usually not," she said, flustered. She handed the tickets over to him so he could stuff them into his pockets.

Naruto smiled. "Regardless, we have a bunch of tickets and you got that jackpot, too. So we're not doing half bad. I wonder what we should do next, though," he mused, looking around. It had gotten quite a bit busier since the time that they had arrived at the arcade, with several teenagers and young adults crowding the vicinity. Something caught Naruto's eye, and he gently tugged Hinata along, glancing back to see that cute blush on her face.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened slightly when they stopped in front of a platform dancing game. Confused, she looked over at Naruto. "Oh, you want to do this one?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to try it. Ino told me once that you were really awesome at it," he explained.

"Oh, th-that was a few years ago," she replied nervously. "I doubt that I'd be any good at it now."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, and you thought that you weren't good at the other games either, but we've seen otherwise. Are you sure that you don't want to give it a try?"

"It's just that..." Hinata gazed at him shyly. "I-I'm embarrassed to do it with so many people around..."

"I know it seems scary, but you gotta think, people play this game all the time. And I've never noticed anyone staring at anyone who's using it, even if they're doing horrible. But if you really don't want to do it, you don't have to," he assured her.

Hinata pondered the thought for a moment, considering his words. He was right; no one was going to pay any mind towards her. Not only that, but Naruto wouldn't laugh at her in the event that she royally messed up. What did she have to lose?

"Okay," she finally said, eyeing the game. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Naruto was a bit surprised that he had been able to persuade her. He certainly wasn't going to complain, though. "Alright, whenever you're ready."

Hinata paused, then removed her lilac sweater, already feeling a bit warm. The cream-colored tank top she wore beneath it clung to her curves deliciously, hugging her bountiful breasts. "C-could you please hold this for me?" she asked him, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Sure," he replied, quickly tearing his gaze from her ample cleavage. Naruto couldn't get over how perfect her body was, and he longed to see more of it. He held onto her sweater and stuffed fox in one arm, using his other hand to slide the card into the game slot as Hinata positioned herself on the platform.

The indigo-haired girl nervously glanced around, confirming that no one was paying any mind to either of them. Slightly relieved, she turned her attention back to screen in front of her, waiting for the game to begin. Her heartbeat was faster than normal, and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Moments later, the music began to play and the arrows on the platform began to light up to correspond to those on the screen. It had been a good four years since she had last played this game, so she could only hope that she didn't make a complete fool out of herself.

Naruto watched with interest as she began to move, her eyes concentrated on the screen to copy the prompts. It wasn't long before he realized that Ino had been right about Hinata's skills. The young woman gracefully kept up with the movements, matching the timing to its precision. Naruto's eyes were glued on Hinata, taking in the way her body sensually moved to the beat. Her breasts jiggled within her fitted top, though she seemed not to notice as her attention remained locked on the screen. Her breathing had sped up slightly, as the speed of the game increased, though her steps didn't falter.

"Y-you're doing awesome, Hinata," Naruto told her, amazed. He felt another twitch inside the front of his jeans.

Hinata smiled, but did not vocally respond as she carefully watched the screen. Her dance moves synced perfectly with the prompts, oblivious to the way that Naruto was staring at her.

The blond's mouth watered slightly, and he heard a few whispers nearby. He glanced around to see that about a half dozen young men had stopped to watch Hinata, shamelessly scanning their eyes over her. Naruto's jaw tightened a bit and his blue eyes narrowed, unnerved at the way they were gawking at her.

"Damn, look at those tits," one of them said to his friend in a hushed voice, grinning like a pervert.

"She's got a cute little ass," another murmured, unaware of Naruto's death stare.

A third young man nudged his friend. "I'd like to bend her over..."

By now, Naruto was nearly seething with rage. He glowered at them, causing them to noticeably recoil. His eyes had darkened a bit, and he continued to glare at them with a steely gaze until they hurried off. Once they were out of sight, he returned his attention back to Hinata, whom was finishing the last of the dance steps until the game had come to an end.

"You got a perfect," Naruto breathed with awe as he looked at the screen.

Hinata smiled with embarrassment, her face a light shade of red as she got off the platform. "I-I'm surprised myself..."

"See, you got worried over nothing," he teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That was really impressive."

"Thank you," she murmured, her face heating up even further. "W-what do you want to do next?"

"Hm..." Naruto was quiet as he thought for a moment, his eyes scanning the area to see if anything caught his interest. He noticed the group of boys that had been gawking at Hinata were waiting in front the area that featured Laser Tag. He smirked slightly and led Hinata in that direction, still holding her sweater and stuffed animal for her. "Hinata, would you be interested in Laser Tag? I think I could go for a round." He wanted to release a bit of pent-up aggression that he had acquired. It confused him as to why he was so possessive of Hinata, but he couldn't help it. Just the way those bastards had been staring and making those disgusting comments had set him off and he wanted to vent his frustration on them.

Hinata shook her head nervously. "I-I don't know. I've never played it before, so I'll probably get eliminated fairly quickly. But you can play if you want to."

"Okay," he replied. "You're probably a little tired after doing that dancing game, so why don't you sit down and relax for a few minutes? There's actually a screen on the wall that'll allow you to watch what's going on inside."

Naruto paid at the counter to participate in a single round, along with nine other players. The rules were simple; once the laser hits the suit, the light flashes and eliminates the player. One hit was all it would take to lose. "Wish me luck," he said with a wide grin.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she nearly melted. "G-good luck, Naruto-kun." She took her sweater and fox back from him, then offered to hold onto his black jacket for him. Once he had given it to her, he disappeared behind the door with the rest of the participants. Hinata took a seat in the small waiting area that featured the large screen mounted on the wall. She waited with anticipation, knowing that it would be a few minutes while he and the others geared up. Soon enough, though, the screen flashed on and the game officially began. According to the board in the corner of the screen, Naruto was Player # 7, his name written in bright orange letters. A few other people were standing around, chatting among each other, but none of them paid much attention to the screen.

The huge screen had been divided into four sections in order to show more views and angles in the arena, due to its vast size. It took a moment, but Hinata was able to see Naruto in the bottom left portion of the screen. She wasn't positive, but it looked as though he had somewhat of an evil smirk on his face. It must've been her imagination, though. Then again, Naruto had always been rather competitive, so it was only natural that he was taking this very seriously. _'Good luck,'_ she wished him a second time silently, watching with anticipation. Her eyes were wide as she saw him quickly take out two of the other players, immediately ducking behind a corner to get out of range from being hit by another person.

Two names on the scoreboard had been crossed out, and the 'kills' that Naruto had achieved appeared next to his name. Hinata smiled, her heart skipping a beat as she continued to watch the spectacle. Naruto seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he dodged and moved out of range from those who tried to 'shoot' him. He managed to get two more of the players that had attempted to gang up on him, eliminating them both. So far, five of the players had been disqualified, four of which were done by Naruto himself.

 _'He's really good at this...'_ Hinata's lavender eyes never left the screen, intrigued as the fast-paced game continued. She was vaguely aware more people entering the waiting area, interested in the current round.

"Whoa, that guy's kicking ass," one teenage boy commented.

Hinata nearly held her breath as one of the players attempted to sneak up behind Naruto, only for him to move out of the way at the last minute. He quickly whirled around and eliminated them instead, increasing his ratio even more. Six players were now gone, leaving only him and three others. To Hinata's dismay, it appeared as though they were going to try to gang up on him. She wanted to yell to him, though it was obvious that he certainly wouldn't be able to hear her, and would only result in her getting stared at like she was crazy.

"Number 7 is really hot," a young woman pointed out to her friend.

"It's kind of dark, but I see what you're getting at," her friend agreed. "He's running circles around the rest of them."

Naruto evaded the trio that attempted to box him in, and he managed to move out of their range as they once again tried to 'shoot' him. He quickly eliminated one of them, resulting in the player to loudly cuss as he stomped off.

"He really knows how to use his gun," the first girl snickered.

"Are you referring to the one below his belt?"

Hinata felt a twinge of annoyance, but said nothing as her eyes remained on the screen. The four sections it had been divided into had since condensed back into one large screen, as the area and amount of remaining players had decreased enough to fit it all. Naruto seemed to know what the last two players were plotting, and he slunk behind a corner to get out of their range. They hurried after him, pointing their laser guns in his direction as they pursued the blond.

"I know that this is just Laser Tag, but it's kind of hot to watch," a different young woman told her companion. "Look at how ripped Number 7 is."

"Hm, I wonder if he's single," her friend murmured. "But I guess there's only one way to find out, huh?"

Were these girls serious? Try as she may to ignore them, Hinata couldn't help but continue to listen to their hushed whispers to one another.

"He's a big guy, so maybe he's well equipped down there, too, if you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't mind double-teaming him."

Hinata had no idea as to why she was becoming so irritated by their comments. It was true that she and Naruto weren't dating, but she still couldn't help but feel jealous. She had been in love with him for years, and the last thing she wanted to hear were some random girls talking about what they wanted to do to him in bed. Naruto took out another of the players, leaving only himself and one more.

"Fuck me long and hard, Number 7," the first girl quipped to her friend.

It took everything in Hinata not to whirl around and tell her to shut the hell up. Instead, she watched anxiously as her crush and his opponent faced off against each other. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she once again held her breath as she stared at the screen. It took a few moments, and one close call on Naruto's end, but the blond managed to eliminate his final competitor, causing the room full of mostly women to cheer. Hinata smiled, thrilled that he had won, and quickly made her way over to the door to wait for him to emerge. He stepped out two minutes later after he had returned his gear, a huge grin on his face.

"You were amazing, Naruto-kun!" Hinata told him, wrapping her arms around him. From the corner of her eye, she could see those same women watching from afar with jealousy evident on their faces. To her delight, Naruto returned the hug, resting his head on top of hers as he held her close.

"Well, I knew that you were watching me, so I couldn't make an idiot out of myself," he told her with a smirk. "I scored pretty well, though." He had received a few coupons for some free rounds of Laser Tag, which was a nice bonus in addition to the high number of tickets that was awarded to the winning player.

She drew back slightly, an amused expression on her angelic face. "Pretty well? You eliminated eight out of the nine other players."

"Yeah, too bad I couldn't get a perfect like you did. But I'll take it," he said with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that Laser Tag is harder than a dancing game," Hinata pointed out as they finally, albeit reluctantly parted.

Naruto snorted as they headed away from the area, oblivious to the group of women watching after him longingly. "Yeah, okay. Watch me make a moron out of myself on that platform game and see how well I do. I gotta go take a leak, but I'll be right back."

Hinata watched as Naruto disappeared into the men's bathroom, and decided to just wait outside until he was finished. There was no point in wandering off on her own if he was only going to be a minute or so. She looked down at the stuffed fox in her arms and smiled at it, hugging it close. She didn't even realize that anyone had approached her until she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Surprised, she looked up to see a young man standing before her.

"Hi," he said in a friendly tone, a smile on his lips as he gazed at her. "I haven't seen you around here before." He appeared to be around her age, his attire consisting of a light blue sweatshirt and jeans. His white hair was shaggy and slightly disheveled, and his skin was rather pale. "I'm Toneri."

"O-oh, hello," Hinata replied nervously, as she was still rather shy around strangers. "Um, this is my first time here, so..."

"Are you alone?" He asked, his smile widening a bit. "It's rare to see such a gorgeous girl hanging out at a place like this."

The indigo-haired girl fidgeted slightly under his intense gaze. "No, I'm here with a friend."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "I see," he mused. "While you're waiting for your...friend...would you be interested in playing a round or two with me?" He nodded his head slightly in the direction of the game that he was referring to.

"Oh, um, no thank you," she politely declined. "I think I've had my fill of games today. I appreciate the offer, though."

Toneri took a step forward, that smile never faltering. "Are you sure? I'm positive that we could have a great time."

Hinata retreated back slightly, her anxiety increasing. "Y-yes, I'm sure."

"You don't want to reconsider? I promise that I don't bite," he remarked with a thin smile.

Why wasn't he backing off? He didn't seem to be taking 'no' for an answer. "No thank you," she said in nearly a whisper, hugging the plush fox to her chest.

Naruto walked out of the restroom a moment later, feeling refreshed as he let out a content sigh. His blue eyes found their way to Hinata, whom was standing about twenty feet away. It was then that he noticed she wasn't alone. A male that he had never seen before was speaking to the Hyuga, and Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. He felt himself overcome with an intense anger, suddenly feeling a fierce possessiveness of the girl. Although he couldn't see the expression on Hinata face from where he was standing, he could tell by her movements and body language that she was in a clearly uncomfortable situation. Whoever that guy was, he didn't seem to take the hint as Hinata continued to decline whatever it was that he had offered to her.

Naruto stalked over to them, putting his arm around his petite friend as his eyes locked with Toneri's. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, a threatening edge to his voice. His bright blue eyes were a shade darker than normal, and he held Hinata protectively against him.

Toneri simply smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think that will be necessary." Without another word, he turned and walked away from the couple, feeling the blond's searing gaze on him.

Once the pale man was out of sight, Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. "I'm sorry about that, Hinata. I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. It's not your fault. And you should be able to leave me alone in an arcade for more than a minute, so please don't feel bad," she assured him, a light blush on her face as she smiled up at him. "And, um...thank you for that."

"Well, I'm your friend, so it's my job to protect you from random creeps that try to hit on you," he told her. "Anyway, let's go redeem those tickets and see if there are any halfway decent prizes."

xxxXXXxxx

"I had a great time with you today," Hinata said softly as they stood outside her apartment building. "Th-thank you for taking me out." She held the stuffed fox to her chest, hugging the plush toy close.

There had been nothing of interest in the display of prizes at the arcade for the tickets that they had accumulated, so they decided to hold onto the receipt until a later visit. Naruto had taken her out to a restaurant after they had left the arcade, ordering a large dessert for them to share after the meal. Hands down, it had been the best day that either of them had had in awhile.

"Thanks for agreeing to hang out with me in the first place. I know that I'm kind of annoying to deal with," Naruto quipped.

"You're not annoying, Naruto-kun. A-and, um...maybe we can do this again sometime?" Hinata was blushing profusely, having trouble maintaining eye contact as her shyness kicked in.

The blond grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Definitely." He rested his head on top of hers, holding her against him. Naruto inhaled the sweet scent of her lustrous hair, resisting the urge to moan as he did so. The lavender and vanilla aroma was intoxicating and he felt his lower regions twitch once more. This was becoming a regular thing.

Hinata shivered with delight, returning the hug after a brief hesitation. She loved nothing more than the sensation of being in his strong arms, and she was reluctant to let go. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she felt his lips brush up against her hair. She felt a something stiff pressing against her leg, but before she could register what had happened, Naruto had pulled away.

"So, uh...I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Okay? See you then?" Naruto begrudgingly made his way back towards his car, mentally cursing himself as he did so. His arousal was becoming more and more of a nuisance, and he would be mentioning it to Kabuto tomorrow when he saw him. Whatever was in those supplements, they were having a strange side effect on him.

Hinata smiled to herself as she entered the building, walking up the flight of stairs to her apartment. Although it was still rather early, the first thing she did upon entering was curl up onto the couch in the living room. With a content sigh, she held the plush orange fox in her arms until she had finally drifted off to sleep.

 **And that wraps up this chapter. From this point on, I'm turning the heat up and the story will gradually become more graphic. On that note, I hope you liked this chapter and I will update it in a week or so. Please review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, as promised, here is Chapter 6. I don't know if I mentioned in the author's notes of my other story that I've been having a few issues with my laptop. I think I have it under control but I wanted to mention that in the event that I do not update for a week or two, with no explanation, I probably had some issues with it. Other than that, I have nothing else to say.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 6_

"For this week of the clinical study, we will not be conducting any further physical tests," Kabuto explained. "We are satisfied with the results that were yielded from the previous week, so now it is time to move forward onto our next part."

Naruto and Hinata sat beside each other at the rectangular table, their attention focused on the researcher. The blond male had planned on bringing up the strange side effects that his body was experiencing, but now that the time had come, he couldn't bring himself to mention it. It was obvious that his libido had substantially increased, especially over the past few days, and he had found himself constantly needing to pleasure himself. Yet now that he had the opportunity to complain about it, a part of him hesitated. He was a bit reluctant to bring it up in front of Hinata, for one thing. Kabuto did mention that they might experience some side effects, but Naruto hadn't expected anything like that. Even as he mentally snapped at himself to come out and say it, he just couldn't do it. It was probably all in his head, or maybe it was completely normal. His body was just acting in a strange way, so it was only natural that he questioned it. Maybe he'd ride it out a little longer and see if anything changed, as it wasn't a topic he wanted to bring up in front of Hinata. Unbeknownst to him, she had been experiencing the same dilemma as him.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, for this part of the study, we will be doing a few social experiments. We've seen how the supplements have worked as far as physical activity goes, so now we would like to see how your behavior changes in certain scenarios," Kabuto told them, a small smile on his otherwise stoic face. "For this particular week, we will be sending you to a different location on three of the five days days. There is nothing planned for tomorrow, and on Thursday, we have set up another massage session for the two of you. But for today, Wednesday, and Friday, you will go to the locations that I have decided on and do as you are instructed upon arriving." He paused long enough to jot something down on a piece of paper, then slid it across the table to Naruto. "That is the address that you two will be visiting today. Also, starting today, I will be increasing the supplements to twice a day. You are to take on in the morning, and the other in the evening."

"What's the point of these social experiments anyway?" Naruto pressed.

Hinata had wanted to ask that as well, but had been too shy to do so. She had never been very good with social situations, and the aspect of taking part in them made her anxious. Kabuto had briefly mentioned something of the sort when they had first met him, so it wasn't as though it should've come off as a surprise. Also, if Naruto was going to be with her the entire time, maybe it would make things a bit easier on her.

"It's just as I said, Uzumaki-san," Kabuto told him patiently, as if he were explaining to a young child why he couldn't have another cookie before dinner. "We want to see how your behavior and emotions react to different scenarios. I've mentioned that several people have felt less depressed and anxious while they take the supplements, which can drastically alter their behavior. What may have been viewed as intimidating before could prove to be a new, exciting experience. Many of the participants have said that they feel more confident than they used to, and we want to see how it affects the two of you."

His words seemed to make sense, but they were still a bit unsure of the situation. After each of them received a labeled bottle with the pills, Kabuto sent them on their way to that day's destination. Naruto typed the address into his GPS, rather surprised that it wouldn't give him the name of the location. They had no idea where Kabuto was sending them, even after Hinata had tried to look it up on her phone.

"It must be a new place or something," Naruto suggested as he drove them towards the site. "Maybe that's why it's not showing up in the system."

"Possibly," Hinata replied. "Or maybe whoever owns the place just doesn't want it out for the public to see. They might want to keep it more private and didn't include the name of the location when the address is pulled up."

The blond turned right at the light, glancing back down at the GPS. "Well, it's not far, so we'll be there in a few minutes. I wonder what this place is."

"We'll find out soon," she said.

Sure enough, when Naruto pulled into the parking lot that the GPS had brought them to, they were finally able to see where Kabuto had sent them.

"Is this an onsen?" Naruto's blue eyes were wide as he read the sign above the building. "Did we go to the right location?" He quickly checked his GPS to see if he had perhaps made a mistake when he had typed it in. "...No, this looks like the place..."

"W-why would he send us here, though?" Hinata's shyness had entered the equation as she stared at the building with worry. It wasn't as though she had never been to one before, but she tended to avoid such places due to her own embarrassment.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I don't know, but it could be fun. I mean, at least he sent us somewhere relaxing, right? Let's go check it out."

The two of them got out of his car and made their way towards the entrance, the parking lot almost entirely empty. Noticing that Hinata still seemed apprehensive, Naruto gently took her delicate hand into his rougher one, giving it a small squeeze. She looked up at him, that cute blush on her cheeks as her eyes momentarily locked with his. The young man felt his heart skip a beat, and he reluctantly released his grip on her hand a moment later to hold the door open for her.

A middle-aged woman looked up as the couple entered, and she smiled at them. "Yakushi-san sent you over here, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto told her. "We thought that maybe this was the wrong place, but I guess not."

"No, we've been expecting you. I imagine that both of you have been to an onsen before." When they nodded, she continued. "Good, so I don't need to explain it to you. You must wash up before entering the bathing area, and we've provided each of you with a towel, washcloth, and a robe. Before you go in, however, I recommend trying our tea. It's our specialty, and will make your bathing experience even more relaxing. Also, if you haven't already, please take the supplements that Yakushi-san has provided you."

Naruto and Hinata did as they were told, swallowing their pills with a small cup of water that the woman had offered them. They were then ushered to two separate rooms to change out of their clothing, now clad in only the bathrobes. Hinata's white robe was rather short, coming down to barely cover the tops of her thighs. Although she tried her best to close it tightly, her cleavage was not entirely concealed. Likewise, Naruto's robe hugged his muscles, his chiseled chest visible even after he had tied it. Red-faced, it took everything in them not to stare at each other as they were led to a small room where the tea was being served. They sat on a cream-colored loveseat, a small table in front of them that had two teacups filled with the steaming liquid.

"I'm not much a tea drinker, but this isn't half bad," Naruto commented after he had taken as sip.

Hinata nodded in agreement, blowing gently into the cup. She was unable to speak, feeling Naruto's body pressing up against hers lightly as he shifted to get more comfortable. Her blush was still as prominent as ever, and Naruto glanced over at her.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning closer to her. His blue eyes glanced downward, and he could see that her robe was just barely covering her, giving him a full view of her smooth, creamy thighs. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt a twitch in his nether regions.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata answered softly, taking a small sip from her teacup.

They finished their tea in silence, only to be led to the showering areas almost immediately after. They were not expecting the fact that they would be showering together, however.

"What?" Naruto asked, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"There was an issue with some of the pipes, so as of right now, only one of the shower stalls is working while the repairs are being done," the woman explained to them. "It's not uncommon for couples to share a shower stall."

Naruto had almost told her that they weren't a couple, but he couldn't seem to come out and say it. Likewise, Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything either, and before the realized it, they were inside the large white walled shower stall.

Hinata felt as though she was going to faint as she went to remove her robe, her hands shaking. The thought of seeing Naruto's naked body was making her light-headed, and it took everything in her not to black out right then and there. There was only one shower head in the stall, meaning that they would have to share.

 _'Shit, how are we supposed to do this?'_ The blond thought to himself. He was holding his cloth in front of his crotch, trying his best to keep it covered. Hinata had the same idea, using hers to conceal herself, while using her free arm to try to cover her breasts. They attempted to keep their eyes averted from one another. "So, uh...how do you want to do this? Do you want to shower first while my back is towards you, and then we can switch? That way we don't have to worry about seeing other naked?"

"O-okay," Hinata responded. "Um...i-if you want, you can go first, N-Naruto-kun."

"A-alright." Blushing madly, Naruto desperately attempted to keep his eyes off of the beautiful woman nearby. It was a good thing that she wasn't facing him, as his member had grown completely rigid. He turned on the faucet and felt the hot water spray onto him, wetting his cloth as he turned his head slightly. Hinata's back was towards him, and his eyes scanned up and down her perfect body, taking in her alluring curves. His gaze lingered on her behind and he was aware of the throbbing between his legs. Suppressing a groan, he squirted some soap onto his cloth and began to lather himself up, now directing his attention to the white wall in front of him. He scrubbed his chest and shoulders, cleaning away any sweat that was on his tanned skin, letting the suds run down his torso. "I, uh, I'll be quick so that you don't have to wait too long," he told her.

Hinata turned her head slightly. "I-it's okay. You c-can take your t-time," she stammered, her face heating up as her eyes caught sight of his nude form. Trying not to hyperventilate, she reminded herself that she had already seen him in just a swimsuit. Not only that, but she had also seen his rear end from the time his trunks had slid down. Yet now she could see his entire body in all its naked glory, her gaze momentarily glued to his firm buttocks. She tore her attention away from his muscular body, now leaning up against the wall for support as she tried to calm herself down. However, she glanced over to see that he seemed to be struggling to reach his back. "Umm...i-if you need help with y-your back, I-I can help," she told him. _'Why did I say that?'_ She began to panic. Now he would know that she was looking at him.

"Yeah, that would actually be helpful," he responded, much to her surprise. "You wouldn't mind?"

"I-it's no trouble at all," she told him, forcing herself to finally face him. Her lavender eyes locked onto his broad back, not daring to venture down to his ass again. She took the cloth from him as he handed it back to her, and he glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"Thanks, Hinata. I'll help you when it's your turn," he said. He was grateful that his back was to her, otherwise she'd see his fully erect cock.

Hinata nodded, her hand shakily scrubbing his back with the cotton cloth. "A-alright." She made gentle, circular movements along his skin, focusing on that single area rather than letting her attention wander elsewhere. Naruto was naked. She was naked. And now she was washing him. She held back a whimper, her nipples erect as she continued to wash the man that she was in love with.

"Mmm, that feels nice, Hinata," Naruto commented as he closed his eyes. His penis pulsated even more and he moved his hands down to contain it.

Encouraged by his words, she kept up with the motions, watching as the soap suds ran down his back and past his buttocks. _'Stop looking there!'_ she inwardly chastised herself. Fighting the urge to faint, she gently scrubbed him, moving upwards to his shoulders. Since he was much taller than her, she had to reach up higher in order to get the area, as well as behind his neck. She heard him moan and it was then that she noticed the moisture between her legs, causing her to rub her thighs together. Taking a deep breath, she kept her gaze locked onto his back and moved the cloth downward, getting his lower back.

Naruto couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips as she sensually massaged the sensitive area. His body felt hot all over, but he had a feeling that it wasn't just the water temperature that was affecting him. The cloth moved lower, making circles on his rear end and his body stiffened. It felt wonderful, but he was stunned that Hinata had ventured down so low.

Unaware of how much her hand had descended, Hinata continued to wash what she guessed to be his lower back, keeping her eyes averted up to the back of his neck. If she didn't look down, she wouldn't see anything that she shouldn't be looking that. The cloth shifted in her grip, and her fingers glided over bare skin. She glanced down for a split second, but it was just enough time for her to realize what exactly she had been doing. She squeaked and stopped washing him, yanking her hand away from him. The height difference had thrown her off much more than she'd expected. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know that, um..." Her face surely resembled a tomato by now and her heart felt like it was about to explode. She could just die right now.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata. I-it's fine," he assured her, secretly disappointed that she had stopped. Her touches had felt wonderful. "Could you maybe just get the back of my neck and then we can switch?"

"Okay," she squeaked, relieved that he wasn't upset with her. Her trembling hand moved up to his neck and made small, massaging circles against the tender area. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to get around to the sides of his neck, and just as she was about to finish, she suddenly lost her balance and pitched forward with a small yelp. She fell into his back, her breasts squishing up against him..

Naruto nearly let out a yell, feeling the soft mounds against him. _'A-are those her...?'_ He gasped, aware of the stiff nipples grazing his skin, and his eyes widened as a blush spread across his face. He felt a small trickle of blood run from his nose and he clamped his hand over it as Hinata hurriedly moved away from him.

"I-I..." Hinata was at a loss of words, her apology caught in her throat as her embarrassment deepened. She had already accidentally washed his behind, and now she had fallen into him. "I'm sorry," she finally managed in a choked voice, her eyes burning with tears. Why couldn't she do anything without messing it up?

Hearing her distressed tone, Naruto immediately spoke up, though he kept his hand over his nose. "Hinata, it's fine. I know it was an accident. But thanks for helping me wash up. It's your turn, now." He moved away to allow her to take his place under the shower head, keeping his other hand over his privates.

Hinata quickly scrubbed at her body, wanting to hurry up and finish the shower. She shakily washed her breasts, feeling just how stiff her pink nipples were, much to her dismay.

Naruto wiped away the last of the blood, his eyes darting over towards Hinata once more. He knew that he shouldn't, especially with the incessant throbbing between his legs, but he couldn't help himself. No matter how many times he attempted to tear his gaze away, his vision was fixated on her again before long. The water trickled down her alluring body and he could clearly see the sides of her breasts as she nervously cleaned up. Moving downward, he looked at her perky ass, and his erection pulsated needfully. _'Fuck...'_ He was practically gawking by now, but he quickly composed himself and finally managed to avert his eyes from her.

Hinata finished washing up, then glanced shyly over at her crush. "Ummm...Naruto-kun?" she said quietly. "W-would you...um..."

Understanding what she was trying to ask, he approached her from behind, holding his cloth over his genitals. He hoped that there was too much steam for her to notice the tent that he was trying to hide. Likewise, Hinata had her hands strategically placed on certain areas of her body to conceal herself. She shyly handed him her cloth, her face bright red as her body trembled. Trying to slow her breathing, she willed herself to stay conscious as Naruto took the cloth from her, his fingers lightly brushing up against hers.

"I'll be gentle," he assured her, running the soapy cloth down her back, feeling her tense up as he did so. He made slow circles along her skin, carefully moving her silky dark hair out of the way. His hand rested on her shoulder as his other continued to to wash her. The hot water rained down on the two of them and Naruto glanced down past her chest, those pert nipples catching his attention. His throbbing became more noticeable and he let out a small groan.

"I-is everything okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly. "Y-you can stop i-if you want."

"No, I'm fine," he answered just a little too quickly. "It's nothing." His blue eyes followed the suds that ran down her body, and he took a deep breath. _'Stop gawking_ _at her, damn it!'_ Suddenly angry with his lack of self-control, he finally tore his attention from her irresistible form as he blindly washed her back. He glanced down to see that his member was poking at her behind and nearly swore out loud. _'No no no!'_ He retreated a step, praying that she hadn't noticed. Frantic, he hurried to finish up, but just as he moved the cloth outwards towards her sides, it dropped from his grip and his hand slid across her bare breast.

Hinata yelped, feeling his fingers against the soft mound as he unintentionally grabbed it.

"Fuck!" Naruto yanked his hand away, covering his privates as he moved away from Hinata. "I'm sorry! Shit, I didn't mean to do that! M-my hand slipped and then I, uh..." Now it was his turn to be completely mortified.

"I-it's okay," she told him, though her face was bright red and she looked as though she was about to faint. "It w-was an accident..."

Naruto quickly turned off the shower and led her towards the exit, making sure to keep his eyes averted from her naked body. They covered themselves with the towels, Hinata fighting with herself to remain conscious, and they made their way to the actual onsen. To their surprise, the large tub was empty of any other patrons, leaving them alone with each other once more.

"I'm so sorry about that Hinata," Naruto said with a groan. He was sitting about ten feet away from the blushing girl, afraid that he had thoroughly freaked her out.

Hinata smiled at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest to keep her breasts hidden. "Naruto-kun, it's fine. I...I get that you d-didn't mean to. Just like...how I, um..."

"How you washed my butt?" he teased with a cheeky grin, laughing as her blush deepened. "It felt nice, so thank you for that." Her nipples had felt wonderful against his back as well, though he obviously couldn't come out and say that. "Anyway, let's just relax and enjoy ourselves."

The indigo-haired girl nodded in agreement and let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. She couldn't deny that her body felt great submerged under the hot water, and she lowered herself a bit more. Maybe if she slunk down enough, the water would conceal her breasts so she wouldn't have to cover them. Glancing over to make sure Naruto wasn't paying attention, she uncrossed her arms and waited to see if the two voluptuous mounds would remain underwater. To her dismay, they simply floated up to the surface. Unless she was neck-level with the water, there was no hiding the bothersome peaks.

Naruto's eyes opened to see Hinata sadly staring down at herself, and he noticed how her breasts floated deliciously on the surface of the water. All at once, his manhood twitched with arousal and he was unable to fully stifle the moan that escaped his lips. Hinata looked up to see him gazing at her, and he almost immediately went into panic mode. However, to his astonishment, she made no move to cover herself.

"Naruto-kun...please forgive me, b-but if it's okay with you...I don't want to keep trying to conceal them," she murmured shamefully. It was simply too much of an aggravation to keep her arms crossed in front of her for the entire time. Not only that, but he had already seen them enough times, so it wasn't as though this was new territory. For the life of her, Hinata couldn't understand why she was suddenly didn't care so much about whether or not he saw them. Was it perhaps that she _wanted_ him to see them? Or was it simply too much a of hassle to keep them hidden?

"Hinata, you don't need my approval," the blond told her with a smile, doing his best to not completely stare at them. "Besides, there's no reason why you should have to hide them. I promise that I won't look." Too late. "And you don't have to be so far away from me."

Hinata shyly scooted closer to him, though her typical anxiety had decided not to rear its head. Instead, she allowed herself to sit right beside him, her lavender eyes momentarily locking with his vibrant blue ones. "I-is this okay? I can give you more room and-"

"It's alright, Hinata," Naruto assured her. "You're fine where you are. There's not a single thing that I'd complain about."

"Other than the fact that they don't serve ramen here?" she teased.

"Yes! See, you get it. The tea was okay, I guess, but ramen would've made this place so much better." His erection was not visible through the water, much to his relief, as it was still throbbing continually. It was no surprise, however, especially after what had happened in the shower, and now that her breasts were freely floating on the water's surface.

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Maybe we can get some when we leave. Th-that is, if you want to," she quickly added, her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what my answer is," he said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The Hyuga allowed herself to relax against his solid body as she let out a content sigh. Her stress and nervousness had melted away, leaving her to rest against him without turning into a blushing, stammering mess.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, turning to face her a bit. His arm remained around her, and his other hand brushed some of her wet, dark hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she assured him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her body felt hot and her breathing had grown slightly more rapid. It was probably just the heat and steam that was making her lethargic.

Naruto blushed lightly at her cuteness, stunned that she was so calm all of a sudden. Then again, he felt his anxiousness disappearing as well, and he held her against him.

"This feels nice," Hinata murmured, her eyes closed. Her body turned slightly, her breasts grazing ever-so-softly against his side. "You're really comfortable, Naruto-kun," she added, snuggling into him.

He rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of her hair. The stirring between his legs continued, but he ignored it. "You know, when you act like that, it's really hard to resist," he remarked with a chuckle.

She looked up at him with mild confusion, her captivating eyes staring deep into his. "Act like what?"

"You really don't understand how adorable you are," Naruto said with amusement. "Just the way you act is really cute, and I can't help but want to hold you."

"Y-you can if you want to," she told him, shivering with delight as he ran a hand through her hair. She gasped softly when he drew her closer, her cheek resting against his chest. "Mmm...I like this..."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Me, too." If it wasn't for his hard-on, he would've pulled her onto his lap completely. Instead, the petite girl simply rested against his muscular form, her delicate hand absently stroking his chest.

"I...I'm glad that I ran into you again," she said in nearly a whisper. "I know that it m-might sound pathetic, but..."

"But...?" he gently pressed, gazing down at her.

Her blush deepened, but she managed to get out the rest of the words. "I'm just...really happy that I got to see you again, Naruto-kun."

It took everything in Naruto not to crush his lips against Hinata's, her touching words hitting him more deeply than he had ever imagined. "I feel the same way, Hinata," he told her, playing with a lock of her hair between two of his fingers.

Hinata smiled up at him, feeling her heart skip a beat. She reached up and traced her finger along his jaw, moving upwards to his cheek. "I missed you so much these past few years." Unable to continue, she seemed not to notice or care as her breasts squished against him while she hugged him.

Naruto shifted as his arousal became more difficult to ignore, feeling her bountiful mounds pressing into him. He could vaguely feel how hard her nipples were and he stifled a groan. They had both been so flustered in the shower, but now everything seemed much more calm and serene. Hinata's embarrassment seemed to have taken a back seat as she continued to rest against him. Although he found her usual shyness to be adorable, he certainly couldn't complain about her wanting to cling to him.

"I missed you, too," he told her, his fingers gently caressing her arm. "I told Sasuke that I ran into you at a store because I didn't want to hear a lecture from him about how I'm an idiot for taking part in some sketchy clinical experiment," he added with a laugh.

"I haven't told anyone about it either," she confessed. "I'm kind of ashamed that I had to resort to it, but... At least something good came out of it."

He had the fleeting thought of bringing his lips to hers when the sound of a few voices suddenly caught their attention. They turned to see a group of four people entering the room, each of them wrapped in a towel as they made their way over to the onsen. There were two men, as well as two women, and all four of them eyed Naruto and Hinata with interest. Hinata sunk down a bit as she crossed her arms over her breasts, her shyness reemerging.

The women appeared to be in their early to mid-twenties, and they carelessly tossed their towels aside to enter the bathing area. The taller of the two had a light olive complexion, with her dark brown hair braided and twisted into a bun. Her breasts were rather large, though not quite as big as Hinata's. The other girl had her dirty blonde hair tied into pigtails, and although her chest was smaller than her friend's, her ass had a nice shape to it. The men seemed to be slightly older by maybe a few years, both of them in great physical condition. One of them gazed at Hinata with interest as he entered the onsen, running a hand through his short black hair. A pale scar ran along his right side, which contrasted to the tanned skin of the rest of his body. The other male had messy, light brown hair and more of a boyish look than his friend. Hinata kept her eyes down as the men discarded their towels as well, refusing to look at them as they joined their female friends.

"Hi, there," the dark-haired woman said in a friendly tone as she looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Haven't seen you guys here before. Is this your first time?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto responded, frowning slightly at the raven-haired male who shamelessly scanned his eyes all over Hinata. He protectively wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, which caused the guy to revert his attention from her.

"Heh, sorry about that," he remarked. "Your girlfriend is really cute."

Hinata's blush deepened, partly from being called Naruto's girlfriend, and also due to the fact that he was holding her against him.

"She really is adorable," the blonde woman added with a cheeky smile. "I'm Hikari, by the way. This is Emi," she added, nodding to the brunette. "And those two perverts you can ignore."

"Wow, you're rude," the man with the scar said as he rolled his eyes. "Name's Shirou. The lazy fucker next to me is Kenta." Ignoring the insult, Kenta simply sank down deeper in the water, closing his eyes.

Emi continued to smile at the couple with interest. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Naruto, and this is Hinata." He glanced down to see that her face was still bright red. Obviously being naked in the presence of complete strangers was out of her comfort zone.

"H-hello," Hinata said softly, trying her best to maintain eye contact despite her nervousness.

Naruto gazed at the group across from him and Hinata. "So...are you couples or something?"

"Mmm, not quite," Emi remarked. "I guess you could call us friends with benefits."

Shirou smirked. "We all kind of just sleep together without the emotional attachment that comes with relationships."

"I see," Naruto mused, pretending not to notice as the women stared at him hungrily.

"Hey, Hinata, want to come over here and hang out with us?" Hikari asked. "We can send these two idiots over with your boyfriend and have a bit of girl talk."

The indigo-haired girl hesitated for a moment, before nodding reluctantly. She had promised herself that she would attempt to be more social, though she hadn't exactly planned for it to happen in an onsen while she was naked in front of complete strangers, whom were also naked. She glanced at Naruto before making her way over to Hikari and Emi, making sure to keep her chest covered as she waded towards them.

Naruto was soon joined by Shirou and Kenta while the three women were at the opposite end of the onsen, a fair distance between them.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Shirou asked Naruto, gaining his attention once more.

"Well...not yet," the blond admitted in a hushed voice, not wanting the girls to overhear. "I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her out."

The raven-haired male nodded in understanding. "I hear ya. If I had a girl who looked like that, I'd probably never leave the bedroom," he snickered. "I mean, even though she's trying to cover them, you can tell she has an awesome rack."

Naruto tried to keep his face stoic, fighting to keep his anger at bay. He heard a yawn and glanced over to see Kenta sitting up a bit, pushing his messy hair out of his face.

"So, have you done anything with her?" he inquired.

"Is it any of your business?" What was with these questions?

Shirou shrugged. "We're just curious, that's all. I was going to ask if she spits or swallows."

"That's enough," Naruto growled, his blue eyes darkening a shade. He really didn't need to hear such lewd comments regarding his friend.

"Dude, relax. You act as though you've never talked about girls or sex with other guys before," Shirou said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, I have a little more respect for her than that," he replied.

Kenta grinned. "Well, if nothing else, it's obvious that you have it bad for her. I can tell just by looking at you and seeing the way you act. It's cool, though. Must mean that you're serious about her."

"Well, I've known her for a long time, and we just reconnected after a few years," Naruto explained, trying to let his anger subside. "As you can see, she's really shy, so I have to make sure that I don't come off as too forceful."

"I don't know, she might want you to be forceful," Shirou remarked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "She looks like she'd suck your dick in a heartbeat if you told her to. Just grab a handful of her hair and bury her face in your crotch. I mean, that's what I would do."

Naruto felt his rage flare up once more and it took everything in him not to punch the bastard. _'Don't lose your temper. Calm the fuck down.'_ He didn't want to scare Hinata by having a sudden outburst, so he took another deep breath in an attempt to keep his composure.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat by Hikari and Emi, her hands still covering her breasts as she kept her lavender eyes down.

"You don't have to keep them covered, ya know," Hikari giggled. "We are in an onsen, so it's not like it isn't allowed to have your tits out."

She sunk down a bit more, her embarrassment growing. "I-it's just that...they keep floating...and, um..."

"I don't blame you, I guess," Emi told her, allowing her own breasts to remain exposed. "I mean, your boyfriend might get jealous if he sees those two gawking at you."

"H-he's not my boyfriend," she murmured.

Hikari smiled. "You want him to be, though, right? The fastest way to a guy's heart is through his cock."

Surprised, Hinata looked up at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I see the way he looks at you, and how possessive he got when Shirou stared at you like that. He wants you," she replied with a knowing grin.

"I-I don't know," she said softly. "Naruto-kun has always been protective of me...so it's probably nothing like that..."

"Hm, I don't know," Emi mused as she glanced over at the blond male. "He looks like he would've ravaged you if it weren't for the fact that the four of us showed up. Just by looking at him, I can tell that he probably has some crazy stamina. He could probably fuck you for half the night before he even starts feeling tired."

Hinata's blush increased tenfold. "I-I don't know." Truth be told, she had a feeling that Emi was right about that aspect. Naruto was in prime physical condition, and coupled with his hyperactive personality, he was probably a force to be reckoned with in bed.

"I wonder how he tastes," Hikari thought aloud.

"W-what?" Hinata wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"His load. If you really want to win him over, you could try swallowing as he busts down your throat," she explained.

All of this raunchy talk was beginning to make Hinata feel light-headed and she ran a hand through her long hair, keeping her other arm in front of her chest. The thought of sucking on Naruto's manhood, as well as the image of him pinning her down and having his way with her was making it worse.

"He's hot, but you're gorgeous, too. Maybe we could have a threesome," Emi suggested. "You have a great body, and I'd love to see how freaky you two can get in bed." She reached over to grab onto one of Hinata's breasts, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Mmm, soft yet firm at the same time. Has he ever groped you like this before?"

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go," Hinata said softly, gently pulling herself away from the dark-haired woman.

"Oh, she has a sweet little ass," Shirou remarked, licking his lips as Hinata hurried out of the onsen.

Naruto would've hit him if it weren't for the fact that Hinata looked so distressed as she quickly wrapped her towel around her naked body. He climbed out of the water and followed her out of the room, grabbing his own towel to cover himself.

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked her, once he had caught up to her.

She nodded, though her eyes were downcast. Her cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink and her body seemed to be trembling as she stood before him.

"I take it as you were getting uncomfortable, too," Naruto guessed.

"I-I'm sorry about that," she said in nearly a whisper. "I just...I couldn't handle it anymore." Not only that, but the unexpected groping from Emi had thoroughly shaken her up.

The blond male smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Hinata. I was getting tired of listening to them anyway. Wanna to to the sauna and then get out of here?"

"Okay," she replied, finally allowing herself to look up at him. "That sounds like a good idea."

If Naruto hadn't been aroused before, sitting next to Hinata in the sauna had certainly made sure of it now. Perhaps due to her exhaustion, as well as the heat, she didn't notice how much of her body was revealed to him. The towel around her body concealed her breasts just enough to keep nipples hidden, giving Naruto a view of her cleavage. He swallowed as a bead of perspiration trickled down between those twin mounds and he felt the stirring in his lower regions once more. His blue eyes traveled down to see that the towel barely covered her upper thighs and he had to suppress a groan. Hinata's eyes were closed as she basked in the heat, trying to forget about what Hikari and Emi had said to her. She attempted to push away the dirty thoughts that they had implanted into her mind. Then again, she had already been doing that on her own, but they certainly hadn't helped the cause. She was aware of the moisture between her legs and it took everything in her to ignore it.

Naruto's gaze locked on the young woman for several seconds, unable to tear his attention away from her. She just looked so perfect. The fact that he knew how many other guys would be dying to get their hands on her made him want her for himself that much more. Once again, he wondered how she would react if he were to just lean over and kiss her.

 _'Learn some self-control... Fuck, I'm starting to sound like Sasuke.'_ With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to relax in the sauna and keep his mind off of the indigo-haired beauty beside him.

Hinata looked over at him soon after, unaware that he had been staring at her. Her gaze seemed stuck on his tanned, glistening torso, and she rubbed her thighs together in desire. She looked down at his lap, noticing a slight bulge beneath his towel and she gasped softly. To her relief, Naruto seemed not to notice as he continued to relax. Part of her wanted to see what was under that towel of his, but at the same time, the thought alone nearly made her lose consciousness. _'No, don't faint in front of him again. I've already humiliated myself in front of him enough times.'_ She diverted her attention from him, though it didn't last long. When she glanced back over at him, she saw that he was now looking at her as well.

For several seconds, the two simply gazed at one another, unable to speak. Naruto scooted a bit closer to her, his eyes locked with her captivating lavender ones. He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, his fingertips gently brushing against her earlobe. Her eyes were wide and her blush turned a bit darker as he leaned closer to her. He couldn't resist her when she looked at him like that, and he swallowed hard as a blush of his own crept across his face. He began to slowly lean towards her, well aware of the tent that was forming beneath his towel. Hinata remained frozen in her spot, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as he got closer, his face now only inches from hers. His eyes had darkened a bit and were slightly hooded, and he had to restrain himself from pouncing on her.

"Naruto-kun...?" Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper, and her breathing had become heavier. The way he was looking at her increased the moisture between her legs, her own desire escalating as he began to draw even closer.

Just as Naruto's lips brushed against hers, a sudden beeping startled them, causing them both to jump back with surprise. Their session had come to and end, though the duration had seemed rather short for what they had been expecting. _'Damn it!'_ Naruto did everything he could to keep his frustration hidden, but it was apparent on his face.

"Umm... Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up, her expression filled with concern." A-are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he quickly said, not wanting to worry her. "Well, uh...I guess we can get out of here." He allowed her to leave the sauna first, desperately trying to keep his massive erection hidden.

Ten minutes later, they were walking towards Naruto's car, and he glanced over at her. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"A-actually, I'm spending the day with Neji-nii-san and Tenten. I haven't seen either of them in awhile, so we were going to get together. I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

Naruto chuckled softly. "Hey, don't worry about it. Tell them that I said hi. Besides, I have to talk to a few potential roommates, so it works out. I'll be seeing you on Wednesday anyway."

After stopping off to get ramen, as agreed on earlier, he dropped Hinata off at her apartment and they said their goodbyes. They exchanged a hug, Naruto pulling her against his chest tightly for a few seconds before they reluctantly parted. They did their best to hide just how aroused they were from the close contact, each of them blushing profusely. After everything that had happened earlier they had to release that pent up lust. Between what they had seen, and touched, it was all they needed to pleasure themselves later that evening.

 **And that wraps up this chapter. I wanted some romance but I also wanted to up the lust even more. As stated numerous times, the story will continue to get more graphic as the chapters continue. I'm hoping to update again a week from today, so I'll try my best to make that happen. Please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter, and sorry for any spelling and grammar errors that I may have missed when I proofread it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was able to update this as scheduled (I know, sometimes I surprise myself) and I'm hoping to keep it up on a regular basis.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains graphic scenes of molestation. If you do not feel comfortable with the subject, I suggest that you stop reading. I try to be upfront about what my stories contain and usually add a disclaimer in the event that some readers feel unsettled by the content. I know I've said it a bunch of times already, but this story will continue to become more graphic and darker as it progresses. So if you don't like that type of stuff, then don't read it because I don't want to get any grief over it even after posting warnings several times. **

**On that note, I hope you find this chapter to be at least interesting. Also, everything that happens in the story happens for a reason, so if there's anything that you're confused about, you will find out over the next few chapters as we get more in depth. Please review.**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 7_

"It was so great seeing you two. I'm glad that you're both doing well," Hinata remarked with a smile.

"I know, it's been too long. We have to do this again soon," Tenten replied jovially as they walked. "That shrine was gorgeous and just the whole day was amazing!"

Neji looked at his cousin for a moment. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with us? I mean, I understand that you're at odds with your father, but Hanabi would probably love to see you."

The smile faded from Hinata's face, an expression of guilt replacing it. "I know. I feel like a horrible sister for not being able to visit her as often as I would like. But things between my father and I are still too tense. We haven't spoken to each other in months, and I just don't want to start anything. I'll probably have Hanabi come over to my place in a few weeks so that there are no altercations with my father."

"Has he tried to contact you at all?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. I blocked him on my cell phone, but I'm pretty sure that if really wanted to get in touch with me, he'd find a way. As of right now, I'd prefer if he didn't," she said with a sigh. "I know that I probably sound really selfish right now, and I suppose that I am. It's just that..."

Neji put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small, reassuring squeeze. "You're not selfish. If anything, Uncle is for expecting you to agree to that arranged marriage. He has no right to force such a thing on you, and I'm proud that you stood your ground and refused."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly with surprise. "Really? You don't think that I'm a horrible person for just leaving like that?"

"Of course not," Tenten said sternly. "The guy he wanted you to marry is an obnoxious creep. I would've rejected him, too. You made the right decision, Hinata, and I support you completely."

Neji spoke up once more. "I could try talking to your father, and-"

Hinata gently cut him off. "Please don't, Neji-nii-san. You have a promising future in his company and I'd hate to see you lose everything that you've worked so hard for just because my father and I are at odds. So please, don't try to speak with him about it. It's pointless and will only cause a strife between the two of you. I appreciate the offer, though."

The young man sighed with defeat, nodding briefly. "Okay. If that is what you wish. I feel like I shouldn't still be working for him after what he did, though. So maybe I'm the selfish one."

She shook her head and smiled. "No, you're not. It's between him and me. There is no reason for you to get involved. Besides, I'm sure that it won't last forever. He's stubborn, and it might be a few years, but maybe eventually he and I can work things out."

They arrived at the train station a few minutes later, the platform buzzing with a large crowd of people. Although Neji had offered Hinata a ride to her apartment, she had politely declined. It would take a half hour for her train to arrive at her stop, and she saw no point in making her cousin drive that far out of his way, especially since he was going in the opposite direction.

"Your train comes in about ten minutes, huh," Tenten mused as she read the electric signs along the platform. "We can wait with you until it shows up. But anyway," she continued, her smile broadening, "you mentioned that you ran into Naruto. I remember that you said so earlier, but then we got side-tracked by that annoying group of people that nearly walked into us. But now that we're on that subject, tell me _everything_."

Hinata blushed lightly, unable to help herself. "Yes, I ran into him last Monday. We, um, we saw each other at the store and we just started talking. A-and we went out a few times to hang out." It wasn't totally a lie; they had spent nearly every day with each other since meeting, but she wasn't going to tell them exactly what they had been up to.

"How is he doing? Is he still a loud-mouthed idiot?" Neji asked with a hint of amusement.

"He's still the same Naruto that you remember," Hinata said with a giggle. "He's still so sweet, and funny, and..."

"Hot?" Tenten asked, nudging her playfully. "You thought he was hot in high school, so I take it that he's still easy on the eyes?"

The indigo-haired girl's face turned even redder, and she gave a small nod. "He's, um...he's still just as handsome as ever. I thought that maybe I would've gotten over him, but..."

"Well, is he single?" the brunette asked. "If he is, now's your chance."

"H-he is, but...I don't want to mess things up. I-I don't know if he feels the same way for me, and I'd rather not make a fool of myself by assuming anything," Hinata replied. She remembered the heated moments between the two of them, especially the day before. Their faces had been so close, and his lips had nearly touched hers. She wanted to believe that maybe he did return her feelings, but she was too afraid to get her hopes up. It had been hot in the onsen, and the sauna, so maybe Naruto wasn't in his right mind. In fact, both of them had been acting strangely since they had started the clinical study. There was this tension between them that she had never felt so intensely before. She knew how she was feeling, and how her body was reacting, but she couldn't say the same for him.

For the past week, especially the most recent days, her arousal had reached an all-time high that she had never experienced before. Naruto was always on her mind, no matter how hard she tried to think of other things. Her nipples were hard on a constant basis, and her womanhood had been aching needfully at the thought of the gorgeous blond. Even now, after spending the day with her cousin and friend, she noticed how she was wet down there from the mere thought of Naruto.

Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Naruto is kind of a dense idiot, so don't feel bad if it takes him awhile to figure everything out on his own. He means well, but...well, he's Naruto."

Hinata smiled. "As long as he's willing to be my friend, I'm happy with that."

"Aw, c'mon. We know that you want him, even if you won't admit it," Tenten teased, snickering when her friend's face turned even redder. "See? Look at how flustered you are."

"But anyway," Neji continued, "we're happy for you. You two were good friends in school, so I'm sure he enjoys your company just as much as you like his. I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't been this happy in awhile."

"I am," Hinata admitted. "I wasn't expecting to reconnect with him, and I'm really grateful that I did. I'll be seeing him tomorrow, actually."

Tenten grinned. "Oooh, make sure you tell me everything that goes on. Leave no detail untold! I want to know _every_ little aspect of what goes on between you two."

"Tenten, calm down," Neji said gently, though he was smiling also. "But if you need anything, Hinata, call us at any time."

Before long, Hinata's train pulled into the terminal, and she quickly said her goodbyes to them. She gave them one last wave before boarding the busy train, weaving in and out of people to get on. It was already packed by the time she had managed to make her way into the train car, and she let out small sigh. She really did not like such large crowds, but some things just couldn't be avoided. The seats had been occupied long ago, and many passengers simply stood in the aisle, making it nearly impossible to pass.

Hinata carefully maneuvered her way through the crowd, feeling herself being pushed forward by other passengers who were also attempting to head towards the back. After a few seconds, she made it to the very end, which had a small area that wasn't completely filled with people, much to her relief. Two males stood at the back, in front of the door that would lead to the next train car. There was only about six feet or so between them and the rest of the passengers, but it was plenty of room for Hinata to squeeze in. Both of the young men appeared to be around her age, maybe older by a year or so. The first had messy black hair that spiked upwards, his dark eyes glued to his cell phone. He wore a tan t-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, as well as gray pants. The second male had a tanned complexion and kept his bushy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a simple attire of back slacks and a sleeveless white shirt.

Hinata stood near them, offering a friendly smile before turning her attention to the crowd in front of her. She waited patiently for the train to leave the station, which it began to pull forward seconds later. The needy feeling between her legs had not diminished and she let out a sigh, rubbing her thighs together slightly. Her thoughts found their way back to Naruto and she could practically feel her nipples stiffen even more beneath her bra.

The first few minutes remained rather uneventful, with Hinata looking out the window every so often to see how far that the train had traveled. Her stop would be the fourth, and she knew that it would probably be at least another twenty-five minutes or so. She wondered what Naruto was up to and she considered sending him a text message. _'No, I don't want to seem clingy. I'll just wait for now.'_ She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

Hinata jumped slightly when she felt a hand against her back, and she quickly whipped her head around to look at the raven-haired male behind her.

"Sorry about that," he said with an apologetic smile. "I kind of lurched forward by accident."

"Oh, i-it's okay," she told him. The train ride had seemed pretty smooth so far in her opinion, but accidents sometimes happened. She tried to tell herself this even as he kept his hand against her. Her body tensed up as she waited for him to remove it, too nervous to say anything about it.

He began to gently rub her back, causing her to hitch her breath. "What's a cute girl like you doing on a train all by herself?"

"Good one, Zaku," his friend muttered. "People ride the train alone all the time."

"Shut up, Kidomaru," he hissed, before returning his attention back to the anxious young woman. "I'm just curious. There are a lot of creeps out there."

Hinata glanced back at him, forcing a smile. "Th-thank you for your concern. I'm sure that I'll be fine." Why was he still touching her? Her heartbeat quickened and she felt her body begin to tremble slightly. She silently willed herself to calm down, but everything stopped when he reached in front of her to grab hold of the zipper on her coat. Wide-eyed, she turned her head to look at him, noticing that he was much closer now. "W-what are you doing?" she squeaked, her voice nearly inaudible. "D-don't." She went to push his hand away, only for him to grab it with his own.

"Things will be much easier if you just go along with it," he whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine. "Sure, there are a lot of people around, but that should be all the more reason why you wouldn't want to attract any attention." He tugged her zipper down, revealing the blouse she wore underneath.

Hinata attempted to pull away, beginning to panic, but Kidomaru took hold of her other arm and kept her in place. She wanted to scream, to alert someone what was happening. But her voice didn't seem to want to work, and her terror kept her frozen as Zaku's fingers reached to unbutton her shirt.

"I wonder what people will think when they see a woman fooling around in a train with two men," Zaku breathed against her. "Most would assume that the woman is a slut. They'd probably take pictures and post them online for the world to see."

Kidomaru snickered softly, refusing to let go of her even as she weakly tried to pull away. "I'm sure that you'd be mortified if any of your friends or family saw pictures of you messing around with two guys on a public transport. I mean, what would they think? They'd assume that you're too much of a whore to keep it somewhere private. But if you're quiet, then no one will know..."

Tears pricked at Hinata's eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat. They were trying to psyche her out, and she could feel Zaku undoing each button one by one, until her blouse was now fully open. Part of her still wanted to cry out for help, but they had managed to terrify her with the aspect of her being publicly embarrassed. She didn't know what to do; or rather, she knew what she _should_ do, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it. She couldn't do anything as Zaku's fingers brushed over the cups of her white, lacy bra, tracing along the design.

"Your nipples are hard," he mused quietly in her ear. "You really are a horny little slut, aren't you?"

Hinata shook her head, tears now running down her face. She shuddered when he grabbed onto her breast, kneading it softly in his hand. Kidomaru reached around with one hand to grope her other breast, and Hinata gasped lightly. She was surprised that she hadn't fainted, though it was probably a good thing, since she didn't want to fall unconscious with her shirt open. A soft whimper escaped her lips and Zaku placed his hand over her mouth.

"Just relax, sweetheart," he murmured. "You'll like this if you just let it happen." His fingertips slid beneath the bra, over her smooth skin. He gently tweaked her nipple, causing her to jolt. He continued to pinch it between two of his fingers, making sure not to go too hard so as to not make her cry out in pain. After a few moments, he removed his hand from her lips, though his expression warned her against trying anything.

 _'Yell! Fight back! Do anything, but don't just stand there!'_ Hinata internally screamed at herself, but she remained petrified in her spot, too afraid to speak or move. She never hated herself more, realizing just how weak of a person she was. By now, both men were leisurely massaging her bountiful mounds, and she feebly tried to move away once more.

"Your tits are awesome," Kidomaru said in a hushed voice, glancing at the other passengers to make sure that none of them had turned around to see what was going on.

Hinata endured their touches even after they passed the first two stops, indicating that the train ride for her was nearly halfway over. But that still left her with about fifteen minutes until she could get off. She had already attempted to get off at the first stop, but they'd kept their hold on her. They knew that it was not her stop, though she had no idea how they had guessed that. She had never seen either of them before, so how would they know? Maybe they had seen her around and knew the general area where she lived. Regardless, that factor made a knot in the pit of her stomach.

Even as they greedily groped at her breasts, she had to fight to suppress a moan. In her current state, her body was reacting in a way that it normally wouldn't. She should be repulsed by their touches, and part of her was utterly disgusted by their advances. Yet at the same time, their touches felt good in her aroused state, and she closed her eyes as they continued to play with her nipples.

Zaku put his hand over her mouth once more as he stopped fondling her breasts, now moving his other hand down her leg. He gently moved it up her thigh, hiking her skirt up slightly. Hinata's eyes grew wide with alarm and she struggled once more.

"Don't," Kidomaru warned. "Just see what happens if you cause a commotion."

Hinata cried silently as Zaku's hand moved beneath her skirt, up the smooth skin of her thigh. He caressed the area for a few moments before venturing up further. Kidomaru was now massaging both of her breasts by now, his fingers sliding under the white lace of her bra.

The raven-haired male brushed his fingertips over her hip, against the panties that matched her bra. He gripped her hip and hooked his thumb beneath the panties, sliding them down ever-so-slightly. He ran his hand across her buttocks for a moment, giving them a squeeze.

The train made its third stop, and Hinata was practically hyperventilating, though it was muffled beneath Zaku's hand. Seconds later, the train took off once more to continue to its next destination, which was Hinata's stop. Almost there. She was almost done with this hellish train ride.

"Keep quiet," Zaku hissed into her ear as he slipped his hand between her legs, against her moist center. "Damn, you're wet. You must really like this, huh?"

Hinata said nothing, biting her tongue to keep silent as he continued to touch her sensitive area. Meanwhile, Kidomaru pinched both of her nipples, and she shuddered. Zaku traced along her womanly folds, then brought one of his fingers to her entrance. Bracing herself, she winced slightly as he inserted it into her and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to block everything out. This was wrong. This was wrong on so many levels. She had surpassed the point where she should've called for help. By now, the aspect of being caught was more terrifying than the actual act, especially since she could see how many of the passengers were staring at their phones. The cameras were readily available, and just a single shot of what was happening could ruin her. So she remained silent, shivering against both men.

"That's a good girl," Zaku murmured in almost a comforting away as he slowly slid his finger in and out of her. Her juices made it easy for him to keep up with the motion, grinning as he felt her hot, tight walls around the digit. He removed his hand from her mouth a moment later, only to reach down and unzip his jeans. He slid his rigid member out of the confinements of his clothing, and he ground against her.

Still shaking, Hinata could feel his erection pressing up against her behind and she suppressed a moan. No. There was no way that she was going to allow herself to give in and enjoy their perverse antics. They were assaulting her in one of the worst possible ways, so that alone was enough to revolt her. Yet at the same time, her body betrayed her, her increased libido causing her to feel some sort of pleasure. Between the constant sensitivity of her nipples, and how lately her nether regions had ached with desire, it was difficult to completely despise what was happening. She desperately wished that it had been Naruto touching her, though.

Naruto. Her eyes snapped open at the thought of her crush. What would he think if he ever found out about this? What would happen if she were to be caught on camera and he saw the pictures? Her blouse was open, revealing her bra, and her skirt was hiked up, and although it still covered her, it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. He would undoubtedly be disgusted by her, for one thing; for allowing her to be taken advantage of by two men on a public transit. Her fear of him finding this out was enough to keep her quiet for the remainder of the train ride.

Zaku's finger kept moving in and out, adding a second and using another to gently massage her clit, his manhood still throbbing against her. Kidomaru placed his hand on her ass and gave it a grope, and she nearly fell to her knees. The digit inside her moved faster and deeper, and she tried to keep her breathing under control. The pony-tailed man wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing, still grabbing her breast as he nibbled on her ear. He paused for a moment to unzip his pants and thrust Hinata's hand down the front of them.

"Stroke it," he growled into her ear, causing her to whimper.

She reluctantly obliged, now completely regretting the fact that she had not spoken up. It had been some time since she had been involved in any sort of sexual activities, but judging by his sighs and breathing, she was doing a decent enough job pleasuring him. He commanded her to go faster, knowing that their time would be coming to an end soon. Hinata hurriedly moved her hand up and down along his length, increasing her speed in hopes that he would be finished soon. To her relief, it only took him a few minutes before she had stroked him into orgasm, and she quickly removed her hand to avoid getting covered in his fluids. To her surprise, he did not stop her or complain about that.

Hinata's stop was quickly approaching, much to her relief. Sensing this, Zaku worked his fingers a bit more vigorously, finally driving the young woman to the brink of orgasm. He put his hand over her mouth again to keep her silent, smirking as he felt her walls tighten around him. She shivered as she came, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. Seconds later, she felt Zaku remove his fingers and he gently slid her panties back up before removing his hand from under her skirt. At the same time, Kidomaru ceased his assault on her breast, and although he didn't button up her blouse, he zipped her coat up to cover her exposed chest. He quickly zipped himself up, acting as though nothing had ever happened.

"Mm, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed it," Zaku snickered as he and his friend finally released their hold on her.

The train came to a stop and the crowd began to move as passengers made their way to the exit. With trembling legs, Hinata followed them out, refusing to look back over her shoulder at her tormentors. She was trying her hardest not to break down in tears as she hurried off the train and walked quickly down the platform. Her brain couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened and she mentally cursed herself for being such a weak and pathetic individual. It was her own fault that this had just happened, she reasoned. If it weren't for the fact that she was afraid of being humiliated, she could've put a stop to it.

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata arrived at her apartment, heading straight towards the bathroom. She quickly stripped her clothing off and dropped them into the hamper as the shower grew hot enough to her liking. The room filled with steam and she stepped under the hot spray, wincing slightly as it burned against her delicate skin. She finally allowed the tears to escape and run down her cheeks, mixing in with the water. The indigo-haired girl felt filthy, and rightfully so. She felt just like a slut, as Zaku had called her. As she washed herself, she couldn't help but feel herself completely overtaken by self-loathing. She hated the fact that she had allowed that to happen. She hated herself for not speaking up when she had the chance. Most of all, however, she hated the fact that a part of her had liked it.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto sighed as he plopped down onto the couch, rubbing his temples with frustration. Today had been such a long, stressful day and he was in no mood to deal with any more shit for the remainder of it. The earlier part of the day had remained rather uneventful, other than the fact that he had attempted to clean up his apartment a bit. He had planned three interviews between some potential roommates, but each one had ended in complete and utter failure.

The first guy to show up was so rude that it had taken Naruto off guard. He complained about the cost of rent and the utilities, claiming that if he was only around for part of the day, he shouldn't be required to pay the full amount that Naruto had requested. After all, why should he have to pay for as much electricity if he wasn't even going to be home for eight hours a day? Of course, Naruto had quickly sent him on his way, as he could tell that a guy like that would only prove to be problematic. He was splitting the costs fifty-fifty and he wasn't about to change it just to shut some random asshole up about expenses.

The second person to arrive appeared to be a few years older than Naruto, and he was rather soft-spoken and polite. He was also well-dressed and seemed to willingly agree to the conditions that Naruto had mentioned. However, he soon proved untrustworthy as he attempted to steal a watch on the counter when he thought Naruto wasn't looking. It was a cheap watch, and only seemed expensive due to its appearance, but it was enough for Naruto to kick him out without a second thought. Although dense, he wasn't quite stupid enough to leave something so valuable out in the open, but he was glad that he learned of the young man's true colors before signing anything with him.

The third and final man lasted only three minutes before he took the canister of salt off the kitchen counter and proceeded to shake it around all over the floor in order to 'cleanse the house from evil spirits'. Naruto had immediately sent him on his way, and had been stuck to clean up the mess that the crazy man had left.

Naruto looked over at the clock, then peered out the window. The sun was beginning to set, and part of him wanted to just relax for the rest of his evening. However, at the same time, he felt rather restless and didn't want to sit around his apartment doing nothing. He wanted to get out and do something, even if he wasn't sure exactly what it was that he wanted to do. Maybe a walk would help clear his mind and calm him down.

After slipping on his shoes and jacket, he left the apartment, locking the door behind him. It was a bit chilly outside, but nothing that he couldn't handle as he leisurely made his way down the sidewalk. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of Hinata, just as he had for the majority of the day, other than during those horrible interviews. No matter how times he tried, he just couldn't stop. Not only that, but had already pleasured himself twice and it had barely put a dent into his horniness.

Naruto growled softly, running a hand through his short hair as he continued on. He had almost kissed Hinata yesterday and if it weren't for the fact that their session had ended, prematurely in his opinion, he would've succeeded. Perhaps it was better that he hadn't. After all, how would Hinata have felt if he had actually managed to kiss her? Would she have been uncomfortable? Or would she have kissed him back? The possibility of her fainting wasn't out of the question and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He remembered carrying her to the nurse's office on a few occasions during high school, although he had been too dense to realize the reasoning behind her fainting back then. If he had managed to kiss her, and she had fainted, would that have meant that she still had feelings for him?

The blond was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the young man walking past him, bumping his shoulder into the shorter male hard enough to cause him to stumble back.

"Oh, sorry about that," Naruto quickly apologized as the man staggered back to regain his balance. "I wasn't paying attention and I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Are you okay?"

The man smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Hey, don't worry about it. I was spacing out, too. I was going to go get a few drinks but my girlfriend begged me to come over. Which is too bad, because I have this." He pulled a piece of paper from his coat and held it up for Naruto to see. "This coupon allows three free drinks at the bar down the street. My buddy gave it to me so I could come in and a few, but obviously my plans fell through. Which sucks, because it's only good for tonight." He studied it for a moment then looked back at Naruto. "Hey, since I can't use this, and it's only good for tonight, why don't you take it? I mean, you look like you're kind of stressed and could use a drink or two."

"Um, I don't know," Naruto murmured, glancing down at the coupon.

"Ah, c'mon. I can't use it and I'd rather it not go to waste. You're obviously older than eighteen, so the bartender shouldn't give you any trouble, though he'll probably at least ask to see your ID to make sure you're not underage." The man thrust it into Naruto's hand, his grin widening. "It's the place right down there at the corner. Just go to the counter and give it to the bartender. But anyway, my girlfriend is going to be pissed if I keep her waiting, so enjoy that." With that, he took off without another word.

Naruto looked down at the coupon with confusion for a moment, debating on what the guy had said. Today _had_ been stressful, and his sexual frustration was making it even worse. He supposed that he could go for a few drinks, especially if they were free. Not only that, but he lived right down the road, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting home in the event that he had a bit too much. What did he have to lose?

Five minutes later, Naruto found himself at the counter inside the bar, which looked a bit shady in his opinion. Then again, most bars in the area were somewhat sketchy, but he had never had any issues with them. He hesitantly handed the coupon to the bartender, a man in his mid-thirties with his dark hair slicked back.

"Uh, some guy gave this to me," Naruto explained. "I don't know if it's any good, or valid, but-"

"ID please," the bartender requested, cutting him off.

Naruto fished his wallet from his back pocket and produced his license. The bartender glanced at it for a moment before handing it back, then proceeded to prepare a drink. "You look like you've had a rough day, kid. Try this."

Frowning slightly, Naruto took the cup from the bartender and took a swig. "Hm, not bad." He pulled a few bills from his wallet and set it on the counter to tip the man. He sat there for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts as he sipped his drink. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention and he turned his head.

"Hi, there." The waitress from the restaurant that he had gone to the other day, Shion, sat beside him on the next stool over. She wore a short, tight dark blue dress that clung to her body like a second skin. The neckline plunged low between her breasts and she smiled at the male flirtatiously.

"Oh, hey," Naruto replied, polishing off his drink and requesting a second from the bartender. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks! Are you here alone?" she inquired, scooting closer to him.

The blond nodded, placing a few more bills onto the counter as the bartender gave him another drink. "Yeah. I've had a long day and figured that I'd get a few drinks."

"I'm here alone, too. Maybe we can keep each other company," she suggested, still smiling at him.

Naruto took a long swig, ignoring the bitter taste of the alcohol as it burned its way down his throat. The drinks seemed to be a bit on the strong side, but he was past the point of caring. "I guess." He really had no interest in company but he didn't want to come off as rude. If anything, he wanted Hinata to be there with him, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could see her again.

Shion placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you so much for the generous tip the other day. You were the nicest guy that I served all day."

"No problem," he replied with a half-smile before taking another huge sip.

"Wow, slow down," she remarked with a laugh. "You look like you're trying to drown your sorrows."

Naruto pondered her words for a moment, surprised at how quickly he was already finishing off his second drink. Maybe he was trying to drown his sorrows, in a way. He was in love with Hinata, but he couldn't come out and tell her just yet. Not only that, but it seemed as though his cock twitched every time he thought about her. He couldn't help it, though. His lust for her had increased substantially, and he had already felt a high attraction towards her upon their reunion. Not being able to act on those urges were slowly driving him crazy, but he promised himself that he would take things slow. There was no way that he was going to blow his chances with her by coming off as too forceful.

The bartender wordlessly set a third drink on the counter as Naruto neared the end of his second one. He went to the other end of the bar to attend to other customers, now out of earshot from the conversation between the two.

"Did you notice the little note I slipped you?" Shion questioned, moving even closer to Naruto. "I have a feeling that the two of us could have some fun with each other."

He set his now-empty cup down and reached for his third. _'Slow down, you idiot.'_ The blond ignored his inner warnings and began to sip on his new drink. "I did," he admitted, looking down at the counter instead of at her. "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm all set."

The young woman's smile faltered slightly and she grabbed onto his arm, feeling his muscles through his clothing. "Are you sure? Because I promise that I won't disappoint you," she whispered sensually into his ear.

Naruto, now a bit irritated, shook his head. "Look, you seem really nice. But I'm really not interested. Thanks anyway." He took another huge gulp, seemingly oblivious of the insulted look on Shion's face.

"Are you serious?" she questioned, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, I'm serious," he told her firmly. "Sorry, but there's someone else that I'm interested in." He could feel the alcohol working its way throughout his system, and his patience for this woman was dwindling. How much more of a hint did she need? She was speaking again, but he wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"Are you ignoring me?" She snapped, growing furious as he continued to carelessly polish off his third drink. "I'm talking to you!"

The bartender stepped over and scowled. "Hey," he snapped, frowning at Shion. "The kid says that he's all set." He then turned his attention to Naruto. "Wanna go out back where it's a little quieter?"

"Fuck it, why not," Naruto muttered, swallowing the rest of his beverage in a few gulps. He couldn't remember the last time he had drank so quickly, but Shion had really gotten on his nerves. He followed the bartender towards the other end of the bar, leaving behind a fuming Shion. They approached a door and Naruto handed the man a few more bills for serving him, as well as getting him away from that aggravating woman.

"Thanks, kid. Right through there."

With a nod, Naruto opened the door and entered the next room, definitely feeling the affects of the alcohol. He wouldn't say that he was drunk, but he was definitely buzzed. Whatever had been in those drinks were evidently on the stronger side. This particular room had a miniature bar at the far end, as well as a few men seated at small, private tables. Each of them men were being served by various young women dressed in only lingerie. The lights were dim and soft music played in the background, and it didn't take Naruto long to realize what type of room this actually was.

"What the fuck...?" Naruto muttered, before feeling a tug on his arm. He looked over to see a young woman with long black hair cascading down her back. She wore a dark purple bra and panty set, as well as a pair of matching heels.

"Hey, there," she purred seductively as she led him towards a chair, reaching behind him to give his ass a squeeze. "I'm Kin and I'll be attending to your needs." She playfully pushed him so that he was sitting down on the cushioned seat, amused by his wide-eyed expression.

He blinked, then shook his head. "No, I-I think you've got the wrong idea. I-" Naruto was silenced when Kin put her finger over his lips, giggling at his startled expression.

"Shhh. Just sit back and relax." She looked over to her right and nodded, and it was then that Naruto saw two more women approaching.

One of the women was shorter than Kin, with messy dark pink hair and gray eyes. Her breasts were rather small in comparison and she wore a black bra with a matching thong. The second woman who approached them had her light purple hair pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She wore a lacy red bra and underwear set, as well as heels to match.

"Tayuya, Guren, and I will all be attending to you tonight, actually," Kin explained to him. "Let us ease your stress."

"H-hey, now wait a minute-!" Naruto's blue eyes grew wide as Tayuya, the pink-haired woman, suddenly placed her hand on the crotch of his jeans.

She snickered. "Oh, someone's already hard."

"It's not what you think," Naruto quickly told them, but gasped when she gave his clothed member a squeeze. "S-stop that!"

"Oh, honey. There's no need to be so shy," Guren told him as she unzipped his jacket. "We're very good at what we do."

Naruto attempted to get up, only to sway and fall back down. "What the...?" His body felt heavy and clumsy, and his ability to think had been impaired. There was no way he should've been feeling this way after only three drinks. Before he even realized it, Guren's hands moved his shirt up, where she began to touch his solid abs.

"Mmm, you have an amazing body," she remarked sensually.

"I'll say," Kin added, pulling his jacket off completely and discarding it off to the side. "Just look at those muscles."

Tayuya began to tug at the zipper on his jeans, only for Naruto to grab her wrist to stop her. "Things will be much easier if you don't resist," she remarked with a smirk as Kin removed his hand, allowing Tayuya to unzip him completely. "We can tell that you want this. I mean, look at how hard you are." As if to prove her point, she slipped her fingers around his boxer-clad member, grinning as he let out a surprised gasp.

"F-fuck," Naruto muttered, squirming as she grasped him firmly. "I don't want this. I-" He was cut off once more as she began to stroke him through his boxers.

"Heh, that's a good boy," Kin mused as squirmed in his seat. With Guren's assistance, they managed to pull both his jeans and boxers down slightly, exposing his rock-hard member for them to see. "You're so big," she breathed, licking her lips.

Guren nodded in agreement, her fingers tracing along the contours of his abdomen. Naruto groaned, his body sensitive to their touches as he felt himself grow hot. He had to stop this. And now, for that matter. But whatever it was that was in his drinks, he was finding it difficult to function and think coherently, unable to even stand up. He barely noticed when Guren pulled his shirt up and over his head in one swift movement, discarding it carelessly.

"Hey, s-stop it," Naruto muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as both Kin and Tayuya knelt in front of him. He could feel Guren's fingertips brushing against his nipples, causing him to squirm again. The blond nearly jumped out of his skin when Kin took his rigid penis into her mouth as Tayuya began to gently massage his balls. "F-fuhuuuck..." He tried to resist their touches, and found himself pleading for them to stop. His body betrayed him by reacting to their advances, as both his nipples were stiff and his cock throbbed almost painfully. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his member, only to be lapped away by Kin's tongue. He hissed softly as she continued to lick at his slit, her hand gently stroking him.

Guren brought her face to his chiseled chest and began to suckle on one of the nubs, flicking it with her tongue. At the same time, Tayuya continued to caress his sensitive balls while her raven-haired friend attended to his manhood. Kin teased him with her tongue, continuing to lick away the moisture that dripped from his tip. She sucked on the head and felt Naruto buck in his seat.

"Oooh, fuck..." Naruto groaned again, hating that his body was reacting in the way that it was. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He had only come here for a few drinks, not to be man-handled by three women. His body still refused to move from its spot on the seat, and his words were slightly slurred even as he continued to insist that they stop.

"Calm down," Guren said with a small laugh as she paused for a moment. "I promise that you'll enjoy this." She resumed nibbling on one of his nipples, while her hand pinched the other.

Kin lapped and sucked on his hard member, now lubricated by her saliva as she stroked him at the same time. Tayuya alternated between firmly massaging his balls and lightly teasing the sensitive area with her fingertips. Naruto grunted and closed his eyes once more as she tickled him, causing him to writhe even more. With all three women attending to his most sensitive spots, he couldn't stop the pleasure from building up, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. This wasn't right; he wanted Hinata to be the one touching him, and licking him. He wanted his indigo-haired friend to tease his body all over, and he imagined that she was the one sucking on his cock, rather than Kin. His lust had increased even more, and he couldn't stop himself from groaning and swearing under his breath.

"Mm, you like?" Tayuya asked with a smirk. "Then you'll probably enjoy this." She lowered her face to his balls and began to lick them, just as Kin took his length even deeper into her mouth. Taking the opportunity as he shifted once more, the pinkette slipped her hand beneath his butt and gave it a firm grab.

Kin began to massage his inner thigh, which was still covered by his jeans. She swirled her tongue all around his member, a look of euphoria on her face as she did so. Guren's fingertips began to trace at his abs once again as she continued to torment his nipples with both her mouth and other hand. Her fingers moved down and ran through the blond curls at the base of his manhood before retreating back up to his toned stomach. Her teeth lightly nipped at his tanned skin and she smiled when he gasped loudly.

"Shit shit shit," Naruto mumbled, arching his back a bit as they continued their speed and pressure. It was impossible to think straight when they were tormenting his already-aroused body even more. Kin's head bobbed up and down on his rigid penis, her fingers wrapped around these base. Tayuya's tongue made tiny circles all along his balls, further driving him insane. She seemed to take pleasure in groping his ass, and he couldn't deny that he found all of the sensations enjoyable, which made it even worse. Seconds turned to minutes, and he could slowly feel his opposition chipping away.

"You like being dominated by three women?" Guren asked seductively, giving both of his nipples a sharp pinch, causing him to wince.

Naruto couldn't respond and instead closed his eyes once more, in a last ditch effort to resist. He wasn't going to allow them to make him cum, and he did everything he could to block out the maddening urge to do so. However, even if he couldn't see them, he could certainly still feel everything that they were doing to him. Not only that, but it caused his mind to wander and imagine Hinata in their place once again and he groaned with lust.

"Trying to fight it?" Kin asked as she paused with the sucking, though she began to stroke him up and down. "You know you want to cum."

The blond shook his head, refusing to look at them as his arousal continued to build up. He did want to reach orgasm, that much was true, but not by them. He winced when Tayuya's nails dug into his ass and she lapped at his sac over and over again. Kin took his length halfway into her mouth while squeezing his shaft and Guren tweaked his nipples with vigor.

"Oh, fuck...fuck...ah..." Naruto hissed again, and he could vaguely hear the sounds of other patrons being pleasured by the lingerie-clad females. It was embarrassing that this was happening in front of other people, but none of them were paying him any mind as they were attended to. Unable to hold back anymore, his cock twitched and he felt himself reaching his peak. "Ffffuuuhuuuck," he grunted, finally releasing his seed.

Kin and Tayuya quickly moved away from his crotch, watching with amusement as he came, his fingers digging into the chair. Naruto felt his cock spurt a few times, his eyes hooded as he panted heavily. Guren had stopped with the touches as well, and he could see his thick semen splattered on the carpeted floor.

"Sorry, I don't swallow for just anyone," Kin quipped, causing the other two women to laugh.

Naruto spent the next few seconds trying to catch his breath, his tanned skin glistening with perspiration. He finally managed to heave himself up and pulled his boxers and pants up to cover himself once again. He quickly zipped them up, then grabbed his discarded shirt and jacket, stalking out of the room once he had put his shirt on. The women were saying something to him, but he wasn't listening and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. He stormed out of the bar, his jacket slung over his shoulder as he welcomed the cold air against his skin. His head was still fuzzy from the alcohol, and all he could think about was how his drinks must've been spiked with something.

He soon made it to his apartment, flinging his jacket carelessly onto the kitchen table as he passed through the room. His breathing had since returned to normal, and his body had cooled down from the chilly October air. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, hating the fact that he allowed those women to play with him like that. There was no excuse, in his opinion, and now he desperately wished that he had never gone out in the first place. He prayed that Hinata would never find out about what had just happened. Even if they weren't in a relationship, he felt as though he had betrayed her and he despised himself even more. Hinata deserved better than pervert who couldn't find it in him to push away three scantily-clad women.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," he mumbled as he plopped himself down on the couch. He was going to need a shower after that. If nothing else, he no longer felt the need to pleasure himself again.

 **Okay, and that wraps up this chapter. A lot of you are probably thinking that I'm out of my fucking mind (which is a fair assumption) but as I said before, everything is happening for a reason. I try to stay in character with Naruto and Hinata and do my best to implement how I think they would react to certain situations. Also take note that they are not quite in their right minds at the moment, so their judgment is a bit off. I hope you continue to read and follow this story and I'd like to thank everyone who is taking the time to read and review it. Seriously, reviews get me off my ass to make sure I finish by my deadline. Next chapter should be out next Friday.**


	8. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

 **Wow. Okay, I was expecting some backlash from the last chapter I posted, but I was not prepared for the amount of hate that I got from it. Yes, I understand that it's not exactly a pleasant scenario to read about, but I did add it for a specific reason. Which, by the way, when I said that everything I write about happens for a reason, don't take it in the wrong context. I meant that everything has an EXPLANATION, and I did say MULTIPLE times (I recall posting this same thing in at least 4-5 other chapters) that there were going to be some themes that readers may find unsettling.**

 **However, I can understand why so many are upset, and I have decided to edit the story and change up a few things that I was originally going to do. I wanted to venture further than I ever have before, outside my usual comfort zone, but apparently I was wrong for wanting to try such a thing. Hell, I even went as far as debating on whether or not I should simply delete that chapter. In the entire time since I've started writing fan fiction, I have never received so much hatred and insults over what I have written. In the end, deleting the chapter won't really solve anything, so it will stay. If you don't wish to follow or read the story anymore, that is your decision, of course. I've read stories with content that I consider to be 10 times more fucked up than what I wrote and didn't see any kind of uproar regarding those stories, so I was a bit surprised when I was reamed a new one.**

 **Although I plan to rewrite a few parts, I feel obligated to point this out yet again. I wanted to write a bit of a darker story, and part of it was to screw with both Naruto and Hinata mentally, hence why the scene was implemented. If you don't like that, then you don't have to read it. I'm sure you can figure out the direction where this story is going, and I honestly didn't feel like spoiling half the plot in the form of a disclaimer. Yes, I said that there was graphic molestation, which I suppose that went beyond the normal spectrum. I wonder if it would've made any difference if I said that both Naruto and Hinata got manhandled against their wills in public places, but probably not. I'm going to avoid certain scenarios that I'd considered for the story, though the overall story line is not going to change. Over the next two chapters, everything will begin to fall into place and things will begin to make more sense.**

 **To those of you who, although disagreed with my usage of those graphic scenes, respect me enough where you will at least see how the story continues, I thank you. I appreciate reviews, feedback, and criticism, but I will not tolerate being flamed or insulted for being too 'disturbing'. I can only write so many disclaimers (bolded and capitalized so that they are easier to see) but if you're not willing to read those disclaimers, you have no right to complain about the content that I write if it offends you (because I fucking mentioned the same warnings over and over again...)**

 **This is not a rant to bitch about how I'm unhappy that readers didn't like the chapter. However, as stated previously, I do not appreciate the rudeness behind those complaints. If you don't like something, feel free to say so, but there's no reason to give me hell about it. If I really wanted to, I could write stuff that is far more upsetting, but I myself don't care for such themes. This was something new that I wanted to try, but obviously it backfired, so now I'll think twice before expanding my horizons and venture past my comfort zones.**

 **If you still want to continue, then I am grateful. If you have lost interest, then you are free to stop reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I was able to update this story on time, as promised, and I'm sure that this chapter will be liked much more. That being said, I do not plan on deleting my previous chapter, so it will stay where it is. I'll keep that author's note posted for future reference for readers that happen to stumble across this story later on. I have revised a few things, but nothing major.  
**

 **Also, I'd like to thank those of you who support my decision and story, and your kind reviews made me feel a little better. I shouldn't have to change the content of my entire story to please a few. I know that the majority didn't like those parts, but the next few chapters should make up for it. If you are still interested in continuing, then it would make me extremely happy. If not, I'm sorry that the story was not what you were hoping for, and I hope you find other stories out there that are more suited to your tastes.**

 **The chapters are going to run a bit on the long side, but that is to avoid an overabundance of chapters that will unnecessarily drag the story out. It takes me quite awhile to write such a long chapter, but it is more than worth it. I would like to mention that my work hours have increased, so my time to write has gone down a bit. I am trying to update both this story and my other one on a weekly basis and I hope to continue to do so. If I am a little late, I apologize, but I am not one who likes to keep readers waiting. Thanks again for your patience, as well as the reviews that motivated me to continue on how I planned. They really helped. On that note, please enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 8_

When Naruto picked Hinata up on Wednesday, he tried his best to act as though nothing had occurred the night before. He was completely overcome by guilt, and he had been beating himself up over it non-stop since it had happened. To him, there was no excuse for what he had done, and he regretted taking up the bartender's offer to bring him out back. If he hadn't, then it never would've had happened. As awful as he felt, however, all he could was pretend like everything was fine. Part of him wanted to tell Hinata, but he was too afraid what she would think.

Likewise, Hinata was having the exact same mental battle with herself. She had been up most of the night, tossing and turning as the images of the train ride haunted her. The aspect of anyone finding out about it, especially Naruto, terrified her to the core. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so pathetic, and she hated herself now more than she had ever before. After allowing those two men to assault her, she couldn't help but think that Naruto deserved better than someone like her.

It was probably a good thing when Kabuto revealed to them the next location where he would be sending them to. After being sent to an onsen, they were both surprised when he told them that they would be spending their day at an amusement park.

 _"I am giving you these passes that will allow you to enter the park free of charge,"_ the white-haired man had told them. _"You will also be provided with a set amount of money that you are allowed to spend while you are there. I would like to add that you are free to spend your own money in addition to what you obtain from us. I figured that today I would send you to a more relaxed environment to further study your behavior while you take these supplements. Many people do not enjoy large, crowded areas, such as the amusement park that I'm sending you to. Their anxiety can sometimes act up, and they become too overwhelmed by their surroundings. It is up to you whether you find your day as positive or negative."_

Although confused by what Kabuto had told them, Naruto and Hinata didn't argue with the matter. After their awkward, yet intimate moments at the onsen, an outing such as this would serve them well. If nothing else, it would get their minds off the previous day.

"Damn, this place is huge," Naruto remarked with awe as he pulled into a parking space.

"It is," Hinata agreed, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. There was something that she wanted to give to him, but her nerves were making her hesitate.

Naruto turned off the car and unbuckled his seat beat. "Okay, let's go."

"Naruto-kun," she spoke up, causing the blond to pause and look at her. She felt her face heat up and her hands tremble slightly as she reached into her bag. "I, um...your birthday was a few weeks ago, right? On the tenth?"

"You remember?" He asked with a bit of surprise.

She nodded nervously, her blush increasing. "I-I know that it's l-late, but I wanted to give you s-something," she stammered, pulling a small present from her bag.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, amused by her cute bashfulness. "Aw, you didn't have to get me anything, Hinata."

"I-it's not much, a-and I don't know if you'll like it but..." she gingerly handed it over to him, unable to hold his gaze as her face continued to radiate heat.

Naruto opened the package up to reveal a soft, red knitted scarf and he stared at it for a few seconds.

"I-if you don't like it, then I could-" Hinata was cut off when Naruto suddenly turned to hug her tightly against him, stunned by his reaction.

"I love it," he told her, resting his head on top of hers. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata seemed genuinely shocked that he liked the scarf so much. She had spent several hours on it to make sure it came out perfect. Her nerves had almost caused her to back out of giving it to him, and after what happened yesterday, she felt as though she didn't have the right to do such a thing. Something in her, however, had compelled her to go through with it, and the results had turned out better than she'd anticipated.

"Ooh, this is comfy," Naruto mused when he and Hinata parted, resting his cheek against the soft material. "How long did it take you to make this?"

The indigo-haired girl didn't want to admit that she had started it soon after she had reconnected with him, knowing that she had missed his recent birthday. "A few days," she told him. "I-it was no trouble at all. I, um, I'm glad that you like it, Naruto-kun."

The fact that she had remembered his birthday touched him, and the thoughtful gesture of a belated birthday gift filled him with warmth. Hinata was truly the sweetest person he had ever met, and it made him love her even more.

"I-it's kind of warm out, so y-you don't need it right now, but now you'll have it w-when it gets cold," Hinata told him with that shy, adorable smile.

Minutes later, the two had entered the park and looked around in astonishment. Between the variety of rides, games, and concessions, it was hard to choose what they should do first. The passes had allowed them to stay in the park from noon to six in the evening, giving them plenty of time to utilize their time. It was rather warm for an October day, but they weren't about to complain about that.

"Hinata, do you like roller coasters?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, um..." Hinata trailed off.

The blond picked up on her nervousness and grinned. "We don't have to go on any if you don't like them. There are plenty of other things to do."

"A-actually...maybe it would be good f-for me to try one out," she considered. "I-I mean...I'm afraid of heights...so maybe it'll help me get over it."

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto grabbed her hand and tugged her over towards one of the roller coasters that had caught his attention. As he stood in line with her, he noticed the look of apprehension on her face. "Everything will be fine, Hinata. I'm positive that you're going to have fun." He gave her delicate hand a small squeeze of reassurance.

Hinata had spent most of the ride clinging onto Naruto for dear life, trying not to have a panic attack as the roller coaster zoomed up and around the track. The bar across the them would ensure that they would not be able to fall out, but it did little to ease her terror. Her eyes were screwed shut as they went down a particularly steep drop and she felt Naruto wrap an arm around her. She was too afraid to open her eyes and refused to do so until the ride finally began to slow to a stop.

Naruto looked down at Hinata with amusement, enjoying the way she tightly held onto him. "Are you okay?"

"F-f-fine," she stammered, still feeling as though she was going to have a heart attack. "I-I'm fine."

"So, are you still afraid of heights?" he asked, pushing up the bar and stepping out onto the platform. He turned and extended his hand to Hinata, helping her get out.

She nodded with disappointment. "I think I'm also afraid of falling."

"Falling or landing? But at least you tried it," he pointed out with a smile. "And that's all that matters."

They tried the bumper car ride next, which Hinata seemed to enjoy much more than the roller coaster. Naruto playfully bumped his car into hers, and he noticed how her breasts bounced from the impact, temporarily leaving him in a daze for a few seconds. He snapped out of it when a twelve year-old kid smacked into his, tearing his thoughts away from the dirty images that were playing in his head.

"That was fun," Hinata commented once they had gotten off.

"I'll say," he agreed with a smirk. "Hey, are you hungry at all?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm all set for now. I'm still a little shaken up from that roller coaster."

"Okay. I'm just going to grab a snack." Naruto led her towards one of the concession stands, reading over the menu. He wasn't quite in the mood for a large amount of food himself, so he settled on an order of assorted nuts.

"You're going to want one of these to crack 'em open," the concession owner remarked, holding up a nutcracker.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Hinata watched with surprise as he crushed one of them between two fingers like it was nothing and popped it into his mouth. As they walked, he continued to effortlessly break open the shell of each one, despite the fact that most of them would've normally required a nutcracker like the man had suggested. _'Naruto's really strong,'_ she thought to herself as he crushed another between two fingers. She briefly imagined how those same fingers would feel plunging into her and she shivered at the thought. That wetness between her legs had returned, much to her dismay.

As Naruto munched on his snack, he gestured towards one of the games. "Hey, do you want to try that out?" Without waiting for a response, he tugged her towards the game, which consisted of several targets and a plastic gun.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hinata tried to decline. "I'm not good with shooting games."

"Well, give it a try. What do you have to lose?" he teased as he paid for a single round.

Hinata smiled thinly. "The game?"

Naruto chuckled softly. "True. But even if you do, who cares? We're here to have some fun, so don't worry about that."

The mustached man behind the counter gestured towards the targets. "There are five different targets that you can aim for. You win a prize for whichever one you can manage to hit. Obviously, the bigger the target, the smaller the prize, but if you hit the bullseye of the smallest one, you can choose any prize you want."

"Okay," Hinata murmured, gingerly picking up the plastic gun. She studied it for a moment, unsure of what to do. Naruto was watching her, and she really didn't want to miss. _'But I've never done one of these games before!'_

Naruto could see how tense she was. "Hinata, just relax. Set your sights on a target, take a deep breath, and pull the trigger. And if you miss, then I'll pay for another round."

"Alright." The counter itself came up to where her breasts were, and when she leaned over it slightly to take aim, Naruto noticed how they squished up against it. He nearly choked, and felt that familiar stirring in his lower regions. Couldn't he go a single day without having a perverted thought? Evidently not. A few males that were passing by stared at her for a few moments with interest, causing the blond to glower at them. It was becoming abundantly clear just how many guys found the Hyuga to be attractive, which triggered Naruto's jealousy. It was strange; he'd never really considered himself to be a jealous person, as he'd always had a rather carefree attitude. When it came to Hinata, though, he couldn't help but feel that possessiveness increasing with each passing day.

The indigo-haired girl concentrated, ignoring the loud, distracting noises all around them. She held her breath and aimed carefully, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She exhaled slowly and positioned her finger on the trigger. A second later, she pulled the trigger and, to both her and Naruto's surprise, hit the bullseye of the smallest target.

"Holy shit!" Naruto was awestruck, then looked over at Hinata, who looked just as shocked.

"Well, that was impressive, young lady," the game coordinator said with a laugh. "Very few can hit that one. So you can choose any prize that you want."

There were several to choose from, with stuffed animals in various sizes ranging from tiny to colossal. "Maybe it would be better not to carry a huge one around," she mused to herself. "Um...could I get that small white bear?"

"Sure thing." The man grabbed the hanging prize and handed it over to her, which in turn, she held it out for Naruto to take.

"Since you won me that fox the other day, I wanted to get you something in return. I-I mean, I know that most guys don't really like stuffed animals, but-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw how intensely Naruto was staring at her. "Ummm...N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Hinata, you have to come play Laser Tag with me sometime!" he exclaimed, his excitement startling the girl. "We should play as a team, and together, we'll be unstoppable! See, I knew you could do it. You have amazing aim," he praised her, causing her to blush profusely.

She smiled shyly. "Thank you. I-I'm really surprised that I hit it, actually..."

Naruto grinned. "You have more talent then you think. And I'll take that bear if you want to give it to me. I have no issues with owning stuffed animals if that's what you're worried about."

"R-really?"

"Yup." He took the stuffed animal from her and wrapped up his package of nuts, stuffing it into his pocket. "But you really are awesome, Hinata."

With her face bright red, Hinata accompanied Naruto on several of the other rides, including the ones that rekindled her fear of heights. She was determined to prove that she could get over that fear, even if it meant that she had to spend the entire time clinging onto him in terror. To her relief, Naruto didn't seem to mind, and he took an active role to make sure she was calm and relaxed for the duration of those rides.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Naruto-kun," she murmured as they exited another roller coaster, this one much smaller than the one they'd been on previously. "I-I know that it must be annoying to deal with me being so scared like that."

Naruto stopped and looked at her with surprise. "You're not annoying, Hinata. If anything, I think it's great that you're willing to try things that you're afraid of. So don't feel bad about it. Besides, I like it when you cuddle against me."

The indigo-haired girl blushed, her heart skipping a beat. Did he really mean that?

Noticing that she was growing flustered, he quickly changed the subject. "We've been here for a little while, so are you sure that you don't want anything to eat?"

Hinata thought about it for a moment, considering. "Hm, I suppose I could go for something..."

"Well, it's pretty warm out, so before it gets cold later, let's get a popsicle," Naruto suggested, grabbing hold of her hand.

Once they had purchased their frozen treats, Naruto couldn't help but discreetly stare at Hinata as they leisurely walked. His blue eyes fixated on the way her pink tongue delicately licked at hers, lapping up the melting juices. He felt another throb between his legs as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Her rosy lips wrapped around it for a few seconds and Naruto had to stifle a needy groan. It didn't take much for her to inadvertently arouse him, but this was taking it to a whole new level. As Hinata continued to nonchalantly enjoy her red popsicle, Naruto barely paid attention to his, unable to tear his gaze from her. _'Damn, that is_ r _eally hot. She really doesn't understand what the hell she does to me...'_

Noticing that some of it was beginning to melt down the sides, Hinata ran her tongue up it it, lapping up the sweet juices while her friend had an internal battle.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked, trying his best to act casual.

"Mm, it's delicious," Hinata replied with a radiant smile.

He nodded absently, entranced as she licked at it again. "That's good..." The blond took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but it was already too late. In his mind, she was no longer sucking on her frozen treat, but his rigid manhood instead. He could practically feel her warm tongue running up and down his entire length, from base to tip. This was the first time in his life that Naruto could honestly say that he was jealous over a food item of some sort. He couldn't help but feel like a pervert, but he was beyond the point being able to help it. To more he tried to resist, the harder it became.

Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Aren't you going to eat yours, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, yeah! S-sorry, I spaced out." He stuffed his orange popsicle into his mouth, immediately feeling the effects of brain freeze moments later for attempting to eat so much of it at once. "Aaah! Crap!" Naruto grabbed his head, shivering a bit.

"Don't eat it so fast," she gently reminded him.

Once they had finished their treats, Naruto noticed a ride that caught his attention. "Oh, it's one of those Tunnel of Love rides. One time I jokingly asked Sakura if she wanted to go on it and she punched me in the face," he said with a sheepish laugh.

"K-Kiba never wanted to go on it, so I've never been on that type of ride before," Hinata replied.

"Well...why don't we go on it together? I mean, just for the hell of it," he quickly added. "I heard that they're kind of ridiculous so maybe it'll be fun."

By the time they had reached the front of the line, Hinata was blushing profusely. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as Naruto carefully helped her into the swan-shaped boat, ready to faint.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as the boat began to make its way down the path. "You look like you have a fever."

"I-I'm fine," she squeaked, her body trembling as they approached the tunnel. She wasn't sure if she was going to have a heart attack or faint.

Once they entered the tunnel, the beginning of it was designed in a way that resembled a pond filled with swans, though the swans were comedic in appearance.

"What the hell...?" Naruto looked at one of the swan decorations, which seemed to be lacking a beak and instead had a smiley face painted on. "Okay, this is weird," he added with a snicker.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the absurd scenery, feeling his warm, solid body pressed against hers. Although she was nervous, Naruto's laid-back demeanor was helping her calm down.

"What, did someone get drunk and just decide to draw a bunch of stupid faces on those things, rather than properly finish them?" The blond asked, immensely amused.

"Sure looks like it," Hinata agreed.

The second area was not much of an improvement, as it was decorated with fat, little cherubs. Some were painted onto the sides of the tunnel, while more hung from the ceiling. Some played horns, while others carried bows and arrows. A few of them had somehow been tangled into a heap, so there was a chandelier of bare-assed angels that swayed along to the overly cheesy bugle music that played in the background.

"Wow, this is hilarious," Naruto snorted as they passed through the area. "I'm glad I suggested this, because if nothing else, it was a good laugh."

However, once they got to the third room of the ride, it had a much calmer, more serene design. It had grown dim, with the ceiling sparkling with stars that glowed softly. Naruto glanced over at Hinata, taking in her beautiful features as she stared up at the shimmering ceiling. There was no corny music playing to ruin the mood, which he was grateful for as the boat continued to drift along. He scooted a bit closer to her, nonchalantly slinging his arm behind her without touching her.

All was silent as their swan boat passed into the last part of the ride, both of them feeling tense as they looked at each other. The final area was dark, with only the images of glowing butterflies fluttering around them. Although simple, it was all that was needed for them to get lost in each others eyes for several seconds. Naruto's eyes were locked onto Hinata's, his face dimly illuminated by the dull lights. Even with the lack of brightness, he could see that cute blush on her face as she stared up at him with those lavender eyes. She looked so innocent when she gazed at him that way, and he desperately wished that he could grab her and press his lips against hers. He thought about it for a moment, and almost leaned in to do so, but the boat exited the tunnel moments later.

"Well, that was fun," he quickly stated, realizing how close her was to her. "They clearly half-assed the first part of it."

"Yes, but they did a nice job with the second half," Hinata pointed out, slightly disappointed when he drew back.

Although neither of them had expected to stay at the park for the entire six hours, the day seemed to fly by as they went on ride after ride. As the hours passed, the air grew chillier and Hinata hugged herself after a gust of wind blew. She hadn't expected to be spending the majority of her day outside, so she hadn't dressed as weather appropriately as she should've. Her outfit consisted of a black skirt with a white rose design that came down halfway down her thighs. The long-sleeved white blouse she wore accentuated her figure nicely, the neckline showing only a hint of cleavage. She completed her attire with black flats, as well as a matching jacket that she had left in the car.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked her, noticing her shiver.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she answered. "Besides, I can get my jacket out of your car if I have to."

He grinned, then began to remove his own jacket. "Why bother when you can use mine?"

Realizing what he was doing, Hinata quickly shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun, you don't have to. I-it's my fault for not dressing warmer, and like I said, I can-" She was cut off when he placed the article over her shoulders, her face turning red as he did so. "But...now you're going to be cold..."

Naruto simply smirked. "Hinata, I'm fine. The cold isn't bothering me, so just wear it."

"But..." The indigo-haired girl trailed off, dropping her gaze to the ground. If she had just worn her own, then he wouldn't have been inconvenienced by lending her his.

"Hinata," he said softly, gently tilting her face up so she would have no choice but to meet his gaze. He nearly melted when she stared up him, but he kept his composure. "Don't worry about it. Besides, you look a lot cuter in my jacket than I do." He laughed when her blush increased. "Stop worrying so much. I don't want you to catch a cold, so I'll force you to wear it if I have to." He zipped the jacket up, amused by just how big it was on her. She looked absolutely adorable in his clothing.

"Th-thank you," she murmured with a small smile. "I-it's really warm."

Naruto playfully ruffled her bangs. "Good. Now, it's getting kind of late and the sun is starting to set. We should probably get going soon, but I want to do a few more things before we leave." His hand engulfed her smaller one and he tugged her along. "I haven't been able to win you anything yet, so we can't leave until I do."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she told him. "I mean, you already won me that fox at the arcade."

"Well, I want to win you another prize. Now...what game do I want to try?" He surveyed the area, looking past the hordes of people who couldn't seem to move out of the way. They had already tried the vast majority of the games that were available, though almost all of them had been damn near impossible to beat. Naruto wasn't sure if the games were rigged or if they were just having bad luck. However, there was one game that caught his eye that he hadn't noticed earlier. "Is that what I think it is?"

Confused, Hinata could only follow the blond as he led her through the crowd, until she saw what he had been referring to. There was a group of men lined up, and it was then that she noticed what type of game it was.

"Come on, ya weaklings! Is that the best you can do!?" A woman with dark purple hair shouted. "Seriously, my grandmother could put you all to shame!"

"It's one of those Test Your Strength type games by the looks of it," Naruto mused. "So, I guess you have to hit that bell in order to win."

The man at the front of the line swung the huge hammer down as hard as he could, though he only succeeded in getting the marker halfway up, before it fell back down.

The woman, whose name tag revealed her name to be Anko, laughed mockingly. "Wow, that was pathetic! Did you even try?"

"Screw you, lady!" the guy snarled before storming off.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm all set!" she called after him, then turned her attention back to the line. "Okay, next!"

"This looks fun," Naruto said excitedly as he got in line. "I don't know how well I'll do, so I guess I'll find out."

Hinata waited next to him, the line slowly moving along as the next guy took his turn. "It looks really difficult. I can only imagine how hard it is to hit that bell."

Eventually, Naruto made it to the front of his line, and Anko smirked at him. "Are you ready for this, kid? You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend."

Hinata blushed profusely, but Naruto laughed at her comment. "Well, then I guess I'll have to try really hard not to make an idiot of myself." He handed her the money needed for a single round and grabbed hold of the hammer. "Damn, this thing is kind of heavy..."

"Hit the damn target as hard as you can and if you manage to ring the bell, then you win. Not a single person has won at all today, so try to keep me somewhat entertained," Anko snickered. "Start whenever you're ready, but don't hold up my line."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Naruto stood in front of the target, looking down at it for a few seconds as he raised the hammer over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the hammer as tight as he could and swung down with all his might. There was a loud clanging noise as the marker hit the bell at the very top of pillar.

"Holy shit," Anko breathed with awe, then broke out into a grin. "Well, you surprised me, kid. Guess you managed not to make an idiot out of yourself, so good for you. Pick whatever prize you want."

As Naruto took a moment to view his selection, Hinata was temporarily stunned. Watching him use his brute strength like that had increased her desire all over again. The way his muscles had flexed under his cotton t-shirt had caused her face to substantially heat up, and she willed herself not to get too worked up. It was damn near impossible, however, as she envisioned his sculpted body in her head once again. Not only that, but he had bent over slightly after swinging that massive hammer down, and she had been unable to keep herself from looking at his butt. Her breathing sped up as nude images of him played through her mind, taunting her. She had already seen it, and _touched_ it too, for that matter. The more she thought about it, the more she wished he would pin her against a wall and ravish her. She wanted him to roughly claim her as his own, dominating her willing body over and over again.

"Hinata, let's go." Naruto grabbed her and led her away, oblivious to the longing stares of other women who had happened to witness his impressive bout of strength. "This is for you."

Snapped out of her thoughts, Hinata looked at the small, lilac-colored bunny that Naruto held out for her. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I love it," she told him, taking it from him and feeling the soft, velvety fabric against her fingers.

"It's small and adorable. Just like you," he told her with a flirtatious grin.

Flustered, Hinata's face turned bright red all over again and she held the stuffed bunny against her. "Th-thank you." It was all she could manage to say.

"Before we leave, let's do one last ride. I know exactly which one we're going on," he told her, taking hold of her hand in his once more.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat when they reached the line for the Ferris Wheel. "Oh...you want to go on this one?"

"Yeah, since it's getting dark out and the lights are starting to come on, I thought it would be a nice way to end our day," he told her.

Before today, she probably would've declined the suggestion, due to her fear of heights. After everything she had done with Naruto that day, however, she felt as though she could do almost anything. Although the roller coasters had thoroughly terrified her, a Ferris Wheel would be a lot less nerve-racking in comparison. She was still a bit nervous, but she got into the small cabin with Naruto right beside her, and waited for the wheel to rotate and gradually bring them up higher.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her once they were halfway up.

She nodded, trying to remain calm. "Y-yes."

"Really? You look like you're shaking," he pointed out.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, her voice coming out more high-pitched than she'd anticipated. She could get through the roller coasters, so this should be a walk in the park in comparison. Yet why was she still so on edge?

Naruto noticed her tension and pulled her closer to him, his arm wrapped firmly around her. "See? You are shaking. Are you still cold?" he questioned.

Hinata could only shake her head in response, but her body continued to tremble. Her bare legs were a bit cold, but it was caused mainly by her own anxiety as they continued to go even higher. Even after the cabins had all been filled, and the ride actually began, she still couldn't seem to stop from shaking. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun," she apologized. "Even though I w-went on those other rides...I-I guess I'm still afraid of being up so high..."

Naruto chuckled, holding her closer against him. "So what? If you're afraid of heights, it's not going to go away overnight. But even still, you went on this ride with me, and that's what counts."

"Even if I keep my eyes closed for most of the time?" she asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Yup." He turned slightly and pulled her against his body, allowing her to bury her face in his chest. "Does this help? Now you can't see."

Unable to vocally respond, Hinata could only nod slightly, inhaling the masculine scent that was his. She felt safe in his arms and she couldn't stifle the soft moan the escaped her lips when he began to gently stroke her hair.

Naruto stiffened a bit from that alluring sound, but he managed to ignore the dirty thoughts in his head as he continued to hold her close. "Are you sure you don't want to look, Hinata?" he asked after a few minutes. "The lights look really awesome."

Reluctantly, she turned her head to see the entire amusement park lit up with several bright lights. Her fears momentarily put to rest, she slowly drew back from the blond male to stare down at the sight. Her lavender eyes were wide with awe, able to see everything from the highest point of the ride.

"It's amazing," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto was entranced by a different type of beauty, his attention solely on his petite friend. Under the moonlight, she looked breath-taking as she continued to gaze at the illuminated park. Her rosy lips were parted very slightly with awe and he once again desperately wanted to see how they would feel against his. He could only imagine just how sweet they were, along with the rest of her.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, her eyes locking with his. He was staring intently at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat in excitement as she became lost in his pools of vibrant blue. They gazed at each other in silence for several seconds, neither of them sure of what to say. Deciding that no words were necessary, Naruto very slowly began to lean towards her, closing the distance between them.

Speechless, Hinata looked up at the young man, her eyes hooded slightly with desire as a light blush crept across her cheeks. She gasped softly when Naruto placed his hands against her cheeks, his warm skin sending a pleasurable sensation through her body. His eyes had darkened a shade, his own lust returning with a vengeance. He simply couldn't resist her anymore and he wanted nothing more than to make her his.

Naruto was only inches from her, desperate to feel his lips against her luscious ones. However, just as he brought his mouth to hers, the cabin they were in jerked slightly and they realized that that the ride had ended. The ride attendant quickly released the bar that went across the cabin, ruining the mood completely.

 _'DAMN IT! I WAS THIS FREAKING CLOSE! WHAT THE HELL!?'_ Naruto was livid, and his annoyance was evident on his face as he begrudgingly got out of the car. The universe seemed hellbent on making sure that he didn't make his move on Hinata. Sure, he had promised himself to wait a bit longer, but he simply couldn't stand it anymore. And why the hell had the ride been so short?

"Naruto-kun? A-are you okay?" Hinata meekly asked, noticing his irritated expression when she moved to climb out. Like him, she too had been disappointed by the sudden interruption.

The blond quickly hid his aggravation behind a wide smile as he carefully helped her down. "Yup, I'm fine!" Sure, maybe he was fine, but he was pissed off through and through. He had missed his chance to kiss her yet again, but he was not about to let this be the end of it.

As they left the park to head towards Naruto's car, he began to scheme something. He had blown his chance to tell her how he felt, and he was afraid to overwhelm her by doing so now, after that moment had been ruined. Tomorrow. He was going to tell her how he felt about her tomorrow, no matter what.

xxxXXXxxx

Hinata had been surprised the following morning when she'd received a text message from Kabuto. According to the researcher, the massages that he had planned for them would have to be rescheduled for the following day, due to some pipes leaking in several of the rooms. Two of the rooms had already accumulated some water damage, and the repairs would take up the majority of the day.

A little while later, her cell phone rang, and she looked down to see Naruto's name on the screen. With a bit of excitement, she answered the call, her heartbeat speeding up. "Hello, N-Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"Great," he responded jovially. "I'm guessing that you got the memo saying that we don't need to come in today. It kind of works out, because my friend asked me to help him move today at the last second. But anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight. There's this nightclub that my friend told me about, and he said that it was really cool. Would you be interested in going with me?"

"Well...I guess it could be fun," she told him, surprising herself with her willingness to go. "I'm not really familiar with nightclubs or anything like that, but I'd love to go with you."

"Really? Awesome! I'll pick you up at around seven tonight, okay?"

Hinata smiled. "That sounds great." She was thrilled to go anywhere with Naruto at this point. "This friend of yours, is he moving in with you? I didn't know how that search for a roommate was going."

Naruto sighed. "No, he has to move to the next town over. So far all the people I've interviewed are psychos, so as of right now, it's still just me. But I still have plenty of time before it becomes an issue. The sooner I find someone who isn't completely crazy, the better."

They chatted for almost an hour before Naruto realized that he was late meeting up with his friend, but he made sure to repeat his promise of picking her up at seven.

As the evening drew near, Hinata began to get ready for her night out with Naruto. She showered, thoroughly washing her hair and body as her heart pounded with anticipation. Going to a nightclub was so unlike her, but ever since she had reconnected with Naruto, she had become more spontaneous like her blond friend. Smiling, she toweled off and rummaged through her closet, wondering if she even owned anything that would be suitable for the occasion.

"What's this?" She pulled a dress out of the closet, inspecting it for a moment before she remembered. The dress that she held had been a gift from Tenten two years back, and she recalled wearing it only once since receiving it. Normally, she would've considered it too revealing for her to wear, but it fit the setting.

Five minutes later, Hinata stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection as her cheeks heated up slightly. The silky, dark purple dress she wore clung to her figure, hugging her womanly curves. It ended halfway down her thighs, a slit going up the left side of it. The bodice accentuated her bountiful breasts, pushing them together for a prominent cleavage, and finished with thin spaghetti straps. A pair of matching heels completed her look, but she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror without turning a bright shade of red. Taking a deep breath, she brushed her hair until it tumbled lusciously down her back. All she needed now was a bit of make-up. Yet before she could begin, she heard a knock coming from her apartment door.

 _'Naruto-kun must be here early,'_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the door. It was about fifteen minutes before seven, but she had noticed how his timing had gradually improved over the past week and a half. Smiling radiantly, she opened the door to greet him. "S-sorry, I'm almost-" Hinata's words died on her lips as she felt her blood run cold, her eyes widening.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Hinata quickly moved to slam the door shut, but it was stopped by a hand before she could close it all the way. Paling, she stared at him fearfully, her heart speeding up. "W-what are you doing here?"

The young man smirked and shook his head. "Now, that's no way to greet your fiance." He looked just smug as ever as he ran his fingers through his wavy dark brown hair. If it weren't for his over-inflated confidence that was practically permeating from him, she might've considered him attractive. Hinata knew better though.

"You're not my fiance," she told him, trying to keep her voice calm as she gazed at the man her father had wanted her to marry. "Please leave." She attempted to close the door again, but he held tight. Trembling, Hinata met his icy gaze, a chill running down her spine. "Seiya, let go."

"I think we need to talk," he told her, pushing the door back in and forcing her to retreat. "I figured that if I waited long enough, that maybe you'd come to your senses. Damn, was I wrong," he said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"What do you want?" Hinata inquired.

Seiya grinned wickedly. "You know what I want, my dear."

"Well, the answer is still 'no'. Now leave," she demanded, surprised that she was able to use such a blunt tone.

His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, entering her apartment. "Look at you, all dolled up. Going somewhere?"

"I-I am," she replied, backing away from him as her fear intensified. "G-get out of my apartment, or I-I'll call the police."

"Go ahead," he challenged. "They didn't do anything last time, so what makes you think this time will be any different? Besides, I can easily pay those pigs off."

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat, gathering up the last of her courage. "Seiya, you're not welcome here, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would just leave. I'm not going to change my mind, so you're only wasting your time."

He stared at her for a moment, his dark eyes burning into hers. "You know, there are scores of women who are just dying to be with me, Hinata. I could have any one of them, but I decided to marry you."

"Then go marry one of them," she retorted. "B-besides, you only want to marry me because that's what our fathers want. Y-you don't have to go along with their arrangement."

"It's true that they wish for us to marry, but even before they came up with the idea, I've had my eye on you for awhile now." He took another step closer, smirking when she continued to back away. "You're gorgeous, and it's impossible not to want you, even if you are being unnecessarily difficult."

Hinata, in a moment of panic, couldn't help but snap at him as he continued to close the distance between them. "Get out!"

Seiya jerked forward, catching the indigo-haired woman off guard, and grabbed onto her shoulders. He shoved her against the wall, his fingers digging into her as she cried out in pain.

"Look here, you little bitch. In these past six months, all you've managed to do is disappoint your father and piss me the hell off," he snarled. "Do you honestly think you can get out of this marriage? It's going to happen, whether you like it or not. And also," he added, leaning close to her ear, "If you don't marry me, just remember that in less than two years, your sister will legally be an adult."

Her eyes widened in horror, now brimming with tears. "I-if you go near Hanabi, I'll-"

"You'll what?" he cut her off, that smug grin on his face. "You are in no position to be making threats to me. None whatsoever. So, why don't you be a good girl, cut the bullshit, and come with me?"

"Just go...please..." Tears began to run down her face, and she struggled to break free from his iron grip.

He pressed her against the wall harder, his breath hot as he brought his face close to hers. "Oh, I'll leave. But you're coming with m-" Seiya was suddenly yanked back, and brutally flung against the opposite wall.

Stunned, Hinata saw Naruto standing over the fallen man, now grabbing him by the front of his shirt to forcefully pull him up. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Hinata!?" Naruto demanded, enraged as he slammed the shorter male into the wall a second time. "Fucking bastard!"

"L-let go, you asshole!" Seiya yelled, trying to wrench free of Naruto's grip, only to receive a punch to the stomach that sent him to his knees. He gasped, holding onto his abdomen as the blond dropped him.

"Get the fuck out of here before I put your head through that wall," Naruto threatened, his voice low and menacing.

Wincing, Seiya glowered up at him as he attempted to stand. "You...you don't..." He wheezed, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked right out of him. "I...I can ruin...your pathetic, fucking life," he rasped as he slowly retreated back towards the door.

"Yeah, and I can break every damn bone in your body if you don't get the hell out of here," Naruto growled, his blue eyes dark with fury.

The brown-haired male glared at him, and opened his mouth to speak.

"NOW!" Naruto roared, causing Seiya to clumsily scramble away, stumbling out of the apartment. He looked as though he would still try to get the last word in, but when decided against it when Naruto took a menacing step forward. Once the bastard disappeared from sight, Naruto shut the door and locked it, turning to face Hinata.

Hinata was speechless as her gaze met with his, her body trembling as the tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. "N...Naruto-kun..." She was in his arms in an instant, letting herself melt against him as he held her tightly.

"It's okay," he whispered comfortingly to her as she cried. "He's gone, so don't worry. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He glanced down to see the indenations in Hinata's skin from where Seiya had dug his fingers and he felt his rage escalate again. "If he comes back, I'll fucking kill him," he hissed.

"I-I'm okay," she told him, relaxing slightly as he gently stroked her hair.

Naruto tilted her face up so she was looking at him, brushing a few tears off her cheek. "Was that him? The asshole who wants to marry you?"

She nodded, sniffling a bit. "Y-yes, that's h-him. I-I didn't know that h-he was going t-to show up like that," she stammered, her anxiety through the roof. "I thought i-it was you, b-but when I opened the d-door..." She trailed off, unable to continue, but her friend didn't need any further explanation.

"I won't let him near you," he assured her, bringing his hands to her shoulders where he lightly massaged the sore spots Seiya had left. "If he tries, I'll send him to the fucking hospital."

Hinata gazed up at him with sorrow. "I didn't want to g-get you involved in this," she told him, able to steady her voice a little better. "H-he's a horrible person, and he'll make y-your life a nightmare."

Naruto smirked. "I'm not afraid of that prick. Let him try." His expression grew serious once again as he stared down at her. "If you don't want to go out after dealing with that, it's fine. We can stay here and just hang out if you'd prefer that."

To his surprise, Hinata shook her head. "N-no, I want to go with you. I don't really want to be home right now, so maybe going out will take my mind off of it."

The blond smiled, nodding in understanding. "Okay. I'm kind of early, for once, so if you need to finish getting ready, I can wait." He wished he had shown up sooner, and then Hinata wouldn't have had to deal with that ordeal.

"I just have to put some make-up on," she told him, offering a tiny smile of her own.

Naruto looked at her with confusion. "Why? You look gorgeous enough without it."

Hinata tensed up a bit, a light blush staining her cheeks. "M-my eyes are probably all red and puffy f-from crying, so..."

"You look beautiful exactly the way you are now, Hinata," he remarked with a grin. His blue eyes scanned down her body, taking in her irresistible appearance. Just looking at her made him inwardly groan with lust, noticing how her dress clung to her in all the right spots. His self-control was hanging on by the thinnest of threads, though he wasn't sure how long it could hold until it finally snapped.

Her blush intensified from his comment, but her body had stopped shaking, finally at ease once more. "Y-you look very handsome yourself, Naruto-kun."

Naruto wore a black button-up dress shirt that seemed to compliment his muscular physique. The rest of his attire consisted of slacks, shoes, and a coat that were all black as well. To say he looked handsome was a vast understatement in Hinata's opinion. "Really? That's good. I was afraid that I looked like I was on my way to a funeral or something. I realized after the fact that I didn't have a huge selection of nice clothes, so I had to make due. Now let's go have some fun!"

 **So, there was fluff, some drama, and an angry Naruto flinging some rich bastard into a wall. Good times! I really hoped that you liked this chapter (if nothing else, more than the previous one) and I will try to update again next Friday as usual. The next two chapters are very important, so if you're debating on whether or not you want to continue reading, I'd at least wait until those two chapters are posted. Regardless, I'm pretty damn sure that you'll love the next chapter. Anyway, please review ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is the next chapter that I somehow managed to finish on time (for the most part). Unfortunately, due to the fact that my work hours have increased, I no longer have enough time to update both of my stories on a weekly basis. That being said, I will alternate between my two stories so that each one is updated on a bi-weekly schedule, probably on a Friday or Saturday at the latest. I simply don't have enough time to write two chapters each week, and the stress is starting to drive me crazy. However, I will be able to update this particular story next weekend, as the next chapter is extremely important and I don't want to wait that long to post it. Once I complete my other story (which will probably be about 4-5 chapters) I can focus entirely on this story and maybe start that freaking lemon compilation that I planned months ago...  
**

 **On that note, thanks for the reviews and your patience, and again, if you do not like where the story is going, you are free to stop reading at any time. I won't be offended if that's the case. I really have nothing else that I care to say at this point, so please read and review.**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 9_

"Damn, this place is packed for a Thursday!" Naruto yelled as he entered the nightclub with Hinata following closely. Loud, energetic music filled the crowded space, and flashing, colored lights bounced off the floor, walls and ceiling. Scores of people were gathered on the dance floor, cheering enthusiastically as the DJ began to play a different song. Several others were seated at various tables around the dance area, and there was a long bar that stretched across an entire wall.

"I know that the weekend is usually crazy, but I figured that it would be a little quieter!" He took hold of Hinata's hand and led her through the bustling nightclub, glancing over his shoulder at her with a smile. After what she had just dealt with, he wanted to make sure that she had the best time possible. Her evening had been ruined, but maybe he could take her mind off of it by giving her an unforgettable night. "Wanna get a table!?" He shouted over the booming music and excited voices.

She nodded, blushing slightly from the way he gazed at her. "Okay!"

Naruto maneuvered through the sea of patrons, keeping a gentle, yet firm grip on his smaller friend. "Don't let go! I wouldn't want to lose you in this huge crowd!" he quipped playfully, tugging her behind him.

"I won't get lost that easily!" she teased back, her voice barely loud enough for Naruto to hear her.

"I dunno, you're pretty damn small. I'd have to send out a search party!" The blond made his way to an empty table with two chairs, pulling one of them out for her.

Hinata smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed.

"Thank you!" She repeated, taking her seat.

He grinned as he plopped down onto the other one. "See, I do have some manners! And Sasuke claimed that I didn't! Now you can be a witness!"

"I'll write a statement and have it notarized!" she replied.

Naruto chuckled, glad that she was able to have a sense of humor even after what happened earlier. "Do you want anything to drink!?" Just as he said those words, the music had died down.

Hinata thought about it for a moment. "Well...I'm not much of a drinker. I, um...I am a lightweight, according to Tenten. I get tired if I have more than one drink."

"Well, that's fine, because I don't really plan on drinking much myself. How about we each get one drink and that's it? I need to be able to drive later anyway, so it's fine with me," he said.

"O-okay." She read over the list of alcoholic beverages, trying to decide on one. Most of them she was not familiar with, and she wondered just how strong they were. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of Naruto by getting drunk. "I...I guess I'll have a Cassis Orange cocktail. I've heard that those are pretty light on the alcohol."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be a good choice for you. I'll be right back." He rose from his seat and made his way over towards the bar, though he kept an eye on her as he did so. The last thing he wanted was for some random creep to go up to her and try anything. He had already noticed several men eying her hungrily, which of course did not sit well with him.

"What can I get ya, kid?" A man in his mid-fifties asked Naruto once he approached the bar. He was one of the several bartenders tending to the rambunctious patrons, and he wiped the counter with a small towel to mop up a ring of condensation.

Glancing back over at Hinata again, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'll take a Cassis Orange cocktail, and a beer. I don't really care what kind, as long as it's in a bottle. Canned beer tastes like shit." After the incident at the bar, he was not taking any chances by ordering anything that could be spiked. A sealed container was his safest bet. He doubted that this place would do such a thing, but he wasn't willing to risk it. Of course, he couldn't request the same from Hinata, so he would just keep watch over her.

"Can I see your ID?" The bartender inquired, then looked at the license Naruto produced. "Okay, thank you." He went to work, getting a glass off one of the several shelves to begin making the cocktail.

Naruto continued to gaze at Hinata, his jaw tightening as a young man with auburn hair approached her. He watched them warily as Hinata exchanged a few words with him, then saw as the male nodded and walked away. He threw some money on the counter, relieved that the guy was gone.

"All set." The bartender slid the glass and a bottled beer in front of Naruto. "Enjoy."

Naruto nodded in response, picking up both drinks as he headed back to his table, never taking his eyes off her. The amount of men staring at her was really starting to get on his nerves, though he couldn't say he blamed them.

"I was lucky and didn't have to wait behind a line of people to order," he told Hinata once he reached the table, setting the cocktail down in front of her.

"I know, you came back pretty quickly," she agreed, smiling at him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He returned the smile and sat down once more. "It's no problem, Hinata. How is it?"

The indigo-haired girl took a sip, the straw between her soft pink lips. She nodded in approval a moment later. "Oh, it's really good, actually. I can't really taste the alcohol, which is probably a good thing."

Naruto popped the cap off his beer, taking a big swig from it as he fidgeted slightly in his seat. Even watching her delicately sip on a straw and swallow caused his dirty thoughts to run rampant again. He had already pleasured himself twice earlier, desperately needing relief, but as he stared at his beautiful companion, he realized that it hadn't helped at all. He seriously needed to bring that up to Kabuto the next time he saw him, as it was getting out of hand.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I just realized how rude I've been," Hinata suddenly spoke up, causing him to snap out of his daze. "You've been so nice to me, and you've been paying for everything, so I want to-"

"No," he cut her off with a smirk. "If you're trying to do what I think you're doing, then no."

She frowned slightly. "But you shouldn't h-have to do that for me. A-and I haven't even given you gas money for d-driving me around everywhere. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Hinata, relax," he replied, laughing. "You don't owe me anything. We're friends, and it's not like you're out of my way or anything. Even if you were, I still wouldn't care. You're not allowed to pay me back for anything."

"B-but-"

Naruto reached across the table and took her hand, shaking his head. "No. No buts. Now enjoy your drink." He watched as she pouted slightly, finding the expression incredibly cute. A familiar throbbing between his legs forced him to suppress a groan, and he noticed as she resumed sipping on her drink. Damn, this was torture. He took another gulp from his bottle, trying to calm himself down a bit.

Hinata looked up at him, smiling shyly. "Thank you for taking me out tonight, Naruto-kun. I needed it."

"Don't mention it," he answered dismissively with a grin. "I love spending time with you."

Her face turned red and she took another nervous sip, her heartbeat speeding up. Just the way his blue eyes stared into her sent a shiver of pleasure through her body and she crossed her legs. Every part of her felt so sensitive, just aching for him to touch her. She had spent the past few hours trying to convince herself that she should just confess to him. The memory of yesterday was fresh in her mind, and she could tell that he was leaning in the try to kiss her. Yet at the same time, her anxiety was keeping her from doing so. The aspect of being rejected by Naruto would crush her, and she didn't know if she would be able to handle it.

"I-I'll be right back," Hinata spoke up as she rose from her seat.

Before Naruto could say anything, he watched as she hurried away, sitting at the table with stunned silence. Had he said something wrong? After all, he'd just told her that he loved spending time with her, so maybe it had made her nervous. She had been blushing profusely right as she'd left, indicating that what he'd said had at least flustered her. He'd already told himself that he would tell her how he felt about her, but he still hadn't come out to say it. What was he waiting for, a written invitation?

"Hey there."

Surprised, Naruto looked up to see a young woman who was maybe a few years older than him. She had shoulder-length black hair twisted into an up-do, and she looked down at him with light blue eyes. Her dark red dress was particularly short, and the neckline plunged down between her breasts, the material almost like a second skin to her body.

"Oh, hi," he answered, taking another gulp from his beer.

"I haven't seen you here before," she remarked, her red lips turning upwards in a brief smile. "I'm Koyuki."

Naruto nodded, swallowing the liquid. "Yeah, it's my first time here. My friend told me about it, and I have to admit that it's pretty awesome."

"It is," she agreed, her smile widening a bit. "I come here at least three times a week. It's actually pretty quiet in comparison to how it usually is. Now, show up on a Friday or Saturday, and it's complete chaos."

"Really?" Naruto looked around, finding that it already seemed to be in a state of the sort.

Koyuki leaned down a bit, making her breasts a bit more obvious. "Yeah, it gets a lot worse; trust me."

"Oh, I see..." The blond mused, polishing off the rest of the bottle. Part of him considered buying a second one, but he quickly pushed the thought away. He was letting his nerves get the better of him, and turning to alcohol was only going to make the problem worse. Not only that, but he definitely couldn't afford to get drunk while out with Hinata. He really didn't want to make an idiot of himself and force her into a position where she'd have to drive his inebriated self back home.

She reached down and placed a hand on his shoulder, her fingernails just as red as her lipstick. "Mondays are the best of you want to have fun without being trampled on by a bunch of drunk people."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, smirking a bit.

From inside the women's restroom, Hinata stared at herself in the mirror for several seconds, trying to recompose herself. She could do this. She could calm down and get back out there and tell Naruto how she really felt about him. It seemed so simple, but the thought of it was making her feel light-headed. She took a deep breath, her body trembling slightly as she attempted to relax. If she didn't act soon, someone else could along and swoop in on the blond.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself, smoothing down her dress a bit. In the worst case scenario, even if he didn't return her feelings, they could still be friends. They had almost kissed a few times, so maybe he felt the same way. However, for someone as outgoing as Naruto, she'd thought that he would've said something by now if that were the case. Maybe he was nervous too?

With a newfound determination, Hinata left the restroom and began to weave her way through the scores of people to head back towards her table. Once it was in sight, however, she felt her heart drop. Naruto was speaking with a woman, and they were laughing about something. She felt a pang of jealousy, and now she wasn't so sure if she could do it after all. But if she didn't do something, she might lose her chance for good, so it was now or never. As she continued her way towards Naruto and that mystery woman, she tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest. It had hurt back in high school when Naruto had been with Sakura, and it hurt just as much now seeing him looking happy with another woman. Just as she neared them, Naruto noticed her and rose to his feet, smiling. That sent a small surge of relief through her, but it wasn't over yet.

"S-sorry about that, Naruto-kun," she said, gently taking hold of his arm. "For running off like that."

"Hey, it's fine," he replied, grinning. "I was just having a conversation with Koyuki."

Hinata turned her attention to the raven-haired woman, whom was looking at her with a smile on her face, much to her surprise.

"Oh, I see how it is," Koyuki mused, clearly unbothered. "I should've figured, with that second drink on the table. You guys make a really cute couple, just so you know." She looked at Naruto and gave him a wink. "She's cute, so don't let her go." With that, she sauntered off, leaving the two in stunned silence before either of them could say anything.

When Naruto glanced down to see that she was hugging his arm, Hinata quickly released him with a blush. "Sorry," she quickly apologized, letting go of him. With her emotions running haywire, it was hard for her to think clearly. Although she was glad that nothing had happened between Naruto and Koyuki, she was still terrified of confessing to him. "I...um..." She trailed off, growing increasingly flustered.

"Are you okay?" The blond gently caressed her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "You seem really tense." Had she gotten a little jealous when he'd been talking to that other woman?

"I-I'm fine," she lied, shakily reaching for her cocktail. Although it was light in alcohol content, maybe there was just enough in it to get her through this confession. One could hope, at least.

Naruto watched with amusement as she took another sip, his gaze flickering to those soft, rosy lips again. For the millionth time, he wondered how they would feel against his, and he was determined to find out before the night came to an end. "Hey, do you want to dance? And don't tell me that you can't, because obviously you've shown me otherwise," he added with a mischievous grin when she set her drink back down on the table.

Hinata hesitated for a brief moment, but nodded her head seconds later. "Okay."

"Really? Then let's go!" Naruto grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the crowded dance floor as the music picked up again. He was a bit surprised that she had agreed, but he was ecstatic all the same. Little by little, she was gradually coming out of her shell and being more outgoing. Maybe Kabuto had been right about how the supplements affected people's behavior. "And don't worry, Hinata! I can't dance to save my life, so if you get embarrassed, just remember that you can't be any worse than me!"

That comment got a small laugh from her as they began to squeeze through the masses. Given his clumsy nature, Naruto wasn't quite as bad as he'd stated once they started moving. He pulled Hinata's body close to his, his smoldering blue eyes nearly bringing the young woman to her knees. It was much too loud for either of them to come out and say how they felt for each other, but their movements seemed to do the talking for them. Naruto stifled a groan when Hinata's behind rubbed against his crotch, feeling himself ache for her beneath his pants. This was truly maddening, but he couldn't get enough of it. He wrapped and arm around her, her back against his chest as his eyes flickered down her cleavage. _'It's fine! Everyone else is dancing like this!'_ Naruto tried to reason to himself, but he knew that his own perverted tendencies were mostly to blame. He couldn't help it though; it was at the point where all he had to do was look at Hinata for his lust to increase.

Hinata attempted to cast away her shyness, the small amount of alcohol having at least taken the edge off. Her face was slightly flushed, and she moaned softly when she felt Naruto's hand on her hip. She ground against him, and she could've sworn she felt something stiff poking against her when she did so. To her surprise, the blond swiftly spun her around, a faint blush on his cheeks as he gazed down at her. Their bodies were grinding together, her breasts squishing up against his broad chest. She clutched onto his shoulders, feeling him lifting up her leg to bring her even closer. "Naruto-kun," she murmured, her lavender eyes hooded.

Although he couldn't hear what she had said over the booming music, Naruto knew that his name had left her lips. His fingers entwined in her long, dark hair, feeling the silkiness against his skin. He didn't know how someone could manage to look so sultry, yet so innocent at the same time, but Hinata managed to pull off both flawlessly. They felt hot, and their breathing had become more rapid as their hips ground against each other. They were both aware of the stiffness between them, but neither pulled away.

Eventually, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he took Hinata's hand and he led her off the dance floor just as the music began to die down. Speechless, the indigo-haired followed, her heart racing in her chest. Once he brought them to a more secluded area of the nightclub away from the majority of the patrons, Naruto turned and faced Hinata. He put his hands on her shoulders, and gently pressed her against the wall.

"Hinata...I..." The way she stared up at him nearly made him melt, and he was at a loss for words as his world seemed to stop. Rather than tell her how he felt, he decided to show her, at least until he could form a coherent sentence. Naruto brought his lips down to hers, finally discovering just how soft, and sweet they were. They fit perfectly against his, and he smirked ever so slightly when he heard a muffled moan coming from her.

Hinata grabbed onto his black shirt, giving into him completely as her lavender eyes closed in pleasure. She shyly returned his advances, earning a deeper, more passionate kiss from the male. His arm snaked around her waist, and his other hand rested on her cheek while he continued to dominate her lips with his. His tongue slipped into her mouth, causing her to gasp softly, all while his hardness pressed against her. They stopped only when the two of them needed to catch their breath, both of them panting heavily as they stared at one another. The music had finally lowered just enough for them to be able to speak without needing to yell.

"Hinata," Naruto said huskily, his thumb caressing her warm cheek. "I love you..."

She gazed up at him wide-eyed, still stunned by what had just happened. This had to be a dream. Did Naruto really just kiss her and tell her that he loved her? It seemed too good to be true. Nevertheless, she smiled up at him as her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. "I-I love you too, Naruto-kun...I always have."

"Always?" He asked, not sure if he was hearing correctly. "Since high school?"

"E-even before then," she told him, feeling light-headed under his intense gaze. "Since I met you." No sooner had the words left her mouth, Naruto crashed his lips against hers once again, holding onto her tightly. She would've fallen if it hadn't been for him, but the blond did not mind in the least as he continued to ravage her. Her fingers ran through his short hair, and she closed her eyes in pleasure again. When they finally broke the kiss, she looked up at him with a blush on her face. "I wanted t-to tell you," she breathed, her body trembling in his hold "B-but I was too scared to. I was going to tonight, but..."

Naruto grinned. "Well, that makes two of us. I would've done it sooner, but I didn't want to scare you off." He become more serious as his eyes locked onto hers. "I've loved you for awhile, too. Maybe not as long as you've liked me, but I'm also kind of an idiot and didn't register it until it was too late. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should've told you sooner, but...I was afraid of being rejected," she told him.

"Anyone who rejects you clearly isn't in the right state of mind," he remarked with a laugh. "I mean, you're perfect."

Hinata's face turned bright red and she shook her head. "Oh, but I-I'm not. Not even close. I-" She was cut off by another kiss, this one softer and more chaste than the previous one.

"You are to me," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "Do you want to go back out there and have some more fun? You haven't had the chance to finish your drink, either."

They began to make their way back to their table, and just as they neared it, Naruto happened to look over at a certain direction. He was rather surprised to see Toneri standing about thirty feet away from them with a small group of people. Toneri's eyes met his for a moment, then wandered over to Hinata, whom hadn't noticed him as she followed the blond. Seeing this, Naruto felt that fierce overprotectiveness all over again, and part of him wanted to storm over and knock the bastard's eyes right out of his head. Instead, he sat down on his seat and pulled a surprised Hinata onto his lap, rather than have her return to her own chair. He glared at the pale man with an expression that said _'She's mine, so stay the hell away from her'_. Naruto felt a smug satisfaction when Toneri tore his attention away from them, resuming a conversation with one of his friends.

"Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, unsure of what had just happened.

"Yup," he replied, reaching across the table to grab Hinata's drink for her. "Everything is great."

After about another hour, they decided that they'd had enough of the rambunctious nightclub and put their coats on. It had gotten even colder out, and Hinata shivered as they made their way towards Naruto's car. Naruto quickly turned the heat on as high as he could to warm her up, even offering to give her his coat to drape it over her bare legs.

"No, that's not necessary," Hinata quickly told him, already feeling the warmth of the heating system kicking in. "B-but, um...I was wondering..."

"What's up?" Naruto asked, waiting patiently as she hesitated.

She looked at him nervously, trying to find the words. "Would you, um...would you mind...staying with m-me for a few minutes when you bring me home? J-just in case Seiya is still in the area. Y-you obviously don't have to-" She stopped when he engulfed her delicate hand into his much rougher one.

"Hinata, it's okay. I was thinking about that myself, to be honest. I don't want to leave you alone in case that bastard is still lurking around your apartment. But instead of bringing you home, why don't you come to my place instead? He doesn't know where I live, so he won't be able to harass you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, worriedly. "I don't want to cause any problems for you, Naruto-kun."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not causing any trouble for me whatsoever, Hinata. I'm not going to risk leaving you at home by yourself, especially after what I saw him do to you. He's going to regret ever putting his hands on you," his told her in a low voice that had a threatening edge to it. "Tomorrow we'll go to the police station and file a report. Maybe we can get a restraining order to keep him away from you."

Hinata dropped her gaze with a sad smile. "It didn't work last time...but we can try."

"We'll figure something out, so don't worry. For now, though, just spend the night at my place."

"O-okay," she said softly. "Thank you."

During the drive to Naruto's apartment, Hinata was trying her hardest not to be overwhelmed by the situation. Naruto had kissed her, confessed his love for her, and now he was inviting her to spend the night with him. With all of this happening over such a short span of time, it was almost too much for her mind to process. Yet the thought of staying over at Naruto's apartment sent a shiver of excitement through her body.

Before long, they arrived at their destination, and Naruto led the young woman into the brick building. She followed him down a short corridor, where he stopped in front of the last door on the left. He unlocked the door, then pushed it open to allow her to enter first.

"I'm sorry about the mess," he told her, switching on the light before closing and re-locking the door behind him. "I would've cleaned up a bit better if I knew that you were coming." Thankfully, it was not nearly as messy as it normally was, as he had been trying to keep it somewhat presentable for potential roommates. He removed his coat and took hers as well, hanging them both up on a nearby rack. They removed their shoes, leaving them beside the front door, and then proceeded to enter the kitchen. A few empty instant ramen cups were strewn on the table and counter, and the sink was half full with dishes, bowls, and cups. If anything, it was more cluttered than actually dirty, but he still wished that he had neatened the place up a little more thoroughly.

"It's fine," Hinata told him. "I'm just grateful that you're letting me stay over in the first place. But...I didn't bring clothes with me, or anything else for that matter."

Naruto smiled, leading her into the living room. "Don't worry, I have some stuff that you can use. In fact, before my roommate left, he bought some clothes that he was going to give to his girlfriend. She wound up breaking up with him before he could give them to her, and he didn't bother taking them with him when he moved out."

"He didn't try to return them?" Hinata inquired as she took a seat on his sofa.

He sat down beside her. "Well, I guess he tried to, but the store was only going to give him store credit instead of his money back, so he decided to just hang onto them until he got a new girlfriend or whatever. But he didn't take the stuff with him, so it's all yours. You're about the same size as his ex, though your boobs are way bigger, so the shirts might be a bit tight on you."

Her face turned bright red and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I-I see..."

"You look so adorable when you get all embarrassed like that," Naruto teased, drawing closer to her. There was a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants, though he no longer cared about trying to hide it. His lust had already been at an all-time high, and her cute behavior was making it even worse. "I can tell that you're not doing it on purpose, but you're driving me crazy." With that, he leaned in and brought his lips to hers, cupping her face in his hands.

Hinata eagerly returned the gesture, her hands gripping his black shirt. Her nipples were stiff, making them slightly visible through the bodice of her dress. She felt moist, her sex aching for him. The kiss deepened, growing more passionate as they gave into their desires. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, and his tongue slipped into her mouth as he pushed her back. Hinata moaned, feeling his hardness throbbing against her nether regions as she allowed him to ravage her once more. She loved his assertiveness, and she wanted nothing more than for him to claim her as his own.

"I want you so bad," Naruto breathed huskily into her ear, nipping at her sensitive earlobe. "Look what you do to me..." His ground himself against her, earning a gasp from her. "I should probably stop.."

She didn't want him to stop, though. Hinata needed it just as badly as he did, and she made this obvious by rubbing herself against him. Her shyness had taken a backseat her to her arousal, no longer able to resist the feelings that had been tormenting her for the past week and a half.

"Are you sure that you want this?" The blond asked, gazing down into her eyes, his own darkened with lust. "Just say the words." He groaned when she kissed his neck, and he rubbed his sex against hers again. His pants felt constricting, and he wanted to get them off as soon as possible. Just like Hinata, he couldn't control the sexual desire that had taken hold of him over the past several days. All of the fantasizing, and the constant need to masturbate had been maddening, and now he had her exactly where he wanted her.

Panting softly, Hinata stared up at Naruto. "I...I want you. No...I _need_ you." Before she realized it, he had gotten off of her and gathered her into his arms, carrying her towards his bedroom.

Seconds later, they were both on his bed, with Naruto impatiently unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving Hinata. His mouth practically watered when she reached back and unzipped her dress, and he tossed the shirt aside carelessly. With a light blush on her face, the young woman removed the clingy dress, revealing a black lacy bra and a matching pair of panties. It further fueled his overwhelming desire, and Naruto undid his pants in one swift movement.

With a shy smile, Hinata unclipped her bra and removed it, revealing her bare breasts in all their glory. Naruto swore under his breath and yanked his pants off, followed by his boxers and socks just as she slid her panties down. He pounced on her, causing her to squeak in surprise when his hands found their way to her bountiful breasts. "Naruto-kun," she gasped, writhing on the mattress as he greedily groped at the mounds. "Ah!"

Hinata's breasts felt wonderfully soft on his hands, and he brought his face down to them. He kissed each of them, letting his lips brush up against her pert nipples so that she bucked underneath him. The sounds of pleasure she made turned him on immensely, and he continued to knead them feverishly. Her fingers combed through his hair, and she moaned when he began to suck on one of her nipples. She loved the way that he nipped at her with his teeth, and she ground her hips against his.

"You like this?" Naruto asked, then flicked his tongue across her nipple. The pleasured cry in response answered his question, and he throbbed needfully against her thigh. Seconds later, he felt her reach between them to grab his rigid member in her hand. He pulsated in her grasp, and he looked up to meet her gaze.

Hinata's face was flushed, her breathing heavy as she looked into his bright blue eyes. She ran her finger across his sensitive tip, causing him to jolt slightly with a groan. He was dripping with arousal, and she rubbed it all along the head, slowly making her way down his shaft.

"Damn..." The blond was momentarily stunned as she kept it up, using his own moisture to lube him up. He brought his face back down to her chest, resuming his assault on her breasts. He kissed, licked, and nibbled those peaks all over, paying extra attention to her nipples. While he very lightly skimmed his teeth over one of them, he pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to squeak. He did it again, going a bit harder when he felt her grip tighten around him. He could feel her squirming beneath him, exciting him even further. "Fuck, that feels good..." he murmured as she went up and down his entire length. Naruto couldn't concentrate as she kept up with the stroking, slowly driving him mad. Swearing, he drew back and got on his knees beside her, staring down into her lavender eyes when she brushed her fingertip over the head again. "Hinata..."

The indigo-haired girl sat up a bit, bringing her face to his cock as she continued to hold it in her hand. She had been wondering for a little while how he tasted, and she was determined to find out. Hinata ran her tongue across his leaking tip, lapping up the beads of pre-cum that dripped out. "Mmm..." She delicately licked at the area, glancing up at him as she did so.

Naruto gazed at her, wide-eyed as her skilled tongue swirled all over the tip and he brought his hand behind her head. His fingers entwined in her hair, his breathing growing heavier and more husky. He gasped when she engulfed his head into her mouth, still tormenting that hyper sensitive spot. "H-Hinata," he breathed shakily, letting out another groan while her tongue made circular motions. This felt better than anything he could've imagined. Moments later, she began to suck and he had no choice but to sit down on the mattress as his brain stopped sending signals to his body. All he could focus on was Hinata and the way she attended to his member.

Hinata knelt between his legs, now running her tongue up and down his length, from base to tip. She loved the way he tasted, and she lapped up any moisture that continued to pump from his slit.

"Don't tease me," Naruto remarked with a playful whine. It felt amazing, but he couldn't help but want more. Luckily for him, Hinata seemed to have the exact idea as she took him completely into her mouth. "Shit!" The sudden motion had taken the male by surprise.

Encouraged by his reaction, Hinata began to move her head up and down, going deeper and deeper. She lightly massaged his balls as she sucked on him, using care not to go too rough. Judging by his fidgeting, Naruto was thoroughly enjoying this treatment, his breath hitching as felt himself slide down her throat.

"You're really good at this," he mumbled, watching with awe as her head continued to bob up and down on his member. His fingers caressed her hair, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Hinata blushed, but kept up with the sucking, increasing her speed. She concentrated on his tip for a moment, causing him to buck. His grip on her hair had tightened a bit, and he let out pleasured groan. He couldn't help but thrust his cock back and forth, but she didn't seem to mind. If anything, Hinata eagerly allowed him to repeatedly slam into the back of her throat. Her hand gently squeezed his balls, and when she moaned, it sent more vibrations through him. Her eyes were fixated on his while she attended to him, taking in his reactions.

"Oh, this feels so fucking good," Naruto breathed as his horniness increased even more. Just the way she looked at him sent a rush of blood to his cock, and if he wasn't already hard as a rock, that look alone simply would've done it. He couldn't get over just how gorgeous she looked, and the way she was vigorously sucking on him made it even more so. Her throat was hot and tight, hugging his large member as it slid in and out. This wasn't how he wanted to cum, though the aspect of shooting a load down her throat turned him on even more. Next time. He would give her that treat later, as he wanted nothing more than the feel her from the inside.

Hinata licked and sucked on Naruto's cock for a few more minutes, enjoying herself immensely. She loved the way he tasted, and she lapped up every drop that she could get. To her disappointment, the blond pulled at her hair and forced her to cease her advances. It was subtle, but Naruto could see a hint of a pout on her rosy lips, her eyes practically begging him to let her continue. He almost gave in to her cuteness, but then he remembered why he had stopped her in the first place. With a smirk, he moved her so that she was lying on the bed, with him leaning over her. His hand found its way to her breast, where he gave it a squeeze before descending lower. Hinata shuddered slightly when he traveled down her flat stomach, then felt his lips against hers. She had tensed up a bit in embarrassment, but she moaned when his fingers reached her nether regions.

Naruto kissed her passionately, his tongue snaking into her mouth once more while he grazed her womanhood. Hinata jolted from the touch, feeling one of his fingers right at her entrance. Breaking the kiss, he stared down at her. "You're really wet," he commented, his voice husky. He slid a single finger inside of her, getting an instantaneous reaction from her.

"Ah!" The indigo-haired girl squirmed on the bed, arching her back when he moved his finger in and out of her. "Naruto-kun," she mewled, silenced by another kiss. His other hand groped at one of her breasts, pinching the nipple while his digit moved back and forth. He slid a second finger in, causing her to whimper into the kiss.

"You're tight, too," he muttered, then let go of her breast to wrap and arm around her. His fingers slid deeply into her, his pace speeding up a little. He wanted to just take her right then and there, but he needed to be patient. There would be plenty of time for that. In the meantime, he continued to move his fingers deeper into her hot walls. Naruto lowered his face and nibbled on her neck, discovering it to be a highly sensitive erogenous zone for her.

Hinata cried out almost immediately, writhing beneath him when his teeth lightly scraped against her skin. She clutched onto him while his digits penetrated her, panting heavily. "Please..."

Naruto's lips moved up from her neck and stopped at her ear. "Please what?" he questioned, nipping at her earlobe. His fingers continued to thrust in and out of her, and he could feel his member throbbing relentlessly. His eyes were dark with lust as he looked down into hers.

Hinata gazed up at him shyly, whimpering slightly. She was too embarrassed to say it out loud, so she silently begged him with her innocent eyes. It was obvious that she wanted him inside of her, and Naruto was quick to pick up on that. He was feeling the exact same way.

The blond pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them to his lips to taste the sweet juices that coated them. "Mmm." He wanted to taste more of her, but he couldn't wait any longer. Naruto positioned himself between her legs, his cock poking at her soaked entrance. "Are you ready?"

Unable to speak, Hinata nodded, feeling his tip rub up against her. She was ready for this. Naruto began to slide into her, making sure not to go too fast. He watched her flinch, bringing her hands up to his shoulders again to brace herself. He paused for a moment, leaning down to kiss her. His cock slid in deeper, stretching her hot, tight walls. His kiss muffled her cry of pain, and he held onto her while she got used to his size.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear. "Do you need me to stop?"

"N-no," she murmured. "Please don't stop." Her body trembled beneath his, eager for him to finally claim her. She knew that it was going to hurt a bit, but she didn't care at that moment.

Naruto's member penetrated her completely as he moved all the way in, causing her to scream. He brought his lips to hers again, trying to distract her from the pain. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, unable to get over just how tight she was. Her walls hugged his cock deliciously, a mixture of their juices allowing him to glide more easily as he kept it up.

It took a few minutes, but Hinata's body stopped shaking as the pain began to subside, now feeling waves of pleasure. She stared up at him, her face flushed as she breathed heavily. Her hands clutched at his biceps, feeling his muscles while he kept up with a steady, rhythmic pace. She moaned in ecstasy, lightly digging her nails into him.

Naruto cupped her cheek, then brought his lips to hers once more. He kissed her passionately, intoxicated by the rosy, luscious lips that fit perfectly against his. He continued to thrust in and out of her, increasing his speed. "Hinata..." He began to ravage her neck once more, now completely taken over by his desire. "You're mine," he growled. He could feel his balls smack against her as he continually plunged in and out of her, smirking when she responded with moans and cries of pleasure.

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped, feeling him hit her deepest spot. She held onto him as he went faster, his tanned, sweaty body covering hers. Her eyes closed and she screamed when he slammed into her particularly hard.

He slipped his hand beneath her head, feeling her silky hair between his fingers as he leaned down to kiss her again. Naruto could feel Hinata rake her nails up and down his back, turning him on even more. He dominated her mouth with his, pounding in and out of the young woman with vigor. Hinata reached down to grab onto his ass just as he reached under to squeeze hers. She kissed his shoulder, only for him to crash his lips against hers once more as he thrust in and out. They panted heavily, gasping for breath in between kisses while Naruto kept up with the momentum. It wouldn't be long now.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata mewled, gazing up at him with teary eyes. "I...I love you."

"I love you, too, Hinata." Naruto held her tightly, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He kissed her forehead, getting closer and closer to his peak. His cock slammed into her again, and he felt her walls clench around him as she orgasmed, crying out in ecstasy as she did. Naruto hissed through his teeth from the tightness, which was exactly what he needed to cum. Grunting, he spurted deep inside of her, his body shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm. "Fuck..." He filled her up with every last drop he had, finally feeling relief after a long string of unfulfilling self-pleasure. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead, feeling how warm she was against his lips.

Hinata's cheeks were a light shade of pink, and she struggled to catch her breath. She was exhausted, but she had never felt happier as she clung to the man that she loved. She could feel his warm fluids inside of her, and she smiled to herself as her eyes began to close. "That was..." Her words trailed off, but the smile on her lips said it all.

"Mind-blowing?" He quipped, snickering when she nodded her head in agreement. "Damn, it really was..." His forehead rested against hers for a few moments, before he gave her another quick kiss and drew back.

Naruto reluctantly pulled out, watching as Hinata began to doze off. Maybe he had gone a little too rough, but it was apparent that she had enjoyed it as much as he did. He kissed her one last time, then rolled off of her and wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer. The male held her petite form against his chest, feeling her warm cheek against his bare skin. His fingers absently stroked her hair again, closing his blue eyes with a content sigh. Minutes later, they were both asleep, with Hinata's body snuggled against his.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto awoke the following morning to the sound of his cell phone buzzing from inside his discarded pants. Muttering to himself, he groggily heaved himself out of bed to retrieve the discarded article, and dug his phone out. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly read the text message that had undoubtedly been sent by Kabuto.

 **Your massages have been rescheduled for today at 3:00 p.m. Please arrive 15 minutes early.**

Naruto looked over to see Hinata asleep in his bed, wearing his black button-up from the night before. The shirt was wide open, exposing her bare breasts for him to stare at shamelessly. It was only a little after ten, meaning that he had nearly five hours to spend with her before they had to go to the facility. Smiling, he climbed back onto the bed and gathered the sleeping girl into his arms. He pulled her onto his lap, letting his eyes stare at those beautiful mounds for a moment.

Hinata moaned softly as she slowly awoke from her slumber, feeling herself being held by a strong pair of arms. She sleepily opened her eyes to see Naruto looking down at her, his fingers gently caressing her hair.

"Morning," he remarked cheerfully, leaning down for a kiss. "I have to say, you look really cute in my clothes."

Confused, Hinata looked down to see that she was wearing his shirt. "Oh, I-I don't even remember putting this on," she murmured. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I like it when you wear my stuff," he replied. "I guess we don't have to go in until about three, so we can spend the next few hours together. I don't know about you, but I could use a shower."

"I-I think a shower would be a good idea," she agreed.

Naruto grinned wickedly. "But before that, I want to do something else."

Hinata only had a second to figure out what he meant before she felt his manhood poking against her. Clearly Naruto needed another round, as he wasn't quite done with her yet.

 **And that wraps up the chapter. Yes, they finally had sex, and it was about damn time. Also, for anyone who has an issue with their behavior, please keep in mind the title of this story. Obviously there is something in their system that is making them act differently, so I really don't need a lecture as to why they shouldn't be so quick to want to do what they're doing. I'm not completely stupid and ignorant regarding issues that are considered traumatizing, so please do not assume so. If you're still debating on whether or not you want to follow this story, I at least recommend you wait one more chapter before deciding. It's one of the most important chapters (in my opinion) in this story and maybe it'll answer a few questions. Anyway, I'm tired as hell, so feel free to review, criticize, flame, whatever at this point. The next chapter will be out by next Friday or Saturday, and the one after will be out two weeks later.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, I'm a day late on updating this, but in all fairness, I've been sick as hell for the majority of the week. I could barely form a coherent sentence, much less write several of them. But anyway, I at least managed to get it finished so there's that.**

 **WARNING: If you did not like Chapter 7, then you may want to skip the first part of the story. It has similar elements, BUT it is not as extreme and I was very careful about the way I wrote it. I revised the original scene to make it less dark and unsettling, but I still get if you don't like that type of stuff. However, the rest of chapter is very important and if such scenes make you uncomfortable, I again advise you to stop reading the story. If you don't have an issue, then please proceed.**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 10_

"They'd better slap a restraining order on that bastard," Naruto grumbled as he and Hinata walked out of the police station.

"I-it didn't help the last time I tried to file a report," she quietly told him, heading towards his car. "They took my statement, but nothing ever happened."

He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Well, I'm not going to stop bothering them until they get off their asses and do something. But for now, maybe just stay at my place for the next few days. Just to be safe," he added quickly.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked with uncertain nervousness.

"Positive," he replied with a grin. "I won't let him near you, so don't worry."

The drive to the facility lasted only a few minutes before Naruto pulled into the parking lot. Due to Hinata's punctuality, they'd managed to make it early, as per Kabuto's request. Unlike the first massage session, however, they were whisked away to a different area of the building.

"There are still some issues with the plumbing, so we decided to move the massages down to this part of the building instead," Yuko informed them. "So unlike last time, you will not be able to access the locker rooms to rinse off afterwards. However, I don't think that you'll find it necessary with today's sessions."

Naruto and Hinata were led to separate rooms to undress, stripping off their clothes and wearing only the white cotton robes that were provided. When they emerged, Yuko was waiting for them. "Once you go into your designated room, please take the supplement that has been left for you."

"Before I forget, is Kabuto here?" Naruto inquired. "There's something that I want to talk to him about."

"Of course," she replied, giving a small nod as she smiled. "Yakushi-san will be checking up on you once your massages are finished, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask him them. But please be sure to at least take those supplements, as skipping a dose could alter the results of the trial." She led them down a short corridor, then motioned towards one of the doors. "Right through here, Hyuga-san."

Before Hinata could enter the room, Naruto pulled her into his arms for a moment, kissing her forehead. "We'll go back to my place when we get out," he told her, smirking. "Does that sound okay to you?"

She blushed, feeling his body pressed against hers. "Y-yes, that's fine."

Naruto planted a kiss on her lips, then reluctantly drew back to allow her to enter the room. Seconds later, he was in a room of his own, which resembled the one that he had been in during his first massage. The lights had been dimmed and the room was illuminated by scented candles that already seemed to relax him. He spotted the supplement on the small counter, along with a cup of water, proceeding to swallow the pill. As much as he really didn't want to keep taking those things without talking to Kabuto, he figured that he would get to the bottom of things once his massage was over.

Just like last time, Naruto removed his robe and hung it up on a hook, then got onto the massage bed. He lay face down, adjusting the small towel that they'd left for him over his bare ass. It took a few seconds of shifting, but he finally found a comfortable position and let out a sigh. Although he and Hinata had already made love twice that morning, he was still hungry for more. He simply couldn't get enough of her, and he was going to show her once they got back to his place.

The door opened, interrupting his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Miki and Kasumi, the women whom had administered his previous massage. To his surprise, however, there was a third woman that he didn't recognize. She appeared to be in her early twenties, her light brown hair tied back into a ponytail and her bangs framing her face. Like her colleagues, she seemed to be in a chipper mood as she met Naruto's confused gaze.

"This is Asuna," Miki explained. "She'll be helping us today."

"No, wait a minute," Naruto protested. "I'm not trying to sound rude, but I really don't think that I need three people massaging me at once."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "Okay, that's fine. We were trying out a new type of massage, but if you'd prefer the regular session, then that's fine, too. Asuna, you can take care of the next client."

Once Asuna had left the room, Naruto relaxed once more as he lay face-down. His body felt a bit lighter, and his tension seemed to be slowly melting away as he got comfortable again. Within seconds, he could feel both Miki and Kasumi already working on his body, their skilled, oiled hands kneading his muscles. With a content sigh, the blond closed his eyes, his thoughts once again wandering back to Hinata. Miki massaged his shoulders, and he remembered the way that Hinata had gripped onto them during their love-making. He felt that throbbing between his legs again, though this time, he wasn't particularly distressed about it. It seemed that as these women touched him, all he could think about was his indigo-haired lover. He was reminded of her nails had raked up and down his back while Miki worked up and down said area.

Kasumi was concentrating on his muscular legs, rubbing his calves to ease any stiffness there might be. Her hands traveled up the backs of his thighs, right near where his towel ended. Naruto didn't seem to notice, still having several racy thoughts about Hinata in a frenzy. What the hell was up with him? There was no reason why he should be feeling like this, especially since Hinata had given him the relief that he had so desperately craved. Yet as the seconds ticked by, those thoughts and images did little to go away. If anything, they were becoming more obvious.

Naruto barely suppressed a groan, rubbing himself against the bed slightly. He couldn't help but picture Hinata being the one to sensually touch him all over, though her hands were smaller and more delicate than either of his masseuses'. Regardless, he was sure that she would be able to figure out every last spot on him that would drive him absolutely insane.

 _'How do you like that, Naruto-kun?' Hinata purred softly into his ear, making small circles along his back._

He knew damn well that it wasn't Hinata who was touching him, but that didn't seem to matter as his mind continued to tease him. He also didn't notice the door quietly opening, with Asuna discreetly entering the room.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered, the throbbing becoming more noticeable. He wanted her so damn bad, and he was definitely going to show her exactly how much when they got back to his apartment.

 _'You like it when I touch you?' Hinata's soft voice murmured. Her hand slipped beneath the towel, gently moving along his ass in a slow, teasing manner._

Naruto could still feel those two pairs of hands working on his legs and upper body, but he was hardly paying attention to them. Right now, he was focused on his imagination of Hinata caressing him ever-so-softly. If anything, he was surprised that she had chosen such a risque spot on his body.

 _'Maybe I'm not quite as innocent as you thought,' she remarked playfully._

He certainly wasn't complaining. Those slick, oiled hands continued to work their magic on his body, leaving no spots untouched. Naruto could tell that he was leaking with arousal, and he felt one of those hands move away from his buttocks and slip in between his legs. Fingers gently caressed his balls, making him squirm a bit.

Miki and Kasumi exchanged glances, smiling as their client enjoyed his treatment. He was not aware that the supplement that he had taken wasn't the same one that he ordinarily took. As of now, he was seeing and feeling, not to mention hearing, what he wished for most; Hinata. Even if Asuna was the one touching him in those more forbidden areas, he seemed convinced that it was Hinata.

"Damn," Naruto swore under his breath as those fingertips traced along behind his balls. He writhed a bit more, those teasing motions driving him crazy. His back and legs were being thoroughly massaged at the same time, and he couldn't keep himself from letting out a groan. The hand moved back to his behind for a few more minutes, before Miki gently spoke up.

"Please turn onto your back, Uzumaki-san," she requested softly.

Barely registering what was being said, Naruto nevertheless complied, lost in his own world of fantasies. His erection stood straight up, the tip coated with his own lubricants. Kasumi and Miki switched positions, with Kasumi concentrating on his chest and stomach while Miki began to work on his legs and feet. His blue eyes were closed, clenching tighter when he felt fingers move along his groin, around the base of his cock.

"Oh, shit," he breathed. "Hinata..."

 _'Mmm, I love spoiling you,' Hinata told him sweetly. Her hand began to stroke him up and down, causing him to buck. The beads of pre-cum was more than enough to moisten his already glistening member. Her gentle grip moved from base to tip, going along his entire shaft with skill. A second hand began to trace along his balls once more, making him hiss through his teeth. 'D-do you not like it, Naruto-kun?'_

That sensual voice was one that he never could resist. "No, I love it," he murmured, his eyes closed in ecstasy. His arousal continued to increase, and he felt it continually drip from his aching tip. He remembered when she had licked him clean the night before, not to mention this morning, and he smiled. Naruto wished that he could feel her naked body against his, grinding and rubbing like no tomorrow. He thrust his hips forward as the stroking picked up, the gentle grip tightening a bit. A shiver of delight passed through his entire body as three sets of hands simultaneously worked on his tanned, muscular body. Miki continued to massage his feet, sending jolts of pleasure straight up into his groin, while Kasumi brushed over his nipples.

 _'Do you want to cum for me?' Hinata asked in that tempting little voice._

 _'Yes, I want to cum!'_ he yelled inside his head, his need to release increasing more and more. That hand kept moving up and down the length of his cock, moving faster and harder than before. He was practically panting by now, his skin shiny from both oil and perspiration as the pleasurable sensations traveled through him. After a few more moments, he reached his peak and felt a much-needed release as he spurted his seed while the women backed away. Thick ropes of his cum landed on both him, the bed, and the floor as well, until nothing remained in his now-limp organ.

While Naruto tried to regain his breath, he vaguely felt a pinch in his right arm, and he briefly opened his eyes to see Miki drawing back. She was holding a syringe in her hand, having released its contents into the distracted blond. Before he could ask what was going on, he was suddenly overcome with an intense fatigue that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What...?" Naruto trailed off, his bright blue eyes closing once more as he lost consciousness.

oooooooooo

Hinata stiffened when she saw the door opening, already positioned on the table with the towel draped over her. She supposed that she shouldn't be too surprised to see Mamoru and Takeshi enter the room, but she had not been expecting a third male to be joining.

Mamoru noticed the look of apprehension on her face. "Oh, this is Shiro. He's new, so he'll be observing today, if that's alright with you."

"O-okay," she murmured, looking at the new male for a moment. He appeared to be in his early twenties, his dark blond hair neatly trimmed.

"Ready to begin?" Takeshi questioned.

Hinata nodded, resuming her face-down position. She wasn't quite as nervous as she thought she would be. Last time she had been an anxious wreck, though maybe it was because she had already met them. Not Shiro, of course, but even now, she felt rather calm. She waited patiently as Takeshi and Mamoru prepared themselves, oiling up their hands as Shiro stood by. Seconds later, Hinata could feel their firm, yet gentle touches along her back and calves, and she let out a sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous night, as well as the morning they had shared together. Waking up next to Naruto, in his bed no less, was like a dream come true.

Mamoru massaged her shoulders, his fingers gliding over her smooth skin. "Is that too much pressure?" he asked.

"No, it's fine..." Hinata mumbled, barely paying attention. Her thoughts were focused solely on her blond lover, and she couldn't wait to go back to his apartment with him. His invite had seemed innocent enough, but she had seen the lustful look in his eyes told her otherwise. The thought of Naruto ravaging her again sent a shiver of pleasure through her spine. She loved the way he had run his hands all along her body, holding her close to him. He had been gentle with her at first, gradually becoming more aggressive as the minutes passed. Hinata had loved every second of it.

Takeshi's hands ran up and down her legs, speaking softly to Shiro as he explained the technique. Hinata wasn't listening to them, feeling herself growing wet as she continued to think about Naruto. She rubbed her thighs together slightly, feeling a needy ache between them. It wasn't like her to be in such a state, but ever since she had reconnected with her hyperactive friend, it was happening more frequently. Last night they had been able to vent their sexual frustration on one another, giving in to their desires without a care.

"Mmmm..." She moaned softly, nearly inaudible as those hands continued to massage her body. Takeshi's hands slowly ran up the back of her thighs, stopping below that small towel meant to cover her. She could feel Mamoru's circular motions at her lower back, slowly working his way up. Hinata shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. It confused her that she wasn't panicking at the aspect of both men being so close to her towel, an uncharacteristically mellow disposition taking over. Was it because of Naruto? She certainly felt more at ease when she was with him, especially after Seiya had made an unwanted appearance.

Takeshi moved back to her legs and nodded briefly at Shiro, silently indicating him to approach the area. Silently, Shiro got to work on the young woman, hesitantly sliding his hands up the back of her towel.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered, aching to be touched by him. The wetness persisted, and she let out a quiet, frustrated sigh. She remembered how he had grabbed hold of her hair, pulling to make her look up at him. Naruto had been careful not to hurt her, but hadn't been afraid to mark her a bit. He had nipped at her neck, leaving faint love bites along her skin. Hinata never realized just how much of an erogenous zone her neck was until Naruto had attacked it. He seemed to know exactly what to do to make her tick. Her ears were sensitive, and he had been quick to discover that as well. The blond had been pleasantly surprised to learn that she liked his roughness.

 _'You're mine when we get back to my place,' he breathed into her ear._

Hinata shuddered, her excitement growing. She could feel his fingers moving under her towel, skimming over her flawless skin.

 _'If you thought last night was good, just wait until you see what I have in mind next,' he teased her. 'I'm taking you over and over again until I'm satisfied. Any complaints?'_

"No," she breathed, rubbing her thighs together as her need increased. She could almost see his cocky grin, which turned her on even more. They both knew that she was his, neither of them wanting it any other way. The next few minutes were peaceful bliss as she continued to think about Naruto.

"Could you please turn over?" Mamoru asked gently as to not startle her.

Her mind elsewhere, Hinata wasn't even aware of the fact that she did as she was instructed. By now she was off in her own world, consumed by her ever-growing arousal. The towel had been discarded, but she didn't notice.

 _'If you're a good girl, I'll give you a nice surprise,' Naruto said huskily, his fingers sliding between her thighs. 'Do you want to know what it is?'_

Hinata's lavender eyes were closed, her body feeling light as she felt his digits trace along her nether regions. She could only nod slightly, speechless as his fingers moved along that sensitive area. Another set of hands lightly ran along her breasts, massaging the soft mounds ever-so-gently. Her legs were getting the same treatment and she let out another soft moan. She could feel Naruto touching her all over, further fueling her excitement.

 _'Damn, you're soaked,' he commented, that smirk still plastered on his lips. 'Do I really make you that wet?'_

"Yes," she whispered, writhing a bit as the oiled fingers gently touched her womanhood. She could feel them along her slit, brushing along her clitoris in a teasing manner. Hinata desperately wanted Naruto inside of her, and she arched her back slightly. Her nipples were stiff, feeling soft caresses over them. "Naruto-kun..."

 _Naruto moved his fingers a bit, letting his fingertip rest at her entrance. 'Do you want to cum? I can tell that you do. You're just so damn wet, not to mention tight,' he growled, his finger sliding in._

Hinata whimpered, loving the way his digit felt inside her. She let out another pleasured moan as he carefully moved it in and out, going slowly. As she felt this wonderful sensation, she thought back to how his cock had felt inside of her. Naruto was quite large, and she was surprised that he had managed to fit without breaking her in half, but the intensity had been mind-blowing. She loved how he had thrust back and forth, pinning her down onto the bed as he dominated her. Naruto had always been assertive, and he was not shy about taking what he wanted from her. Hinata was more than willing to give it to him. Her walls clenched around him, her clit being stimulated while his finger kept moving.

 _'You're so fucking adorable when you make that face,' he said teasingly. 'You want my cock, don't you? I know how much your throat loves it.'_

Hinata simply moaned in agreement, feeling herself getting closer as the skilled hands continued to attend to her. She needed to feel him, all of him, but feeling his finger was amazing as well. He knew that she wanted it as much as she did, and he was going to make sure that she was properly pleasured.

"Oh...Naruto-kun..." she breathed, moving her pelvis as she reached her peak. Hinata shuddered, feeling the hands move away from her body as she orgasmed, leaving her a panting mess.

She opened her eyes, peering up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. From the corner of her eye, she saw a syringe, and then felt herself suddenly drift into darkness.

xxxXXXxxx

"So, everything went smoothly, according to plan," Kabuto remarked, a smirk gracing his lips. "Both subjects have been detained separately, I assume."

His assistant nodded. "Yes, just as you ordered, sir. The sleeping agents made sure of that. If you don't mind me asking, what else was in those supplements? They were acting a bit...strange."

"Well, their usual supplements were infused with a mild hallucinogenic to...relax them a bit. I didn't want them to become upset, so I made their experience a bit more enjoyable for them. They never even knew what hit them." Kabuto made his way towards his office. "It's been a few hours since then, so they should be waking up soon. I'm sure that they'll have a few questions, so I must be ready to provide them their answers."

"Do you need anything else, sir?" she asked.

He shook his head, unlocking the door to his office. "I'm all set. Thank you, Chiaki. You have done more than enough." Without waiting for a response, he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Kabuto sat down at his desk, switching on the monitor that would allow him to see inside both rooms. From the view of the split screen, he was able to observe Naruto and Hinata from inside his office. Hinata was still unconscious, lying still on the bed that she had been placed on. She wore only the white cotton robe that had been provided at the beginning of the massage. Naruto, on the other hand, was beginning to stir. Kabuto watched with amusement as Naruto sat up on his bed, looking around with confusion. He hit a button on his keyboard, now allowing him to hear what was coming from the rooms.

From inside his room, Naruto strode over towards the door, finding it to be locked from the outside.

"Hey! What the hell is going on!?" He continued to try the handle, then pounded his fist against it. "Let me out of here!"

While the blond male kept up with his angry attempt to open the door, Kabuto looked back over to Hinata's side of the screen. She, too, was beginning to awake from her slumber, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Once her vision had cleared, she looked around the room, a nervous expression on her face as she took in her surroundings. Hinata got up and slowly made her way to her door, finding it locked just like Naruto's.

"Hello?" she called, trying to make contact with anyone who may be outside the room. "I-is anyone out there? Could you please let me out?"

Kabuto chuckled, adjusting his glasses while he watched both of them pull at their doorknobs. It was convenient that they had woken up at the same time, as it would save him from having to explain this twice. Each of their rooms were equipped with a large television that were mounted high onto a wall, and he hit another button to turn on their screens. Just as he could see them, they could now see him as well. He smirked as they both turned to face the screens, Naruto clearly infuriated while Hinata looked anxious.

"I'm so glad that you two are finally awake," Kabuto remarked cheerfully. "I'm sure that you have some questions, and I would be more than happy to explain everything."

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded, his voice laced with venom. "Why am I locked in the damn room? And where is Hinata?"

"Patience, Uzumaki-san. I assure you that both you and Hyuga-san are perfectly safe. I suggest that you quiet down long enough for me to inform you about what is going on." Kabuto waited patiently for a moment, mildly surprised that the boisterous male actually stopped talking. "You two have successfully completed your first two weeks of this program, and I congratulate you for your efforts. However, now we've come to the second half of this clinical trial, which is where the real testing begins."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, glaring at him. "Why did you lock us in these rooms?"

"Due to the nature of this study, for the next two weeks, I need to monitor you two on a constant basis. You will be staying here at the facility during that time, and you will be released upon completion of the program. To be honest, I've been studying you both very closely this entire time, but it is more convenient to have you stay here rather than at your own apartments. You see, this study has more than one purpose. Those supplements that you were given...well, I'm sure that you noticed a few obvious...side effects. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Kabuto smirked at their shocked expressions, then continued. "I know that you've both noticed the increase in your libido. You see, those supplements were not merely diet pills, as I told you. They contained a small, yet powerful aphrodisiac that were the cause of your building tension and frustrations. This study wasn't just to see if your physical health improved, but also to find out how people react to those feelings. I must say, the two of you are, by far, my favorite subjects. Just watching your interactions, as well as observe your behavior, has proved to be very insightful."

"Just what the hell are you trying to say?" Naruto was fuming, unsettled by what Kabuto had told them.

"For the next two weeks, you will both be detained in this facility to further study your behaviors, while you continue to take the supplements that you have been given. You will be observed and watched the entire time, as your rooms are equipped with cameras to record your every move. However, I've been doing that since last week, when you began your trial." Deciding to show them what he meant, he typed in a small code.

Their screens changed, no longer displaying their captor. Instead, they could see a candid surveillance video of them in the gymnasium, from the day that they had started the study. They watched themselves go about the exercises that Soma had instructed them to do, zoning in on the part where they had been do their stretches. Naruto could be seen hovering over Hinata in a compromising position, her leg stretched up past her head. Seconds later, they scrambled away from one another as Soma re-entered the gymnasium, his phone call finished. Kabuto switched to a different clip, this time with them in the pool together. Naruto had Hinata pressed up against the wall, their bodies in close proximity. He continued to show them a variety of other videos, including them sitting closely together at the onsen, not to mention in the shower that they had shared. The researcher took in their reactions with pleasure, noticing how each of them turned red in the face. He showed them another sequence with them walking around the amusement park, as if a person had been following them with a cell phone, recording their activities.

"You've both been watched very closely during your participation, as we were to study your behaviors for the duration of this experiment," Kabuto explained, now switching to a different video. This time, it displayed a split-screen for them to see, now showing them scenes from the first massage that they had received. Naruto shook his head in disbelief, embarrassed that his erection was visible under the towel while the two women massaged him. Likewise, Hinata's face heated up profusely while the men who attended to her touched her body, hands skimming along her legs and the sides of her breasts. Kabuto noticed how Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw his lover being handled by two men, cursing under his breath. "However," the white-haired male continued, "We needed more than just the material we had to work with while you spent your time here at the facility, or even during the excursions that you were sent on together. Which brings me to my next point." He inputted another code, cutting away from the candid massage videos.

Naruto and Hinata were still looking at a split-screen format, though the videos that replaced those of their massages nearly sent them into shock. One half of the screen showed footage of Naruto in his apartment, while the other side displayed Hinata. Their eyes widened in horror as Kabuto showed them a sequence of clips, taking great amusement in their stunned reactions.

Naruto and Hinata could see themselves, as well as each other, going about their daily activities, unaware of the cameras that had been recording them. There were clips of them relaxing, eating, and sleeping, which was already enough to thoroughly unsettle them. However, those clips were nothing compared to what Kabuto showed them next.

There were scenes of the two of them undressing and changing their clothes, as well as footage of them taking showers. When he displayed scenes from their frequent masturbation sessions, Naruto swore out loud while Hinata covered her face in humiliation. Both were shaken to the core, clearly horrified by what was being shown to them. The next video cut to them making love in Naruto's bedroom the night before, their naked bodies entwined as they were blissfully unaware of the camera recording them.

"On the first day of your exercises, one of my employees discreetly went through your personal belongings and took your keys without your knowledge," Kabuto explained, watching as they grew increasingly distressed. "The keys to your apartments were copied, and then returned to you without you ever realizing what was done. On the second day, while you were going about your activities in the gymnasium, two of my workers went separately to each of of your apartments, and equipped them both with hidden cameras. I've been observing you daily ever since then, though neither of you were ever aware of that, were you? Of course, they were installed in a way where you never would've noticed them, and they have since been removed from your apartments. I took the liberty of making sure of that while the two of you recovered from your recent massages."

"This is insane," Naruto muttered, shaking his head with disbelief. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You claim that you're a researcher, but you're nothing but a damn creep!"

"W-why are you doing this?" Hinata asked, so quietly that Kabuto could barely hear her. She was visibly terrified, and mortified to learn that she and Naruto had been spied on for the past several days. She was also embarrassed that Naruto had seen her doing such things, despite the fact that he had been doing the same activities.

Kabuto smirked, ending the sequence of personal footage from the distraught couple, and reverting the screens to the format where they could see him instead. "I did it for the sake of research. I want to study how the human mind reacts to certain situations, and the levels of desperation they reach when they are put into particular situations. I want to see how long it will take you to completely break down before you finally give into all those emotions. I was curious to see how the two of you would react to your growing desire and lust that was slowly but surely taking over your daily lives. I must say, I was intrigued by your level of self-restraint, especially given how obvious your attraction towards one another was. I was impressed, to say the least. However, this is where the real part of the study begins. Your minds and bodies will be put to the test while I observe and study how you behave throughout the trial. You will remain separated until further notice, but please do not be alarmed. This study is not dangerous, and will not cause detrimental issues for you in any way. I could keep you here against your will, but I am not that cruel of a person. However, I do want to mention that if you do insist on leaving, you will face the consequences of that decision. Not only will you be required to pay back the sum of money that was paid to you, with interest, but it would be a shame for any of those clips to be leaked."

"You wouldn't," Naruto snarled, his blue eyes wild as he was overcome with a deep anger. "You're going to blackmail us into doing your sick experiment?"

"I am willing to take any and all measures for the sake of research," Kabuto replied nonchalantly. "As long as you both cooperate, there should be no issues whatsoever regarding the situation. You see, before I agreed to allow you to participate in this study, I did a bit of research. It was convenient that both of you currently live alone, and only have a few select people in your lives that you speak to on an average basis. If you two go missing for a few weeks, it wouldn't be all that noticeable to your limited group of contacts. Especially if you tell them that you'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Like they'd believe that," Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Like Hinata, he was clad only in the robe that he had been provided earlier.

Kabuto snickered. "I've been doing this for quite some time, so none of this is unfamiliar with me. I'm sure you're both wondering why we'd go through such trouble recruiting subjects, but flat-out kidnapping would be problematic. So we entice people with the aspect of money, and more often than not, they take the bait. In order to make money, one must be willing to spend it, and the donations that we receive from our charitable clients ensure that we are able to go about our research as scheduled. So, as I said before, if you really want to leave, I will not physically stop you. But you both belong to me now, and if you don't want these videos to go public, I suggest that you keep your end of the deal. Even if the aspect of leaking your private moments to the general public doesn't bother you, I will be going after you for every last bit of money that was paid to you, with a twenty percent interest. I'll take anything and everything away from you to do so, and even if you try to run, you won't be able to hide from me for long. I will find you eventually, so please consider that while you make your decision on whether or not you wish to stay and complete the study. And if you try to go to the police...well, you will not make it that far." His expression never lost that smugness. "Decide carefully on what you want to do." He shut the camera off a moment later.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto stared at the black screen with shocked disbelief. Was this really happening? He ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath as he pondered what Kabuto had told them. That bastard was really going to go through such lengths, all for the sake of his crazy research? It made no sense to Naruto whatsoever, but he was now aware of the seriousness of the situation. He and Hinata were going to be forced to participate in Kabuto's 'experiment' like a couple of lab rats. Kabuto had claimed that none of it would be dangerous or have an adverse affect on their health, but Naruto didn't belief a damn word that came out of his mouth at this point.

So he had two options; go along with the insane study for the next two weeks, or risk getting his reputation and life essentially ruined by the man. Naruto overall didn't particularly care what people thought of him, but he surely didn't want any of those videos to become public. He certainly didn't have the money to pay back what he had been given, especially with a ridiculous interest rate. One way or another, he was trapped, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Naruto couldn't help but worry about what types of testing were going to be done, but most of his concern was fixated on Hinata. The thought of anything being done to her sent him into a nearly panicked state, and he wanted nothing more than to wring Kabuto's neck for this. That sleazy son of a bitch.

The blond's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door, jerking his head in the direction. Moments later, he heard the familiar voice that made his blood boil the second he heard it.

"Uzumaki-san, if you don't mind, I'll like to have a private chat with you," Kabuto told him, opening up a tiny window from the outside of the door. That smirk on his face only made Naruto angrier.

"You bastard!" He snarled, glowering at the researcher through the window. "Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

Kabuto ignored the question. "I came to speak with you, but please keep in mind that if you try to attack me, you will face serious consequences. Or, I should say, Hyuga-san will be the one to feel the brunt of it."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her! If you do, I swear you'll regret it!"

"I don't wish to harm her, as she shouldn't be punished for your outbursts. However, I don't have all day for you to calm yourself and quiet down while I discuss something with you. Now, can I trust that you'll allow me to come in without trying anything? I could've brought a bodyguard, but I figured that you're a reasonable enough person where I wouldn't need one," Kabuto remarked with a smirk.

Naruto let out a deep breath, backing away from the door as he continued to glare at the older man through the window. He wanted to punch that smug expression off his face so badly, and he clenched his hand into a fist when Kabuto entered the room.

"Now, I've come to ask you what your decision will be. I gave you two options, so please tell me what you have decided to do. If you choose to default on your end of the study, you will be released from the facility. However, within a twenty-four hour period, you will be receiving a bill from the facility, stating how much you owe back, with the inclusion of interest. If you so choose, you could sell some of those private videos of yourself to us, which will cut down the amount of money that you will be required to pay. By doing that, though, your videos will be ours to do whatever we please, such as selling them to public sites. On the other hand, if you agree to complete the last two weeks of the study, you will not be required to pay back anything, and you will receive the second half of your payment, as promised. Your videos will be destroyed, with no chance of them ever leaking for the public to view."

The blond was silent for a few seconds, trying to process everything. He really didn't like the idea of being held captive in this place for the next two weeks, but he couldn't fathom the other option. "What exactly are you going to do to me and Hinata?" he demanded.

"Nothing dangerous, if that's what you're wondering," Kabuto replied with a careless shrug. "We want to study your behavior, but we will also be putting you two through some trials, separately. It is best to keep you apart for the time being."

"You mentioned that we were your favorite subjects," Naruto muttered. "How many others are you keeping hostage?"

"I'm not keeping hostages, Uzumaki-san, but if you're wondering how many participants are here in this facility, there are eight including you and Hyuga-san." Kabuto looked over towards the television. "Before you make your decision, though, I want to show you one last thing."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror when the screen switched on, showing him a video of himself at the bar that he had gone to a few days earlier. He could see himself being escorted towards the back by the bartender, entering the private room. His heart began to race, and he looked over at Kabuto with stunned silence.

"You didn't think that you receiving that coupon was by mere coincidence, did you?" Kabuto questioned. "The man who gave it to you works for me. The bartender is also an employee of mine, as well as the three girls who...attended to you."

Naruto gaped in shock as the footage continued, watching as Kin, Tayuya, and Guren pulled at his clothing. His face turned red with both anger and mortification. "That bartender spiked those drinks," he mumbled. "I don't know what the hell he put in them, but-"

"But what?" Kabuto cut him off. "The fact of the matter is, you were unable to control yourself when the time came. Did you really put up a fight when those women began to pleasure you? Or deep down, you knew that part of you really wanted it?"

Naruto cringed as the video continued its duration, watching as Kin played with his cock, while Tayuya fondled his balls. Guren was sensually rubbing his chest, occasionally moving her hand down to his chiseled abs. "No, I didn't want it! Not from them at least. I wanted Hinata, no one else. You saw so yourself from the video you took of us in my room, you damn creep," he hissed. He was reliving that horrible night all over again, which he had desperately been trying to forget about since it happened. "Why do you have a video of this in the first place? What was the whole point of it!?"

"Leverage," Kabuto replied casually. "I needed a bit of insurance just in case you were having a tough time in making your decision. It would be a shame of Hyuga-san were to see this video. You told her that you loved her, but here you are messing around with three other women only days before. What would she think of you if she knew the truth? If you agree to my terms, you will never have to worry about her, or anyone else for that matter, to ever view that particular footage. It will be destroyed upon your completion of the program."

"Conniving bastard," Naruto growled. "We didn't sign up for this shit. I read over the paperwork when we signed it-"

"Uzumaki-san, we both know that you didn't read anything over," Kabuto interrupted. "It didn't go into certain specifics, but it did include that we had the right to proceed with the study in any way that we deem necessary. And we found it necessary for the two of you to stay in the facility while the testing is commenced. I will assure you one last time that no harm will come of you two. As long as you agree to my terms and conditions. Now, do we have a deal?"

The blond watched the screen for a few more seconds, hating himself more and more as the seconds ticked by. Whether or not his drinks had been spiked didn't matter to him at that point. It was his fault for not being more forceful in his attempts to stop them. He could already picture the heartbroken expression of betrayal on Hinata's face if she were to ever view the video. Naruto grimaced when he watched himself reach orgasm in the footage, spurting it onto the floor in front of him while the women snickered. "Fine...I'll do it..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kabuto asked, that smug look plastered on his face again. "Have you made your decision?"

"I'll continue to participate in the study," Naruto told him in a low voice. "You're sick in the head, and I would love nothing more than to throw you into a wall right now, but I don't really have a choice. I don't trust a damn word that you say, though, and if you do anything to Hinata, you'll be sorry."

Kabuto smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad that you could see things my way. You made the right choice by realizing that you're better off doing what I say, rather than go against it. Your girlfriend is being detained in a different area, and you will have no contact with each other for the next week, as I need to study you separately. In fact, I'm going to speak with her and see what she has decided on."

Naruto had to restrain himself from attacking the pompous bastard, as he was not going to risk Hinata's safety for the sake of punching that jerk. Even if none of the study was 'physically dangerous', according to Kabuto, he didn't trust a word he said.

"I'll make sure that I tell Hyuga-san that you send your regards," the researcher told him, as he headed out of the room. "You'll be receiving some food and a change of clothes shortly. Enjoy your stay, Uzumaki-san, for you belong to me for the next two weeks."

Once Kabuto was gone, Naruto sank down on the bed with defeat, his body shaking from anger. How could he have let this happen? Hinata would be devastated if she ever found out about the incident at the bar. Even if he explained the situation, he knew just how horrible it all looked. The last thing he wanted was to break her heart, and he knew that if she ever viewed the footage, it would probably destroy her. As long as he went along with this depraved clinical study, hopefully she would never find out.

oooooooooo

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, her entire body trembling as she buried her face in her hands. She had never expected anything like this to happen, and the fact that it truly was, shook her to the core. It all seemed like a nightmare, though she knew that there was no waking up from this bad dream. Those videos. It had been bad enough that she and Naruto had been recorded without their knowledge, but the fact that they had been spied on in their own apartments made it that much more sinister. She had never even suspected that their apartments had been rigged, watching and recording their every move. There was footage of them naked, changing their clothes and showering. There were clips of them both masturbating, as well as the sexual endeavors that had taken place in Naruto's bedroom, not even twenty-four hours earlier.

The indigo-haired girl sniffled, wiping a few tears from her eyes. She regretted ever signing up for the study, but how could she have known? Unlike Naruto, she had actually read over the terms and conditions, and nothing in those documents had indicated that they would be forced to participate in such a way. She felt nauseous, and she wished that she could see Naruto while she struggled not to break down.

"Hyuga-san, I'd like a word with you."

Hinata remained frozen in her spot as Kabuto entered the room, her heart pounding anxiously in her chest. She looked at him warily, unable to speak as he closed the door behind him.

"You are certainly much easier to handle than your boyfriend," Kabuto remarked with an exasperated sigh. "And before you worry, he's fine. As I explained a little while ago, I decided that it would be best to detain you separately. Now, I wanted to ask you if you have come to a decision."

"I..." Hinata's voice trailed off, unable to say anything more than that single word. She fought back the tears, trying not to choke up as she desperately attempted to remain calm.

The white-haired man crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I already told the two of you that I won't forcefully keep you here against your wills, but you must be willing to face consequences of your actions. I'll repeat myself one more time before I expect your answer." He adjusted his glasses, amused by her anxious expression. "If you agree to hold your end of the bargain, and complete the program, you will be released. You will receive the rest of your payment, and the videos will be destroyed. After all, you come from a very prominent and well-known family, so it would be a shame for those to accidentally go public. It would destroy your family's, as well as your own, reputation. Also, there is one more thing that I'd like to add." Just as he had done with Naruto, he turned the television on to display a candid video from the day that she had been assaulted on the train.

Hinata's face drained of all color, and she would've fallen if it weren't for the fact that she was already seated. Her lavender eyes were wide, and she whimpered as she watched the two men in the footage inappropriately touch her.

"Those men work for me," he told her. "I'm sorry that I had to go through such lengths, but...it was necessary. A third employee was recording the whole thing as he pretended to be a bystander."

She tore her gaze away from the video, bringing her attention back to him. "W-what? Why?"

"Insurance purposes," Kabuto replied nonchalantly. "I figured that everything else would be enough, but I wanted to be sure. I knew that if nothing else, having that video at my disposal would work in my favor. I really can't have you walking out of this study."

"S-so you paid two men t-touch me like that?" She wasn't sure if she was hearing this correctly.

He shrugged. "I'll admit that it probably wasn't my best decision, but knowing that this video exists, what will your answer be? Please keep in mind that I can edit the video however I wish, so I could easily manipulate what viewers would see. Or hear. It's not difficult to cut out certain shots, and add in some sounds that would indicate that you, well, enjoyed it. I'm sure that you wouldn't want your family to see that footage, am I correct? Or better yet, what would happen if Uzumaki-san were to see it?"

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling light-headed. What would Naruto think if he were to ever discover what had happened that day? What would he think of her? Reluctantly, she looked back over towards the screen, her eyes burning with tears as she relived that horrible event. She should've fought back. Or caused a scene. Anything would've been better than just standing there, frozen and silent.

"I'm very good at finding out people's weaknesses and exploiting them," Kabuto informed her. "But I will ask you this again; what have you decided to do?"

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, struggling not to break down. "Isn't if obvious?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't have an option, at this point. I...I can't let anyone ever find out about this. Especially Naruto-kun."

He smiled, shutting off the TV. "Well, I'm glad that you've come to that decision. Uzumaki-san has also agreed to continue with the clinical study, so I hope that you find it reassuring. For now, I need to keep the two of you apart, but you will be seeing each other again next week. Anyway, I have some work that I must attend to. Please make yourself comfortable." With that, he left her alone in the room, locking it behind him.

The entire room was a plain, stark white, and reminded Hinata of almost a cross between a hotel and hospital room. There was a queen sized bed, as well as a desk, dresser, and a small table beside the bed. Everything, from the walls, to the furniture, was the same solid white. The black television screen was the sole exception. The small attached bathroom was also completely white.

Hinata wished that she could see Naruto, and she hugged herself as she curled up on the bed. She was scared, not knowing just what was in store for them over the next two weeks. Whatever it was, she doubted that it could be anything good.

 **And that is why I said that this was a highly important chapter. I hope that the scenes weren't too graphic or upsetting, but I already gave out several warnings, so...**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be out in two weeks, as I am alternating between this and my other story. If you've decided that this story isn't for you, I understand. Otherwise, I will try to keep up with my deadlines.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I was hoping to have this chapter out before 2018, but unfortunately I was a bit busy the past week dealing with holiday nonsense and spending several hours wrapping all the crap that I bought online. Happy New Year, on that note. Hopefully 2018 won't be as much of a shit show as 2017, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Anyway, I apologize for the tardiness, but I'm expecting to (don't hold me to it) to resume my original deadline of updating every 2 weeks, preferably on a Friday. I really have nothing else even remotely interesting to say, so feel free to read and review.  
**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 11_

Hinata sat on the bed the following morning, her knees drawn up to her chest as she hugged herself. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, paranoid that she was being watched the entire time. The tray of food that had been brought to her a short while ago remained on the desk, untouched. She had no appetite, her nerves making it impossible for her to even think about food. Her body trembled slightly, and she looked over at the door, which was locked from the outside.

The indigo-haired girl sniffled, wiping the tears that began to brim at her eyes. She still couldn't believe the severity of the situation, and her mind was still processing what was going on. The television droned on the background, as the complete silence had unsettled her after awhile. She had discovered that the only channel available was the local news, but it was better than nothing. Hinata had been provided with a plain white t-shirt the night before, as well as a pair of white panties to wear underneath. The shirt came halfway down her thighs, and she was not given pants or shorts to cover her up any more than she already was. Her limited clothing matched the stark whiteness of the room, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was what it was like to stay in a mental ward. The facility had more of a hospital feel rather than a prison, but it did not make the situation any less terrifying.

Hinata wondered what Naruto was doing, and where he was staying. She knew that they were being detained separately, but she had no idea where in the building he was being kept. How was he doing? Was he just as much of a nervous wreck as she was? Unlikely. Regardless, he couldn't exactly be taking it well either. With a sigh, she looked over at the television, though she was not paying any mind to what was being reported. The sound merely drowned in the background, meaningless as Hinata pondered for several seconds.

Kabuto had gone through some drastic lengths to ensure their stay. He had been watching them for a week and a half already, and now he was observing them yet again. The thought rattled Hinata and she shuddered as her lavender eyes flicked over at one of the cameras. She stared at it for a moment, then averted her gaze. There was nothing she could do without them monitoring her every move, and it shook her to the core. The fact that Hinata had no idea what would be happening over the course of the next two weeks made the situation even worse.

Shivering, she drew the covers over herself in an attempt to warm up, glancing over at the television once more. According to the weather report, it would be rather cold and windy, with possible showers in the afternoon. Not that it made any difference to her, however. She doubted that she would be setting foot outside until the study was complete. Then again, there was really no way of her knowing what to expect. In the meantime, all she could do was wait and see what was in store for her and Naruto.

xxxXXXxxx

A brief knock on the door interrupted Naruto's thoughts, whom looked over just as the door opened. He rose to a stand, his blue eyes narrowing as a woman in her early thirties opened the door. She kept her raven hair pinned up and she peered at the blond male through a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"I am Yakushi-sama's assistant, Chiaki," she told him, lacking any sort of enthusiasm as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She glanced over at his untouched food. "Not hungry?"

He smirked wryly. "You honestly think that I'll eat anything that you try to give me? How do I know that you didn't put anything in it?"

"That's the least of your concerns, Uzumaki-san. Yakushi-sama doesn't need to have your food tampered with to achieve his results. The supplements, as well as the air circulating through your room are more than sufficient," she told him in a dull tone.

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned at her, glancing over at the vent near the ceiling.

Chiaki sighed. "There is a consistent flow of air that is infused with some aphrodisiacs that will aid Yakushi-sama with his research. Even if you were to skip taking your required supplement, there is no escaping the air that you're breathing in. Do not be concerned, as it is completely harmless, but I'm sure that you've felt a bit...off."

Naruto couldn't deny that even with the current situation, his arousal had become increasingly intense, even more than what he'd been experiencing. He had felt the urge to pleasure himself to relieve some of the build-up that was gradually becoming more noticeable. However, he refused to give in to those maddening desires, no matter how much he wanted to. It was bad enough that he was being watched, and he sure as hell wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction. It was creepy to think about it.

"Whatever. Why are you here, anyway?" Naruto snapped. "I want to see Hinata."

"Unfortunately, I do not have the authority for such a request. I do, however, have the ability to allow you to make a single phone call," Chiaki remarked, pulling Naruto's cell phone out of the pocket of her lab coat. "Your belongings have been confiscated, as you already know, and you will not have access to them without special permission. That being said, Yakushi-sama told me that he will allow you to make one phone call, and that is only to call back the person who recently called you. Please be aware that your call will be monitored, so although you have been given the freedom to make that call, do not get the wrong idea. This is merely a one-time chance to inform your contact that you will be away for the next week or so, as a way to off-set any suspicion. Yakushi-sama has provided a statement for you to read over, and that will be the story that you will tell your contact. Failure to do so will result in punishment. If you attempt to tell them anything that will compromise the situation, it would put us into a very difficult position. For further incentive not to do so, we will be make it a point to discipline Hyuga-san, rather than yourself."

Naruto took a threatening step forward. "If you hurt Hinata, I swear that I'll-"

"We won't be hurting anyone," she interrupted in that condescending tone that only made him angrier. "I'm merely pointing out that if you disobey Yakushi-sama's orders, Hyuga-san will be facing the repercussions, and not you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," he growled, trying to keep his fury at bay. "So all I have to do is stick to the bullshit script that Kabuto wants me to follow?"

"Precisely." Chiaki handed him a folded piece of paper, allowing him to read it over briefly. "I will supervise the call, but Yakushi-sama will be listening in to it as well. So heed my warnings, Uzumaki-san." She gave him his cell phone, waiting expectantly for him to make his call.

Naruto checked his phone, feeling a small flicker of hope as he read Sasuke's name under his most recent call. He would be allowed to make a single phone call to his best friend, even if it was only to stave off any suspicion of his sudden disappearance. However, with Chiaki's warning, he would have to be careful not to say anything that could possibly cause Hinata trouble. His heart was racing in his chest and he nearly held as his breath as he waited for Sasuke to answer the phone. For a moment, he thought that his friend wouldn't answer at all, and that it would go to his voicemail instead. To his relief, however, he recognized the stoic tone of Sasuke's voice a moment later.

"Sasuke, sorry I missed your call," Naruto remarked, trying to sound as 'normal' as possible. "What's up?" Like Hinata, he had been given a simple white t-shirt to wear, as well as a matching set of boxers. He wondered if this was what it was like to be locked away at an institution.

"Well, I made the mistake of telling Sakura about you and Hinata, and she wanted me to invite the two of you over for dinner tonight," Sasuke said with a sigh. "You can decline if you want, but at least it'll shut Sakura up and get her off my ass about inviting you."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Oh, I see. Actually, Hinata and I are out of town for the next week or two," he told him, reciting the bogus script that Kabuto had written up. "You know the bastard that wanted her to marry him? Well, he showed up at her place Thursday night and put his hands on her."

"Did you file a police report?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah, we did the next morning. But until she can get a restraining order against him, there's really nothing she can do about keeping him away. I don't want to leave her alone at her place, and he probably found out where I live, too. So we decided to get away from the area for a little while until we can figure something out. He has money and knows a lot of people, so she's not safe if he tries to pull anything," Naruto informed him. "It was kind of last minute, but she's scared as hell, and the last time she tried to do anything about his harassment, nothing happened. So I just wanted to get her out of the area for a little while, and maybe help calm her down a bit."

"So where are you staying?" The raven-haired male sounded slightly perplexed.

Naruto avoided Chiaki's burning gaze, knowing that both she and Kabuto were carefully taking in every word he was saying. "There's this inn that we're staying at for the next week or two. The reception won't be very good while we're there, so I probably won't be able to get in touch with you while we're gone. But that means he won't be able to call her and cause problems for her either. I know that it sounds kind of stupid, but I'd rather get Hinata somewhere that she's safe, and until she can get a restraining order, she's not."

"Can you afford a two-week stay at an inn?" Sasuke questioned.

"I got a really good deal, and we both had a little money put aside," Naruto lied. "If we can clear everything up soon, then we'll return. But just as a safety precaution, I don't want to give that bastard a chance to do anything to her. You probably think that I'm an idiot, don't you?"

"Yes, I think you're an idiot, but I understand why you're doing it, I suppose. If there's anything I can do to help, I will. We can plan to meet up when you get back, so I'll just tell Sakura that. To be honest, I was kind of hoping you'd decline anyway, no offense. I have some work to do."

Naruto snickered. "None taken. But yeah, the four of us definitely have to get together when we get back. Maybe go on a double date or something."

"I imagine that you'll want to drag us out for ramen," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Nah, to be honest, I'm getting sick of ramen, so don't worry about that. Oh, and I was going to return the book that I borrowed from you before we left, but I kind of forgot. I left it next to my plant, so I know where it is, but I completely forgot about returning it to you."

"Oh. Well, that's fine. I'm not in a rush to get it back or anything, so just give it to me when you two come back," his friend told him. "Anyway, if I don't hear from you, I get it."

"We're on our way to the inn now, so by the time I get there, I won't really be able to contact you. But that bastard won't be able to contact Hinata, so at least there's that. And he won't be able to find her, hopefully. I'm hoping that once he sees that she's gone, he'll give up on stalking her and go home. And then that will buy us some time to get a restraining order on him," Naruto said. "Anyway, I'll let you know when we're back and we can make plans then. See ya later."

"Bye."

Finished with his phone call, Naruto begrudgingly handed the cell back to Chiaki. "Was that okay?" he sneered in a rude manner. "Kabuto must've pulled that script out of his ass so I had to at least make it sound somewhat convincing. I don't understand why he had to resort to blackmailing us in the first place. He could've just told us that he needed us to stay in the facility for the next few weeks."

"In the end, the blackmailing always winds up becoming necessary anyway," the young woman told him, putting the phone back into her coat. "Although the study itself isn't dangerous, none of the subjects are ever willing to take part in the studies that are required. So Yakushi-sama has just decided to skip the process to convince the participants to stay here on their own accord. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work that I must attend to." Chiaki headed towards the door, glancing back over her shoulder at him. "I recommend that you eat. You'll want your strength for when it's time to resume on Monday."

"Just what exactly are Hinata and I going to have to do?" he demanded.

She paused a moment, a thin smirk appearing on her face. "You'll find out soon enough, Uzumaki-san." With that, she exited the room and locked the door behind her, leaving the blond male alone with his thoughts once more.

Naruto ran a hand through his short hair with an exasperated sigh, sinking back down on the edge of the bed. He prayed that the subtle hints he'd left Sasuke would be enough to compel his friend to look into his situation. There wasn't much else he could hope for at that point.

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke gazed down at his phone for several seconds, the gears in his head turning as he processed Naruto's words. He finally rose to a stand and shrugged on his coat, glancing over at the sergeant, whom was seated behind his desk as he read his favorite book.

"I'm going out for a bit," Sasuke told his boss.

Hatake Kakashi nodded without looking up from his book. "That's fine. There's not much going on anyway, as you can see. It's been pretty quiet."

"I'll be back before long." Sasuke began to make his way out of the police station when he heard the receptionist loudly call to him.

"Sasuke! Sakura wants you to call her!" Karin shouted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell her that I'll call her back later." Sakura had already called his cell phone twice, and she usually resorted to calling the station if he didn't respond afterwards. He could deal with her later, but for now, he had other things on his mind.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment fifteen minutes later and allowed himself in using a spare key that had been given to him after the blond had stupidly locked himself out on too many occasions. Two things that Naruto said had struck him as odd, hence why he currently found himself at his friend's apartment. It would be a cold day in Hell before Naruto was sick of ramen, so that alone had seemed suspicious. Also, Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto hadn't picked up a book since he was in high school, as he had never been much of a reader. So when he heard Naruto mention the book that he had supposedly borrowed, Sasuke had gone along with it without questioning it. According to Naruto, he had left the 'book' next to his plant.

The Uchiha made his way into the living room and approached the windowsill, where there was a small potted plant basking in the sun. Besides that plant was a pamphlet, which he picked up with piqued curiosity.

"White Snake Medical Research Clinic," he murmured aloud, reading the words printed across. He flipped through the pamphlet, his dark eyes narrowing a bit as he skimmed through the bold print. Sasuke had heard about the facility, though he didn't know much about it. However, he had located what Naruto had apparently wanted him to find, and he slipped the pamphlet into his coat pocket before searching the rest of the apartment.

In Naruto's bedroom, he found some clothing strewn on the floor, including a purple dress and pair of high heels. Those must've belonged to Hinata, he assumed, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what Naruto had been up to with his beautiful friend. Nothing else seemed out of place, though he did notice that Naruto's large orange suitcase was in his closet, the door wide open. If he had really gone on a two week trip, why would he have left his suitcase behind? Obviously what he had told Sasuke hadn't been true, and with the discovery of the pamphlet, he could only guess that it had something to do with the research facility. However, it wasn't as though he could simply waltz into the building and start asking questions. Not without a warrant, and he had no means to obtain one in the current situation.

 _'But there is something that I can do,'_ he thought to himself. Sasuke looked through the apartment one last time, then locked up and returned to his car. He hadn't been the one to take down the report that Naruto and Hinata had filed, so he would have to look into it when he returned to the station. Before he did that, however, he had one other stop to make first.

xxxXXXxxx

Hinata handed the cell phone back to Chiaki, her hand trembling. She had been instructed to call a single contact in her phone, and she had decided that Neji was the correct choice. Her social circle was rather small, especially after she had left her father's house in order to escape from Seiya, so her options had been limited. She had gotten his voicemail, and left a message explaining the same details that Naruto had been ordered to use. It was probably better that she had only been able to leave a message, as Neji would've pelted her with questions. In her already anxious and flustered state, she likely would've blown their cover in the event that he pressed too hard.

"Very good," Chiaki said, pocketing the phone. "By the time he calls back, your phone will no longer have the reception for him to get through." It was her way of saying that now both hers and Naruto's phone were off and would remain so until further notice. "You are much less of a hassle than that unruly friend of yours."

"Where is Naruto-kun? I-is he okay, at least?" Hinata questioned, her voice laced with worry.

The woman nodded curtly. "He is fine. Since you did as you were told without there being any issues, I can assure you that he will not be facing any repercussions. Not that we work in such a barbaric manner, but it is incentive to make you more likely to obey. Yakushi-sama is pleased, I'm sure."

"I-I beg your pardon, but...the story that he wanted us to go with...it seems poorly thought out," the indigo-haired woman murmured.

"How, exactly? Your...fiance's assault was caught on camera-" Chiaki began, only to be cut off.

"He's not my fiance," Hinata remarked with an uncharacteristic cold tone.

Chiaki smiled thinly. "Right. Anyway, although the cameras have since been removed from your apartments, we still have footage of him attacking you and therefore know the reason why you and your friend would suddenly take off. That man seems to have money and powerful contacts, given what we heard through the audio. It wouldn't have taken him long to find Uzumaki-san's residence. I'm sure he's already tried looking for you there, only to realize that neither or you are around. With him being rather dangerous, it would make sense for the two of you to leave the city for a a week or so, and take solace in a more isolated and private location. The lack of reception that you told your contact about is an added insurance to make sure that your...not-fiance, can not find you so easily."

"But if we went to area without reception, how would we be able to follow through with the police?" Hinata pointed out. "As much as I understand where you're coming from, it looks suspicious. Are our friends and family really supposed to expect that Naruto and I just got up and left?"

"Considering the circumstances, it's not that farfetched," the older woman replied.

"What about our jobs? As far as everyone knows, neither of us are currently unemployed," Hinata said.

Chiaki rolled her eyes. "Vacation time. It's a simple concept, really. Also, it's not unheard of to have some sort of savings stowed away in the event of an emergency."

"We were barely making ends meet, so it's unlikely that we had any sort of savings tucked away."

A moment of silence passed, Chiaki peering at Hinata with a stoic expression. "You've really thought of every last detail regarding the situation, Hyuga-san. For your sake, as well as Uzumaki-san's, I hope that the friend you contacted isn't as observant as you are. I know that you're the nervous type, but even I must attest that you managed to sell the story rather well. By the time he checks his voicemail and possibly attempt to call you back, you will have already arrived at your destination." She glanced over at the untouched breakfast tray. "Lunch will be served shortly, but if you choose not to eat that either, then so be it. In the end, withholding food from yourself will only cause the supplements to affect you even more, as there will be less substance in your body to help absorb it. I believe that I already informed you about the airborne aphrodisiacs."

"Yes, you did," Hinata retorted quietly, her body feeling sensitive all over. She hesitated for a few seconds before daring to ask a question. "Even if you can't tell me what will be happening this coming week, can you at least warn me if it's something that I should worry about? I just...I want to mentally prepare myself for whatever it is that Naruto-kun and I will be facing."

"No, you shouldn't worry about it," Chiaki replied. "Although you may not find it pleasant, you won't be subjected to anything that would be considered traumatizing by any means. Nothing dangerous, no strange chemicals being injected into your bodies. Nothing of the sort. We're scientists. Researchers. Although his methods are a bit unorthodox, Yakushi-sama knows what he is doing. There have never been any deaths, injuries, or permanent effects that would be problematic in the future." She turned to the leave the room, pausing to glance over her shoulder as her hand closed around the doorknob. "I will say that you should still prepare yourself for the exercises that you will be subjected to. You and Uzumaki-san will be monitored separately, and as long as Yakushi-sama gets the results that he is aiming for, you may be reunited with him before long." With that, she left the blinding white room, leaving Hinata alone once more.

With a sigh, she rubbed her temples softly, trying to think. Neji would certainly find her message to be highly suspicious, regardless how calm she had managed to sound. She knew that he would at least refrain from mentioning any of this to her father, especially since Seiya had been her reasoning behind her leaving. There was really nothing she could do, however, and it wasn't as though Neji would be able to figure out what was really going on. She hadn't told a single person about the research facility, and she had nothing relating to the clinic stowed away in her apartment anywhere. Not only that, but no one had a key to search through her apartment anyway, even if she did have some sort of clue lying around.

"It's fine," she whispered, trying to reassure herself. "Everything's going to be okay." She wished that she believed those words.

xxxXXXxxx

"Come in."

Sasuke opened the door and entered the office, his expression as serious and stoic as ever. "Itachi, I wanted to speak to you about something."

His older brother smiled at him from behind his desk. "It's nice to see you too, Sasuke."

Not caring to get into any small talk, Sasuke closed the door and stepped up to the desk where Itachi was seated. "For the time being, I can't do much about this from my end, but I was hoping that you could give me a hand in the meantime."

"With what?" Itachi questioned, quickly signing a sheet of paper in front of him, before capping the pen. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"This is going to sound a bit ridiculous, but I need you to hear me out." Sasuke sighed, wondering where to begin. "I got this phone call from Naruto and it was...well, it was strange."

Itachi frowned slightly. "Strange? How so? Did he say something that seemed out of the ordinary?"

"Two things, actually. But before I go into detail, I want to mention that it seems as though he's been hiding something from me. I couldn't really put my finger on it, and I have no evidence to back me up, but all I can say is that he is involved in something that he never told me about."

"Did he join a gang or something?" Itachi asked, a faint smirk on his lips.

Sasuke groaned. "This is serious, damn it. No, it's nothing like that. It's..." He trailed off and pulled the pamphlet out of his coat pocket, holding it out for Itachi to take.

"White Snake Medical Research Clinic," Itachi read aloud, flipping through it for a moment. "So, you think he took part in a clinical study of some sort?"

"That's what I'm guessing. Let me explain what he said to me over the phone and then it might make more sense. He called me earlier today, telling me that he was going away for a week or two. A few weeks ago, he met up with an old classmate of ours. Well, a friend, I should say," Sasuke told him. "Hyuga Hinata."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, really? Didn't he have a crush on her or something? I remember him constantly coming over to hang out and he was always talking about her. Are they dating now?"

"Yeah, she's the one. He didn't come out and say that they were dating, but judging by his tone, they are. Naruto's kind of an idiot, so he probably just didn't think to say it, but he was planning on asking her out. Anyway, according to him, he and Hinata left the city and are going to be gone for a week or two. I don't know if you know this, but Hinata was supposed to take part in an arranged marriage that her father wanted her to go through with. She refused and cut ties with her family, including the guy that she was supposed to marry. According to Naruto, that guy showed up at her place the other day and assaulted her," Sasuke told him.

"Did they file a police report?" Itachi questioned. "Because that's in your area."

"I wasn't the one who took down the report but I'm going to look into it once I leave here and return to the station. Moving along, for Hinata's safety, she and Naruto took off somewhere and he claimed that the area they were going to has poor reception. That being said, it's unlikely that I'll be able to get in touch with him. As if the two of them suddenly taking off wasn't weird enough, what he said was what tipped me off that something wasn't right."

Itachi looked thoughtful. "I mean, if Hinata's rejected fiance, or whatever he is, assaulted her, it's not strange that Naruto would want to take her somewhere safe. I'm assuming that the guy has money, as I know how Hinata comes from a wealthy family. Obviously he has the resources to find Naruto's residence, as well as nearby hotels that they may have checked into. If they went somewhere secluded, where reception is practically non-existent, and if they paid in cash, they're less likely to be found by that guy. Even so, what was it that he said that you found odd?"

"It sounds kind of dumb, but coming from Naruto, it was a red flag. We made plans to meet up when they get back, and I joked about him dragging us out to get ramen. He told me that he was sick of ramen and that we would go somewhere else."

"Hell must've frozen over if Naruto somehow got tired of ramen," Itachi remarked with a bit of a smirk. "Even still, that's not really enough to constitute any sort of suspicious activity."

Sasuke glanced down at the pamphlet that he had handed over. "The other thing that he said was that he forgot to return the book that he borrowed from me. I'm pretty sure that Naruto hasn't picked up a book since graduating high school, and he's certainly not much of a reader. Of course he never borrowed a book from me, but I went along with it. Something told me that it was the right thing to do. He mentioned that he left it next to his plant and that he would bring it to me when he got back. When I got off the phone with him, I took a trip to his apartment and let myself in. I have a spare key because he's a moron and locked himself out a bunch of times already," he added with an annoyed groan at the memory of his friend's stupidity. "I looked where his plant was and the pamphlet was next to it. I still have no idea what's going on, and I could even get past the bit about the ramen. But it's obvious that something's not quite right. He wanted me to find that pamphlet, especially since he told me exactly where to find it. Someone must've been listening in, which is why he was discreet about it. Regardless, even if the research clinic had something to do with it, I can't just show up demanding to look around. I need a warrant, and I don't have sufficient evidence to get one just yet. I found Hinata's address, and she's not home either. Both of them had suitcases in their closets, so if they had gone away, wouldn't they have taken them with them?"

Itachi considered his younger brother's words. "So you need me to look into what happened. Wherever they are, whether they are at the facility or not, it's likely that they are together. So if we find one, we'll probably find the other. I don't have much to go by, but I can make a few phone calls. These guys aren't cheap, but they're good at what they do. I currently have four private investigators who work for me, so between them and myself, I'm sure that we can find something of importance. Once I contact them, I'll arrange a meeting between the six of us and go from there. I understand that there's not much that you can do for the time being, so just sit tight. I know that the sergeant will back you up once we come up with enough information for you guys to get involved as well. From what you told me, Naruto claimed that they will be gone for a week or two. I'm hoping that it's nothing, but something about the story irks me. And you know that I don't like unsolved cases."

"Yeah. There's only been one that you haven't been able to solve," Sasuke said, his dark eyes darting to a framed picture on the desk. "It's been five years since Shisui's been killed. I know that it's bothered you that you were never able to figure out what exactly happened."

"I will someday." Itachi stared at the photograph for a moment. He had spent many grueling hours trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Both he and Shisui had been members of the police force at the time, and his death had been ruled as a mugging that had escalated to a murder. Shisui's wallet, as well as his watch, had both been stolen before he'd received a single bullet to the head. No suspect had ever been charged with his murder, and Itachi was convinced that the bastard was still out there somewhere. However, that case would have to take a backseat for the time being. He hadn't been able to save Shisui, but maybe he could at least help Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was practically a member of the family, and although Itachi had only met Hinata twice, he remembered her as the sweet, shy girl that Naruto never shut up about. "Anyway, I'll keep you posted and I'll let you know when we can meet with the investigators. If you find anything yourself, or if you hear from either Naruto or Hinata, let me know. I have some calls to make."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and left his brother's office, heading back to his cruiser. He remembered the day that Itachi had told him the news about Shisui. He remembered the vacant expression on Itachi's face as he explained in a monotone voice that Shisui had been killed during a mugging. His death had compelled Itachi to leave the police force in favor of becoming a private investigator. Sasuke forgot just how many sleepless nights Itachi had spent, desperately searching for any leads. Any answers. There had been none, leaving him with absolutely no closure. Itachi had lost his best friend, and although Naruto was a bumbling moron, Sasuke wasn't going to go through the same hell that Itachi had. Hinata's safety was on the line, too, which gave him even more reason to push for answers. He hoped they would find some. Naruto had stated that he and Hinata would be gone for one to two weeks. What would happen after that time frame had passed?

xxxXXXxxx

"I knew that they wouldn't be able to fight it," Kabuto remarked with a smirk, watching the split screen in front of him. "They never can."

Between the supplements that they had been forced to take, as well as the airborne stimulants circulating around them, both Naruto and Hinata had caved into their arousal. Hinata was lying in her bed, the covers drawn up to her chest to keep herself hidden. Her face was bright red, knowing that she was being watched, but unable to take the maddening aching between her thighs. Even with the blankets covering her, it didn't take a genius to realize that she was pleasuring herself. One of her hands groped at her breast, pinching her nipple between two fingers. Her other hand was between her legs, and Kabuto could see movement under the covers.

The white-haired male looked to the other side of the screen, where Naruto's room was displayed. Naruto was less subtle than his lover, as hiding under his blankets would've hindered his ability to masturbate. Instead, he was seated on the edge of the bed, feverishly jacking himself off as the aphrodisiacs coursed through his system. He stroked his cock with intensity, his blue eyes darting over at one of the cameras that was recording him. He used his free hand to flip off Kabuto, knowing that he was watching.

Kabuto snickered, amused by the blond's attitude. He turned away from the cameras, no longer finding it necessary to observe them. There was no reason for him to watch the two of them manually pleasuring themselves for an extended amount of time. He simply needed to know how often and how long they would go at it. Over the past week and a half, he had witnessed both Naruto and Hinata giving into the urge of self-pleasuring more often. He expected nothing less, however. In fact, Kabuto would've found it odd if they hadn't been needing to. The other subjects had, so it was only natural that they did as well. The men did it for longer and were less discreet about hiding it in comparison to the women. In the end, however, both sexes were driven to the brink of extreme sexual frustration. Clearly Naruto and Hinata were no exception.

He jotted down a few notes, briefly contemplating on increasing the air circulation in Naruto's room for that little gesture, but decided against it. There was no reason to make the blond's life more difficult at the moment. He and Hinata would begin the real test in less than 48 hours.

xxxXXXxxx

Neji looked down at his phone, frowning a bit. He had attempted to call Hinata back, despite her message saying that he most likely wouldn't be able to get through. It had gone directly to her voicemail, indicating that her phone was either off or simply lacked reception. He replayed her message over in his head, contemplating her words.

 _"Hello, Neji-nii-san,"_ her voicemail had begun. _"I apologize if I called at an inconvenient time, but I wanted to at least leave you a message in case I can't get through to you later. I know that it's kind of short notice, but Naruto-kun I will be out of town for the next week or two. Seiya unexpectedly showed up at my apartment, and he caused a few problems. I'm fine, though, so please don't worry,"_ she quickly added. _"B-but Naruto-kun thinks that it wouldn't be safe for me to stay here in case Seiya comes back, so we decided to just leave the area for a little while. We're going to an area with almost no reception, so it will probably be impossible to communicate back and forth with you. I've already spoken to the police and filed a report, but I'm waiting to see what I can do about filing for a restraining order. Please do not tell my father about this or try to confront Seiya if you see him. I would prefer not to get you involved, and it is not necessary to drag you into this. But I at least wanted to let you know why I'm not able to get in touch with you temporarily and vice versa. I will contact you as soon as I get back. Please tell Tenten that I miss her and I hope to see you both soon."_

Neji couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her message that didn't sit well with him. He wasn't sure what the reason could've been, as she had sounded reasonably calm. Seiya had apparently caused her some issues, but she seemed to be handling the situation relatively well. Naruto was with her, and he was obviously making sure to keep her out of harm's way. Even so, something didn't feel right. It wasn't as though he couldn't believe that she and Naruto would leave the area on such short notice. Hinata never took any time off, so she had probably racked up quite a bit of vacation time, which was proving to be useful during this difficult time. Seiya had always been a sleazy bastard, so it was no surprise that they wanted to stay elsewhere temporarily, given how much effort he would probably put into locating them. However, there was something about Hinata's tone that made him think that there may have been something else she hadn't told him. She had barely stammered, which she normally did when she was trying to hide something, but he wasn't convinced. Although she had requested that he not get involved, he couldn't simply let the matter go. Not with the possibility of there being more to her story.

 **I hope that this chapter didn't bore you too much, but the next one should be more interesting, to say the least. No, nothing disturbing or horrible, if that's what you're worried about. Not in my opinion, at least. Feel free to review, and I will try to update again in exactly two weeks.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for posting this late, but it's just been a bitch to find the time to write, especially since these chapters are relatively long. I'm being super lazy right now and don't feel like rambling on, so I hope you enjoy the chapter or at least find it interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 12_

"They should be waking up any moment now," Kabuto mused, glancing over at the clock before returning his attention to the screen before him.

Although both Naruto and Hinata had agreed to the terms Kabuto had proposed, he knew that there would likely be some issues as far as participation in the experiments. It was for that reason he'd sent one of his workers to discreetly sneak into their rooms once they had fallen asleep Sunday night. Both had been injected with a sedative that would ensure that they remained unconscious for a few hours.

"How do you think they're going to react?" Chiaki questioned, her eyes watching the split screen.

After they had been drugged, Naruto and Hinata had been transported into a different part of the facility, where Kabuto could finally conduct the next phase of the study. Each of them had been confined to separate rooms, their bodies strapped down onto cushioned chairs that had been reclined back while they slept.

Kabuto smiled thinly. "Well, none of the previous subjects had been happy about the situation, so I don't imagine that they will be either. Although I'm pitting them against each other, I don't want them to know that. So we're going to trick them into thinking that they have been paired with a complete stranger. I've told them that I have other subjects, which is true, but all of them have already undergone this experiment."

Chiaki nodded in understanding. "I suppose you wouldn't get the results you're looking for if they know that they are up against each other. They wouldn't cooperate as well if they realized what was going on."

"Even still, I do want them to understand that they have an opponent to face. Each of their rooms are equipped with a screen, and there will be a small area in the bottom corner where they can 'see' each other," he said, a bit of emphasis on that particular word.

"So you want me to implement that feature where I can kind of block out their faces with that mosaic-like filter, correct? And you also want me to distort their voices as well," his assistant stated.

He nodded, watching as Naruto and Hinata slowly began to wake up. "That way, they can see and hear each other, but don't realize the true identities of one another. I'm sure it will be interesting."

From inside his room, Naruto stirred, mumbling under his breath. He yawned and went to rub his eyes, only to discover that his wrists were secured to the armrests of the chair he was lying on. This wasn't the room he had fallen sleep in. "Hey, what the hell is this!?" He demanded, trying to yank free. "Kabuto, you bastard! I know you're there!"

Naruto growled, getting no response from the researcher. It was then that he noticed something else. His t-shirt and boxers had been removed, and he was now wearing a snug suit that covered his entire body from the neck down, minus his hands. The thin material was similar to that of a wetsuit, given how tight it was. So not only had he been drugged and transported, but someone had actually changed him into that suit while he was passed out. Knowing this infuriated him even more and he attempted to break free again.

He continued to curse under his breath, finding it useless to try to break free. Obviously this was part of Kabuto's sick game, and he was an unwilling participant.

 _'Hinata,'_ he suddenly remembered, his blue eyes widening. Where was she? He looked around as best as he could, still strapped down. It reminded him of a dentist's chair, but this was more unsettling. He couldn't see Hinata, which he supposed shouldn't have surprised him, given the fact that Kabuto was determined to keep them separated. He couldn't help but worry about her, though, especially if she was in a similar predicament. What exactly was in store for them?

Two doors down, Hinata stared up at the ceiling, her heart racing. Like Naruto, she was secured to a reclined chair, and she wore the same skintight suit.

 _'How did I get here?'_ She tried to look around, finding the room to be almost entirely barren. A large screen was mounted on the wall, and there was a small side table next to the chair. A remote control rested atop of it, and she wondered what it was for.

"H-hello?" Hinata called out, trembling as she nervously waited for any type of response. She was met only with silence, and she attempted to pull herself free. She soon learned it was useless, however. Both of her wrists and ankles were pinned down, and she writhed with desperation.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she assessed the situation. She was in an unknown room that she had never been in before, and she wondered if Naruto was involved in this as well.

The indigo-haired girl swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes beginning to burn with tears that she refused to shed. Of course she was being monitored, so surely Kabuto would be arriving at any moment. She dreaded what would happen when he did finally show up, and she gave another half-hearted attempt to break free.

"It's fine," she whispered aloud to reassure herself. If this was part of the experiment, then she should have nothing to fear. Kabuto had already mentioned that none of the tests would be dangerous or detrimental towards their health. That fact did little to ease her anxiety, as she had learned the hard way that he couldn't be trusted.

"Well," Kabuto began, watching from the next room over. It was directly in between the rooms that Naruto and Hinata were being detained in, and Kabuto took pleasure in the fact that they didn't realize how close they were to each other. "I think it's time we begin this, don't you?" He said to Chiaki, whom nodded as she jotted down a few notes. "After I finish their explanation and begin the test, I want you to activate the filters to keep their real identities a secret. We can now begin." He hit a button on his keyboard, activating the intercom to get their attention. "I hope that you're feeling well-rested, because this is where your first test begins," he said with a smug expression on his face.

Upon hearing Kabuto's voice, Naruto felt his rage bubble up all over again. How could that bastard act so nonchalant about this? "You sonofabitch!" he yelled, yanking at his restraints again. "What the hell is this!?"

Hinata was too afraid to utter a word, unaware of the raging blond in the other room. All she could do was wait to see what Kabuto had to say.

Although he could hear Naruto's angry rants through the speaker, Kabuto ignored him, instead choosing to continue with what he was saying. "Please pay attention to everything I say, as I do not plan to repeat myself. But before we begin, I'd like to say one thing. Two of you will be participating in today's activity. Each of you began this program with a friend, but unfortunately, you will not be paired up with them. That being said, it is simpler to pin two strangers against each other, and I've already made myself clear that you will remain separated from your partners until further notice."

Naruto swore under his breath, but at the same time, he was slightly relieved that Hinata was not going to be involved. _'But she will eventually if she hasn't already,'_ he realized with dismay. Kabuto had informed them that he and Hinata were not the only 'subjects' but he didn't know that they would be participating with them.

"Now, I will explain the details involving this...we'll call it a game because that is what it truly is. It is a game that revolves around concentration, and a little bit of luck. Before I tell you the rules of this game, I'm sure you've noticed the suits that you're wearing. I apologize for going through such extreme lengths to have you changed and transported, but there have been too many instances of rebellion and refusal to comply. That being said, those suits will be the deciding factor on how this game will go. It is made of a light material and although you can't see them with the naked eye, they have been specially equipped with certain functions. I'll give you a brief demonstration." With that, he hit a switch, causing the suits to activate and send a vibration through their bodies.

As expected, both Naruto and Hinata yelped in surprise, their eyes wide with shock as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. It had only lasted two seconds, but it was enough.

"There are sections of the suit that will send vibrations as the game progresses. Whether it becomes more intense, weaker, or targets multiple areas will depend on how you fare in this game."

Kabuto paused for a moment, amused by their baffled expressions. "This week's focus will revolve around a few games. They will test your concentration, as well as your physical abilities. Today's game will be rather simple, since I wanted to ease you into it. I'm sure you are both familiar with the game Memory. On the screen, you will see forty-two cards that are facedown. There are twenty-one pairs to assure that the game does not end in a tie. You will take turns flipping over two cards at a time, trying to find as many pairs as you can. If you find one, the intensity that you feel within your suits will decrease or cease in a certain area. If you fail to find a match, your vibrations increase or another part of it activates. The game will end when there are no remaining pairs, or one player is too far behind to catch up. The suits will make it difficult for you to concentrate and remember where the cards are once they flip facedown again. A bit of luck can go a long way, as well. That being said, whichever player wins will be released and sent back to their room for the rest of the day. The loser, on the other hand, will have to endure the full intensity of the suit and all it's components for an hour straight. They will be released once their penalty is complete." He nodded at Chiaki to turn on their screens. Once his assistant had done so, he turned his attention back to the restrained couple. "In a moment, the chairs will move into an upright position and one of your wrists will be freed. Do not attempt to escape, as I don't have much patience for uncooperative subjects. Anyway, there are forty-two cards facedown on the screen, and each of you will use the remote provided. You will use the directional button to move the cursor and once you decide on a card, you will push the round button to make your move. Player One is blue, while Player Two is red. Whatever color sticker is on your remote indicates which player you are."

A moment later, just as Kabuto had said, their seats moved upwards into a sitting position while their right wrists were released from the cuffs as they popped open.

Naruto reached over to pick up his remote, finding a red sticker on the bottom. "This is insane," he muttered, shaking his head. The blond looked up at the screen, and noticed the lower corner on the right. He could make out a womanly form restrained on a chair just as he was, but her face had been hidden behind one of those mosaic filters.

From her room, Hinata had learned that she was Player One, and she looked at the screen with worry. She saw the rows of cards displayed, face-down, as well as a view of her opponent. She could tell that the person was male, but she couldn't make out his features behind the distortion that had been implemented.

She sighed shakily, her nerves getting to her. It was just a harmless game. The vibrations had been rather intense, but they posed no threat as far as danger went. So why was she so nervous? Her memory was relatively good, so as long as she didn't allow the suit to break her concentration, she should be fine.

"Okay, kids, I think we can begin. From this moment on you'll be able to hear one another, though your voices have been altered. It adds to the suspense. Player One, you're up."

Hinata hesitantly picked up the remote, swallowing a lump in her throat as she stared at the screen. Her eyes scanned over the cards, and she reluctantly made her selection. Just as she had expected, she hadn't drawn a pair, and she gasped when she felt the stomach area of the suit activate. The vibrations were moderate, but she felt as though she could handle it. In the meantime, all she could was wait, and pray that this game would end in her favor. The aspect of enduring an hour's worth of intense vibrations all over made her anxious, and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

Naruto made his selection, muttering under his breath as he waited for the results. "Shit," he hissed, his shoulders feeling the first vibrations.

Hinata took her second turn, already feeling hopeless as she made her decision. She winced when the vibrations grew stronger, sending shivers through her body.

Switching back over, Naruto chose again, this time surprising himself by getting a pair. The vibrations stopped, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. It prompted him to go again, though he was not as fortunate the second time around. He groaned when he felt a different part of his suit activate, this time targeting from his knees down. It felt as though his legs had fallen asleep, but in a more pleasurable way. _'Those damn supplements,'_ he though to himself. The airborne aphrodisiacs filtering through their rooms didn't help.

Kabuto watched with glee as his two subjects continued to go back and forth, taking their turns in a desperate attempt to finish the game. It had started off pretty even for the first few rounds, but then Naruto began to pull ahead.

Hinata whimpered when she felt vibrations in her breasts, sending tiny jolts through her stiff nipples. She closed her eyes, unable to suppress the soft moan that escaped from her lips. By now, her abdomen, chest, legs, and neck area were all activated, pulsating at the higher level that Kabuto had warned them about. The next miss would result in her breasts gaining that intensity as well. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she missed another round after that.

Naruto was unlucky on his next turn, his thighs stimulated with pulsing vibrations that ended only inches from his privates. "Damn it," he growled, noticing his arousal increasing. He glanced down to see that he was getting hard, clear as day through the flimsy material covering his body.

Several more rounds passed, leading up to the last five pairs. Both of their suits had been completely activated by now, sending pleasurable vibrations through every part of their body. It had been difficult for either of them to concentrate, distracted by the sensations coursing through them. Once their private areas had been affected, neither of them could focus as well as they tried to. They squirmed in their seats, breathing heavily as the vibrations tormented those highly sensitive areas. Other than the private and leg area, every other part of her suit felt more intense than Naruto's. The blond was ahead of Hinata by three pairs, meaning that she would need four of them if she had any hope of winning. To her delight, she managed to find one, sighing with relief as the vibrations at her neck stopped. Her neck had always been one of her most erogenous zones, and the vibrations had been maddening. Unfortunately for her, she missed on her next attempt, resulting in a higher frequency through her nether regions.

"No!" she cried out, unable to control her sudden outburst. "Please, no more!" She couldn't concentrate on the screen in front of her, and her mind seemed wiped of all memories of the cards' placement.

Naruto heard the woman beg through the speaker, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Clearly the vibrations were deeply affecting her, only getting more intense as the game neared its end. Then again, he was barely handling it himself. Like her, he hadn't been able to focus on the placement of the cards by memory, but had drawn the pairs by sheer luck. He missed his next turn, intensifying the groin area for him as well. His blue eyes squeezed shut, and he couldn't help but let out a loud groan. He could feel tiny jolts all throughout his hard cock, as well as his balls. He couldn't take it, yet couldn't get enough of it.

Minutes later, Hinata's heart sank as Player Two was announced the winner of the game. She had barely braced herself when she felt entire suit activate as intensely as it could, letting out a startled scream.

Naruto looked at the screen, at the corner where his opponent was. He could hear her cries through the speaker, and he saw her writhing in a desperate attempt to escape. His suit had been shut off, and as relieved as he was for that, he felt sympathy for the woman.

Kabuto walked into the room a moment later, a large smile on his face. "Well done, Uzumaki-san. As you can see, you've won the game, so you are free to return to your room."

Naruto frowned at him, itching to punch the bastard's smug face. "What the hell was the point in all of that?"

"You really don't listen, do you?" Kabuto asked, almost pityingly. "Unless you want to be strapped here all day, I recommend that you brush up on your comprehension skills."

"What about her?" he questioned, looking over at the screen. He could hear her soft pleas as she continued to whimper, and her fingers tightly gripped the armrests of the seat as she tried to endure her punishment.

Kabuto quirked an eyebrow. "She lost. She gets the penalty. Understand?" He shook his head with a sigh. "You really are rather slow..."

"Is that really necessary?" Naruto demanded. "You wanted to test our concentration, fine. But why punish her? She doesn't deserve it."

"Incentive to try harder next time," he replied coldly.

The blond male felt his blood boil, but he restrained himself from lashing out. "Punish me instead."

"You'd be willing to do that for a complete stranger?" Kabuto asked with a hint of surprise.

"I don't care if she's a stranger or not. I'm not going to just sit there, knowing that someone else is suffering because I happened to get lucky on a stupid card game. So give me her punishment, or even part of it," he said in a firm tone.

Kabuto considered it for a moment, then gave a brief nod. "Very well. I will allow you to take half of her punishment. So rather than her receiving the full hour, you will each endure it for thirty minutes." He turned to leave, but paused briefly to glance at Naruto. "You're full of surprises, Uzumaki-san. I can't wait to see what you do next."

A minute after the researcher had left the room, Naruto felt his entire suit activate just as his opponent's. His cock was hard as a rock, and he could feel the vibrations coursing through his entire body.

Hinata continued to suffer the same fate two doors down, unaware of the deal that had been made. Tears trickled down her face as she did her best to endure the penalty, though she could no longer keep herself from moaning. She could feel moisture between her legs, and more currents traveled through her breasts. Her nipples were especially affected by the suit, making her ache for something more. She couldn't help but imagine Naruto sliding his manhood right inside of her, and she shivered at the thought. Her lavender eyes closed as she finally gave up and accepted her punishment for losing.

Before those thirty minutes were up, both Naruto and Hinata had reached orgasm, soiling the thin fabric. Their bodies were covered in sweat, breathing heavily as they felt their hearts racing. Kabuto had said that today he would go easy on them. The entire session had lasted only about an hour, but they were both exhausted. They felt gross, wanting to peel the suits off and shower away the day's events. Once they returned to their rooms, they did just that, trying to forget about the card game. Naruto was secretly glad that he had helped his opponent out, unaware of who she really was. Hinata hadn't been in the best state of mind, but she couldn't help but think that she had gotten only part of her penalty. Although torturous, she knew that it had not been a full hour.

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke waited impatiently, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he looked over at Itachi. "I'm guessing that they couldn't be bothered to show up on time," he remarked flatly. "And I don't understand why we couldn't meet up sooner."

"They'll be here," Itachi replied nonchalantly. "Please understand that two of them weren't even in Japan when I called them up on Saturday. They took the first plane that they could, but it wound up being delayed. And yes, they may work for me, but they still don't exactly appreciate it when I call them up to put a hold on whatever it is that they're doing and come back immediately. At least your friend here seems to get that," he added.

Neji offered a brief smile. "I appreciate you going through all the trouble of setting up this meeting." After he had received the voicemail from Hinata, that strange feeling he had continued to persist. It seemed to follow along in the shadows, slowly creeping out from the back of his mind. At first, he had been unsure of how he should handle the situation. Neji then remembered something that Hinata had said the day he and Tenten had met up with her to visit the shrine. Hinata had talked about Naruto, and she'd mentioned that Sasuke had remained a good friend of his even after they'd graduated. It wasn't much to go by, but if he couldn't locate Naruto or Hinata, then his best bet was to get a hold of Sasuke and see if he knew anything about it. Neji didn't have Sasuke's personal number, but he had quickly figured out that Sasuke currently worked for the police department. At first, he assumed that the Uchiha would scoff at him and tell him that he was over-reacting about nothing. Hinata had left him a voicemail telling him what was going on. He didn't exactly have a case or reason to request a missing persons report. To his surprise, however, Sasuke instead explained the phone call that he had received from Naruto. With so many questions unanswered, all Sasuke could do was invite Neji to the meeting.

The door opened a moment later, and two men wearing suits stepped into the room. One of them had long blond hair tied into a ponytail, part of it concealing one of his eyes, while the other had short red hair and a bored expression on his face. They both appeared to be in their late twenties, but the blond seemed rather immature compared to his partner as he ranted to him about something that the redhead clearly tuned out.

"Pay attention to me, un," the blond grumbled, infuriated by his partner's lack of emotion as he closed the door behind them.

"I apologize for making you wait," the red-haired male said to Itachi. "Traffic was rather heavy on the way here."

Itachi smiled and rose from his seat. "Don't worry about it," he said, then switched his attention to Sasuke and Neji. "I'd like you to meet two of my detectives, Sasori and Deidara."

"I'm Sasori," the redhead told them. "That loud idiot is Deidara."

"Who are you calling an idiot? If anyone's an idiot, it's you, un," Deidara shot back.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What are you two arguing about now? Art again?" He glanced over at his brother and Neji. "They're art nerds and are constantly bickering about what's the best type of art. I recommend not getting involved."

"Noted," Sasuke replied dryly. "And the other two are coming as well?"

"Their plane landed about twenty minutes ago, so they should be here shortly," his older brother replied. "Anyone want coffee?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to need it," Sasori mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Especially if you called who I think you called..."

Itachi continued to have that small smile on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door swung open and two more men stepped into the room, loudly closing the door behind them.

"You can blame this asshole right here for being late," the younger of the two snarled as he stormed in. He ran a hand through his silver hair, glaring at his partner. "Honestly, if you had done what I fucking told you-"

"I'm not going to get pulled over because you want me to run a red light, Hidan," the older man grumbled out, the lower half of his face hidden behind a black mask. "I'm not going to get pulled over and pay for a damn ticket just because you wanted to get here sooner."

Itachi cleared his throat, getting their attention before they could continue to bicker. "Well, so much for first impressions," he said with a sigh as he shook his head. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet Hidan and Kakuzu, the other team of private investigators that I called in."

Sasuke looked at the new duo a bit warily, unsure of what to think. The silver-haired man, Hidan, looked to be in his late twenties, and he seemed none too happy about being summoned back to Japan on such short notice. He did little to hide his annoyance, as it was clearly written on his face as he sulked against the wall. His partner appeared to be somewhere in his forties, though it was impossible to tell with half of his face concealed.

"So what's this about anyway?" Hidan asked with a sigh. "It was kind of bullshit how you demanded that we get our asses here out of the blue like that. We were working on a different case."

"Hidan, we both know damn well that you and Kakuzu have already finished your last job and you were just messing around in Italy," Itachi replied.

"It wasn't screwing around," Kakuzu growled, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. "I was following up on some intel that I received, trying to track some bastard down. There was a heavy price on his head, and I wasn't going to miss out on it. This one was just being a drunk moron the entire time," he added, gesturing at Hidan.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Ah, shut up. I didn't want to go in the first place, so I had to preoccupy myself somehow. So I kept myself company with booze and Italian women."

"Anyway," Itachi said in a firmer voice that quieted everyone down. "The reason why I have summoned you all here is because a new case has opened and I'd like for you to investigate it. Sasuke, I'll let you explain."

Sasuke nodded, exchanging a glance with Neji. "I'm going to just get right to point and avoid drawing this out longer than necessary. My friend has gone missing, along with...his girlfriend, I'm assuming. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "So...is she his girlfriend or not?"

"I think she might be...but that's not the point," Sasuke said with an aggravated tone. "This is her cousin, Hyuga Neji."

"So what is going on exactly?" Sasori inquired. "Are the police investigating the matter?"

"Not quite," the young Uchiha admitted. "That's where things get a bit complicated. I received a phone call from Naruto, and he told me that he was going to be out of town for the next few weeks. During this call, he dropped a few hints implying that what he was telling me wasn't as it seemed. Hinata left Neji a voicemail, telling him basically the same thing. Anyway, I searched his apartment and checked an area that he'd mentioned during the call, and I found this." He pulled the pamphlet out of his coat and extended his arm to allow them to look at it. "I have no substantial proof, but I have reasons to believe Naruto and Hinata are being detained in this facility without their consent."

Sasori studied the pamphlet for a moment. "I've heard of the place, but I don't know much about it."

"Are you sure that your friend isn't just fucking with you?" Hidan asked.

Sasuke gave a brief nod. "I'm sure. Naruto is an idiot, and he likes pulling pranks, but I can tell that this wasn't one of the occasions. His phone is off, as well as Hinata's, and their apartments have been empty since Saturday."

"So you need us to find out whether or not they're being kept at that weird research facility, un. Is that right?" Deidara asked.

"Exactly," Itachi spoke up, holding up two folders. "This is how we're going to do it; I want one team to pull up everything you can about Naruto, especially the events over the past three weeks. I would also like any information regarding the facility to be added into the equation. The other team will work on Hinata, as well as this person of interest." He pulled out three photos for the group to look at.

"Damn, that girl is hot," Hidan commented. "I'm assuming that the stupid looking blond kid is Naruto?"

Sasuke smiled thinly. "You guessed right."

"So, then who's that guy?" Sasori asked, looking at the third picture.

"That is the man that Hinata's father wanted her to marry, Nakamo Seiya," Neji spoke up. "She rejected the proposal and cut ties with her father after he pushed for her to go through with it. Hinata has kept in contact with me on a regular basis since she moved away, but she still hasn't spoken to her father, Hiashi, since the last time she saw him. A few days ago, Seiya tracked her down and harassed her, so we have reason to believe that he could've possibly have something to do with their disappearance, as well."

"Since we have the voicemail and I technically spoke to Naruto, I don't exactly have a case that warrants me to search the facility. So we need you to dig up everything you can about Naruto and Hinata, especially the last three weeks. Find out what you can about that Seiya guy, and the facility as well, including all illegal activity. I'm going to call someone up for a favor to see if they can get into their accounts and track any activity that has been recent. With any luck, he can figure out where exactly they are through their cell phones, but if the phones are off, it probably won't be that easy," Sasuke added with a sigh.

Kakuzu looked at Itachi. "Are we still keeping up with the original deal of half now and half later? Because I'm not doing it without some sort of payment up front."

"Could you be any more of a cheap, miserable bastard?" Hidan drawled out.

"The agreement still stands, so you will be getting the first payment into your account within 12 hours," Itachi told them. "We can't afford to let anything fall through the cracks, so do whatever necessary to obtain this information." He picked up two folders and handed one to Sasori. "You and Deidara will look into Naruto's personal file, as well as the facility. Find out basic history, and details about the owner, but pay close attention to recent activity." He gave the second folder to Kakuzu. "You and Hidan will look into whatever you can find about Hinata, as well as Seiya. He is the son of Hyuga Hiashi's business partner, and from what little research I've done about him, it's easy to see why Hinata wouldn't want to marry someone like that."

"When should we report back?" Sasori asked him, skimming through the folder.

Itachi thought for a moment. "If possible, bring back what you can to me within 24 hours, but I expect it no later than 48. Although it doesn't seem as though Naruto and Hinata are in any immediate danger, the sooner we can get this working, the better. We need to be able to pull up enough evidence or a reason for Sasuke to get a search warrant of the facility."

Once the investigators had left, Neji looked over at Sasuke with curiosity. "You mentioned enlisting a hacker to help you find them. Do you have one in mind?"

Rather than answering verbally, Sasuke nodded his head and pulled out his cell phone. After a moment, he brought the phone to his ear and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. After several seconds of constant ringing, he debated on hanging up and trying again in a little while. Yet before he made the decision to end the call, there was a response.

"Hello?" A tired voice mumbled sleepily. "What's up?"

"Nara, I need to ask you a favor," Sasuke told him. "It's about Naruto and Hinata."

xxxXXXxxx

Both Naruto and Hinata were compliant to Kabuto's orders the following morning, albeit reluctantly. He had told them that he wouldn't have them drugged and transported for that day's experiment, as long as they did not disobey him. It took everything in Naruto not to punch him in the face. He knew that he could, especially since Kabuto was cocky enough where he didn't bother asking for a security escort. Yet as tempting as it was, he knew that it would do no good. Even if he did manage to knock the bastard out, it would be impossible for him to try to find Hinata and get them both out of there before they were caught. Kabuto had them both in the palm of his hand, and they all knew it.

Chiaki escorted Hinata into the same room she had been placed in previous day, while Kabuto led Naruto to his minutes later. It wasn't long before Naruto and Hinata were strapped to the chairs once more, leaving only their right arms free. They wore those same skintight suits, and were once again informed that they would be facing off against a different opponent for the day.

"I have four men and four women, including you two, so I feel like it's good to change things around. With any luck though, I may allow you to see your partners on Friday, as long as you continue to follow my orders," Kabuto told them over the intercom. "Anyway, I think it's time for us to begin today's game. It has the same concept as yesterday's, which was used to see how your concentration was while your bodies were being stimulated. However, you will not be competing in another card game, but something a little different."

Naruto and Hinata anxiously waited for him to continue, too nervous to speak. They remembered all too well how those suits had affected their bodies the day before, especially after the full thirty minutes they each endured. Although it had been maddening, Naruto didn't regret helping out his opponent. After losing the previous game, Hinata prayed that she would fare better this time around, though she was still curious as to how her penalty game had been cut short.

"Today you will complete a puzzle," Kabuto told them. There are approximately fifty pieces or so for you to put into the correct place. You will use your remotes to select a piece and drag them over to where you want to place them. Unlike before, you will only be able to see your own puzzle on the screen, rather than a shared screen of the same game. You will not be able to see each other's progress, which will add incentive for you to concentrate and finish it more quickly. There is a timer, which will go off after twenty minutes. During that time, your suits will be gradually activated section by section at random, the intensity increasing as time passes. Whoever finishes their puzzle first within those twenty minutes will be declared the winner. If neither complete the puzzle, both will face a one-hour penalty. I will point out that although the suits are connected to a timer, they may also increase the vibrations if you are falling behind your opponent, so keep that in mind. There are no back and forth turns; just simply complete the puzzle."

While Naruto had always had pretty good luck when it came to card games, the same couldn't be said about his puzzle solving skills. He had never been particularly fond of jigsaw puzzles, not having the patience or attention span to sit there for several minutes or even hours to try and piece together a picture. Today he would have to really pay attention if he had any hopes of winning. With any luck, his opponent would also be terrible with puzzles.

Hinata looked up at her screen, watching as several puzzle pieces scattered across the board. A fifty piece puzzle would be fairly simple to complete on normal conditions, but that same logic didn't apply in this case. The suit had been incredibly distracting, and although she typically had a good memory, she had been unable to concentrate. She couldn't stand the thought of having to endure that same punishment, and she hoped that she could at least focus enough to get through the game.

"If you're both ready, we can begin. I will activate your suits immediately, though it will only start in one area on the lowest setting. Do your best to complete the puzzle before those twenty minutes are up, or you will both suffer the consequences. I wish you two the best of luck," Kabuto told them.

Seconds later, Naruto and Hinata gasped as they felt their suits activate, just as he had warned them. Unfortunately, right off the bat, both of them were hit in a very sensitive area. Hinata whimpered softly as she felt the vibrations against her breasts. She could feel them gently pulsing throughout the two mounds, causing her nipples to stiffen a moment later. Naruto hadn't made out any better, as his had been activated from his knees up to his thighs. Although the vibrations didn't quite reach his groin, he could still feel the jolts shooting through his legs, the sensations traveling to his crotch. As distracting as the suits were, however, they didn't have time to worry about that. The timer had started, counting down from twenty minutes. Trying to block out the sensations, they picked up their remotes and got to work.

Hinata quickly pieced the edges together, deciding that it would be best to start that way. She matched up the color schemes, completing the entire border soon after. She could feel the area between her shoulder blades activate, as well as her naval. Trying to remain level-headed, she continued to piece the puzzle together, doing her best to ignore the sensations.

Naruto had tried a different tactic, deciding to put together pieces in the middle, rather than the edges. He had managed to fit together about six pieces before his suit activated a different part of his body. He felt his chest area vibrate, as well as his lower legs and feet. "Shit," he hissed under his breath, attempting to hold his concentration.

Kabuto observed the duo from his screen, an amused expression on his face. Chiaki stood nearby, quickly jotting down notes as she looked back and forth between the screen and her clipboard. "Turn up the frequency this time, Chiaki," he told her.

"Understood," she replied, doing as he commanded.

The vibrations grew more intense, causing both Naruto and Hinata to gasp in surprise. The vibrations momentarily tore their attention away from the puzzles, briefly consuming them with maddening pulsations. Naruto had grown hard between his legs, just as Hinata had become moist. The worst part was that their nether regions hadn't even been activated yet.

"Tick tock," Kabuto said through the intercom when he noticed them pause. "If there is no winner, both will lose."

The threat caused Naruto and Hinata to snap out of the daze they'd been sucked into, feverishly trying to complete their puzzles.

"Damn it," Naruto caused under his breath, stumped as he stared at the screen. It seemed that he had hit a stand-still, unable to fit together anything that he chose. He studied the color scheme of the pieces, trying to figure out which ones looked similar. He doubted that he would've been able to finish the puzzle under the twenty minutes even without that damn suit. They just simply were not his forte. Ten minutes had already passed, and he was less than halfway through.

Hinata concentrated on certain areas, building from the bottom left corner outwards. She had done enough puzzles in her life to follow a certain method that had always worked for her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the intense tingling throughout her body, particularly her breasts. She was ahead of Naruto, diligently working to finish it before time ran out.

Naruto yelped in surprise as he felt his suit activate against his rear end. "Shit!" He gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue the puzzle, feeling his cock throbbing between his legs. It wouldn't be much longer until that area had been activated, as well.

After another two minutes, Hinata felt the sensations through her backside like Naruto, those his frequency had been increased. By now, other than their genitals, their rest of their bodies were feeling those vibrations.

"Seven minutes left," Kabuto announced. "Who will come out on top in today's game? Remember not to lose concentration, no matter how much those suits are driving you crazy. After all, you don't want to face the penalty, do you?"

His taunts compelled them to move faster, their anxiety increasing as the seconds passed. Hinata's hand shook as she held her remote, almost dropping it from how hard she was trembling. She was practically holding her breath, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she frantically searched for the needed pieces.

Naruto managed to fit together a few more, enduring the sensations coursing through his body. Just as he pieced another one together, he felt a vibration in his groin as the final area of his suit activated. He was unable to stop himself from swearing loudly, the last of his concentration nearly shattered. His restrained body writhed on the chair, and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment. A few drops of arousal dampened the material between his legs, the vibrations teasing him immensely.

Hinata noticed her opponent from the corner of the screen. She couldn't see how his progress was going, nor was she able to make out his face from that distortion filter. Judging by his reaction to his suit, she could only guess that he was falling behind. That wasn't necessarily true, however, so she continued on in her task to finish the puzzle. Regardless, she couldn't help but pity him, even if she was competing against him. A minute later, her nether regions felt the same pulsation feeling, and she let out a loud moan that did not go unnoticed by Naruto. Since her voice was changed, he of course didn't recognize her true identity. She gasped, trying to endure the sensations that coursed through her body. The wetness between her legs increased as a result, and she let out another moan.

"Four minutes left. Time is running out," Kabuto said nonchalantly. "By now, both of you are feeling the full effects of the suits, which I'm sure you've noticed. It's up to you whether or not you want to walk out of here once this game is finished."

"Why don't you try doing it then!?" Naruto snapped, putting his remote down on his chest for a moment as he reached down to grab hold of his groin. He couldn't help it; the vibrations were chipping away at his sanity. The aphrodisiacs in his system only made it worse.

Kabuto smirked. "I wouldn't stop for too long. But in the end, it doesn't matter to me who wins or loses. I won't be the one receiving the penalty."

Naruto growled and reluctantly picked up his remote again, feeling hopeless as he begrudgingly got back to his puzzle. He still had twenty pieces, and he couldn't focus well enough to figure out where they belonged. His cock throbbed, aching for real sexual attention as the vibrations continued to stimulate him. In a fit of desperation, he just picked a piece and frantically tried to place it somewhere, anywhere. He couldn't remember which ones he had already tried for certain areas, but he was fortunate to finally fit it in.

"Three minutes."

Hinata channeled all of her concentration onto the screen before her, pushing herself to fit together the last of the puzzle. She was almost there. One after another, she placed the remaining pieces into their designated spots, breathing heavily as her body was stimulated.

"Two minutes."

Naruto was panting as well, his body sweating beneath the suit as it continuously tormented him. He had managed to fit together most of it, and he only had ten pieces left. Maybe he had a chance. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, Kabuto spoke up again.

"We have a winner," he said with excitement. "With one minute left to spare."

Hinata's suit deactivated, and she let out a pent-up sigh, thoroughly relieved. She had done it. Her skin glistened with perspiration, and she took a moment to catch her breath.

Naruto's blue eyes widened when he realized that he had lost, sealing his fate of receiving the penalty. The vibrations kicked up one more notch that Naruto hadn't even known existed, causing him to yell. The vibrations traveled through his body, and he noticed too late as Chiaki suddenly appeared beside him to quickly restrain his right wrist into its cuff once again. Now completely bound, he couldn't reach down and touch himself for any sort of relief, instead enduring the suit's maximum frequency.

"Oh, shit!" he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut once more, his arousal increasing even more.

Hinata watched sympathetically as her opponent suffered his penalty, feeling guilty for being the reason why he was enduring it. She noticed Kabuto enter the room, a wide smile on his face.

"Congratulations," he said. "You won today's game, which means you get to walk free."

"Umm..." She looked back at the screen, still overcome by guilt as the male continued so squirm and curse.

"Something wrong?" Kabuto questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that you would've been happy that you didn't lose."

Hinata sighed. "I-it's just that..." Her voice was soft, and Naruto was too loud to hear her next words as he continued to vocally complain. "Y-yesterday, it felt as though my punishment was cut short. I-is it possible to do the same for him? Could I take part of his punishment?"

Kabuto was slightly dumbfounded by this. He had been surprised when Naruto had offered to take half of his opponet's punishment the day before, but he hadn't been expecting Hinata to make the same request. Then again, from what he had learned from their personalities, they were both very selfless and willing to help those in need. If the couple hadn't fascinated him before, they definitely had his attention now. They really were his most interesting subjects.

"If that is what you wish," he said, reaching down to restrain her wrist. "You will receive half of his one hour penalty, so prepare yourself."

Hinata nodded, bracing herself once he had left the room. After her punishment had begun the previous day, Kabuto had disabled the image and sound of her opponent, meaning she couldn't see that he had been affected by her penalty as well. The same method was applied to Naruto, so he was unaware that Hinata had opted to receive half of his penalty, just as he had done for her. Seconds later, her suit activated to its highest frequency, causing her to cry out.

Kabuto watched with amusement as both Naruto and Hinata writhed in their seats, unable to resist the vibrations sending pleasurable jolts through their bodies. By the end of those thirty minutes, both had reached orgasm and were left thoroughly exhausted. Even after they had been released and allowed to shower, they both craved sexual activity. Unable to control themselves, despite the cameras recording them, Naruto and Hinata pleasured themselves to help alleviate their frustration. Once they were finished, they allowed themselves to drift off, as they would be spending the remainder of the day detained in their rooms. Naruto thought about Hinata, wanting nothing more than to see her and pull her into his arms. Kabuto had mentioned that he might be able to see her on Friday, meaning he would need to get through two more days. Regardless, it was enough to give him a small glimmer of hope that he would be reunited with her soon. Hinata wanted to see him just as desperately, missing the hyperactive blond and how he was always able to reassure her and make her feel better. If there was any chance to see him soon, she would do what was necessary in order to make that possible.

 **That wraps up this chapter, and to answer your question, no, it's not going to be the same scenario every time. The next chapter will feature different activities, so if you were bored with this chapter, maybe you'll find the next one more interesting. Please review and let me know what you thought of it, and I will try to update when I can. I've been having trouble keeping with a strict bi-weekly deadline, but I can get close to it if I finagle. I'm trying really hard to update this quickly, since I don't like to be late keep readers waiting. Thanks again to anyone who actually enjoys or supports the story, as my friend and I have collaborated to try to come up with something that at least catches interest.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, sorry for the late update but that's how my life is apparently. Not only that, but this chapter took awhile to write because of its length. Also, I found it to be one of the most difficult chapters I've written so far, so I feel somewhat accomplished. Anyway, please read and review. Or just read. Whatever.  
**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 13_

Naruto begrudgingly walked alongside Kabuto down the corridor, restraining himself from attacking the man. "I'm glad that you didn't find the need to drug me again," he remarked sarcastically.

Kabuto smiled. "You promised that you would be a good boy, and I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

That smug tone made Naruto's blood boil, and he had never felt such a strong urge to punch someone in their face. "Wow, thanks," he deadpanned. "When do I get to see Hinata?"

"Patience is a virtue, Uzumaki-san," Kabuto replied calmly, as if speaking to a child. "It is only Wednesday, but as long as you're cooperative today and tomorrow, I think I can arrange something for Friday."

Naruto groaned. "I don't want to wait that long. I don't even know if she's okay or-"

"I can assure you that Hyuga-san is perfectly fine."

"And you expect me to believe you?" the blond scoffed.

Kabuto smirked, stopping in front of a red door. "You don't have much of a choice. Now, today is going to be a bit different, as I'm sure you've noticed."

He was right; Naruto had not been brought to the same location that he'd been in for the first two tests that week. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried.

"This is a locker room," Kabuto explained to him. "You are to go inside, strip off what you are wearing, and put on the item that has been left for you."

Naruto frowned, feeling uneasy. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out if you just go in and do as I say. We don't have all day, Uzumaki-san," the researcher said with a sigh.

Swearing under his breath, Naruto entered the locker room. Almost immediately, he noticed a box that had been placed on a bench that had been set in front of a row of lockers. He walked over and gingerly reached into the box, pulling out a speedo.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me," he muttered, inspecting the article. "Damn it..." With an aggravated groan, he removed the white t-shirt and boxers that he had been wearing, leaving them on the floor. As much as he hated the idea of having to wear the stupid thing, he was willing to do it if it meant that he would get to see Hinata. The material clung to him, leaving little to the imagination.

Meanwhile, Hinata had been led to a separate locker room, finding a pale blue bikini in a box. While Chiaki waited outside for her, she reluctantly stripped off what she was wearing and put the bikini on. The bottoms fit her perfectly, but the top was a size too small, exposing her breasts even more. Her face red with embarrassment, Hinata emerged from the locker room, trying to cover her chest.

Minutes later, Kabuto was seated at a table, his eyes locked on the screen in front of him. Naruto and Hinata had been sent to two different gymnasiums, both of which had been set up with an identical obstacle course. He took in their confused, anxious expressions and smiled to himself, then turned on the intercom.

"Today's game is going to be a bit different than the first two that you've experienced. It's a similar concept, but much more physical. I'm sure that you've learned how difficult it is to concentrate when certain parts of your body are being stimulated, as proven by the previous tests. However, rather than sitting in a chair, you will be required to take a more active role for this game. As you can see, an obstacle course has been set up for you to complete. You will be competing against another player, of course, so time is of the essence. Also, rather than giving you those bodysuits, we've supplied you with a more suitable attire for this exercise. It works just the same, however, which will hinder your ability to concentrate and complete the course as easily as you normally would. I'll give you a demonstration."

That was Chiaki's cue to activate the swimsuits they wore, causing them each to jolt in surprise. Hinata felt vibrations directly against her nipples, coursing through her breasts. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to lessen the sensations the top was emitting by hugging herself. If anything, doing so only made the feeling more intense as the fabric pressed against her skin.

Naruto was faring no better than Hinata, as the vibrations he felt traveled directly into his groin. "Shit..." he hissed through his teeth, reaching down in an attempt to stop it. He could feel the maddening tingling through his manhood, as well as his balls. His entire body seemed to feel more sensitive than usual, but he knew damn well that it was because of the aphrodisiacs.

"The course is rather simple, really," Kabuto remarked with a dismissive tone. "There are only five parts to it, so if you can keep it together until the end, you'll be fine. However, I decided to make it just a little more challenging due to its simplicity. You'll find out what it is as you make your way through the course."

Naruto groaned, unable to ignore the vibrations he felt against his crotch. It was driving him crazy and it took everything in him not to rip that damn speedo off. He rubbed himself, eyeing the obstacle course with weariness.

Hinata was having just as much difficulty with her top, distracted by how the vibrations traveled directly into her nipples.

While Kabuto gave them a moment to study the course, Chiaki turned to him. "I set her suit at a slightly higher frequency than I did his, given where the sensors are located."

"That should make things a bit more even," he replied with an approving nod before returning he began to speak into the intercom once more. "I'm only going to explain this once, so listen carefully. First, you are to crawl through that tunnel directly in front of you. From there, you will squeeze in between the two walls before making your way to the balance beam. Cross it without falling off, if you can. If you fall, you must start over. Once you successfully cross over it, you will climb over that wall, using the rope provided to assist you. Finally, assemble the six-piece puzzle to complete the course. Whoever finishes first will be declared the winner."

Hinata swallowed nervously, looking from one obstacle to the next. This was certainly different than being strapped to a chair while being forced to play parlor games. She was at least relieved that those full body suits would not be used in that day's test. Even still, the pulsing she felt was going to make it difficult to concentrate.

Naruto was athletic, but not the most graceful, and he had failed miserably at the previous day's puzzle. This one was only six pieces, however. If he couldn't figure that out, then it would reach a new level of dumbness that he had not yet achieved.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kabuto said suddenly, in a more chipper tone. "As you complete each part of the course, the frequency you are feeling with increase. But I'm sure that you had already assumed that would be the case. Anyway, let's begin today's test, shall we? Please stand behind the red line that has been marked on the floor. Once the bell goes off, that is your signal to begin," he explained. "Are you ready?"

Both Naruto and Hinata waited anxiously behind the red lines, unaware that they were competing against each other. They tried their best to ignore the vibrations emitting from their garments, instead focusing on the task at hand. Each of them had already lost a game over the past two days, and although Kabuto hadn't mentioned a penalty for the losing player, neither were willing to find out otherwise.

The bell went off a moment later, signaling the beginning of the race. They dashed towards the first obstacle, Kabuto carefully observing them from the room he was stationed in. He couldn't wait to see which one of them would come out victorious. Naruto was larger and stronger than Hinata, but she was more agile and nimble, so it could end in either of their favor.

Hinata got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl through the tunnel. The inside had been lined with a soft, furry material, which she could feel against her sensitive skin as she made her way through. The tunnel became more narrow, forcing her to drop onto her stomach. She whimpered as the fur brushed up along the exposed skin that her top did not cover. The vibrations made the ordeal even worse as she continued to drag herself along. She could feel it against her stomach and thighs, but she did her best to block out the sensations.

Naruto was having difficulty concentrating himself as he attempted to get through the tunnel. It was a tighter fit for him in comparison to Hinata, and he too was forced to drop down on his stomach to squeeze through it. The fur tickled his skin, especially in the area close to his speedo, which was still pulsing against him. He bit his lip and dragged himself through the tunnel, relieved when he finally emerged.

Naruto and Hinata had exited the tunnel at the same time and they raced towards the second obstacle. The set of walls they encountered were close in proximity, and they appeared to be coated in some sort of substance. To make it even worse, the walls themselves vibrated as well. The frequency in their swimsuits had increased, just as Kabuto had promised. Struggling with the distracting sensations, they began to squeeze in between the walls. Rather than a flat surface, the walls were bumpy with ridges and grooves, ensuring that they would have to put forth more of an effort to pass through.

Naruto hissed when he felt the cold gel make contact with his bare skin as he pressed himself against one of the walls. Whatever the gel was, it now coated the entire front of his body, and he soon felt a light tingling as he continued to squeeze his way through. His butt hit the opposite wall when he attempted to move around a large bump, feeling the vibrations from the wall. "Oh, crap," he breathed, unable to avoid skimming his back along that same wall. Gel was now slathered along his back and behind his legs, covering the majority of his body by now. The maddening stimulation to his groin never ceased.

Hinata had made it through the first half without much of an issue, being small enough to fit in between the walls a bit more easily than Naruto. However, upon coming up to a wide ridge that jutted out, her breasts became momentarily stuck. She let out a small noise of dismay, trying to move past the obstructing area. The vibrations in the wall intensified what she was feeling through her top, and she gasped as the overwhelming sensation paralyzed her for a second. Her body glistened with the gel that had rubbed onto her, and she ignored the tingling she felt as she finally slid free. Like Naruto, her body was also covered in the strange gel.

Naruto managed to make his way out a few seconds before Hinata, and he ran towards the third obstacle that awaited him. A beam was suspended about two feet off the floor, and stretched out to about five meters long. Below the beam, there was a rectangular inflatable pool that was filled with the same pink gel that coated the walls of the previous obstacle. His suit had increased its frequency once more, and he couldn't help but reach down and grab the area. It was driving him crazy, and he had no idea how the hell he was going to cross this thing while dealing with that problem. He didn't have the best balance to begin with, and a million tiny jolts coursing through his crotch certainly wasn't going to help the cause. "Okay...I can do this..." he muttered to himself, climbing onto the end of the beam in front of him. The blond did his best to block out the distraction and took a few slow steps forward. In his frazzled state, however, he hadn't noticed that the beam itself had been covered in the gel as well. On his third step, his foot slipped out from under him and he fell backwards off the side of the beam. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, before landing in the gel filled pool. The pool itself was shallow, but the gel had been enough to cushion his fall so he wouldn't get hurt. "Damn it!" he growled, heaving himself out to try again.

Hinata had successfully made it to the balance beam, her top vibrating even more now. Her entire body felt overly-sensitive, and it was nearly impossible to concentrate on her task. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on the beam, her eyes scanning over it. Although subtle, she could see a bit of glossiness and immediately realized what it was. The indigo-haired girl climbed up and began to carefully make her way across the beam, taking slow steps. She let out an involuntary moan from a particularly noticeable vibration that jolted her nipples and she paused for a moment. "Come on," she whispered to herself, forcing her body to continue forward. It was slick, but she managed not to lose her balance as she crossed the entire length. With a sigh of relief, she hurried to the next area, feeling her top increase its frequency even more. There was a wall with a 45 degree angle, also coated with gel. A rope hung down within reach, indicating that she would have to use it in order to pull herself up and over the wall.

Naruto had slipped and fallen twice more, his body now covered in even more of the pink, tingly gel. He couldn't seem to find his balance, constantly sliding and skidding as he struggled to cross the beam. By some miracle, he managed to make it across on his fourth attempt, but he knew that his repeated blunders had slowed him down. He clumsily ran over to the angled wall, trying not to fall on his ass, and grabbed the rope to pull himself up. It was slippery, and he wasn't able to get his footing, so he resorted to using his upper body strength to heave himself up. His groin continued to vibrate intensely, nearly causing him to lose concentration and fall. Luckily for him, he fought through it and forced himself up and over the wall, where he stumbled for a moment. With his suit now set at its highest frequency, it brought the blond male to his knees as he let out a loud groan. His hand reached down to rub the area, in a desperate attempt to ease it, but it did nothing to dull the sensation.

Hinata had a more difficult time getting herself up the slick the wall, earning another coat of gel along her breasts and stomach after she had fallen. She could barely hold onto the rope, her focus hindered by the vibrations that continued to pulsate through her chest. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes and forcing herself to try again. Her arms felt as though they were on fire, but she finally managed to pull herself up over the wall, now activating the final frequency her suit was capable of.

Kabuto watched in amusement as both Naruto and Hinata were stopped in their tracks, unable to function as they were stimulated. Naruto staggered over to the puzzle, one hand cupped in front of his groin in another attempt to ease the intensity. He was panting heavily, his body shiny with both sweat and gel. "Just make it stop," he rasped, his blue eyes squeezed shut as he felt his manhood throbbing needfully under the vibrations.

Hinata grabbed onto her breasts, unable to stifle the moan that escaped her lips. She shuddered slightly from a small orgasm, her entire body coursing with pleasure. She swayed for a moment, needing a few seconds to recover from that unexpected sensation. Once she was able to move again, she rushed towards the puzzle, frantically trying to fit the pieces together. Her breathing was sporadic, and she struggled to keep herself from collapsing as the vibrations continued to affect her. In her desperation, Hinata successfully completed the puzzle as fast as she could, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Naruto had managed to piece together half of the puzzle, but the sensations had become too much for him to handle and he had fallen to his knees once more. Tiny jolts coursed throughout his privates, and he swore loudly when he reached his peak. It was not a particularly intense orgasm, but it had been enough to grant him a small wave of relief.

"It appears that we have a winner," Kabuto said over the intercom. "Congratulations on completing the course first."

Naruto cursed softly, realizing that he had lost. Kabuto still hadn't mentioned any sort of penalty though, so he felt a glimmer of hope. He sighed in relief as the vibrations in his speedo ceased, and he shakily rose to his feet.

Hinata was shocked that she had been the first to complete the course, especially since she'd had a bit of difficulty with some of the obstacles. Nevertheless, she could finally relax and breathe easy.

Both Naruto and Hinata were sent back to their rooms, though the indigo-haired woman was handed a plastic bottle upon returning.

"This soap will cancel the effects of the gel that made contact with your skin. I'm sure that you can still feel the sensations," Chiaki pointed out.

Hinata nodded. Her body tingled all over, and she could tell that it had been infused with an aphrodisiac as well. Her arousal, even after achieving that small orgasm, was just as intense. She took the specially made soap into the bathroom with her, where she proceeded to wash away all traces of the gel.

Since he had lost, Naruto had not been given the soap that would stop the effects of the gel. Using hot water with a normal body wash did nothing to alleviate the intense horniness he was experiencing. A cold shower did not help either. His body tingled from head to toe, and his rigid cock throbbed relentlessly. With no other option, all Naruto could do was try to ease the sensation by pleasuring himself.

"Fuck," he gasped, his eyes closed as he feverishly stroked his aching member. He wanted Hinata, wanted to do all sorts of things to her. It was those images that played through his head as he attempted to reach his peak. He could picture her looking up at him, feverishly sucking him off, and he let out a loud groan.

Even after he had made himself orgasm, the maddening arousal had not diminished. This frustrated the blond thoroughly, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he just couldn't. All the cold showers in the world wouldn't help him at this point, and he had no choice but to relieve himself again.

"When should I give him that soap?" Chiaki questioned, watching Naruto through the cameras.

"Six hours after completing the course, so he has another five and a half hours until then," Kabuto replied. "I have some work that I need to attend to, so please monitor them for now."

She nodded in understanding, switching her attention back and forth between Naruto and Hinata.

With the aphrodisiacs still circulating in the air and through her system, Hinata couldn't help but pleasure herself once before dozing off on her bed.

Naruto, on the other hand, had masturbated ten times over the course of the six hours, reaching an all time high that he had never achieved. His arm ached terribly by the time he had been given the soap to rid him of those sensations. He passed out almost immediately upon exiting the shower, his cock spent and sore from the constant stimulation.

xxxXXXxxx

"Give me all the details regarding your investigation over the past forty-eight hours," Itachi requested, waiting patiently behind his desk.

Sasuke had insisted on being part of this meeting, as well as Neji. In addition to them, one more person had been added into the equation.

"I'm surprised you could make it," Sasuke remarked, though his tone suggested otherwise.

Shikamaru smirked. "It seemed rather important, so I made it my priority to be here, troublesome as it is..."

"Who're you?" Hidan asked while Kakuzu pulled some files out of a briefcase.

"This is Shikamaru," Sasuke explained. "He's a friend of ours, and the best hacker that I know. He'll be a huge help in this case."

Sasori extracted some papers from a folder, casting an annoyed glance at his blond partner, whom seemed to be staring off into space. "We looked into Uzumaki's background. Twenty-two years old, date of birth October 10th."

"You sound like a damn recording, un," Deidara sniggered.

The redhead rolled his eyes and continued. "Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He was given his mother's surname due to undisclosed issues with the Namikaze side of the family. His parents were killed in an automobile accident when he was ten years old and he was taken in by Umino Iruka, a friend of his father's. Uzumaki had below average grades and seemed to have been a bit of a troublemaker in school with a few detentions and suspensions on his record. However, he has no active criminal record, save for a few speeding tickets and a parking ticket. No arrests or any other activity that would suggest illegal activities."

"Naruto's an idiot, but he's not a bad guy," Shikamaru remarked. "Obviously he had to adjust to a new life after the accident, but I think he came out of it fine."

"On October 22nd, Naruto quit his job without giving any sort of notice and there is no record of him getting another one to replace it. Currently lives alone in a two-bedroom apartment, suggesting that he had a roommate. I find it hard to believe that he would quit his job without having another one lined up, especially if he's already in an unfavorable financial situation. On November 1st, he was spotted at a nightclub with Hyuga Hinata," Sasori told them. "The day before they went missing, I'm assuming."

Deidara scanned over another paper. "We looked into the facility but weren't able to find much. It was purchased by an unknown buyer ten years ago, and it is currently run by Yakushi Kabuto, un. He is listed as the head researcher, but not as the owner. We're trying to find more information regarding the actual owner, but the files have not been found yet."

"We're still trying to compile the locations that Uzumaki has been over the past two weeks but it's going to take a bit more time," Sasori explained. "We will have more information in a few days."

"We checked to see if his apartment building had cameras but it didn't, un," Deidara added. "There were no cameras near the research facility either so we can't check to see if his car was there at all. We did check it out, but didn't see his vehicle on the facility's premises."

"We'll continue to look into his recent whereabouts, as well as try to dig deeper into the owner of the facility," the redhead finished, putting his paperwork away.

Itachi nodded. "Thank you. Please continue to work diligently on the case and ask around. Speak to his former boss again and maybe visit places that he frequents. Sasuke knows of a few places that he goes to." He turned his attention to the other pair of investigators. "And how are you doing with Hinata's case?"

Kakuzu handed him a few documents. "Hyuga Hinata, twenty-one years old, date of birth December 28th. We already know about her estranged family and the arranged marriage that she refused to agree to."

"Her mother died when she was five soon after the birth of her younger sister. Lived with her douchebag dad until she realized how much of a prick he was and decided to take off. Since she comes from such a rich fucking family, I did some digging to see her asshole father paid to hide anything on her records for criminal activity," Hidan added, then smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nope, it looks like she really is a good girl with nothing negative on her record whatsoever. High honors in fucking school, no misdemeanors, not even a fucking speeding ticket. But here's what's interesting. Apparently she quit her job the same day that Uzumaki kid quit his. And now they're both missing."

"What about the man she was set up to marry?" Shikamaru asked. "Do you think he could've had something to do with their disappearance?"

"Can't rule out the possibility," Kakuzu replied. "He has money, and a lot of it. If he was jealous of her and that blond kid, he could've arranged something."

"I doubt it," Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his hair. "But then again, on Saturday, November 2nd, Hinata filed a police report in an attempt to keep him away. Naruto was with her at the time. That was apparently the last time either of them were seen. We also checked the parking lot of the facility, but Naruto's car wasn't there. Someone could've towed it."

"From what I read about that rich bastard, I wouldn't be surprised if he did have something to do with it. He sounds like a real fucking winner," Hidan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Two counts of assault, another attempted assault and battery with a deadly weapon. A handful of drug related crimes, such as dealing and using. He also has a case of domestic violence because apparently that wasn't enough. By the way, we had to dig deep into this shit to find all this out. It looks like Daddy Dearest was determined to keep his train wreck of a son out of jail. In my opinion, that motherfucker could learn a lesson or two by getting locked up and becoming someone's bitch."

Neji looked at Shikamaru. "Did you find anything suspicious when you hacked into their phones?"

"Not really," he said with a tired sigh. "They each received a few messages from an unknown number that I couldn't get into. It mentioned massage appointments, but nothing else as far as their phone records show. But..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at him with curiosity. "But...?"

"I hacked into their bank accounts and before October 22nd, neither of them had much money in their accounts. But on the 23rd, they both received a large sum of money from an unknown source. The same exact amount, at that. I haven't been able to track down where it came from but I'm working on it."

"This is so weird, un," Deidara mumbled. "They quit their jobs and get paid a ton of money the following day. Where the hell do I sign up?"

"None of this makes any sense," Neji remarked with a sigh. "Naruto obviously indicated that the facility had something to do with it, and it's frustrating that we can't just go in and demand answers."

Sasuke shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's not so simple and I have to follow protocol."

"On the books at least," Hidan spoke up. "Can't you pull some bullshit and claim that you got a warrant to search the place?"

"Again, I can't just do that. I need reasonable cause, and so far, a hinted message from my friend doesn't necessarily count as such. We need more evidence before I can make a move. Even if we can't get to Naruto and Hinata, if we find Seiya, we might be able to track them down. It's worth a shot until I get something better to work with," Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi rose from his seat with a sigh. "I request that we meet again in approximately 48 hours. Find out the locations that Naruto and Hinata have been to over the past two weeks and talk to anyone you can that might know something. Speak with their former employers, and see if you can locate any surveillance footage of either of them. Whatever they got wrapped up in, they are most likely together. Seiya might not have anything to do with it, but it would serve us well to keep an eye on him for any suspicious activity." He turned to Shikamaru. "Could you please continue to try to hack into what you can? We need to figure out where those messages came from and who sent them that money."

"You think it was loan sharks?" Hidan questioned.

"No," Neji and Sasuke replied simultaneously.

"Naruto and Hinata would never resort to something like that," Shikamaru stated.

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Do you know who took down the police report that day?"

"Mizuki," he replied. "I haven't seen him in a few days because he got sick with the flu or something, but I think he'll be okay enough to answer a few questions."

xxxXXXxxx

When Thursday morning rolled in, Kabuto prepared Naruto and Hinata for their next test. The blond male complained profusely and demanded to know when he would get to see Hinata.

"As long as you're cooperative, I might be able to arrange something," Kabuto replied, shutting Naruto up for the time being.

Just like the first two days, Naruto and Hinata were once again brought to their separated rooms where they had unknowingly competed against each other. As before, they were instructed to put on those full body suits that they both detested, then strapped down in those same chairs. Each of them remained apprehensive while they waited for an explanation. Naruto's cock was still a bit sore from his constant masturbation the night before, and he prayed that he would have better luck with whatever it was Kabuto had set up for them.

"Today's game is going to be a bit different than what you're used to," Kabuto explained through the intercom, watching them on his dual screen. "This particular program is new and I thought that it would be a good idea to test it out. This is unlike anything either of you have experienced before."

Hinata swallowed nervously, her heartbeat speeding up. She had no idea what he was getting at, dreading what it could be. Although she had managed to overtake her competitor the previous day, there was no way of telling how she would fare today.

"One of our tech departments has come up with a virtual reality-based game. I'm sure you both know how virtual reality works, but this is a bit different. This new technology is far more advanced than anything else that we've come up with so far. Although it's not actually real, it _feels_ real. We're still working out a few kinks, but it is perfectly safe from what our studies have proven."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Naruto muttered.

"Our company has come up with a program that serves as a type of simulation regarding sexual activities. Once the game has been perfected, we plan to release it to the public. It will give players the ability to 'meet' someone in a virtual reality type setting that appears real, via an online system. The way it works is that players will be allowed to engage in sexual activities among each other. The great thing about it is that although it may seem real, it is all an illusion. Imagine being able to take part in erotic situations without the worry of real life issues. No STD's, no pregnancy, and of course you can sign out if you are uncomfortable with the scenario. Not for today's experiment, of course," Kabuto added. "But people can solicit these activities and not suffer from any dangerous consequences. We have set it up in a format where you will have a list of commands that you will be using, as you will be attempting to get your opponent to orgasm. It's not just your basic casual sex game, but more of an RPG. We think its success rate will be high and it will be in demand once we market it. Upon beginning the program, the player creates an avatar to hide their true identity. We've already made avatars for each of you, since you'll only be doing this once and there's no need to waste any time."

Naruto and Hinata wore shocked expressions on their faces, trying to process what he had just said. It was one thing to endure those vibrations while playing a relatively simple game, but this was on a completely different level. Hinata had never been a gamer, and although Naruto had more experience with video games, this was something that was beyond their comprehension. It was both intriguing and terrifying.

"I can assure you that the game is perfectly safe," Kabuto repeated to them. "As I stated, there are still a few minor details that need to be worked on, but they don't affect the game in any negative way. You have been provided with a visor that you will wear over your eyes and then I can load the program. You'll feel sleepy for a moment, which is normal while the visor syncs with your suits. And then the game will begin," he added with a thin smile. He watched as both of them reluctantly put the visors on, visibly anxious. "You might hear my voice while you're in the game, but overall, it will only be between the two of you. If all goes well, you will be able to see your partners tomorrow, so I suggest that you take this seriously. Use your commands to fill up your opponent's red lust bar, which you will be able to see."

"This is so freaking weird," Naruto mumbled, shaking his head.

"Be the first to make your opponent's bar fill up completely, while chipping away at the blue health bar. But proceed with caution with how you make your selections. Strategy is key in order to win this game, so think carefully before you make your decisions, as certain combinations work better than others. I wish you both the best of luck," the researcher said in a cheerful voice, starting up the program.

They each felt a sudden wave of light-headedness, causing them to close their eyes as they were temporarily disoriented. It took a few moments, but when they regained their wits, they were shocked to see that they were no longer in the rooms of the facility. Instead, Naruto and Hinata were now in what appeared to be an open field, free from their restraints. Their appearances had been altered, just as Kabuto had said, making them unable to recognize each other as they stared at one another. For the first time, their opponent finally had a face, albeit one that didn't belong to them. But now it felt so real. Even the soft breeze felt real, gently rustling their clothing.

Hinata gazed at the man who stood several feet away from her, feeling her heart pounding wildly in her chest. His irises were crimson, and the whites of his eyes were instead black, giving him a demonic appearance. His spiky, long black hair was slightly disheveled, as if he had just rolled out of bed after a long night of tossing and turning. He wore black hakama pants, a slit on the side of each leg to expose his thighs. The man was shirtless, but wore an open steel-gray haori with blood-red shoulder guards. His body was hard and muscular, evidently in prime condition. She had no idea that he was actually Naruto, especially since this person lacked the whisker marks that would've given away his true identity. The idea of having to participate in a virtual reality sex game did not bode well with her, real or not. She was with Naruto, and this felt wrong. What choice did she have, however? There had already been warnings about what would happen if there was any insubordination. And if she cooperated, there was a chance that she would get to see Naruto soon. She couldn't risk losing that opportunity.

Naruto's eyes were fixated on the young woman before him, taking in her appearance. Her attire was revealing, showing off her toned and well-endowed body. Her top consisted of only a strip of white cloth that crossed in front of her breasts and tied around her neck like a halter. The white skirt was little more than two rectangles that covered only the essentials. Both articles were accentuated with light blue trimming. She wore flowy, white detached sleeves on her arms, and matching stockings that ended mid-thigh. A pair of light blue flats finished her ensemble, matching the shade on her clothing. Her hair was almost as white as her outfit, flowing freely down nearly to her ankles. She stared warily at him with ruby-red eyes, and her lips were also a deep crimson color.

"Now that you've met your opponent, we can now officially begin." Kabuto's voice sounded far away, but they could still hear him clearly. "You each have four options that you can use, and a fifth will be available once your opponent has accumulated a certain amount in their lust bar. Do not be reckless with your choices, as each move will result in a different amount of damage dealt to your opponent. Some render more than others, so please keep that in mind. Fill up their red lust bar while chipping away at the blue health bar. Only after the health is low enough and the lust is high enough will you be able to use the fifth move. Please keep in mind that this 'damage' that I speak of has no reflection on what happens to you in real life. You will experience no pain or injuries from this simulation. You will feel sensations that the suits you're wearing will administer accordingly to whatever attack is dealt to you. It may seem real, but I can assure you that it is not. I hope you enjoy yourselves, and may the best player win," he added with that smug tone.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath in a voice that he didn't recognize. Obviously their voices had been altered as well.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat when the raven-haired male spoke, but what it wasn't what he said that had unsettled her. Rather, it was his sharp canines that sent a shiver down her spine. They looked as though they could easily sink into her creamy skin, and she took a step back. On top of that, she had no idea what she was doing. Hinata understood the concept of the game, but she didn't know how she should go about it. Naruto was almost as nervous, though he refused to let it show.

Right before their eyes, holographic words began to materialize beside each of them, forming the list of commands that Kabuto had mentioned. In addition to the lists, a blue health bar and a second empty bar hovered a few feet above their heads. _'This is so weird,'_ Naruto and Hinata both thought unanimously. This seemed way too real to be a virtual reality simulation. However, as strange as it was, they couldn't help but find it oddly fascinating.

"It doesn't matter who goes first, but you'd better act fast," Kabuto told them in a careless tone.

Deciding not to waste any time, Naruto looked over at the list of commands he could use. He had no idea what he should do as he read them over. He could use a blinding spell. He could summon shadow bats, or use a restraining technique. His fourth option was to do a group attack, whatever that was. _'What does it mean by group?'_ he wondered to himself.

Hinata had a similar chain of commands, consisting of a summoning spell, a blinding technique, a group attack, and a restraining spell. She was about to select one when she suddenly felt something wrap around her wrists. With a cry of surprise, she found herself suspended a few feet off the ground, and she looked at her opponent with horror. He seemed to have an apologetic expression on his face, though she wasn't sure in her state of panic. Hinata tugged at her restraints, but she was held tight by what looked like black tentacles, or even tails. Each of her wrists and ankles were secured tightly, rendering her helpless as more tentacles appeared. She let out a squeak when she felt two of them rub against her breasts, leaving a slimy substance over her white top and bare skin. More began to run up and down her legs, moving along her thighs. The slime left a tingling sensation upon contact, making her body more sensitive than before. _'Ew ew ew!'_ She could feel the wetness against her body, and she cringed with disgust. The tails were practically groping her breasts, as well as her buttocks, and she continued to to struggle. _'How do I get out of this?'_ They snaked under her top to tease her nipples, causing her to cry out again.

Naruto had decided on the restraining spell, and couldn't help but feel sorry as he watched his opponent try to fight her way free. He hated the idea of putting someone through that. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Hissing, he raised his hand to shield his face, but it was already too late. His red eyes squinted as he tried to look around, but he couldn't see anything.

With her opponent distracted, Hinata felt the tentacles loosen their grip on her, releasing her from their grasp.

"You may go more than once if the other player is disoriented," Kabuto chimed in. "But only once."

Taking the opportunity, Hinata decided to use her group attack. Three ghostly figures appeared before Naruto, though his vision was blurry and he couldn't make out their features. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt three pairs of hands against his body, massaging different parts of his body. He froze in his spot, blinking rapidly to clear his vision as the three figures latched into him to keep him in place. He could feel rubbing against his groin, as well as his ass. Another hand massaged his bare chest, dipping down against his abs. His eyesight gradually came back and he felt his heart speed up. Their faces were mostly hidden from view, but the ghosts looked like Hinata. Long, dark hair. Large breasts. Perfect body.

"Shit," he swore in nearly a whisper, looking at them as they continued to fondle him. "Hinata?"

"As stated earlier, there are still some kinks that we need to work out. Some of the players have experienced images of other players in the game that are not currently playing. We hope to get this issue resolved as soon as possible," Kabuto remarked.

So it wasn't Hinata he was against, but those images were hers, and Naruto couldn't help but secretly enjoy it. It was then that he realized his blue bar was decreasing and his red meter was filling up, just as his opponent's had when he'd used his restraining technique against her. He gasped when his crotch was squeezed and his nipples pinched. He needed to stop this, and fast. Unable to move, he decided to try the summoning spell.

Black bats appeared out of a dark vortex and headed directly towards Hinata. With a yelp, she turned away from them to protect herself, feeling them flying around her. They were large, but weren't solid, as if they were simply shadows. Her blue bar went down, and to her horror, she felt the small amount of clothing on her body begin to burn away. She felt no heat against her skin, the effects only searing away her outfit. The top was almost entirely gone, and the skirt had been drastically shortened. The bats dissipated like smoke, and she hugged herself in embarrassment. Hinata didn't care that this wasn't her actual body; it was humiliating nonetheless. Although being flocked by bats wasn't something that she would find arousing, her red lust bar had gone up regardless, slowly filling the gauge. Her anxiety heightened, she chose to use her restraining technique to keep the man in place.

Naruto suddenly felt himself being yanked to the ground, now lying on his back. Bright tendrils of light restrained him so he couldn't get up, and he tried to squirm away. The tendrils held tight and he looked over at the young woman, who stood nearly twenty feet away. She was still trying to cover herself up, and once again, he couldn't help but think about Hinata. He probably had to win this game in order to see her, and he tried to think of a way to escape from the trap. His red eyes widened when he felt something traveling beneath his haori and pants, snaking along his body. He raised his head to see more tendrils slithering against his skin, and he began to writhe. They moved along his chest, and he tensed when he felt another brush against his groin. He gasped when it wrapped around his stiffening manhood and he jerked violently.

Hinata watched as the male squirmed with desperation, the tendrils of light teasing him while holding him down. His red meter went up, while the blue bar decreased yet again. Unable to move, Naruto decided that his best course of action was to blind Hinata. However, unlike the blinding light he had experienced, Hinata was cloaked in a vortex of darkness. This caused the restraining spell to deactivate, the tendrils releasing their hold on him as they slipped out from under his clothing. He quickly got up and decided to use this opportunity to strike her again, this time choosing his group attack.

Three shadowy figures appeared in front of Hinata just as the darkness surrounding her began to fade. Before she realized what was happening, she could feel them running their hands along her body, squeezing her breasts, grabbing her hips, and grinding against her. Hinata's face turned red, frozen in her spot as they continued to touch her. Their features were darkened, but Hinata knew that they were designed in Naruto's image. 'Naruto-kun,' she thought to herself, moaning when her nipple was pinched. Another figure groped her bottom, while the third slipped a hand between her legs. She gasped, feeling pleasure surging through her body. The red bar was rapidly filling up, and she knew that if she didn't break free, she would lose very soon. All she had left was her summoning technique, but it would have to serve as a distraction. Golden butterflies materialized in the air and swarmed around Naruto, surrounding him in almost a cyclone. Like the shadow bats he had summoned, the butterflies burned away his clothing upon contact, practically destroying them. His haori had been burned away completely, and his pants were tattered.

Naruto's shadows disappeared, leaving Hinata free to use a finishing move that was suddenly available on her list. It simply read 'finisher', but with no other option, she decided to use it. Just as the butterflies dissipated, two cuffs suddenly locked around his wrists. _'What the-!?'_ His eyes widened, and he tried to move, but his entire body seemed paralyzed. _'What's happening?'_ A female figure appeared in front of him, though this time it did not resemble Hinata, much to his disappointment. It felt less weird when he was looking at an image of Hinata, regardless of whether or not she was actually there. The woman before him was almost ghost-like, but her touches felt real. She grabbed hold of Naruto's cock through his pants, smirking at him as her hand stroked him up and down. Although her fingers only made contact with fabric, it was enough to make the male's arousal increase. He groaned, trying to pull away but still paralyzed in his spot. From the corner of his eye, he could see a timer from thirty seconds counting down, meaning that was how long he would have to endure it. The woman continued to rub him. His red bar was filling up and he tried his best to resist the sensations. Damn, this felt so real. He could feel the hand bringing him closer and closer to orgasm as his gauge continued to fill up. Fifteen seconds. His eyes were shut and he gritted his teeth, groaning as the woman squeezed his member even harder. Her hand slipped inside his pants, the soft fingers gripping him. _'Fuck fuck fuck fuck!'_ Naruto mentally screamed in his head. He was going to lose it. His red bar was almost completely filled. Five seconds. The woman's other hand reached around to grab onto his ass, nearly sending him over the edge. By some miracle, however, the image of the woman disappeared before he hit that point. It was now his turn to use his finishing move against Hinata.

Hinata suddenly found herself in a dark vortex, blackness surrounding her. She let out a startled cry when she felt several hands graze along her body. She tried to escape from them, but there was nowhere to go.

Naruto watched with surprise as the shadowy hands grabbed at the young woman, the last of the blue in her health meter dwindling. The red gauge was nearly full, as her arousal increased even further.

Hinata could feel the burnt remnants of her top ripped from her body, her breasts groped and her nipples pinched. Her skirt was torn off, leaving her in only a pair of white pantries. Her stockings were the only part of her outfit that hadn't been entirely destroyed. She gasped when she felt a hand slide between her legs, rubbing her through the silky article. A moan escaped from her lips even as she tried to resist.

After another fifteen seconds, Hinata had reached her limit as the red bar filled completely. She looked over at the raven-haired man, her eyes locked onto his. Something about them tugged at Naruto's heart, and he once again couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It looks like we have a winner," Kabuto spoke up, in that fake cheery voice. "The winner gets to leave the simulation while the loser will remain inside for two hours."

Hinata watched as her opponent disappeared, leaving her alone inside the game. The vortex vanished, leaving her to fall to her knees in exhaustion. Two hours. She was going to be trapped in the simulation for another two hours. The thought terrified her as she awaited her 'punishment'. She felt her heart skip a beat as three shadowy figures appeared before her, just like they had earlier. To her surprise, however, their features became much more clear than last time. Hinata was shocked to see that they all looked exactly like Naruto. No doubt it had something to do with the glitch that Kabuto had mentioned. She couldn't help but feel herself relax a bit. Even if Naruto wasn't there with her, just being able to see his image calmed her down a bit.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered as the three blonds surrounded her. One of them hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. He massaged her breasts, electing a pleasures moan from her. A second ground his pelvis against hers, poking her with his manhood.

Within minutes, Hinata was bent over with one of the clones taking her from behind, his cock buried deep inside her. She grew wetter with each thrust, and although she knew it wasn't real, it felt as though it was. There was no pain, only pleasure. The cock of another Naruto was deep down her throat, while she jerked off the third clone. If she was going to be stuck for the next two hours, she may as well make the most of it.

Meanwhile, Naruto glowered at Kabuto as the researcher freed him. "She's going to be stuck in there for two hours?"

"Yes, that is the penalty for losing. I assumed you'd be grateful for the win, considering your loss yesterday." Kabuto stepped back to let him off. "She'll be fine so don't concern yourself with her. Also, I think I can arrange a little get together tomorrow."

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "I get to see Hinata tomorrow?"

Kabuto smirked. "You both have been very cooperative and I'm a man of my word."

"But...is she going to be okay? That girl?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Oh, she'll be just fine," he answered, that half-smile never leaving his face.

 **This chapter was definitely a challenge to write, especially with the virtual reality simulation. But my friend and I wanted to think of something different to change up what has happened so far. However, the next chapter will be more straight-forward and will contain some very graphic (NaruHina) lemons. Not trying to spoil anything, just figured I'd mention it in case you might be interested. Anyway, as challenging as it was to write this chapter, I think it came out as well as it could've considering that I know next to nothing about RPG games and whatnot. Now that I'm done rambling, feel free to review if you feel like it. Next chapter will be out in hopefully 2 but possibly 3 weeks if my life doesn't get its shit together.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, here is the next chapter that I finally managed to finish, even though I wanted it done sooner... Anyway, this chapter contains graphic lemons (Naruhina), so enjoy. Also, thank you for reading and taking the time to review. Much appreciated!**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 14_

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Kabuto had promised him that he would be able to see Hinata today, but so far he hadn't heard anything regarding the matter. It was already noon, and still no word from Kabuto or his assistant.

"He'd better keep his promise," Naruto growled, impatiently looking at the clock.

Kabuto hadn't specified what time Naruto would be meeting with Hinata, but the blond male didn't want to wait anymore. It had been a week since he had last seen Hinata, and he was losing his mind. Oddly enough, Kabuto hadn't mentioned what would be going on with the day's test, but that was the least of Naruto's concerns. He would do whatever he had to in order to be reunited with his lover.

He spent the next several minutes muttering under his breath, his eyes constantly checking the time. With an exasperated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and looked directly at one of the cameras with an aggravated expression. "How much longer is it going to be?" He demanded loudly. "I know you can hear me." Although he hadn't expected a response, the lack of it only frustrated him further.

By two, he had still received no word and his anxiety was increasing. What was going on? Kabuto had made a promise, and although he certainly couldn't be trusted, Naruto had hoped that the bastard would at least keep his word. Just as he was about to yell at the camera again, he heard the door to his room beginning to open.

"Hinata?" He questioned hopefully. To his disappointment, it was Kabuto instead. "Where is she? You promised that I would get to see her," he pointed out, his annoyance obvious.

Kabuto smiled. "Well, hello to you too, Uzumaki-san." He was carrying a tray, and he set it on top of the nightstand. "I am a man of my word and intend to keep my promise. As soon as you're finished eating, I will bring the two of you together and you can have your little reunion."

"Really?" Naruto was elated to hear that, yet at the same time, it seemed too good to be true. "All I have to do is eat that crap and then I get to see her?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't call it crap. You're lucky to be receiving the quality of food we've given you."

Naruto wanted to snap at him with a rude response, but decided to keep his mouth shut instead. As much as he wanted to punch that smug prick in the face, he didn't want to risk losing his chance to see Hinata. "Fine," he replied, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Great," Kabuto said in a cheerful manner that only annoyed Naruto further. "I will be back in thirty minutes. Please be sure to eat all of it, since you'll need your energy for later."

Naruto watched as the researcher left, and then looked over at the tray. Originally he'd had no appetite, but knowing that he would be with her soon raised his spirits a bit. He quickly ate what was on the tray, disliking the blandness of the food. Kabuto had made it a point that he would need his strength for the next test, whatever it may be.

Meanwhile, Hinata had been given the same explanation; she would get to see Naruto once thirty minutes had passed.

"Make sure that you finish it all," Chiaki told her, nodding at the tray of food that she had left on the nightstand. "You'll be participating in the next test later this afternoon."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Thank you," she said.

Chiaki shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't thank me, thank Yakushi-sama. I'm only following orders. He obviously deemed that the two of you earned some time together."

"Um...do you know how long we'll have to see each other?" Hinata questioned. She had a feeling that it probably wouldn't be for very long, but she was grateful for any time that she would be allowed. Her heart ached from not seeing Naruto in what felt like an eternity.

Once Chiaki had left, Hinata began to eat the food that had been left for her. It wasn't great, but wasn't terrible either. Her heart pounded rapidly with anticipation, and despite her nerves, she managed to finish the entirety of the meal. She still had about ten minutes until Chiaki would return, so she decided to lie on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, hardly able to contain her excitement.

However, as the last few minutes ticked by, she felt her eyelids gradually become heavier. The sudden feeling of drowsiness overwhelmed her, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. "What's going on?" She whispered aloud to herself, turning onto her side. Why did she feel so sleepy out of nowhere?

 _'Make sure that you finish it all.'_ Hinata realized why she had been told to eat everything on the tray. Obviously a sedative of some sort had been infused into the food, and she began to drift off.

Only a few doors down, Naruto also began to pass out, succumbing to the effects of the sedative. "That conniving bastard," he muttered, glowering at one of the cameras. He didn't have the strength to yell out a string of obscenities, instead losing consciousness just as Hinata had.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto groaned, his eyes closed as he shifted. He felt a little groggy, and let out a loud yawn. "Damn..." he mumbled tiredly, reaching up to rub his eyes as his senses slowly returned to him. At the sudden realization that his arm wouldn't move, his eyes snapped open. Confused, he looked up to see that both of his wrists were cuffed to the wall above his head.

The room was dim, but he could at least make out the cuffs fastened around his wrists. "What the hell...?" The wall behind him felt odd, as it had been softened with a sort of padding. In fact, the floor underneath him felt like a cushion, similar to a mattress. Not only that, but his legs were spread, his ankles fastened by two more cuffs that had been sewn into the soft floor. Worst of all, he was naked. "Hey! What the hell is going on!?" He yelled, trying to yank himself free. He squinted a bit as he made out a form on the other side of the small, rectangular room.

A light suddenly illuminated the room, giving him a clear view of his surroundings. His blue eyes widened in shock, and he gasped. "Hinata!"

Hinata's naked form lay at the other side of the room, her wrists secured behind her back. A collar was around her neck, attached to a leash that was also anchored into the floor. She stirred at the sound of Naruto's alarmed voice, her lilac eyes slowly flickering open.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, watching as she attempted to sit up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She was only able to get on her knees before the leash kept her in place. "W-where are we?" She questioned, her tone alarmed.

"I don't know," he answered, looking around.

The room was rectangular in shape, with the two shorter walls covered with a black padded material. The longer walls appeared to be made out of glass, almost as if they were in a tank of some sort.

"Ah, looks like you're both finally awake," a familiar voice said suddenly through a speaker that was installed in one of the corners of the room. There was a single door located in the middle of one of the glass walls.

"Kabuto, you bastard! What the hell is going on!?" Naruto angrily demanded, trying and failing to free his wrists and ankles.

"Today's test," Kabuto responded nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. "I figured that you would be happy that I paired the two of you up."

"Why are we restrained like this?" Naruto turned his head to look through one of the transparent walls just as a second light switched on outside of the room. To both his and Hinata's embarrassment, there was a panel of five researchers seated about ten feet away, including Kabuto and his assistant. All of them had a clear view of the nude, trapped couple.

"I said that you would be able to see each other, but I never specified the details," Kabuto pointed out with a smug expression, seated in the middle. "Would you have preferred to be paired with someone else?"

"N-no, but what's going to happen?" Hinata asked timidly, her voice laced with fear. She looked over at Naruto with worry, on her knees with the leash still keeping her in place. Her face was bright red, and she felt both mortified and vulnerable.

"I'm glad you asked," the white-haired researcher answered cheerfully. "This week, the two of you were tested with how long you could endure and function while being sexually stimulated. Today, I want to see how long it will take for you to break."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can assure you that it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm not trying to break your mentality, but rather your self-restraint." Kabuto looked over at his assistant, whom sat beside him. "Chiaki, would you begin the preparations?"

"Yes, Yakushi-sama," she replied obediently, rising from her seat. There were two other men and a woman that Naruto and Hinata didn't recognize, each of them jotting down notes on their clipboards. Although their demeanor seemed professional, being observed by a group of strangers was unsettling on its own. It was as if the restrained couple was on display.

Naruto frowned when Chiaki opened the door, entering the room with a bag in her hand. She approached Hinata first, extracting two small clamps as she crouched down in front of the indigo-haired girl. Hinata squeaked as the first clamp was attached to her nipple, feeling enough pressure where it was noticeable but not painful. She felt as though she would die of humiliation as the second clamp was clipped onto her other nipple. With her hands behind her back, she was unable to reach for them in an attempt to pull them off. Naruto's jaw clenched as he watched this, angry that there was nothing that he could do. He looked over at Kabuto, an expression of sheer hatred plastered to his face as he glared at the older man. Kabuto simply smiled back in that arrogant manner.

"Drink this," Chiaki instructed, holding up a tiny bottle in front of Hinata's face. "All of it."

After a moment of hesitation, Hinata allowed Chiaki to empty the contents into her mouth, swallowing every last drop of the bitter liquid.

"Very good." Chiaki got up and made her way over to Naruto, pulling out a second bottle. "I'm sure I don't need to explain this a second time."

Naruto glowered at her. "What is that stuff?"

"Drink it," she replied, ignoring his inquiry.

The blond male muttered an obscenity under his breath before leaning his head forward slightly as the woman dumped the liquid into his mouth. He grimaced with disgust, but managed to choke it down nonetheless. He was momentarily distracted by the awful taste and Chiaki took this opportunity to slide a metal ring over his cock. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled, his eyes widening as she tightened it around the base. His question was once again disregarded, the assistant instead busying herself by slipping a soft, silicone sleeve over his cock, covering the entire length. She continued to ignore his protests and complaints as she secured it to the ring, so it wouldn't easily slide off on its own. Without another word, Chiaki stood up and left the room once more, closing the door behind her.

"Very good, now we can begin," Kabuto chirped, his tone upbeat. "By the way, to answer your question, those drinks that you were given contain a rather potent aphrodisiac, which I'm sure you can already feel the effects by now." He turned his attention to Naruto, that smirk never leaving his face. "Yours was infused with an extra ingredient, Uzumaki-san. While women can experience multiple orgasms over the course of a single round of sexual situations, the same can not be said for men. Usually men have to wait several minutes before they are able to achieve a second orgasm, which I'm sure you already know. I think you remember what happened after you lost on Wednesday, when you took part in that obstacle course. The gel that you were covered in affected you in a way that made your body feel highly aroused, even after you pleasured yourself. That drink works in a similar manner. You will recover more quickly once you orgasm, allowing you to grow hard and engage in your activities within a minute or so. We also added in a little something to increase your energy and stamina, which should make for an interesting test."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with worried expressions, each of them helplessly restrained and feeling the affects of the aphrodisiacs coursing through their bodies. Just as Kabuto had stated, their arousal was rapidly increasing, making their skin feel warm and sensitive. Naruto couldn't help but scan his eyes all over Hinata's gorgeous naked body, which he had been craving desperately over the past week. Likewise, Hinata stared at Naruto's equally nude form, taking in his toned muscles. She could feel herself growing wet, just as he had grown rigid inside the sleeve.

"You will both endure stimulation to your bodies for certain amount of time, gradually chipping away at your restraint and self-control. Neither of you will be able to orgasm until I deem that you are both ready. Once that happens, you will each be released simultaneously and from there...well, I'm sure you can put two and two together," Kabuto added.

"So you want to watch us screwing each other?" Naruto demanded, scowling.

Kabuto smiled thinly. "You catch on quick, Uzumaki-san," he said in a mocking tone. "That is precisely what will happen. I want to observe how long you can endure before you give in to those primal tendencies, where neither of you will be able to resist the sensations that you are experiencing. Those aphrodisiacs will ensure that this session will last quite awhile, and when it does, you will both be released. We can now begin."

As if on cue, Naruto felt vibrations shoot through the sleeve surrounding his erect cock, just as Hinata felt through her clamped nipples. The clips had been adjusted to a higher frequency, set just below the most intense setting. She cried out, trying to twist her body in an attempt to the relieve the sensation. The collar and leash kept her from moving far from her spot, and she looked over at Naruto with desperation. Naruto stared back at her, his eyes wide as his breathing picked up a bit. He squirmed as much as his body would allow him, though with both his wrists and ankles cuffed in place, it wasn't much.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whimpered, letting out another loud gasp from a particularly intense jolt. She was facing in his direction, still on her knees as the leash anchored her in place.

Naruto knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't deny that seeing her in such a state turned him on immensely. His eyes greedily took in her voluptuous breasts, then settled on the small clamps attached to her pert nipples. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes for a moment as the sleeve tormented his manhood. The ring around the base would prevent him from reaching orgasm, and he had no idea how long it would be before Kabuto released them from their restraints.

Kabuto and the other four observed the couple through the glass, watching their reactions and recording them. Within minutes, their bodies were glistening withe sweat and they were breathing heavily. The combination of the aphrodisiacs and toys were taking a toll on them, gradually scraping away at their sanity. Kabuto was interested in how Naruto, in particular, would react once he reached his breaking point. "Chiaki, please change the second setting on Uzumaki-san's device."

"Oh, shit!" Naruto yelled out suddenly, his blue eyes snapping open. The vibrations had been replaced with an almost suction-like sensation, similar to that of sucking. The sleeve squeezed his cock, loosening and tightening at a steady pace. "Fffuuuck..." he hissed, writhing again. He let out a growl of frustration as he fruitlessly tried to yank himself free.

Hinata watched as her lover endured the maddening sensations he was feeling, wishing that she could help him. The wetness between her legs had grown more prominent, as did the needy ache accompanying it. She wanted Naruto to be inside of her, the embarrassment she initially felt slowly melting away. Her mind was too distracted by series of jolts shooting through her nipples to pay attention to the researchers. "Naruto-kun," she gasped again, her lilac eyes fixated on him.

"Hinata," Naruto breathed, meeting her gaze. The fact that he could only look at her, rather than having sort of physical contact, drove him crazy. He tugged at the cuffs again, trying to kick and yank his arms down. "Ah, fuck..." The sleeve continued to contract against his throbbing cock, and he pictured Hinata's tight walls replacing the device. "S-stop!" He squirmed again, his arousal ever-increasing as the seconds turned into minutes. If it wasn't for the damn ring, he probably would've already reached orgasm. To make matters worse, the sleeve had been designed to radiate low levels of heat, giving him just the right amount of warmth to make the sensation feel more realistic.

Hinata cried out again and arched her back as much as she could, the clamps intensifying to the highest frequency possible. "Please!" she begged, panting heavily, desperate to free her wrists. "N-no more," she whimpered. She didn't realize how much her pleas were affecting the blond, whom was slowly losing his mind.

Naruto's hooded eyes were darkened with lust, completely consumed by his desire to take her. It had been so long since he felt his body grinding against hers, burying himself deep within her. He felt like he was going to explode, but couldn't as the ring continued to block him off. With a frustrated growl, he viciously yanked at his restraints again, losing all self-control.

Kabuto observed Naruto with fascination, eager to see just how aggressive he would become. Although Naruto was sweet and gentle towards Hinata, there was a caged animal hidden inside of him that Kabuto was determined to drag out. It wouldn't be long now.

Hinata was soaked, her nipples still being stimulated by the clamps. A few tears ran down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling helpless as the vibrations tingled through her. Her soft moans had grown a bit louder, and she once again looked at her lover. She tried to say his name, but no sound came out. Naruto understood, however, gazing at her with longing. He bucked as the sleeve tightened around his cock, causing him to groan again.

Kabuto leaned towards Chiaki, whispering under his breath. "I think it's time," he told her, receiving a nod of understanding.

Just like that, Naruto felt the cuffs around his wrists and ankles pop open, freeing him. Overcome by lust, he popped the cock ring open and pulled the sleeve off with it, tossing them aside. He was upon Hinata so fast that she had barely registered he was in front of her until his member thrust into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as Naruto grabbed a handful of her silky hair, tasting the arousal that dripped from his tip. Her tongue swirled around it, Naruto guiding her back and forth in a frenzy. He wanted to cum, but he couldn't help but love the way her warm mouth enveloped his manhood, thrusting deeper into her throat. At this point, he was oblivious to the panel of researchers observing them, his attention focused solely on Hinata. Seconds later, he grunted loudly and shuddered, finally reaching that desperately-needed orgasm. His seed shot down her throat, which she eagerly swallowed with an expression of euphoria on her face. Naruto stared down at her, panting heavily, as he watched her swallow his fluids. Even once she had finished it all, she continued to lick his manhood, lapping up any remnants. It was then that the cuffs around her wrists opened and fell free, and the leash detached from the collar, finally releasing her. She felt Naruto quickly remove the collar from around her neck, which he carelessly tossed aside a moment later.

Naruto shoved her onto her back, crashing his lips against hers as he groped her breast in his hand. He forcefully kissed her, nipping at her soft, rosy lips that he had desperately missed. They were just as sweet as he remembered, and his tongue prodded into her mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing herself against him. She gripped onto his shoulders, arching her back as he continued to squeeze her breast. Naruto broke the kiss, his lips traveling down to her throat. His teeth lightly scraped against her flawless skin, and he smirked when he heard her gasp again. After a few more seconds of this, he ventured down even further to bring his face to her breasts. He cupped them both into his hands, feeling the soft mounds in his fingers as his tongue flicked over her nipples. Hinata moaned a bit more loudly, closing her eyes in ecstasy. Her fingers ran through his short hair, and she squirmed beneath his larger frame.

Already feeling himself growing hard once more, Naruto assaulted her nipples further, sucking on them with vigor. He nipped at them, switching back and forth between the two while his lover clung to him. He slid one of his hands down her body, over her flat stomach, until he reached the juncture of her thighs. His finger immediately became wet as he reached for his core, and he felt his cock twitch with excitement. "You're fucking soaked," he mumbled, now eager to taste her as well.

Hinata cried out when she felt his tongue against her nether regions, lapping away at her juices. She squirmed, her eyes closed tightly as he tasted her sweetness. Naruto greedily licked at her womanly folds, his tongue sliding in between to her most sensitive spot. Doing so caused her to moan, and he continued to stimulate her as he savored her taste. It wasn't long before she let out another cry of pleasure as felt herself orgasm, feeling some much-needed relief. Licking his lips, Naruto smirked and positioned himself between her legs, his member hard and ready to go. He slid in easily from the amount of lubrication, though her walls hugged him tightly as she tried to get used to his size. Unlike the first time they had made love, Naruto didn't hold back, unable to control himself. Hinata didn't mind, though, moaning and gasping with ecstasy as he thrust in and out of her. She felt his lips assault hers once more, his tongue once again seeking access to her mouth. His hips bucked back and forth, rapidly sliding in and out of his love repeatedly. Hinata broke the kiss, panting heavily as her lavender eyes stared up into his blue ones.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured, her breasts squished against his broad chest. Her hands ran up and down his back, over his smooth, tanned skin while he kept pounding into her. It was intense, and she loved every second of it.

Naruto cupped her face, leaning down close to her. "So fucking good..." he breathed huskily, gently biting her earlobe. He felt her grab onto his ass, her nails digging in as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her walls tightened around him deliciously, compelling him to go even faster. Neither of them were paying any attention to Kabuto or the other researchers, instead focused solely on each other. After a few more minutes, both of them reached their peak and came simultaneously, her core clenching his member. Naruto exploded inside of her, his warm seed filling her up as he emptied itself. Hinata trembled beneath him, her face buried in his neck as he held her close. A minute later, the blond pulled out, and Hinata could feel a mixture of their fluids seeping out of her, onto the floor.

With the aphrodisiacs in their systems, their bodies continued to crave more. Hinata wasted no time taking Naruto's cock into her mouth again, licking away the juices that coated it. She reached between his legs and began to gently massage his balls in her hand, exciting the aroused blond even further. Her tongue ran up and down his entire length, from base to tip, over and over again. She could feel his fingers entwine in her hair, encouraging her to continue. It was clear that he was enjoying his treatment, as his member was hard again in no time. His eyes were closed in pleasure, a dazed smile on his face as she teased his tip with her tongue, hitting the sensitive slit. Hinata was aware of the wetness running down her thighs from their previous session, and she swallowed him completely.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto hissed, his eyes snapping open.

Hinata pulled back until just the head remained in her mouth, now using her hand to stroke his shaft up and down. Her hair remained in his grip, and she glanced up at him while deliberately running her tongue slowly over his hyper sensitive tip. Her other hand held onto his hip for balance, and she jerked his lubricated member faster. Naruto only lasted two more minutes before he stopped her, forcing her onto her hands and knees. He positioned himself behind her, his manhood sliding into her once more. His hands grabbed onto her hips, holding her in place as he began to pound into her all over again.

"Interesting," Kabuto mumbled, writing down a few notes. "So he _is_ able to continue without having to wait an extended period of time..."

"What's the most times a male has reached orgasm after consuming the drink?" Chiaki inquired.

He answered her question without looking away from the spectacle. "The highest number achieved was four. But Uzumaki-san might just beat that record. He's an energetic one, and his stamina is impressive. He doesn't look tired at all."

Naruto slammed into Hinata over and over again, causing the girl to moan and scream in pleasure. She looked back over her shoulder to meet his gaze, then cried out from a particularly harsh thrust. Grinning deviously, Naruto rammed into her again, reaching around to grab one of her breasts. He was brutal, but she was enjoying it just as much as he was. His hand moved down between her legs, where he began to rub her clitoris. Within minutes, Hinata had reached her peak again, as did he.

Eventually, well over two hours had passed, with the couple engaging in numerous methods and positions. Hinata had taken the initiative at one point, climbing on top of Naruto and riding him until he was ready to dominate her again. She was lucky that two of the walls were padded, since Naruto had shoved her against one of them and drove into her repeatedly while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Even after yet another round, Naruto was still ready for more, his ravenous sexual appetite insatiable. He had taken full advantage or her bountiful breasts, sliding his cock in between them until he finally came on the young woman. Her chest had been splattered with his seed, dribbling down her breasts towards her stomach.

Hinata's energy dwindled first, her body soon becoming drained from the intensity and the sheer amount of orgasms she had reached. She was shocked by how long Naruto had managed to keep at it, proving that his stamina was on a completely different level. Visibly exhausted, she panted heavily as Naruto pushed her onto her back again. They were both smeared with a mixture of both their fluids, as was the floor beneath them. The blond forcefully kissed her, then began to assault her neck. His teeth nipped and scraped at her throat, causing her to gasp and moan. He had learned that it was one of her most sensitive areas, and he knew just how to send her over the edge.

"N-Naruto...kun..." she managed in between pants, her lilac eyes barely open.

Naruto thrust harder and faster, giving her everything left in him. Sweat glistened on his tan skin, dripping down onto Hinata's body. He moved his head and suckled on her earlobe, causing her to squeak as she arched her back. Hinata's walls clenched around him one last time as she experienced her final orgasm, her body trembling under his. Seconds later, she slipped into unconsciousness, the last of her vitality gone.

"Looks like Hyuga-san's reached her limit," Kabuto mused, watching as Naruto continued to thrust into his lover. "I wonder if he's aware..."

Naruto seemed too consumed in his lust to notice, ravaging her neck once more. He had taken control for the majority of the session, and it appeared that he would finish it that way as well. His cock pounded into her deep cavern again and again, grunting and groaning as his arms tightly wrapped around her. After a few more minutes, he yelled out an obscenity as he exploded into her one last time, achieving his most intense orgasm yet. His body shuddered as he filled Hinata up again, emptying himself while his eyes were squeezed shut. He collapsed on top of her moments later, breathing heavily as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"Six times," Kabuto remarked with a grin to his colleagues. "I knew that he would beat the record."

"That was quite impressive," Chiaki admitted, the other woman nodding in agreement.

It wasn't long before Naruto gained the strength to lift his head, and it was then that he noticed the state Hinata was in. Her eyes were closed, and her body remained limp. "Hinata?" He gazed down at her with worry and placed a hand on her cheek, gently pulling out of her. "Are you okay? Hinata?" He could see that she was breathing, but she was not responding, which meant... Naruto's eyes widened at the realization, a stunned expression on his face. Hinata had passed out, yet he had continued to have his way with her regardless. He had no idea how long ago she had lost consciousness, which made him feel even worse. "Hinata?" He couldn't wake her up, no matter how many times he whispered her name.

"Well done, Uzumaki-san," Kabuto suddenly spoke up, standing at the now-open door.

Naruto's head snapped in his direction, his eyes dark with rage. "You sonofabitch," he growled.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. You managed to reach orgasm six times over the span of your session. I'd call that an accomplishment," Kabuto added. "And you've done wonders for my research, proving that the previous record could be broken."

"I raped Hinata because of you!" Naruto snarled, glowering at him with a deep hatred.

The researched shrugged carelessly. "Oh, I wouldn't consider that to be rape. Hyuga-san was just as willing as you were, so I don't see the issue. She just happened to run out of energy first."

"No, that's not okay!" The blond male snapped back. "Even after she passed out, I just kept going. Like some kind of fucking animal."

"You're overreacting," Kabuto said with a sigh. "Now, I think it's time to get the two of you cleaned up. You both made quite the mess."

A young man that Naruto didn't recognize joined Kabuto in the doorway. "Now?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yes, that would be for the best."

"Who the hell is he?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Oh, Akio's just here to collect Hyuga-san and-"

"You're not touching her," he interrupted, a threatening edge to his voice. His blue eyes were narrowed, shooting daggers at the two men in the doorway. "If you try, I swear you'll regret it."

Akio looked at Kabuto questioningly, unsure of what to do. "Yakushi-sama?"

Kabuto was quiet for a moment as he and Naruto stared at one another. He would never admit it out loud, but something about Naruto's icy gaze sent a shiver down his spine. "That won't be necessary," he finally said. "I'll allow Uzumaki-san to take care of her this time. I suppose it's the least I could do. And since you were both so cooperative," he continued, shifting his words to Naruto, "You will be permitted to spend the night with Hyuga-san. Only for tonight, though. I'll have Chiaki make the preparations while I show you where you can clean up." He looked back at Akio. "You are dismissed," he said, sending him off.

Naruto didn't know how to react, as he was still reeling from what he had done to Hinata. At the same time, however, the fact that he would be able to be with her for the rest of the night was enough to calm him down a bit. He still wanted to punch Kabuto in that smug face of his, but he would restrain himself from doing so.

"There's a reason why you two are my favorite subjects," Kabuto told him. "I chose not to reveal this earlier, as I didn't want your knowledge of this to interfere with the testing. I initially told you that you were paired up with someone else throughout the week during those exercises. In truth, you've been paired together all along. That first day where you took half of your opponent's penatly...that was her," he added, nodding towards Hinata. "Just as she took half of your penalty the following day."

Naruto gaped at him in shock, stunned by the revelation. Then again, it would make sense as to why he saw images of Hinata in the virtual reality game the day before. "Does Hinata know this?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No, so feel free to tell her yourself when she wakes up. Now, let's get going, as I have some other business to attend to."

Naruto carefully lifted Hinata into his arms and rose to his feet, their bodies caked with dried remnants of their arousal. Still naked, he followed Kabuto out of the room, which led them to where the panel of researchers had observed them. All of them had since left, including Chiaki, though it made no difference to Naruto at that point. However, the woman was waiting for them outside the designated room that Kabuto had been referring to.

"Everything is all set, Yakushi-sama," she informed him. "I even drew a bath for them, since Akio told me about the change of plans."

"Very good. I think that with everything they went through, they deserve a bit of a reward," he remarked.

Naruto silently carried Hinata into the room once Chiaki opened the door, which was similar to that of the one he had been staying in. The only difference was that the twin-sized bed had been replaced with a queen-sized, but the rest of the details remained the same. Same white walls, same television screen mounted on the wall, same placement of furniture. There was an attached bathroom that Chiaki led him through, where she turned off the water that had been running to fill the tub. "You are free to do as you please for the rest of the night," she told the blond. "I will bring some food in about an hour." She left without another word, finally leaving the couple alone.

Naruto carefully stepped into the tub, lowering himself into the water with Hinata still in his arms. He shifted her so that she was positioned between his legs, the back of her head resting against his chest. Despite the fact that they were finally together, he still felt horrible about what had happened. He should've noticed that she had lost consciousness, and he should've stopped himself. Brimming with guilt, he grabbed a nearby cloth and began to gently clean his lover off, starting at her neck and chest area, where a fair amount of semen had wound up. "I'm so sorry..." he murmured, wiping her delicate skin.

Hinata moaned softly after a few seconds of this, compelling him to pause. Her eyes slowly opened, and it took her a moment to register what was going on. She was surprised to find herself in a tub, and even more shocked to learn that Naruto was with her. She shifted and turned slightly, now able to look at him directly. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, are you okay?" he asked her, his voice laced with concern as he met her gaze.

"I-I'm fine," she answered tiredly, offering him a weak smile. "Are you?"

Naruto didn't answer right away, and his serious expression worried her. "Do you remember what happened...towards the end?"

She stared up at him with confusion. "The end of the test? I...I'm not entirely sure..."

"Well...you passed out, and I..." He hesitated briefly before continuing. "I kept going. Even after you lost consciousness, I didn't stop. I'm so sorry... I-I should've stopped, and I don't know why the hell I didn't. I didn't notice it right away, but I should've realized that something wasn't right."

"I-is that why you seem so upset?" she inquired.

He nodded, guilt written all over his face. "I pretty much raped you, Hinata. And I'm really sorry about it. I don't know if there's anything that I can do to-"

Hinata gently cut him off with a soft kiss, stunning the blond. "It's okay, Naruto-kun," she assured him. "I'm not bothered by it, so you shouldn't be either."

"But, Hinata..." His voice trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"It's fine," she repeated, smiling sweetly at him. "I remember participating just as much as you, and it's obvious that neither of us could control ourselves. I'm just glad that it was with you," she added, snuggling against his broad chest. "I've missed you so much..."

Naruto relaxed a bit, hugging her close to him. "I've missed you, too. Kabuto gave us permission to spend the night together, but only for tonight," he informed her. "Also...he told me that you and I have been competing against each other all week..."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Really? This entire time...?"

He offered her a smile. "Yeah. Even though you didn't know it was me, you took half of my penalty the day we had to assemble that stupid puzzle."

"Just like how you took half of mine when I lost the card game," she mused with realization.

"I don't know if that bastard actually has more subjects like he claims, but he told me that no one else had done anything like that. We were the only ones who tried to help our opponent, even though we were told that we'd be competing against a complete stranger. I guess there's another reason why I love you so much," he told her with a smirk. "We have the same way of thinking when it comes to helping others." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, his fingers softly entwining through her dark hair. The effects of the aphrodisiacs had thankfully worn off, leaving them both feeling extremely satisfied for the first time in awhile.

Twenty minutes later, including a shower to wash their hair and rinse off any traces of their arousal left behind from the bath, they were finally clean. Hinata felt extremely sore from the numerous rounds, her energy still rather low as she wrapped a towel around her body. Naruto picked her up again and carried her out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Chiaki had left two white t-shirts on the bed, one substantially larger than the other, as well as boxers and a pair of panties that matched the shirts. Once they had gotten dressed, Hinata cuddled with Naruto on the bed, burying her face against his chest as he held her close. Naruto gently stroked her soft, silky hair, a content smile on his face. They paid no attention to Chiaki when she stopped in to leave two trays for them, focused only on each other.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured, closing her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, ecstatic to finally have her in his arms again. "I love you, too, Hinata." As he relaxed peacefully with her, he couldn't help but wonder how things were going on Sasuke's end. There was still another week to go and he had a feeling that things were about to get worse for him and Hinata.

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. Earlier, he had attended the meeting that Itachi had arranged, accompanied by Neji and Shikamaru again. Although they had been given a list of all the places Naruto and Hinata had been to over the past week, via traffic cams, he felt that it was pointless. He knew where Naruto and Hinata were, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Initially, he had considered talking to Mizuki, whom had taken Hinata's statement the day after Seiya had assaulted her, but in the end he decided against it. He highly doubted that Mizuki would have any useful information aside from filing the damn report. Not only that, but there was something about him that didn't sit well with Sasuke. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but there was just something off about him that Sasuke couldn't put his finger on. Either way, he didn't want to make it widely known throughout the entire police force about the investigation. He had already considered bending a few rules in order to get results, so it was better to keep quiet about it. It seemed that all Sasuke could do in the meantime was allow the private investigators to look into the locations that Naruto and Hinata had been spotted at. Included in the list were a bathhouse, an arcade, a nightclub, a few restaurants, and a handful of miscellaneous stores. They had also attended a fair, which had since come to an end.

"Any luck?"

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, and shook his head. "No, not really. It's annoying that I can't just search the facility myself."

"I know it's frustrating, especially since we have to do everything by the book," Kakashi replied. "I understand that you can't actually do anything right now, given the circumstances, but I think that there's _something_ we can do."

Sasuke frowned slightly, unsure of what his boss was getting that. "And what's that?"

"Yahiko and Konan finished up with their most recent case, and I've been wondering where I should assign them next. Nagato won't be back for a few more days, but once he returns, I can dispatch him as well. I'm thinking that I can send Yahiko and Konan in to do some undercover work," Kakashi explained. "You gave me a copy of the locations where your friends were seen, and I want to make good use of it. They are pretty good at the whole undercover business, so I might as well utilize their skills. I will send them to the bathhouse, and see if they can learn out any details. If we can make a connection between these locations, and the facility, it may give us more to work with."

"That's not a bad idea," the Uchiha admitted. "The private investigators aren't actually going to these places, so it will help if Yahiko and Konan can take care of that."

Kakashi nodded. "It might be a long shot, but with how little progress you're making, it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll dispatch them to the bathhouse tomorrow, under the guise of an ordinary couple."

"Maybe I should look into some of these places myself," Sasuke mused.

"Wait for now," Kakashi advised. "Yahiko and Konan have no connection to Naruto and Hinata, so it would be less conspicuous to send them instead. We wouldn't want to compromise the investigation by making it known that Naruto's best friend is trying to hunt him down."

"Fine," the raven-haired male responded begrudgingly. "But I'm going to keep looking into that damn research facility. There's a way to shut them down and expose them for what they truly are. I just need to figure out how I'm going to do it..."

xxxXXXxxx

"Fucking bitch," Seiya seethed, practically stomping away from Hinata's apartment. This was the fourth time over the course of the week that he had attempted to confront her, but still no luck. Either she had decided to stay somewhere else temporarily, or she was just refusing to answer the damn door. He could've contacted her landlord and try to question him, but that would be too risky. Maybe she was with that stupid blond guy and hiding somewhere with him. What was his name again? "Uzumaki Naruto," he spat with disdain. He had been able to locate Naruto's residence, but he had not been able to find the man himself. Seiya figured that if he waited long enough, Hinata would return and he could try to catch her off guard. He was not a patient man, however, and angrily stormed out of the apartment building after yet another failed attempt.

Dusk was quickly approaching, the sun setting and the sky gradually becoming darker. It was still rather early, and he was pissed as hell, so Seiya decided that maybe he could kill some time at a nearby bar that he frequently stopped in at. It wasn't quite a strip club, but the waitresses were not above showing him the goods once he waved a few bills in front of their faces. He pulled out his wallet to check its contents, unsure if he would need to hit up an ATM and make a withdrawal. Yet no sooner than he extracted the wallet from his coat pocket, it was suddenly snatched out of his hand. "Hey, what the fuck!" he yelled as a man in a hooded sweatshirt sprinted away from him, the wallet now in his possession. Fuming, Seiya took off after him without a second thought. There was no way in hell he was going to let that bastard get away. "Come back here!"

The stranger ignored him and took a sharp right down an alleyway, running at full speed. Seiya followed him down the deserted alley, closing the distance between them until they came to a dead end. "There's nowhere else to go, you fucker!"

The man had stopped running, his back to Seiya as he remained silent. He made no move as the other male angrily approached him, refusing to turn around.

"You're going to regret stealing from me, you piece of shit!" Seiya reached out to grab him, intending to spin him around to get a look at the guy's face. "You're fucking dead-" His words died on his lips as he felt a sharp, excruciating pain shoot through his chest.

The man who had taken his wallet had whirled around and stabbed him in one fluid motion, his face now visible for Seiya to see. "No...you're the one who's dead," he murmured, enjoying the stunned expression on his face, now mixed with agony. "Didn't your father ever teach you that it wasn't wise to follow strangers into a dark, empty alley?" He twisted the knife, causing Seiya to gasp and cough up a mouthful of blood. "If nothing else, he should've taught you not to meddle with other people's lives." He yanked the blade out, now stained crimson as Seiya collapsed to the ground.

Clutching his wound, Seiya looked up at his attacker with fear and desperation, quickly losing blood as it seeped through his fingers. "Who...who are you?" he managed, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry about that little detail, since it won't do you any good at this point," the man replied, pocketing the wallet while he dropped the bloodied knife onto the ground beside Seiya. "Just know that I did everyone a favor by ending your pathetic life." He watched with satisfaction as Seiya succumbed to his wound, his eyes staring vacantly up at the sky as blood pooled around him. Smirking, the man discreetly slipped out of the alley inconspicuously and made his way to the car that he had parked down the street. He had made sure to wear gloves, careful not to leave any fingerprints. Once seated in his vehicle, he pulled out his cell phone to make a call. After a few rings, he was able to get through. "It's been done, just like you requested."

"Very good. I trust that you made it look like a mugging?"

"Yeah, I took his wallet, but left his cell phone, since I don't want anyone to track his phone if there's a GPS in it," the man informed him. "Either way, he won't be causing any more problems for you, Yakushi-san."

 **Okay, that's the end of the chapter and I plan to have the next one finished in about two weeks (not a guarantee but I'll try...). Anyway, let me know what you think of it, which I'm hoping that you liked it based on the fact that Naruto and Hinata finally got to have sex. I also added a bit of much needed fluff. And Seiya died. So everyone is happy! Well, except Seiya...**


	16. Chapter 15

**I was supposed to post this on Friday, but I of course lost power Friday evening because of a damn storm, and just got it back a little while ago. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and from this point on, I will try to add disclaimers at the the beginning of each chapter to warn readers of what they may be able to expect. As stated before, don't feel forced to read anything that you are uncomfortable with, and if it's not your cup of tea, thank you for at least trying it out int he first place. I appreciate those of you who have read and followed my story, as well as reviewed it, and I hope that you continue to do so.  
**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains non-consensual touching outside of clothing, as well as acts of humiliation (nothing disgusting or disturbing, or at least in my opinion)**

 ** _Side Effects  
_**

 _Chapter 15_

Naruto awoke the next morning with Hinata nestled against his chest, her hand gently gripping onto his white t-shirt. He was slightly confused for a moment, then remembered that Kabuto had allowed them to spend the night together. Even in his brief state of confusion, though, he was ecstatic to have her in his arms. He planted a kiss on her forehead, inhaling the sweet aroma of her hair. He had only spent a single night with her, when she had stayed at his apartment after Seiya had assaulted her. Ever since then, all he wanted was to have that experience with her again. Over and over, preferably.

Hinata shifted in his hold, snuggling into him even further. Naruto smirked and caressed her soft hair, not wanting to wake her up just yet. He had no idea how long he would be able to be with her, but he would cherish every moment of it. The silver lining of the situation was that it was now Saturday, meaning that there would be no tests that day or the next. Instead, he and Hinata would remain in their rooms, simultaneously bored and anxious as they waited for Monday. They were halfway through this nightmare, and Naruto couldn't imagine what was in store for them. He wondered how things were going on Sasuke's end, knowing damn well that his friend had figured out what was going on. Sasuke had always been the intelligent one, after all.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when Hinata moved again, this time slowly opening her eyes. She looked up to see Naruto, blushing a bit as her gaze met his. "G-good morning, Naruto-kun," she said, slightly flustered.

"Morning, Hinata," he cheerfully greeted her as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Did you sleep okay?"

She smiled, nodding. "Better than I have for the past week..."

"Me too," he replied with a grin, moving to give her a kiss. Her lips were as soft and sweet as he remembered, and he could feel a familiar stirring between his legs. He knew better, however, well are that Hinata certainly wouldn't be able to handle anything at the moment, given what she had endured yesterday. Part of him was still angry at himself for not noticing her condition towards the end of the 'test', oblivious to everything besides his desperate need to cum one final time. Even still, Hinata had shown no negative feelings towards the matter, insisting that she didn't mind. If anything, his aggressiveness had turned her on, though she was too shy to ever admit it out loud.

"Do you know when they're going to come and separate us?" Hinata questioned with worry, dreading the inevitable. "I...I really don't want to be away from you again."

Naruto shook his head and glanced over towards the closed door, silently hoping that he'd get at least a few more hours with her. There was no clock in the room for him to anticipate how much longer he might have for her. "I don't want to leave your side either," he told her. "I can't go another week without seeing you again..."

"N-not only that, but...I'm scared of what he's going to make us do next," she confessed.

"We'll get through this," he replied with a reassuring smile. Even if he didn't know how true those words were, they were enough to calm Hinata down a bit. He was almost as worried as she was, but he refused to show it.

They spent the next several minutes cuddling with one another, Hinata resting her head against Naruto's shoulder. Eventually, Naruto decided to switch on the television set. The only channel available was the local news station, but neither of them minded at the moment. However, both of them sat up, wide-eyed, as they read the headline at the bottom of the screen.

 **Nakamo Seiya found dead from apparent mugging.**

"What the hell...?" Naruto exchanged glances with Hinata, stunned, then looked back at the television as a reporter appeared on the screen.

"The body of Nakamo Seiya was found in an alley late last night, from what appeared to be a mugging," the woman spoke, bundled up in a thick coat and scarf. "The victim, son of Nakamo Hideyoshi, was missing his wallet when police arrived. There were no witnesses at the scene of crime, and the police are urging anyone who may know something to come forward and possibly help them identify the suspect. A large reward has been offered by Nakamo Hideyoshi, for anyone who may have any information regarding his son's death."

Hinata stared at the screen. "Seiya's...dead... " she murmured softly.

Naruto knew that it was probably wrong, but he felt no pity for the murdered man. He knew that Seiya was a dangerous person, especially after he had walked in on the bastard pinning Hinata against the wall, so it was difficult to feel sorry for him. He was glad that Seiya would never be able to hurt Hinata again, and she could move on with her life without having to worry about him posing any threats towards her.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked, taking hold of her hand in his larger one.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told him after a brief pause, her lavender eyes now focused on his blue ones. "I'm just...shocked."

The blond nodded. "Yeah, it's not exactly something that you'd expect to find out first thing in the morning. But, part of me feels relieved about this. I was afraid of him doing something to you and me not being around to fend him off. So, the fact that he's gone and can't harass you anymore..." His voice trailed off, but he had said enough.

It all felt surreal to Hinata, and as horrible as she felt that Seiya had lost his life, she also couldn't help but feel relieved. Ever since she had rejected his marriage proposal, he had made it his goal to make her life a living hell. He had essentially destroyed her relationship with her father, acting as though there was no reason as to why she wouldn't want to marry him. Reporting his abuse to the police had yielded no results, leaving her unable to get a restraining order to keep him a safe distance from her. Seiya had known too many people, had too many connections. How was the estranged daughter of Hyuga Hiashi, now forced to start a new life, supposed to defend herself against someone like that? Now that he was gone, though...that nightmare had finally come to an end.

Hinata turned and buried her face in Naruto's chest, gripping onto his shirt. She felt him wrap his arms around her, absently running his fingers through her hair. Naruto could tell that she was crying, though it was not out of grief. She was finally free from that sadistic bastard, and despite their current situation, things seemed to be looking up.

Naruto and Hinata spent another blissful hour with each other, cuddling and kissing for the duration of it. When Chiaki arrived, however, they knew that their time together had come to an end.

"This sucks," Naruto complained as Chiaki led him and Hinata back to their original rooms. "Why can't we spend more time together? It's the weekend, and we probably won't be doing anything anyway." He was holding Hinata's hand as they walked, refusing to let go.

"Stop your whining, Uzumaki-san," Chiaki replied with a sigh, not bothering to glance over her shoulder to look at him. "Be grateful that Yakushi-sama allowed you to spend any time together at all. None of the other subjects were given that opportunity, so consider yourselves lucky."

The blond sulked a bit, though he kept his mouth shut. Maybe he should feel lucky, but he didn't. He hadn't had enough time with Hinata, and now they were about to be separated again.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata gently assured him as they rounded a corner. Although there were numerous employees that worked at the facility, the building always seemed deserted. "We'll be together again soon..."

Naruto was about to speak when Chiaki stopped in front of a closed door. "Your room, Hyuga-san," she said curtly.

Hinata turned to look at Naruto, holding back the tears that she wanted to shed. "G-goodbye, Naruto-kun," she murmured.

Naruto released her hand, but pulled her close to his body and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. "I don't want to leave you..." His forehead touched hers, and he refused to let go of her.

"I-I don't either," Hinata whispered, staring up into his bright blue eyes.

Chiaki rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Cut it out with the dramatics. You two act as though you're never going to see each other again. You'll be working together on Monday. Now come on," she added forcefully.

Naruto scowled at the older woman as Hinata reluctantly entered her room, closing the door behind her. He then begrudgingly followed Chiaki to his room, which turned out to be directly next to Hinata's.

"Something wrong?" Kabuto's assistant asked in an uninterested tone.

"Hinata's been this close to me this entire time?" he demanded as the realization sank in.

Chiaki smiled thinly. "It was easier that way. We tend to keep participants close to their partners, if possible."

"This whole time..." the blond muttered under his breath. "This whole time she's been right next to me and I didn't even know."

"Yes, we've established that, Uzumaki-san. Well done," she replied dryly. "Now go."

Naruto glared at her but entered the room nonetheless, hearing a click as Chiaki locked the door, just as she had done with Hinata's.

A tray of food had been left in each of their rooms, though neither of them were in the mood to eat. On the bright side, they would be able to see each other soon again.

 _"You'll be working together on Monday."_

What had Chiaki meant by that?

xxxXXXxxx

Itachi had arranged a meeting on short notice, at Sasuke's request. Unlike the previous meetings, Neji was not present for this particular one. After all, his uncle's prospective future son-in-law had been murdered, so it was only right for him to visit Hiashi.

"As you all know, the body of Nakamo Seiya was discovered late last night. It appears that he had been mugged, but Sasuke and I aren't quite convinced of that," Itachi remarked.

Hidan snorted, dumping the contents of a silver flask into his mug of coffee. "So, somebody finally killed that fucker? About damn time."

Deidara looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you seriously drinking alcohol right now? It's not even ten yet, un."

Hidan shrugged and took a sip. "I need something to help me deal with you bitches on a fucking Saturday morning. You're lucky that I decided to drink all night, otherwise, I'd be a hungover mess."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Regardless, Nakamo is dead and there are no leads, correct?"

"Technically, no," Sasuke replied. "But I have reasons to think otherwise."

"Come to think of it, weren't you and Hidan supposed to be keeping an eye on that guy?" Deidara asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's face was mostly hidden behind his mask, but it was apparent that the question annoyed him. "We were tasked to look into his personal affairs, not act as his babysitters."

"Are you trying to say that it's our fucking fault?" Hidan demanded, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Deidara with contempt.

Itachi spoke up, not wanting to deal with a brawl in the middle of his office. "No one here is to blame. Our priorities were Naruto and Hinata, not him."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "What did you mean when you insinuated that you might have a lead?"

"Well, I have no official evidence, but I don't think that Nakamo was randomly mugged," Sasuke told them.

"Well, he was pretty wealthy so that could make him a target on its own," Sasori pointed out.

The younger Uchiha brother smiled thinly. "Yes, but doesn't it seem strange that he was killed like that out of nowhere?"

"What do you mean?" Deidara inquired. "Is there a better time to get a knife shoved through your chest and have your wallet stolen? I don't think so, un."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Sasuke continued. "It's strange how Nakamo winds up dead the week after Naruto and Hinata disappeared. It's no secret that he's been trying to find them, especially Hinata."

"Yeah, so?" Hidan took another huge swig of coffee, seemingly disappointed with the meager amount of alcohol that he had added to it.

"I have a feeling that someone wanted to keep him from digging into something that he had no business in," Sasuke remarked. "I don't think it was a random mugging. I think that he was specifically targeted."

"It does seem to mirror Shisui's death in regards to certain aspects," Itachi admitted. "Only where Shisui was shot, Nakamo was stabbed. Both were killed in an empty alley at night, with their wallets stolen. No leads or clues. In both cases, the murderer was very careful with how they executed the kills. No fingerprints, murder weapons or any witnesses for that matter."

"Well, Nakamo probably had a few enemies, given what we dug up about him," Hidan said. "So maybe he was targeted by them."

"I have a feeling that the research facility may have had a hand in it," Sasuke spoke up.

Sasori looked at him, his face stoic and void of emotion. "And why is that?"

"Nakamo isn't from this area, and he's only here to get to Hinata."

Hidan snickered. "Not anymore."

"I stand by my belief that Naruto and Hinata are being held at the facility. And whoever is in charge probably wanted to shut Nakamo up before he could make a scene about Hinata's absence. He's loud, violent and disorderly." Sasuke leaned back against the wall. "There is no easy way to quiet a person like that."

"Your idea doesn't sound all that crazy," Shikamaru mused thoughtfully. "But even still, there's no hard evidence to indicate that you might be correct."

"Unfortunately," Sasuke said with a frustrated sigh. "Another reason why I don't think its random is because of Nakamo's wound. It was clean and precise, like the murderer knew exactly what he was doing. Not only that, but an ordinary mugger probably would've stolen his cell phone as well, especially considering how expensive it looked."

"The guy that killed him probably didn't want the police to track it down, so he left it," Shikamaru added. "That would make sense. Even if he sold it immediately, it could still be traced back to him."

Itachi rose from his seat, his eyes fixated on his brother. "Sasuke, you mentioned that Kakashi was going to send Yahiko and Konan to that bathhouse. Did they find anything?"

This time, a smirk found its way on Sasuke's face. "Actually, they did find something out. Although they couldn't tell who the actual owner of the bathhouse is, since the purchase was done as anonymously as possible, there are records of Yakushi Kabuto involved with certain transactions. He is not the actual owner, but he apparently handles some of the financing."

"He's in charge of the facility, but he's not the owner, un," Deidara mumbled in understanding.

"So the owner of the facility could be the same as the person who owns the bathhouse," Sasori added. "It does tie in with everything..."

Kakuzu looked at Sasuke. "So, even though you have all of this information stacked up, what are you going to do about it? With lack of evidence, you're still in no position to obtain a search warrant and take a look through the facility. "

"I know that. For now, until something else comes up, all we can do is try to look for Nakamo's murderer. He could be the key that will enable me to issue a warrant if he offers up the right information. I need your help to find him," he said, addressing all of them. "In the meantime, there's something that I myself will look into."

Once the meeting had officially ended, the four investigators now tasked with figuring out who the culprit could've been, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

After the fourth ring, the person on the other line answered. "You rang?"

"Suigetsu, I need you to do something for me. But...keep quiet about it and don't make it obvious about what we're talking about," Sasuke instructed him.

"Uh...okay... So what's up?"

Although Sasuke was alone in his car, he kept his voice down. "To be more specific, I need you and Jugo to follow someone for me."

Suigetsu and Jugo were two of the officers at the precinct that knew about the situation with Naruto and Hinata. Besides Kakashi, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato, they were the only others that were given any information regarding it. Sasuke didn't trust anyone else enough in the force to share the information with. "I want you guys to follow Mizuki."

"Huh?" Suigetsu clearly sounded confused. "Why?"

"Well, he was the officer on duty when Naruto and Hinata stopped in that day."

"So?"

Sasuke sighed, trying to remain patient. "I can't say for sure, but I feel like he may have some sort of connection to that research facility. No one else knew about Nakamo showing up at Hinata's apartment and harassing her. I've only shared that information with those that I actually trust."

"Aww, I'm flattered, Sasuke," Suigetsu replied with a laugh. "So, you think that maybe he's leaking information that he shouldn't be?"

"I have a strong feeling that he's in some sort of contact with the facility," he replied. "Nakamo was found dead yesterday, and I don't believe for a second that it was a random act of violence. I don't care what anyone says. I know that he was targeted. Even Kakashi seems to think I'm on to something, but we're trying to keep it under wraps. The less we appear to know about the situation, the better."

Suigetsu was quiet for a moment. "I always thought that Mizuki was a shady bastard. Something about him gives me the damn creeps. He's not at the station right now because he made a coffee run, but I'll fill Jugo in. We can't really do much while he's here, but Jugo and I can take turns and follow him while he's off duty. If we see anything that looks suspicious, we'll let you know."

"Make sure that you're discreet about it," Sasuke added.

"Hm, no shit, Sherlock," he replied with a snicker. "Though in this case, I guess that I'm Sherlock. And Jugo is Watson."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Great. Keep me updated on what you find. The second that anything appears to be odd, I want to know about it."

xxxXXXxxx

Monday afternoon came as a surprise to Naruto and Hinata when they were both presented with the clothes that they had been wearing when they'd arrived at the facility over a week ago. Right before they had become Kabuto's unwilling captives. Chiaki had offered no explanation for the change of attire, but they were relieved to get out of the plain white clothing that they had been forced to wear ever since their arrival.

"Are you ready?" Chiaki questioned once Naruto pulled on his sneakers, waiting in the doorway impatiently.

"Yeah, but what's this about?" He asked with curiosity as he followed the woman out of the room.

She ignored his question, instead making her way to Hinata's room. Naruto followed her, eager to see Hinata as he felt himself overcome with excitement.

"All set?" Chiaki inquired once she unlocked and opened the door, blocking Naruto from rushing in to greet his lover.

"Y-yes," Hinata nervously answered as she emerged from the room. She barely had time to register that Naruto was waiting for her, letting out a startled squeak when he grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. "Naruto-kun!" Her lavender eyes were wide with surprise, a light blush on her face.

The blond paid no attention to Chiaki as she glared at them disapprovingly. "Hinata," he said softly in her ear, his breath sending a shiver of pleasure through her body. His hand ran through her glossy indigo locks, loving how silky they felt against his fingers. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she replied, burying her face into his chest as he continued to hold her tightly.

Chiaki loudly cleared her throat to get their attention. "Are you two done?" she asked, a rudeness in her voice that compelled Naruto to glower at her.

"Well, excuse the hell out of us," he snapped, clearly tired of her attitude. "I didn't realize that it was a big deal that we're happy to see each other."

Hinata had turned her head to look at the older woman, her cheek now resting against Naruto's broad chest. She kept quiet, her shyness keeping her from speaking up. Unlike Naruto, she was afraid of angering Chiaki.

"Let's just go," Kabuto's assistant remarked with a huff. "Yakushi-sama does not want you to be late." With that, she spun around and began to make her way down the corridor, signaling them to follow without looking back.

The couple exchanged confused glances, but reluctantly broke the embrace. Naruto took Hinata's hand into his larger one, giving her a reassuring squeeze as he smiled at her. He didn't know what they were going to have to do that day, but whatever it was, at least they were together. The three of them entered the elevator, remaining quiet as they descended to the lowest level.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, not one who enjoyed silence.

"You ask a lot of questions, Uzumaki-san," Chiaki remarked with a tired sigh, as if she was speaking to a child.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like you guys are telling us anything, so what else and I supposed to do?"

"Shut up and wait," she replied firmly.

Naruto sulked a bit, annoyed that even now, he and Hinata were being kept in the dark about everything. Nevertheless, the fact that he was with her was enough to keep him from lashing out at Kabuto's assistant. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, only for the elevator doors to open a moment later.

"Come on," Chiaki instructed as she exited the elevator.

"There's a parking garage down here?" Naruto looked around in surprise, seeing rows upon rows of cars parked all throughout the underground lot. There had to be at least two hundred cars, which perplexed him.

Hinata looked just as puzzled, her hand still in Naruto's grip as they followed Chiaki through the garage. "D-do these cars belong to the employees of this building?"

"Some of them are," the older woman replied. "This way."

"Hey, that's my car," Naruto pointed out, his blue eyes wide. "What the hell is it doing down here?"

Chiaki glanced over her shoulder. "Take a wild guess."

"Well, since you bastards kidnapped us, I'm assuming that you didn't want anyone to find my car, huh? You people are unbelievable," he muttered, his anger escalating. "Makes sense, I guess. Just shows how crazy all of you are."

"Are you done yet?"

Noticing that Naruto was about to lose his temper completely, Hinata gently spoke up. "Naruto-kun." She peered up at him with her lavender eyes, silently pleading with him to calm down.

Naruto's expression softened, and he nodded. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him, unable to resist her sweet expression.

Moments later, they came up to a white van, where a red-haired man in his late thirties was waiting for them. A cigarette dangled from his mouth, smoke billowing around him as he exhaled. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, and he took another drag.

"Keigo, what have I told you about smoking in the building?" Chiaki snapped, glaring at him.

He shrugged carelessly. "It's the parking garage, so who cares? Ready to go or what?"

Naruto looked at the van with disdain, then over at Keigo with a smirk on his lips. "Damn, all you need to do is spray paint the words 'Free Candy' onto the side of the van and you're all set."

"Funny. Get in the back," Keigo instructed.

Naruto and Hinata begrudgingly did as they were told, climbing into the back of the van before the door slid shut. There were no windows in the back, which unsettled the couple as Chiaki climbed into the front with the driver. Seconds later, the vehicle was started and began to drive out of the parking garage. They didn't know where they were going, and they couldn't see or hear the two employees up front, so it was no surprise that they felt uneasy.

"Everything's going to be okay," Naruto assured Hinata, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close.

Hinata nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder as they were driven towards their destination. She could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest, anxious despite Naruto's words of comfort.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at an unfamiliar building, which had a garage door for Keigo to pull in to. It appeared to be another parking garage, though this one was much smaller in size. There couldn't have been more than twenty cars parked in two neat rows on opposite sides.

"Where are we?" Naruto inquired once Chiaki opened the van's door to let him and Hinata out.

"You'll see," she replied dismissively. "Yakushi-sama is expecting you."

Naruto and Hinata were led through a heavy beige door, entering the main part of the building. The couple looked around in confusion as they followed Chiaki down the corridor, where Kabuto was waiting for them outside a set of double doors.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them in that fake cheerful tone. "I'm sure you're both wonder why you were sent here." It was obvious that he had wanted to keep them hidden from the public, hence the lack of windows on the van the van and parking garages.

"Yeah, what exactly is going on?" Naruto inquired, staring at the older man with suspicion. "It looks like we're in a hotel or something."

Kabuto smiled. "Not quite. For this week's testing, I want to see how the two of you behave outside of a controlled laboratory, where last week's testing took place. You will return to this location for the duration of this week, and as long as you are cooperative, I will allow you to spend more time with each other. That being said, I will show you what you will be taking part in." He turned around and opened the door, gesturing the perplexed couple to follow suit.

The room appeared to be a dressing room, with two boxes resting on a table off to the side; one with Naruto's name written on it, and the other with Hinata's. Two more were on the floor in front of the table, also labeled with their names. There was a vanity with a large mirror, with a variety of makeup, lotions, perfumes, and hair products.

"Open them up," Kabuto told them, indicating the boxes that had been left for them.

Naruto and Hinata approached the packages, exchanging nervous glances. The blond male was the first to open the one of the table, his eyes narrowing a bit as he pulled out the contents. His box contained a pair of black dress pants, two small white cuffs, and a white collar with a black bow tie attached to it. The packaged lacked any sort of shirt, and upon opening the second box with his name, he discovered a pair of black dress shoes. "What the hell is this for?" he demanded, frowning at the white-haired man. To his annoyance, his question was ignored while Kabuto waited for Hinata to open hers as well.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened with surprise, her face turning red as she extracted a short-sleeved dress that looked like a waitress uniform. The low-cut bodice was white, while the rest was light blue. Besides the dress, there were two white cuffs similar to what Naruto had been given, a white apron, and white thigh high stockings. The box on the floor contained a pair of flats the matched her dress.

"What are these outfits for?" Naruto repeated, though his eyes were fixated on Hinata's uniform.

"Well, I'd like to explain one thing first. Part of reason why the research facility is able to continue its experiments is due to the fact that we have several sponsors who give generous donations towards our cause. It's because of these people that we are able to fund our clinical studies, as well as pay the participants who are involved. That includes the two of you. We do pretty well for ourselves, but these wealthy clients play an important role and are more than happy to provide us with what we need in order to entice willing participants. That being said, we offer them something in return for their help," Kabuto remarked with a smile. "We provide them a means of entertainment, where they can safely come here and enjoy the comfort of being attended to by the participants."

Naruto glared at him, livid. "Wait, what do you mean by that? Attended to? What the hell are we expected to do?"

Hinata put the clothes down, her face pale as she tried to process what was going on. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going, and she prayed that she was wrong.

"Well, today, you two will be mainly acting as servers for these patrons, by fetching them refreshments and beverages, sort of like you were working in a club or restaurant," Kabuto explained. "The outfits are a means for our clients to have a pleasant view of what they have paid for. In fact, most of the money you received was because of their donations. If you refuse to take part in this, they all have a right to demand all of the money back in return. We do not take kindly to participants breaking the contract that was established, and our clients will be allowed to collect their investments from you both in the event that you refuse to keep up your end of the bargain."

"This is insane!" Naruto countered. "Hinata and I never agreed to this shit! You expect us to go out and act like servants to a bunch of complete strangers!?"

Kabuto met his gaze, a serious expression on his face. "You did agree to it, Uzumaki-san. Although, I think we've gotten to know each other well enough where we can address each other on a first name basis. After all, my sponsors would like the know the names of the people who will be serving them today. Failure to comply will result in consequences for your partner, so think wisely before you make your choice on whether or not you are going to do this. If that is the case, be prepared for both the facility, as well as our patrons, to go after you and get their money back. All of it. Do I make myself clear? In the meantime, I expect the two of you to get dressed, as we will be starting soon." He left the baffled couple alone in the dressing room, locking it behind him on his way out.

"This is unbelievable," Naruto muttered, running a hand through his short hair. "Fucking bastard...when I get my hands on him, I swear I'm going to-"

Hinata gently took hold of his arm in an attempt to calm him down, though she was anxious herself. "Naruto-kun, I-I know it's horrible, a-and I really don't want to do this. But what else can we do?" There was a sadness in her voice as she pointed out the obvious.

"Dammit," he growled, though his anger deflated a bit. Hinata was right; the situation was terrible, but there was really no way around it. As of right now, Kabuto, as well as a bunch of rich strangers, essentially owned the two of them.

They reluctantly changed into their uniforms, both of them turning red in the face as they stared at one another. Naruto's muscular upper body remained bare, other than the collar and bow tie fastened around his neck. He wore his black pants and dress shoes, as well as the white cuffs that went around his wrists. Hinata blushed profusely at her lover, unable to keep herself from looking at his tanned, chiseled chest, venturing down to his rock-hard abs. In turn, Naruto was practically gaping at the indigo-haired woman, well aware of the hardness growing between his legs as he gazed at her with lust. The light blue dress was rather short on Hinata, ending mid-thigh a few inches above where the tops of her stockings were. Her breasts were only partially covered by the white bodice, accentuating her voluptuous chest with a prominent cleavage. The white apron was tied around her slim waist, and she too wore the white cuffs around her wrists. Part of her hair was tied back with a light blue ribbon, most of cascading down her back with her bangs framing her face. The shoes completed her attire, and she couldn't help but feel exposed. Naruto had to physically restrain himself from taking her right then and there, but Kabuto opened the door moments later.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Naruto asked in a rude tone.

Kabuto simply smiled. "I knew that you were both finished. There are cameras everywhere, after all," he added, noticing how they each turned even redder. "Anyway, let's begin."

Naruto and Hinata were led out of the dressing room, and brought down a long corridor, where they could hear music coming from. They entered through a set of double doors, where they found themselves inside a private lounge. There had to be at least twenty patrons, both men and women wearing expensive suits and designer dresses. They were talking and laughing among each other, sipping on drinks while the soft music continued to play in the background. The room was a bit dim, but there was still plenty of light to see clearly. Kabuto led the couple to a small stage in the front of the lounge, gaining the attention of the wealthy clients. **  
**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present Naruto and Hinata, as they will be serving you for the next four hours," the researcher announced, gesturing at the embarrassed couple beside him. "They are new, so please be a bit patient with them as they try to attend to all of your needs. As you know, since it is their first day here, only touching outside of their clothing is allowed, and please refrain from venturing to their most intimate areas."

Naruto and Hinata were both speechless as the men and woman cheered and clapped, several of the men hooting and hollering at Hinata as she nervously hugged herself. Noticing this, Naruto cast them a deathly glare, though this only excited the crowd more. Lewd obscenities were shouted at the two of them, from both genders as the crowd enjoyed the delicious eye candy before them.

"Feel free to tip them if you wish, though it is not a requirement by any means," Kabuto added even as the patrons pulled out their wallets and purses. He turned his attention to the Naruto and Hinata. "There is to be no disobedience from either of you. Although they are allowed to touch you, you've already been informed that they are not allowed to venture into certain areas. You are to be polite as possible, especially you, Naruto. Failure to follow these rules will result in punishment. Each of you will get a notepad and pen, and once you take down the orders, bring them to the bar. The bartenders will prepare the drinks, while our cooks out back will make the refreshments, and then you will bring the orders to the tables. Now go on," he told them with that fake cheerful smile of his as he handed them the necessary items. "The guests are waiting for you."

The young couple reluctantly made their way to the crowd, unsure of what to do. Naruto didn't want to leave Hinata alone, especially with all of these perverted men staring at her shamelessly. He was pissed, but he knew damn well that if he lost his temper, there would be consequences. With no other choice, Naruto made his way to his first table, where a trio of women were eyeing him up and down with glee.

"Hi, there,"one of them said with a flirty smile, leaning forward to make her cleavage more noticeable. "We're lucky to have such a hottie taking care of us tonight."

Naruto faked a smile and nodded. "Thank you. Now, can I get you ladies anything?"

Meanwhile, Hinata had attempted to approach another table with two women, but was flagged down by a table of four men. They ranged from their late twenties, to early forties, and all of them looked as though they had already had quite a few drinks.

"Hey, cutie," the youngest looking man remarked with a grin. "You promise to show us a good time?"

Hinata blushed all over again, feeling exposed and flustered as they continued to stare at her with desire. "I-I...um..." She dropped her notepad on the floor, and she quickly crouched down to retrieve it. Yet before she could stand up, the male stuck a few bills into her cleavage, causing her to squeak and nearly drop it again.

"Relax, baby," he said with a smirk. "No need to be so nervous." If only he knew what type of girl Hinata was.

For the next three hours, Naruto and Hinata had somehow managed to take numerous orders from the patrons, jotting them down and handing them off to the bartenders. Just as Kabuto had mentioned, both of them were touched and groped, though they did their best to handle it. Naruto had several bills tucked into the waistband of his pants from most of the women and a few of the men, while Hinata's cleavage had also been stuffed with money from the lecherous guests.

Naruto tried not to growl as he felt another woman smack him on the ass for what seemed like the fiftieth time as he walked by, biting his lip to keep himself from swearing at her. He was sick of this, and although most of his embarrassment had since worn off, he was gradually becoming angrier. The male could handle getting unwanted advances from the patrons, but he was having an impossible time keeping his temper at bay when he saw how Hinata was being treated. He had seen her get her breasts groped several times and it had taken everything in him not to attack these people. Even now, he could see as one man tugged her bodice down to stuff more bills between her breasts as Hinata thanked him with a deep blush and a stutter. It wasn't hard to see that Hinata was having a difficult time dealing with an array of such lewd men, and even a few females as well. All of them seemed to be unable to resist her shy cuteness as she tried to endure their advances. One of the men gave her butt a playful squeeze as she took his order down, oblivious of Naruto's escalating anger.

 _'Don't kill them, don't kill them, don't kill them.'_ Naruto had to repeat this in his head over and over again as he attended to another group of patrons, ignoring their perverted gazes. However, from the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata suddenly being grabbed as she let out a startled yelp. He jerked his head in the direction to see a man with dark hair in his early thirties holding onto to Hinata. The patron had pulled her onto his lap, holding her chin to force her to look at him as he propositioned her for something that made Hinata turn even redder than before. The man's hand ran up her thigh, then found its way to her breast, greedily cupping it. Unable to hold back his rage any longer, Naruto stuffed his notepad into his back pocket and stormed over to the table, his blue eyes dark with fury. "You sonofabitch!" he snarled, tearing Hinata away from the man and shoving her behind him protectively. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The man rose from his seat, irritated that his waitress had been snatched away. "What's it to ya? I'm allowed to grab her tits as much as I want, so fuck off."

"Why, you-!" Naruto nearly attacked the male, only to hear a booming voice throughout the lounge as Kabuto yelled from the stage.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Kabuto shouted, visibly annoyed that the blond had almost punched one of his clients in the face. "Up here, _now_."

Muttering curses under his breath, Naruto begrudgingly made his way to the stage. "What?" he snapped.

"I'm afraid that you have broken the rules by not only interfering with the patron's enjoyment, but by also intending to cause bodily harm," Kabuto told him. "By doing so, you will now face the consequences of your actions." He moved closer to the seething blond, his voice low. "If you refuse, I will allow him to take Hinata out back and do whatever he wants to her. Be wise with your decision."

Naruto had never wanted to beat Kabuto so badly in his life before, and it took everything in him not to lose his mind. Yet he realized that he had made a dire mistake, and he was not about to let Hinata suffer for his actions. There was no way in hell he would allow that. "Fine...I'll accept my punishment," he grumbled, his hands clenched into fists. "What do I have to do?"

"Hm, what do you think, ladies and gentlemen? How should Naruto be punished for his violent outburst?" Kabuto asked the crowd.

Hinata's gaze met Naruto's, her eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't help but feel responsible, wishing that she had kept quiet when that man had grabbed her. Perhaps if she had, Naruto wouldn't have noticed, and maybe he wouldn't have lost his temper and wind up in this predicament. She felt no better even when he offered her a smile of reassurance.

After receiving a few suggestions from the patrons, Kabuto had chosen a woman to come up and share her idea. She whispered something into his ear, causing the researcher to smile. "Oh, interesting. I assume that you would like to distribute the punishment yourself then? I'd prefer not to do it, so he's all yours, Risa."

Moments later, two men brought a wooden apparatus onto the stage, and Naruto looked at it with confusion. There were three holes, the one in the middle being the largest, and it only took the male a few seconds to register that it was a pillory. He swore to himself, wondering what the hell they were planning to do.

"Naruto, over here," Kabuto instructed.

After a brief hesitation, Naruto reluctantly did as he was told, stopping in front of the pillory while his back was facing the crowd. The top part of the contraption was lifted up, and he bent down to put his wrists and neck into the holes. Once in position, it was closed and locked, with his hands and head now trapped. His body was tense, and he held his breath as he waited to see what was going to happen.

"Sometimes humiliation can be one of the most effective ways to punish someone," Kabuto told the patrons as they watched eagerly, including Hinata, whom looked shocked. "Risa will demonstrate just how far that humiliation can go when someone decides to break the rules, just as Naruto has done. Risa."

The woman smiled and approached Naruto, pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal his ass, money falling into the floor in the process. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Naruto demanded, his face heating up with embarrassment. He couldn't do anything to stop Risa as she gently ran her hand over his bare buttocks.

"Spanking is sometimes used to punish children," she remarked. "As well as naughty young men."

'"Oh, hell no!" Naruto growled in frustration as he remained locked in place, unable to free himself.

Kabuto smirked. "You have no say in the matter, Naruto. This is your punishment and you will endure it until it has been completed. Risa, you may begin."

Naruto was caught off guard as he felt the first slap against his ass almost immediately, causing him to gasp. "Hey!" Another smack against his cheek as Risa kept it up, clearly enjoying herself. She wasn't the only one as the crowd cheered and laughed, amused by his embarrassing form of punishment. Naruto yelled out a stream of obscenities as his bottom was continually slapped, a few seconds between each one. "Fucking stop it!" He hissed through his teeth and clenched his eyes shut.

"I think that we need to quiet Naruto down a bit, don't you think?" Kabuto remarked, pulling something out of a bag.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as Kabuto extracted a ball gag, which was shoved into Naruto's mouth and fastened to shut him up. Her blond lover tried to swear through the gag, his voice muffled by it as his punishment continued. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto winced as another sharp slap hit his cheek, stinging it. His tanned skin was gradually becoming redder after each spank administered. He wouldn't have minded it nearly as much if Hinata had been doing it, and if he wasn't on display for a bunch of rich perverts. Even in this mortifying position, though, he was glad that Hinata wasn't facing any consequences for his actions. All he could do was stand there and take it, grunting and groaning through his gag as Risa kept it up.

Hinata hurried over to Kabuto, a look of desperation on her face. "Yakushi-san, please let me take half of Naruto's punishment," she begged. Even though it was muffled, she could hear Naruto try to yell out a protest.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but Naruto was the one who misbehaved, so it is his punishment alone to carry. However..." A smile spread across Kabuto's lips. "We might be able to end it early if you're willing to complete a challenge." He gestured at Risa to pause for now, letting Naruto recover from the spanking he'd received. "What do you think, everyone? Should we let Hinata complete a challenge to put an end to Naruto's punishment a little sooner?" After hearing cheers of approval, besides Naruto, whom was still trying to yell out protests, he made his decision.

Five minutes later, there was a rope of gel beads that stretched from one part of the stage to the other, approximately twenty feet in length. They were elevated off of the floor enough where Hinata would be able to straddle the rope, which had been coated in a stimulative lubricant. She had been instructed to remove her panties, and her wrists were tied behind her back. To make matters worse, her bodice had been unbuttoned to reveal her breasts. Two heart-shaped stickers had been placed over her nipples, which had also been lathered with some of the lubricant. As humiliated as Hinata felt, she would do it for Naruto's sake, as she couldn't just stand there and watch him get punished.

"Now, Hinata, all you have to do is walk from one end of the rope to the other, with the beads rubbing directly up against you. Those beads will stimulate you as you make your way across, and once you reach the end, Naruto's punishment well come to and end," Kabuto informed her. "Ready?"

Hinata nodded, her face bright red as she looked over at Naruto. To her dismay, Risa was now holding a wooden paddle, and she knew that she would have to do this as quickly as possible for Naruto's sake.

"Okay, go!"

The indigo-haired girl immediately felt vibrations through the beads, causing her to gasp in surprise. As the crowd continued to cheer, she bit her lip and began to make her way forward, the slippery beads rubbing against her most intimate spot. The intensity of it was going to make the process even harder, but she could do nothing besides continue her way forward.

Naruto yelled through his gag as he felt the paddle for the first time, his blue eyes wide. His tanned body glistened with sweat, and he could hear the obnoxious cheering from the patrons. Even though he couldn't see, he knew that Hinata had taken it upon herself to try to end his punishment sooner, and he felt horrible about it. His thoughts were interrupted as the paddle hit him again, and let out another muffled shout. He tried to move away, though it once again proved futile as he remained locked in place.

Hearing Naruto, Hinata tried to move as fast as she could even as her nipples and nether regions were stimulated. No matter how quickly she tried to move, the lubricated beads continued to glide against her. She moaned as they rubbed against her clitoris, closing her eyes to concentrate as she slowly continued forward. Inside her mind, she willed herself to endure it, to go faster. This was nothing compared to what Naruto was going through, so she had to get this over with as soon as possible. She made it to the halfway point and felt everything amp up at a higher frequency. She let out a startled cry, her breasts bouncing as she jerked. The men were practically going crazy as they watched her, their eyes glued to her as she struggled to complete her challenge. Hinata looked over to see Naruto's reddening buttocks before the paddle struck him again.

Compelled to hurry up, Hinata clenched her eyes shut and moved along, unable to stifle her moans of pleasure. As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't help but feel arousal the sensations that she was feeling. She could feel herself getting wet, further lubricating the round beads. Twenty feet didn't seem very long, but to her, it felt like a mile. _'Just keep going,'_ she told herself.

Risa grinned evilly as she smacked the blond once more, thoroughly enjoying herself. He wasn't the first male that she had ever spanked, but he was certainly the most gorgeous. His bronze skin was turning redder with each hit, and she loved his reactions as he continued to curse at her through his gag.

Hinata let out one final moan as she finally reached the end, feeling herself orgasm from the stimulation. Panting heavily, she could vaguely hear Kabuto congratulate her and tell Risa to cease Naruto's punishment. Her wrists were freed a moment later, and she moved away from the rope, her legs shaky as she dropped to her knees. She looked over to see Risa unlocking the pillory to release Naruto, feeling a wave of relief.

Once he was free, Naruto straightened up to rub his sore bottom, wincing in pain from the brutal treatment. He used one hand to remove the ball gag from his mouth and tossed it aside, before pulling his pants and boxers back up. His ass felt like it was on fire, but he at least wanted to cover it up. He was humiliated, furious, and wanted nothing more than to take that paddle and smack Kabuto across the face with it. Instead, he turned around and met Hinata's gaze, who offered him a weak smile. He crouched down in front of her, flinching again from the stinging pain he felt and cupped her face in his hands. "Why did you do it?" he asked in husky voice, sounding tired himself.

"Because...I couldn't just stand there and watch them hurt you. I'm sorry," she apologized, pulling the hearts from her nipples and closing up her bodice to hide her bare breasts.

"Hinata..." Naruto wanted to be upset at her, for putting herself through that for his sake. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to feel that way, especially when she stared at him with those lilac eyes that he couldn't resist. He leaned forward and kissed her, ignoring the stares of the patrons.

Kabuto stepped up to them with a smile. "Good job, both of you. Naruto, you've successfully completed your punishment, and Hinata, you did an amazing job as well. I think that there's something you can do to ease Naruto's pain, don't you think?" There were several shouts from the clients, who wanted to be entertained even more. "Hinata, be a good girl and orally pleasure him."

Despite her humiliation, Hinata did not protest as she remained on her knees. Naruto straightened up, watching wide-eyed as she gently unfastened his pants once more. The young woman carefully freed his hardening member from behind his clothing and proceeded to take him into her mouth, tasting his arousal immediately. Even with the sponsors watching the spectacle, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the feeling his manhood in her warm mouth, enveloping him completely. "Hinata..." He closed his eyes and let out a groan, his fingers entwining in her dark hair as she sucked on him. After receiving that punishment, it was hard not to welcome such an amazing sensation, despite the pain he felt on his behind.

Ignoring the sounds in the background, Hinata moved her head back and forth, feeling his cock hitting the back of his throat as she took him all the way. She moaned, sending vibrations through his sensitive organ that caused Naruto to gasp. Although she couldn't take his pain away, she wanted to do what she could to make him feel better, and this seemed to be helping a little bit. It wasn't long before he exploded into her mouth, and she eagerly swallowed every last drop of his fluids.

Soon after, the four hours had been up and the patrons began to leave. Naruto and Hinata, after changing back into their regular clothing, relaxed together, the former shifting constantly in discomfort from the soreness he still felt. Despite Naruto's misbehavior earlier, Kabuto nevertheless decided to let him spend about thirty minutes with Hinata in the lounge before they we be returned the facility. The clients had loved the entertainment that had been provided, all of them urging Kabuto to bring the couple back the following day. Of course Kabuto, with that smug smile of his, assured that they would be be there for the next four days.

"I need a drink after all that," he muttered tiredly, his arm around Hinata, whom nodded in agreement. "Also...I feel like a damn stripper or something." He had a thick wad of bills tucked away in his pocket, as they had been allowed to keep the tips that the patrons had given them. Since Hinata's outfit lacked any pockets, he held onto her money as well. Regardless, until they were finally released from this nightmare of a 'clinical study', it wasn't like they could actually use any of it.

"I know...it was so embarrassing," Hinata murmured, covering her face in her hands. "A-and tomorrow is probably going to be even worse."

Naruto wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, but he knew that it was a lie. Tomorrow would definitely be more intense, and neither of them wanted to see what would be in store for them next.

 **That wraps up the chapter, and I really hope that it wasn't viewed as 'disturbing'. I for one have wanted to see Naruto get spanked for quite some time now and can't seem to find a damn fanfic of it happening, so I did it my damn self. As stated, the chapter had acts of humiliation, which consisted of the spanking, as well as Hinata's challenge, so that was what I meant when I said that it wasn't gross or disturbing. At least, I hope no one thought of it that way. Anyway, the next chapter will be out in about two weeks, and if I haven't scared you off by now, I hope that you'll check it out once it's been posted.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm a bit late, as my laptop has been being an annoying bastard lately for no apparent reason. But here is the next chapter, which will once again be pretty graphic, but I suppose that goes without saying. As promised, I've included a disclaimer highlighting what will be featured. There will only be a few chapters left after this, so if you've followed it for this long, you may as well hang in there for the rest of it. If you don't like it, feel free to stop, rather than complain about the same stuff I've been warning readers about for the past several chapters.  
**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains some non-consensual touching, sexual teasing and edging. Please read at your own discretion.**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 16_

Tuesday morning had rolled in, though as usual, nothing would commence until later in the afternoon. By then, Naruto was more than ready to murder Kabuto. His icy blue eyes glared at his locked door, waiting for the moment that anyone dared to open it. After what had happened last night, all he could think about was wringing that bastard's scrawny little neck. As embarrassing as his act of humiliation had been, including the dull soreness he still felt on his ass, that was not one of his concerns. The fact that Hinata had been harassed by that perverted client was what had made his blood boil. Even worse, Kabuto had threatened to allow that disgusting man to do whatever he wanted to Hinata.

"That sonofabitch," Naruto muttered under his breath. He wished that he had smashed a bottle over that guy's head, then used the same one to shove into Kabuto's throat. The blond didn't know what he had expected when he and Hinata were transported to that other location, but he hadn't imagined anything like what they had walked into. This part of the 'testing' seemed like bullshit in his mind. Then again, Kabuto did blatantly state that he was basically allowed to whore the two of them out to these wealthy donors. It was degrading, and if Naruto had known about it, he would've grabbed Hinata and tried to make a run for it. Sure, the aspect of Kabuto blackmailing them was terrifying on its own, but this whole situation went far beyond that. Naruto didn't want those videos to be released, and he especially didn't want Hinata to see the footage of him with those three women, but it was better than this. He and Hinata could go to the police and report Kabuto, then get his sick research facility shut down for good.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening, and he looked up to see Chiaki waiting for him. He rose to a stand, practically shaking from how furious he was. It may not have been Kabuto, but his assistant had also earned her spot on Naruto's list of most hated people.

"Good to see that you're actually ready and that I didn't have to remind you like a child," she remarked snidely.

The young man kept quiet but his steely gaze seemed to unnerve Chiaki as she looked away. He exited his room and followed her to Hinata's door, where she proceeded to unlock it. Just as before, a large portion of his anger dissipated as soon as he laid eyes on the indigo-haired girl. Hinata was just as tense, if not more so, but she relaxed slightly when she saw Naruto.

Chiaki didn't hide her annoyance when they embraced, letting out a loud sigh. "Can we please get going? We do have a schedule to follow. Yakushi-sama will be very upset if-"

"Kabuto can go shove it up his ass," Naruto growled, his eyes narrowed at her. "Hinata and I are leaving and-"

"You can't," she cut him off.

The blond let go of Hinata and took a step towards Chiaki. "Oh, really? Then try to stop me."

"I don't have to," she replied smugly. "Have you forgotten what position you're in? I'm sure that you're well aware of the stipulations that Yakushi-sama implemented and-"

"He can blackmail us all he wants," Naruto interrupted her this time. "I'm not doing any more of this."

Chiaki stared at him like he was an idiot. "It appears that you don't realize the severity of your situation, or you are just too stupid to care. Even if you don't care about your personal footage being released to the public, can you say the same about hers?" she asked with a brief nod towards Hinata.

Hinata spoke up before Naruto could. "I-I don't care either. Sure, it's really embarrassing, but...it's better than this."

"Even if we were to broadcast all of it to your father and his entire company?"

There was a moment of silence as the words sank in, and while Hinata stood there in complete shock, Naruto became even more furious. "Kabuto would honestly stoop that low?"

Chiaki adjusted her glasses. "He will do whatever it takes to continue his research and-"

"Stop calling it that! It's not research, it's just him being a sleazy bastard who's trying to make some money off of a bunch of rich perverts," he snarled at her.

"Regardless, he owns you. Both of you. And as long as you're cooperative, neither of you have anything to fear," she replied carelessly. "If you shut up and come with me now, I'll keep your insubordination quiet from Yakushi-sama. I'm sure after yesterday, you've learned your lesson, as well as your place." She didn't allow them time to respond before she spun and began to head towards the elevator.

Naruto looked at Hinata, quickly noticing that she didn't look well, as if she was about to faint. "It's going to be alright," he quietly assured her, taking her hands into his. "I won't let them do that, okay? For now...we'll just go along with whatever the hell this is. But I promise that I'll find a way out of this."

Hinata offered him a weak smile. " _We_ will find a way."

"Last warning," Chiaki called from down the corridor.

Just like yesterday, they were brought to the same parking garage where that white van was waiting. Naruto had looked around, hoping to see an exit within view. The garage was too large for him to notice one immediately, and he was quickly ushered into the van with Hinata. Once Chiaki had climbed in front with the driver, the van began to move. Naruto and Hinata sat in silence, his arm wrapped around her as they both looked out the window. Hinata tried to pay attention to the direction in which the vehicle headed, making mental notes of each turn that the driver took to exit the garage.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered as something caught her eye outside one of the tinted windows.

Naruto squinted to see through the dark glass, barely having enough time to notice what she had been referring to once the van left the garage. It had looked like a keypad, and he looked at her questioningly.

"There must be some sort of passcode that is required to exit the garage," she explained in a hushed voice.

"But they didn't stop to enter a number in," he replied, trying to keep quiet as well.

"I could be wrong, but it's possible that the passcode can be inputted in a different way. Like if Chiaki had an app in her phone that allowed her to access the keypad and put in the code that way instead. I didn't notice it yesterday when we left the garage, but I wanted to try to pay attention to the way out of here," Hinata told him. "They probably don't want us to realize that a code is necessary in order for us to leave the garage on our own accord."

Naruto nodded, slowly understanding what she was getting at. "If we tried to escape through the garage, we would be locked in and not even realize it until it's too late." He growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Kabuto really is a conniving bastard..."

The van eventually arrived at their destination, pulling into the same parking garage of the club that they had been to yesterday. Once again, they were escorted inside, though Hinata glanced back over her shoulder upon entering the building. Although Chiaki had not entered any sort of code to allow them access into the building, Hinata could see the keypad located beside the door. There had been another right outside of the door, meaning that both sides of the door had been installed with a keypad. Neither she nor Naruto had noticed the keypad last night on their way out, too dazed and tired to realize that it was there, or to notice any sort of passcode being entered into it. Hinata had a feeling that the passcode could've also been inputted through a separate device, suspecting that a code would be required to let them leave or enter the building. Long story short, they were trapped in the building unless there was another exit elsewhere, which there appeared not to be. Not as observant as his lover, Naruto begrudgingly followed Chiaki down the corridor, holding Hinata's hand in his. They were led to the same dressing room as they had been in the previous day, where a new set of boxes awaited them.

"Hurry up and get changed," Chiaki instructed them. "You have ten minutes." With that, she shut the door, locking it from the outside.

To the couple's dismay, the outfits left for them today were even more revealing than before. Naruto was given what looked like a black speedo, along with loose black gym shorts. Once again, he lacked any type of shirt, but he was provided with a pair of sandals.

"What the hell, am I supposed to wear this thing under those shorts?" Naruto asked with disdain as he held up the speedo. Not sure of what else to do, he did just that, feeling rather ridiculous.

Hinata had been provided another uniform, though this one was much more revealing than its predecessor. The black top resembled that of a bikini, with the addition of slightly puffed white sleeves attached to them. White lace lined along the tops of the cups, giving it an appearance similar to that of a maid's uniform. A single clasp between the cups was the only thing keeping Hinata's top from bursting open, pushing her sizable breasts together. The skirt was incredibly short, not quite covering her behind, with the addition of an even tinier white apron embellishing it. Sheer black thigh-high stockings and black flats completed her outfit, as well as a small lacy white headband. As she looked at herself in the mirror with embarrassment, Naruto couldn't help but scan his eyes all over her body. His lower regions twitched with excitement, already fully aroused. She looked so irresistible, and all he wanted to do was shove her against the nearest wall to ravage her. Before he could make a move, however, the door opened once more.

If looks could kill, Kabuto would've been dead on the floor from the glare he'd received from the blond male. Naruto was clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white, visibly holding himself back from attacking the researcher.

"Good evening to you, too, Naruto," Kabuto remarked cheerfully.

"Screw you," he snapped back. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? What I don't get is that you originally claimed that none of these 'tests' as you call them, would be traumatic. I think yesterday proved otherwise."

Kabuto smiled at him with smugness. "That was the original basis, yes. And for the past three weeks, none of the experiments would be considered as 'traumatizing' as you claim. This week is slightly different, though. Regardless, I doubt that you'll suffer permanent trauma from any of this. Many people are into such lifestyles, and the two of you are the highest in demand of everyone participating in this study. My clients absolutely adore you both."

"Wow, that's great," Naruto drawled sarcastically. "Is that supposed to make us feel better?"

"If nothing else, you can use it to your advantage," he replied. "They are willing to pay quite a bit for you to entertain them. The same rules from yesterday apply today as well. The customers are allowed to touch you outside of your clothing, but they may not venture beneath. I think you both learned what will happen if you choose to break the rules again," Kabuto added, looking directly at Naruto, whom was seething with anger. "As long as you behave yourselves over the next four hours, I will permit you to spend two hours together once you are returned the facility. With each passing night, you will be given more and more time with each other as long as you're cooperative. And if you put on a great show...who knows...maybe I'll even let you spend the night together. It's up to you, really. Just remember...if you disobey the rules, you will be punished."

Moments later, Naruto and Hinata found themselves in the club, where several patrons were lounging and socializing. Many of them had attended the night before, but there were a few new faces in the crowd as well. Hinata hugged herself self-consciously as several clients eyed her up and down. She couldn't help but shyly hide behind Naruto, her face beet-red. The blond quickly scanned through the crowd, relieved that he didn't see the perverted bastard from the night before. At least now he wouldn't have to restrain himself from killing that guy.

For the next hour, Naruto and Hinata made their rounds to each of the tables, trying to keep their cool for the duration of it. Despite her nervousness, Hinata managed not to make any mistakes as she quickly went from one table to the next. The clients were quick to give her tips, stuffing them into her prominent cleavage. Naruto at least managed not to drop anything, forcing himself to keep a polite facade. Several bills were tucked into his shorts, making him feel like he was a stripper. This was degrading. Both of them received numerous pats, squeezes, and pinches on their backsides, and Hinata's breasts were frequently groped as well. At one point, a male client smacked her bottom hard enough to cause the cups of her top to bust open when she pitched slightly forward. Her startled squeak caught Naruto's attention, whom whirled around to see her frantically trying to clasp the cups back together. He quickly approached her, attempting to shield her away from the shameless stares of the guests.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, her face bright red. "Y-yes, I'm fine...just a little embarrassed," she murmured softly, her top closed once more.

"I'm more annoyed than anything else," he growled under his breath, casting a hateful glance in Kabuto's direction as he leisurely sat with a table of patrons. "And I hate the fact that he's making you go through all of this. We need to find a way out of here," he added, leaning down close to her ear.

"I know the way out, but we'll never get through it. There's a passcode that needs to be entered for us to leave this building. Same with the garage," she told him. "We can't rush out of here without a plan." With the lack of security, she was positive that the only way out of the building was to enter a code into the keypad next to the door. It was too easy, and she knew that they would only be setting themselves up for failure if they were careless.

Naruto nodded with a sigh, realizing that Hinata was right. They couldn't do something reckless in a desperate attempt to escape. If it weren't for Hinata and her common sense, the blond male surely would've done something stupid. Like beating Kabuto within an inch of his life, for instance. Though with any luck, Naruto would get that chance hopefully sooner than later.

"Naruto, Hinata, please come over here."

Hearing their names being spoken, the couple looked at the small stage, where Kabuto was waiting for them with an expectant smile. Naruto clenched his jaw and reluctantly made his way over, with Hinata tailing behind him. They both waited in silence once they'd reached him, on edge of what was about to happen. The patrons were all watching them with amusement, also curious of what was to come.

"Today, we're going to add in a bit of fun to your day," Kabuto began, his attention focused on the uneasy couple before him. "Don't worry, I'm not referring to any punishments, as you have both been well behaved so far. There are a few activities that you will partake in this evening to make things more interesting."

As if on cue, Chiaki rolled an electronic wheel onto the stage, similar to that of those seen on game shows. It appeared to be made out of metal, weighing down heavily on the stand that it was mounted on. The machine was decorated with bright vibrant colors, yet the eight sections of the circle were all white . There were no words printed on them, consisting of only the plain background.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Why don't you give it a spin?" Kabuto suggested gleefully, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Naruto stepped up to the wheel and pulled the lever down. It circled around several times before slowly stopping on a space that lit up and glowed green. Large block words were now clearly visible for everyone in the room to see.

 **STIMULATION TOYS**

"Just so you know, the green indicates something that you will both do as a couple. The blue spaces are for you, Naruto. And the red ones are for you, Hinata. Since you landed on green, the two of you are doing this together." Kabuto explained. "From this point on, both of you will be required to wear stimulation toys beneath your clothes. They will go off randomly, and then shut off frequently as well. You could go ten minutes without feeling anything, and then experience the vibrations for three minutes before they shut off again. Chiaki will provide you with these items."

Hinata was required to put two small clips on her nipples, which were visibly noticeable underneath her thin bra-like top. Naruto was none too pleased to have a ring around his cock, though his was completely hidden under his loose shorts. These additions certainly made their jobs more difficult over the course of the next hour, startling them every so often as they suddenly vibrated with life.

"Shit," Naruto hissed through his teeth, feeling the mild jolts traveling through his cock. From the corner of his eye, he could see a few women gazing longingly at the front of his shorts. He was well aware of the growing bulge beneath them, the speedo doing almost nothing to conceal his erection.

"How many inches?" One of them asked, smiling flirtatiously.

While the blond attempted to provide an answer, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs, Hinata was servicing a different table. She took one of the glasses off of her tray, intending to set it down in front of the designated client. However, her nipples were abruptly stimulated by the clips as they began to vibrate, startling her. She watched in horror as a bit of the contents splashed onto the patron, a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He looked down at his splattered coat for a moment, and Hinata began to panic.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she quickly blurted apologetically. "I-it was an accident, a-and-"

"It's fine," he spoke up, nonchalantly pulling off the soiled article.

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful that he hadn't lost his temper at her. Despite the fact that both she and Naruto made a few more mistakes over the next several minutes, none of the customers seemed to mind. Perhaps they'd known what to expect, feeling more amused than annoyed by their servers' clumsiness. Just like the previous night, many of them were quick to continually stuff bills into Naruto's shorts, as well as Hinata's top and skirt. The toys continued to randomly vibrate, slowly increasing their arousal. Hinata couldn't help but look over at Naruto as he bent down slightly to place a few drinks onto one of the tables, her lavender eyes scanning over his chiseled torso. Her gaze traveled down, and she could see the stiffness between her lover's legs, and she felt herself grow wet at the sight of it. She felt a small flare of jealousy as one of the women tucked a bill in his shorts before giving him a playful smack on the ass. Although she wasn't normally a jealous person, she couldn't help but feel annoyed at the sight of these women touching Naruto inappropriately. That was her job. Her face immediately turned bright red at the lewd thought, and she quickly hurried back to work. She didn't realize that Naruto was having the same thoughts that she was.

"Bastard," he grumbled under his breath as he watched an older man stuff some money into Hinata's cleavage, pushing in some of the bills that were beginning to fall from her top. He imagined himself smashing a glass over the pervert's head. Hinata seemed oblivious to the stares of lust that were directed at her, though she could've been intentionally trying to ignore them. Naruto had known for quite a few years how other guys looked at Hinata, especially since he had been one of them. These clients were certainly no exception, as they were practically undressing the young woman with their eyes. That possessive rage bubbled up once more, and Naruto fought to keep it contained.

By the end of the hour, the two of them were summoned to the stage again by Kabuto, whom was waiting eagerly beside that damn wheel. Before they began, they were instructed to remove the money that they'd received, as it kept falling from their clothes.

"This time, I want you each to spin once," he told them. "I don't care who goes first, so decide between the two of you."

Hinata took the initiative to go first, since Naruto had been the one to spin it before. She pulled down the lever, watching nervously as the arrow continued to spin rapidly, until it settled on a red space.

 **REMOVE TOP  
**

"You don't have to remove it completely," Kabuto explained to the stunned girl. "Just enough so that your breasts aren't entirely concealed."

Blushing profusely, Hinata had no choice but to tug her top down a bit to reveal the clips on her nipples. She was so humiliated that all she could do was stare down at the floor, still feeling the low vibrations.

Naruto was about to snap at Kabuto when Hinata raised her head just enough to give a brief shake of her head. She didn't want him to get himself into trouble for her sake. Visibly frustrated, the blond male took his turn, watching as it stopped on a blue space.

 **NO PANTS  
**

"So, is this why you had me wear this stupid thing underneath?" Naruto begrudgingly as he pulled his shorts down. He was now left in the speedo, much to his chagrin. This time, there was nothing to hide his throbbing bulge.

"Precisely," Kabuto responded. "The toys will remain on your bodies for the time being, though the frequency will be turned up a notch."

True to his word, the clips and ring vibrated more intensely than before as the couple was forced to continue serving the clients. The jolts traveling through Hinata's pert nipples caused her to get even wetter. They were impossible to ignore, and now the clips were in full view of all the guests. She couldn't stop blushing, well aware of the stares that she was getting. Naruto was distracted by the ring around his member, feeling the pleasurable sensation throughout his cock. Even his balls were feeling the affects, which made him grow even harder. He wasn't embarrassed to the degree that Hinata was, but he was distracted nonetheless. His arousal was steadily increasing, and it became more obvious the more he gazed at Hinata. He reached down to rub at his crotch, desperately needing some sort of relief. His blue eyes were dark and hooded with lust, and he let out a small needy groan.

Hinata had grown even more nervous, her hand trembling as she continued to serve the guests. She tried to ignore their stares, but it was impossible. With the intensity of the clips growing more apparent, it was even more difficult to concentrate. The next hour went by sluggishly as both of them continued to serve the patrons, their bodies occasionally touched and groped. When that hour had passed, they were once again summoned to the stage. Naruto spun first this time, dismayed to see that he had landed on one of Hinata's red spaces.

 **COLLAR AND LEASH  
**

Naruto's eyes widened as Chiaki brought out a black leather collar, as well as a leash that looked to be about two feet in length. All he could do was watch as the collar was fastened around his lover's neck, with the leash attached to it.

"Hey, wait a minute," Naruto tried to protest. "I'm the one who spun, so Hinata shouldn't have to-"

"Yes, Naruto, you did spin," Kabuto cut him off, speaking to him as if he was a child. "But the red spaces are designated for Hinata, so she must do it. But now she gets her turn to spin."

With her face bright red, Hinata did as she was instructed, casting an apologetic expression to Naruto when it landed on a space that turned blue.

 **NO HANDS  
**

"So are you going to tie my hands behind my back or something? Good lucking having me serve these rich perverts," Naruto said with a smug smirk.

"That is no way to address our guests," Kabuto informed him, then smiled thinly. "And I do expect you to continue serving them."

The blond male learned the hard way what the researcher had meant when a plastic tray was harnessed to his chest to keep it from tipping, his hands cuffed behind his back. "This is ridiculous," he muttered under his breath, feeling embarrassed. Since he could no longer write down what the customers wanted to order, they took it upon themselves to jot down their orders on his notepad. While most of the men left the slips of paper on his tray, many of the women opted to tuck theirs into his speedo. He looked over to see a man tug at Hinata's collar, forcing her to bend down closer to his level. From that angle, Naruto could see her black lace panties as her short skirt failed to cover her completely. The throbbing grew more intense, and he gasped when he felt the ring vibrate once again. Mixed in with that arousal was jealous rage, and he glared at the man whom had dared to touch Hinata. The man caught his gaze and seemed to slink down in his seat a bit, letting go of the leash.

Hinata passed by a table, feeling the leash grabbed again. She was gently tugged down to come face-to-face with a young woman that looked to be around her age. Hinata's lavender eyes widened in surprised when the girl planted a soft kiss on her lips, her fingers caressing her cheeks.

"Sorry, you're just really cute," the girl told her with a smile.

"Th-thank you," Hinata stammered, blushing all over again. She didn't notice Naruto gaping at them stupidly, hurrying towards the bar to drop off the orders.

He had never seen Hinata kiss a girl before, but Naruto couldn't help but think how sexy it was. If it had been a guy, he surely would've lost his mind, and he supposed that he should feel that way if a female had done it. Yet being the horny male that he was, the thought instead aroused him further.

"Did you find that hot?" A nearby woman inquired with a lazy smile on her face. "Based on what's going on down there, I think it's safe to assume so," she told him, nodding towards his prominent groin.

"I, uh..." He trailed off, unable to cover himself up with his hands.

Eventually, he and Hinata were called to the stage again, where Kabuto was waiting for them. "This will be the last challenge of the day," he told them. "Only one spin is required." He looked at Hinata and smiled thinly. "Since Naruto's hands are currently unusable, why don't you take the final spin?"

Reluctantly, Hinata approached the wheel and pulled the lever down, anxious as to what it was going to land on. The arrow slowed down and eventually settled on a space that proceeded to glow green.

 **TEASING TORTURE  
**

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked with a frown, reading the words over and over again.

"Are you familiar with 'edging'?" Kabuto inquired. "Better yet, do you know what it is?"

Naruto looked at the researcher with annoyance. "Yeah, I'm not a complete idiot."

"That's refreshing to know," the older man remarked. "Anyway, one at a time, you and Hinata will be subjected to about thirty minutes of edging. I will allow the two of you to take part in each other's turn."

"Hey, now wait a minute," Naruto protested. "So are you saying that we're going to be put on display and teased in front of everyone?"

Kabuto smiled. "You're on a roll today, Naruto. And yes, that is precisely what it is. Two employees will assist with the torture, and the point is to get your partner close to orgasm, but not let them reach it. Hence the term 'edging' since you will send them to the edge but not quite over. Which of you would like to go first?"

"I-I'll go first," Hinata timidly spoke up, a blush on her face.

Naruto looked at her with surprise. "Hinata, are you sure? I don't mind going before you and-"

"It's okay," she gently cut him off. "I-I'd rather get it over and done with." Not only that, but she had been the one to spin and land on the space, so in her eyes, it was only right for her to get punished first.

"It's probably for the best," Kabuto agreed. "That way you will be able to focus on Naruto's torture rather than worry about your own."

Naruto could only stand by and watch as a large, rectangular metal frame was wheeled onto the stage. It appeared to be about seven feet tall and three feet wide. The collar was removed from Hinata's neck and she took a moment to look at the daunting frame. Naruto's wrists were freed from behind his back, and the tray was removed from his body.

"Please remove your top, skirt, and underwear," Kabuto instructed her, earning excited cheers from the crowd.

Hinata's fingers trembled as she unfastened her top and discarded it, exposing her breasts. The clips were still on her nipples, but Chiaki removed them a moment later. The indigo-haired girl then pulled down her small skirt, followed by the black lace panties. She was now naked besides the stockings, shoes, and headband she wore, avoiding the hungry stares of the patrons.

Naruto watched helplessly as Hinata's arms were raised above her head and secured to the top of the frame with cuffs. Her legs were spread slightly while two more cuffs were put around her ankles to keep her from lifting them up.

"These two will be assisting you, Naruto," Kabuto spoke up as two of his employees joined them.

Naruto was surprised to see Kasumi, whom had been one of the women that had massaged him. She was accompanied by a young man, and Hinata recognized Takeshi as her gaze met his. He simply offered a friendly smile, as if he wasn't about to take part in such a lewd activity.

"Hinata, in addition to Naruto, you will be teased by Takeshi and Kasumi. You will be blindfolded for the duration of your torture, and you will not be able to see who is touching you where. Only certain tools will be allowed to touch you, and there will be no skin-to-skin contact," Kabuto explained. "Once you've been edged for about thirty minutes, you will finally be allowed to orgasm. Afterwards, it will be Naruto's turn, and you will take part in his teasing."

"O-okay," she replied softly, her heart pounding in her chest. She was almost relieved when Chiaki put the blindfold over her eyes, now unable to see the lustful gazes of the patrons.

Naruto stared at his restrained lover, and he felt the throbbing between his legs become more intense. He had been allowed to remove the damn ring around his cock, much to his relief.

"Okay, you may use any of these tools to edge Hinata, and make sure that you don't bring her to orgasm before time runs out. If she does, she will have to endure it all over again," Kabuto said. "You may now begin."

Among the items left were small paintbrushes, a makeup brush, and a few feathers. Kasumi grabbed one of the feathers, while Takeshi took a paintbrush. Unsure of what to do, Naruto picked the makeup brush, and all three of them approached Hinata.

"Also, no talking is allowed by any of the tormentors," Kabuto added before they started. "You are also not allowed to interfere with each other's methods. Proceed."

Hinata's body tensed as she felt a feather brush up against her nipple, causing her to gasp lightly. She then felt it circle around the area, and she writhed a bit.

"Mmm..." She tried to move away from the feather as Kasumi continued to make circles. A soft paintbrush found its way to her sensitive neck and she tensed up even more.

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds before he also approached Hinata, hearing her soft moans. She let out a small whine as Kasumi switched back and forth between both of her nipples, occasionally trailing them along her breasts. The paintbrush trailed along her collarbone, and she shuddered a bit. As soon as she felt the makeup brush against her thigh, she jolted. With her ankles cuffed in place, she was unable to close her legs, and could only whimper as Naruto ran it along her soft skin.

Naruto could see the way those rich perverts reveled in Hinata's intimate torture, drinking up the sight of her being touched so sensually. He was angry, but what made it worse was the fact that she had to deal with two other people touching her. He especially hated that another man was participating, which flared his jealousy even more.

Kasumi mercilessly teased Hinata's hard nipples, letting only the tip of the feather touch her. Takeshi skimmed the paintbrush down her spine, brushing against her lower back. She squirmed, her breathing growing heavier as her arousal increased. When she felt the makeup brush against her neither regions, she let out a startled squeak and jerked a bit more.

Naruto slowly moved the soft brush over her womanly folds, and it wasn't long before Hinata started begging. Her large breasts bounced as she jerked in an attempted to move away from their touches.

"Mmm...please..." She whimpered as her body was subjected to the torturous pleasure. Her embarrassment was gradually melting away as the minutes ticked by, growing increasingly sexually frustrated. She was soaked by now, her juices beginning to wet the makeup brush. As soon as she felt it against her clit, she let out a cry and jolted again. "Oh...please...no more..." This teasing was driving her insane, and she felt the paintbrush move across her buttocks. Breathing heavily, Hinata again attempted to move away from the tools that were slowly edging her. The brush between her legs was really maddening, and she couldn't handle it at all. She couldn't tell which one of her tormentors was Naruto, or where he was teasing her.

This teasing continued for several more minutes, with the three of them bringing her closer and closer to her peak. Every time she got close, they would change their methods. The paintbrush was now skimming over her pert nipples, while the feather now teased her clit. The makeup brush ran along her hips, occasionally sweeping over her bottom.

"No more," she begged, her skin glistening with perspiration. Her legs could barely support her weight, and had it not been for the cuffs, she surely would've collapsed.

"Almost there," Kabuto spoke up. "Just a few more minutes and you will be allowed to reach orgasm."

Hinata could only whimper, her breasts jiggling as she frantically tried to move away from the bristles teasing her nipples. She tried to grind herself against the brush Naruto was running between her thighs, her needy moans turning him on even more. Her naked body trembled and just when she thought she was going to lose it, Kabuto finally announced that it was time to finish her off.

"Feel free to use those clips," he added, referring to the ones that had been on Hinata's nipples earlier.

The indigo-haired woman panted heavily as Naruto took one of the clips and gently pressed it against her clitoris. She squealed as the vibrations hit her sweet spot, and she arched her back from the sensation. Kasumi had taken the second clip and put it on her right nipple, using the feather to torment her left. Takeshi trailed the paintbrush from her earlobe down to her neck, knowing that those spots were erogenous zones on her. While the vibrations stimulated her clitoris, Naruto ran the makekup brush against her wet folds, unable to keep from grinning as he watched her twitch. It wasn't long until she finally reached her peak, shuddering as she felt an intense orgasm. She could hear the crowd cheering and whistling, enthralled by the entertainment.

"Chiaki, please release Hinata from her restraints," Kabuto requested of his assistant. "We'll give her a few moments to recover while Naruto is set up for his torture."

The blindfold was removed from Hinata's face, and she felt her wrists fall free as Chiaki uncuffed them. She nearly fell to her knees, but Naruto held onto her to keep her from collapsing. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily, clearly tired from what she had endured.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as Chiaki freed her ankles.

She nodded, feeling rather humiliated. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

Minutes later, Hinata was wearing her skimpy uniform again, her breasts barely covered by the cups. She had recovered from her orgasm, glad that her ordeal was over. Naruto was now naked and restrained to the metal frame, his speedo discarded off to the side. Takeshi had left the stage, but he had been replaced by Miki, the second woman that had massaged Naruto. Chiaki put the blindfold over his eyes, cutting off his vision as he now waited for his turn to begin.

"Same rules as before," Kabuto explained. "Thirty minutes of edging, and once that time frame has been reached, Naruto will be allowed to cum. You may begin."

Naruto waited in silence as he tried to mentally prepare himself, as he didn't know what to expect. Hinata was the first to approach him, holding one of the feathers as she knelt down in front of him. She looked up at him, entranced by how his muscular body was at their mercy. Like Naruto, she wished that she was the only one allowed to take part in his torture, but there was nothing she could do about it. The moment she brought the feather to his balls, Naruto jerked violently.

"Shit," he gasped, not expecting it.

Smirking, Kasumi stood behind him and dragged the makeup brush behind his neck, venturing down between his shoulders. Miki had taken one the paintbrushes, and she was now tracing along his nipples. Naruto tried to pull at his restraints, but found his attempts to be futile. He hissed through his teeth when the feather trailed over his balls again, causing him to buck. Hinata slowly teased the hyper sensitive spot, glancing up to see his reaction as he squirmed in place. It was obvious that he was struggling to keep it together, even as the tools tormented his body.

"Oh...fuck..." Naruto tensed up as the soft brush went down his spine, stopping at his lower back. He twisted his torso in an attempt to evade the paintbrush tormenting his nipples. Although not as sensitive as Hinata's, they were certainly feeling the effects of the brush as the bristles gently stroked them.

Hinata drew figure eights along his balls, noticing just how hard his manhood was. She watched as he bit his lip, his body rigid as all three women continued to slowly tease him. His breath hitched and he squirmed again, trying to move away from their touches. The seconds ticked by, though to Naruto, it felt much longer. He jumped as soon as he felt the feather travel from his balls, up to his throbbing cock. As Hinata slowly circled his tip, he cringed and grinned awkwardly, trying not to lose it as she tickled him. To make it even worse, Kasumi brought the makeup brush down to his buttocks, lightly sweeping it across his bare skin. The three of them were hitting three of his most vulnerable spot, slowly chipping away at his sanity. He wondered just how much time had passed.

"Ah...shit..." Naruto could do nothing to stop his tormentors from further teasing him, trying fruitlessly to break free from the cuffs. The metal frame was definitely sturdy, ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere.

Hinata changed her tactic, now dragging the feather up and down the entire length of his rock-hard cock. His tip leaked with pre-cum, and he jolted again as she targeted the underside of his manhood. The paintbrush continued to assault his nipples as Miki randomly switched back and forth between them. Like Hinata, she changed up how she tortured the poor blond male. For a few minutes, she would circle his nipples, before sweeping the brush back and forth in short, quick motions. Both got a strong reaction from Naruto as he attempted to pull away. He wiggled as Kasumi happily stroked his behind with the soft bristles of the makeup brush, occasionally dipping down in between his legs to tease his inner thighs, before moving back up.

"Mmm, stop it," he mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut beneath the blindfold. It was impossible to ignore the sensations, especially the feather that was trailing along his cock. He hoped that Hinata was the one concentrating on that area, and the thought made him even hornier. The minutes dragged by agonizingly slow for Naruto as his torture continued, gradually losing his sanity. His tanned, muscular body began to glisten with perspiration, and his face turned redder as he was slowly brought closer and closer to the edge. Every time he neared a possible orgasm, however, the tactics would change again to prolong it. His sexual frustration grew, and he could no longer keep himself from begging and groaning with need as they kept it up. He struggled just as hard as Hinata had, his arousal dripping onto the floor as his most sensitive spots were exploited and tickled. His body jerked violently, trapped in place as the end of his session gradually neared. He didn't know now much more of this he could take.

Hinata couldn't help but feel aroused herself as her lover was mercilessly teased, her eyes locked on his manhood as she continuously tormented it. She brought the feather to his tip once more, causing him to let out a startled laugh. The makeup brush traveled down to the backs of his thighs before retreating back up to his ass, and the paintbrush circled just outside of his tender nipples.

"Please...no more..." he groaned, bucking. He desperately needed to cum, and soon. He was barely able to hear the excited cheers from the crowd, particularly the women, over his own heavy breathing. "Ah...shit!" He was losing it.

Relishing in watching Naruto squirm, the three women kept up with the teasing until Kabuto finally spoke up.

"You may finish Naruto off," he told them. "Since the thirty minutes have passed."

Wanting to relieve Naruto, Hinata concentrated on his tip, the feather tickling the hyper sensitive slit. He swore and writhed, nearly jumping out of his skin as he felt the makeup brush sweep across his balls. Kasumi had knelt down in front of him beside Hinata, knowing that it would speed things along so that Hinata could get him to cum. Miki used quick short strokes over his nipples with the paintbrush, getting him even closer. Hinata relentlessly assaulted his tip, which was now dripping more than ever as she brought Naruto to the brink of orgasm. Combined with the sensations on his balls and nipples, it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh, shit...ah...fuck...AH!" Naruto grunted loudly as he finally hit his peak, thick ropes of semen spurting from his cock. His body shuddered from the intensity, and Hinata watched as his seed splattered onto the floor. A little bit had landed on her skimpy uniform, though she didn't mind. She was just glad that his torment had come to an end, wrapped up with a mind-blowing orgasm. The blond male could hear the annoying cheers from the crowd, and he was still panting heavily as Chiaki removed his blindfold. His wrists and ankles were released moments later, freeing him.

"Well, that was certainly amusing," Kabuto remarked cheerfully as Naruto put the speedo back on. "You may put your shorts back on as well, Naruto."

Naruto's face was a bit red, partially from embarrassment but mostly from what he had just endured. "Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

The patrons soon began to clear out, indicating that the day had come to an end. Naruto and Hinata sat at the bar, each of them with a drink in front of them. Although neither were frequent drinkers, they both needed it after everything.

"That was so humiliating," Naruto grumbled, taking a sip from his glass as Hinata nodded in agreement. "These people are just a bunch of perverted bastards..."

"And they all loved the show that the two of you put on," Kabuto piped up, approaching the bar a few feet away. "They were so pleased with how well you both cooperated, that I will allow you to spend the night together once we return to the facility."

The blond wanted to tell him off, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to risk losing that time with Hinata by opening his big mouth and saying something stupid. Once they had finished their drinks, they were escorted back to the changing room to put their regular clothes back on. From there, they were returned to the facility, opting to stay in Naruto's room for the allotted time.

Kabuto watched with amusement through the cameras as the couple showered together, with Naruto pressing Hinata up against the wall as he ravished her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up, the hot water spraying over them as they made passionate love. They spent the rest of their time cuddling with one another in his bed, relishing every moment of it until they both feel asleep.

"They probably weren't very happy that they were touched by others," Kabuto remarked to Chiaki. "But I think they'll enjoy themselves a bit more tomorrow. No one will be joining them...but they'll be expected to put on one hell of a show."

xxxXXXxxx

"What did you find?" Sasuke questioned as he answered his cell phone. He had arrived home not that long ago, waiting to hear from Suigetsu.

"Well, today and last night, Mizuki went to that same place near your friend's apartment," Suigetsu informed him. "That really sleazy-looking bar."

"Did you notice anything suspicious?" Sasuke asked. "How long was he there for?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment. "Well, he spent about an hour there yesterday and an hour and a half tonight. He looked pretty shit-faced both times that he left, but he was at least smart enough to call for a cab."

The Uchiha sighed. "This is getting nowhere..."

"He did step outside a few times to make some phone calls," his friend told him. "With how far away we were parked, Jugo and I obviously couldn't hear what the hell he was saying. I'm not sure who he was talking to, but he seemed to be getting pretty bitchy for some reason. Too bad we can't steal his cell phone and go through it to find out ourselves. But it's probably safe to assume that he'll be here tomorrow night. He just left a little while ago, so Jugo and I are gonna head home ourselves. We'll come stake out the bar again tomorrow night if you want."

"Please do," Sasuke requested. "I'm going to see if I can come up with any ideas. I think you were on to something when you mentioned stealing his phone."

Suigetsu snickered. "Really? Well, it's not unheard of for a drunk idiot to lose his belongings after getting hammered. So maybe if we're lucky, he'll drop it or something."

"Maybe," Sasuke mused. "Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow. If anything comes up, let me know asap." With that, he ended the phone call, sinking down onto one of the kitchen chairs. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

Sakura entered the kitchen moments later, a concerned expression on her face. "How's everything going?" she questioned. "Any luck with that stake-out?"

The raven-haired male typically kept his work related matters to himself, as there was no reason for Sakura to concern herself with such issues. However, it was only right to let her know what was going on, considering that Naruto and Hinata were involved. "Not as well as I was hoping..."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but I heard you say something about stealing Mizuki's cell phone. You need it in order to give you grounds to make a connection between him and the facility, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "It sounds crazy, but I know that if I could just get my hands on his phone, I can finally get the ball rolling. I still don't have any grounds to issue a search warrant to look through the facility, but if I can confirm that they have been involved in some sort of illegal activity, I can. And Mizuki probably has something in his phone that will give me the ability to do so. I just don't know how to get my hands on it, though..."

"I think I can help," she told him, joining him at the table.

Sasuke frowned, eyeing her suspiciously. "What do you mean by that? I'm not letting you get involved in any of this."

"If Naruto and Hinata are in trouble, then I want to help out as much as I can," she replied. "There's not much that I can do, but I have an idea."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Not saying that I'll agree to it, but what is this plan of yours?"

"Tomorrow when Mizuki goes to the bar, I'll go in and flirt with him a bit and-"

"No," Sasuke cut her off. "Not going to happen. Besides, he's met you before and-"

This time it was Sakura's turn to interrupt him. "I'll be wearing a disguise, obviously. Not only that, but Ino told me that if there's anything that she can do to help, to let her know. The two of us can go in and flirt with him a little. One of us will distract him, and the other can steal his phone while he's not looking. He'll be too drunk to notice right away."

"Sakura, I don't know about this," he replied. "I really don't want you or Ino to get caught up in any of this."

"But Naruto and Hinata need our help," she stubbornly protested. "There's nothing else that I can really do, so at least let me try. Please Sasuke-kun," she added with a begging undertone. "Ino will definitely be on board with the plan. And if anything goes wrong for whatever reason, Suigetsu and Jugo will be nearby. I promise that we won't blow it."

After a few moments of consideration, Sasuke nodded reluctantly. It wasn't the worst idea in the world, and if he could get his hands on that damn phone, hopefully Shikamaru could gain access to everything that they would need to rescue their captive friends. "Fine. I'll allow it this once, so fill Ino in on the details. I'll make arrangements with Suigetsu and Jugo and let them know what we plan on doing."

"I promise that this will work," she assured him.

"I hope so," he replied. "It could be our only chance to make some sort of progress before it's too late."

 **So that finally wraps up this chapter, and I'm hoping to post the next one in about two weeks or so. There are only 3-4 chapters left, so I'm hoping to have the story finished by late April or early May. Then I'll take a few weeks off and finally begin that lemon compilation that I've been planning for several months now. Review if you feel like it, otherwise, stay tuned (do people still stay that?). The next chapter will center around Naruto and Hinata without anyone else joining in, so if you didn't like this chapter, the next may be more to your liking.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. I literally have nothing else even remotely interesting to say. Please read and review.  
**

 **Warning: chapter contains graphic lemons**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 17_

Upon Sasuke's request, Itachi had called together another meeting to go over any new details that may be important in the case. Sasori, despite the fact that he hated being late, had not yet arrived due to an accident that stalled traffic. He would certainly not be in a great mood upon his arrival.

"Do you think it'll work?" Shikamaru questioned after Sasuke had discussed the plan that had been set up to take place that night. "Are Sakura and Ino capable of pulling something like that off?"

"I don't have many options and time is running out," Sasuke replied. "I'm not the biggest fan of the idea myself, but if there's a chance that it'll work, we have to try."

Itachi pondered for a moment. "And if they are successful, what will you do with Mizuki's phone once it's in your possession?"

"For one thing, we can go through his messages and call logs and look into any numbers that may link him to the research facility," Sasuke explained. "Not only that, but if it's equipped with a GPS, there may be a way to look into where he was on the night that Nakamo Seiya was murdered. I can't seem to shake this feeling that he knows something about it but I obviously can't prove it. Not unless I have access to his phone."

"This is illegal as fuck, but I love it," Hidan remarked with a snicker. "I went to that stupid fucking research facility to see if I could sign up as one of their guinea pigs or whatever, but the bitch behind the desk said that they weren't taking any new applicants at the moment. Some kid in a pink shirt started talking to me when I went to leave and he told me that he was a fitness instructor there. Also gave me his phone number. I don't swing that way, but I can't blame him for trying."

Deidara snorted. "Poor kid dodged a bullet if nothing else, un."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow. "Don't hate the fact that both women and men find me unbelievably attractive. You look too much like a girl, so I doubt that the kid would've been interested in you. No offense."

"What did you just say?" the blond male retorted angrily. "Are you saying that I'm not attractive enough for some gay guy?"

"Well you don't seem to be his type," Hidan replied.

Deidara scowled. "Oh, is that what you think? How do you know what type he's into? He easily could've given me his number if I had gone instead of you, un."

The door opened and Sasori entered Itachi's office, having heard part of the conversation before he'd even walked in. "Did I miss something?" he asked, his voice laced with irritation due to the fact that he was late, albeit by only a few minutes.

"Those two are fighting over the affections of a boy," Kakuzu remarked dryly.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" Hidan and Deidara yelled simultaneously.

"Calm down," Itachi told them, rising from his seat as he thought for a moment. "Hidan, do you still have that young man's number?"

The silver-haired male grumbled and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a wadded piece of paper. "Yeah, but only because I forgot to toss it in the trash."

"Hold on a minute. I think it might be a good idea to take him up on his offer and maybe go out with him," Itachi said.

The room went dead silent for a few seconds while Hidan gaped at him. "Are you fucking serious? I'm not going on a date with a guy! Nothing against him or anything, but I ain't gay!"

"I'm not telling you to arrange a candlelit dinner between the two of you, but maybe just hang out with him for a bit. See if you can get any information off of him about whether or not he's seen Naruto or Hinata. If he works at the facility, then there's a chance that he could've met them at some point," the older Uchiha explained.

"Ah, what the fuck..." Hidan grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, fine. I'll talk to the kid and see if he knows anything useful. But it's not a fucking date!"

Deidara smirked. "Hey, at least give him a chance. Maybe he'll unlock some hidden desires that you've never come to terms with, un."

"Fuck you," he snapped. "I'm not fucking gay. I'm pretty sure I've had sex with enough women to determine that I'm very much straight."

"Or at the very least, bi."

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke spoke up. "Okay, that's enough. Hidan, try to arrange the meeting as soon as you can. And Shikamaru, the second we get a hold of Mizuki's phone, I want you to try to hack into it as much as you can. Suigetsu and Jugo are going to keep watch outside the bar while Sakura and Ino are inside dealing with him, but I'll be in the area as well." He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I've tasked Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato to discreetly monitor the facility. I want them to keep track of anyone who enters or leaves the building. I've also asked them to look for alternative entries into the building. So far it looks as though there's only one entrance," Sasuke explained. "I thought that there could be another way to access the inside. Maybe an emergency exit of some sort. But they haven't found one."

"What about a secret entrance?" Deidara suggested. "The facility is obviously into some shady shit, un. So I wouldn't be surprised if they have a restricted area that isn't noticeable to any random person on the street."

Sasuke shook his head. "There aren't any other entrances into the building. Trust me, I had the three of them check thoroughly."

"Things don't always appear as they seem," Shikamaru mused aloud. "He has a point about there being an alternative entrance, or exit, that isn't directly part of the building itself."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Hidan questioned, clearly lost.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "They're saying that if there is another way in or out of the building, it's not in an obvious spot. If there are lower levels to the building that are underground, they could lead to an area that is a bit further away from the main part of the building. So although it doesn't look as though it's part of the facility, there could quite possibly be a situation like that. Your friend's car isn't in the parking lot of the facility, obviously, but what if they're storing it somewhere else? Like maybe a parking garage, for instance," he suggested to Sasuke.

"I don't know, I feel like you guys are just grasping for straws at this point," Deidara mumbled. "It all sounds crazy to me, un."

"You're right, but it's all I have to work with for now," Sasuke responded stoically. "At least until I can get Mizuki's phone."

xxxXXXxxx

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at the private club that afternoon, Kabuto was waiting for them outside of the same dressing room that they'd been using for the past two days.

"So, what kind of perverted things are you going to make us do today?" Naruto asked, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Well, don't sound so eager, Naruto. I'm sure that you'll enjoy yourselves quite a bit today," Kabuto replied with that smirk of his as he led them into the dressing room. "But before we begin, I'd like you both to drink this," he added, gesturing towards two glasses that had been left on a small table. Each glass was filled with a clear liquid.

Hinata looked at the glasses warily. "W-what's in them?"

"Just a little something to relax you a bit. No, you're not being drugged, but you both need to loosen up a little or you'll never be able to sell the performance," he replied.

Naruto stared at him as if he had three heads. "Performance? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, today you will be providing the guests with more entertainment than actual serving. However, it will involve strictly the two of you, so there's no need for you to worry," he assured them.

"What is that stuff?" Naruto demanded, repeating Hinata's question. "You never actually told us what that crap is."

Kabuto sighed, as if he was dealing with a stubborn child. "It's vodka. I'm not looking to get you two drunk, as I need you to function, but it'll make you both less...uptight."

"Oh, is that what you're going to call it? In case you haven't noticed, Hinata and I aren't exactly here because we want to be, you bastard," the blond male shot back.

"Well, the door is right there," Kabuto replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Feel free to leave right now. Just remember the repercussions."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at the reminder. Although she wasn't on speaking terms with her father, she certainly didn't want that footage released for him to see. Not only was it mortifying, but the fact that he may not be the only one to view it made her even more hesitant to push her luck. Countless people could wind up seeing the graphic videos involving her and Naruto, as well as that horrible incident on the train. She still hated herself for allowing it to happen and she desperately wished that she had just called for help. With a defeated sigh, she reluctantly picked up one of the glasses and began to drink its contents. She frowned from the taste, feeling it burn its way down her throat.

Muttering curses under his breath, Naruto took the other glass and emptied it quickly, grimacing in disgust. "This stuff tastes like shit," he complained as Hinata finished hers moments later.

"Very good. Now, you know the drill. I'll give you about fifteen minutes to let the drink calm you both down a bit, and I expect that you'll use that time to get ready. See you soon," he added in an obnoxiously cheerful voice. He left the dressing room, locking it behind him.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a fearful expression. "What do you think he's going to make us do?"

"I don't know, but he said that it's just going to be the two of us. Which means that we won't have to deal with his perverted clients or employees. It'll be okay," he reassured her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Naruto-kun...I'm sorry," she said in almost a whisper, dropping her gaze. "I'm sorry that I'm too pathetic to just walk away from all of this. I just...I don't know what I'll do if those videos are leaked. I-I know it's stupid a-and I..." she stammered, her voice cracking as she struggled not to break down in tears. Her stuttering was a clear sign of her distress.

Naruto cupped her face in his hands and leaned down close to her. "Hinata, it's okay. You're not pathetic, so don't think that. I don't blame you for not wanting to risk it, and I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't left either."

"Yes, b-but that's because you d-don't want to leave me b-behind," she pointed out, unable to stop a single tear from running down her cheek. "I-If it wasn't for me-"

"Hinata," he interjected, gently wiping it away. "Stop blaming yourself for this, okay? It's not your fault. One way or another, we'll get through this." He pulled her close to his body to soothe her. He moved his head down so that his lips brushed against her ear, intending to keep his voice down so that Kabuto wouldn't be able to hear them. "Sasuke is working to get us out of here. I know that he's doing everything he can to help us, but he didn't have much to work with, so that's why it's taking so long. But I promise that everything will be okay," he whispered, then planted a kiss on her forehead.

Once Hinata had calmed down a bit more, thanks for the alcohol that she'd consumed, she and Naruto decided to open the boxes that had been left for them. Upon opening them, however, they exchanged the same wide-eyed shocked expression.

"Wait, what the hell?" Naruto scowled. "Are we really expected to wear this stuff?"

"I-I guess so..." Hinata trailed off, her face turning a bit red.

It didn't take long for them to change into their respective outfits, considering how little they consisted of. Hinata had been provided with a pair of white panties that wasn't quite a thong, but didn't cover her bottom completely. A small cotton tail was attached to it, and she'd been given a headband with white bunny ears to go with it. Her breasts were almost completely exposed, with only her nipples concealed behind two adhesive, circles of white cloth. She'd been given matching sandals and a pair of soft, fluffy white cuffs that went around her wrists. With minimal coverage, she may as well have been naked.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her shamelessly, clearly aroused by her bunny 'outfit'. In retrospect, he felt as though he looked utterly ridiculous. He'd been given a pair of orange underwear that also failed to cover his butt entirely, each side with a black stripe going down. Rather than a bunny tail, his had a bushy orange fox tail attached to the back of it, and he'd been given fox ears to wear as well. The orange fuzzy cuffs around his wrists and a pair of black sandals completed his attire.

"This is so stupid," he griped, looking at himself in the mirror with disdain. "I look like an idiot."

"Y-You look fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata told him, a light blush on her cheeks. Even if he thought that he looked absurd, Hinata begged to differ.

Naruto gazed at her for a few seconds, his eyes scanning all over her alluring body again. The alcohol in his system had calmed him down slightly, but he was surprised at just how horny he suddenly felt. His hands found their way to her voluptuous breasts, giving them a squeeze as his cock twitched with excitement. "You look so damn sexy," he said in a low voice, his blue eyes hooded with lust. "Can you tell?" As if to prove his point, his erection poked against her.

Likewise, Hinata also felt an increase in her arousal, a familiar wetness between her thighs. She moaned when he pressed her against the wall, rubbing himself against her. However, as if on cue, the door opened to reveal Kabuto.

"Oh, you both look great," he told them with a smile. "I'm sure that the guests will think so, too."

Growling, Naruto released his hold on the indigo-haired woman. "Why are we dressed like animals? This is dumb."

"You sure complain a lot," Kabuto remarked. "If you'd prefer to be completely naked, then feel free to take that stuff off." When neither of them made a move to do so, he smirked. "Good, let's get started. But this time, you're going to make your grand entrance onstage." He led them to a different door that would bring them into the private club from behind the stage. To their surprise, however, the stage had been set up in a way that it hadn't been before. A forest-like background had been implemented, as well as a few inflatable trees. The floor was covered in a thick, green padded material that had been designed to resemble grass. A curtain hung down in front of the stage, concealing them from the excited patrons that were eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Naruto muttered under his breath at the sheer ridiculousness of the stage.

Hinata found it odd as well, and her eyes lingered over to what looked like a log, though she knew it was simply a cushioned prop. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" She was mildly surprised that she wasn't nearly as anxious as she normally would've been, though the alcohol had been a key factor in that aspect. The aphrodisiac that had been added to their drinks also had a role in their calmness. It was working rather quickly, and they could already feel the affects as their nether regions began to ache with need.

"Instead of your typical serving, we're going to begin with some entertainment," Kabuto explained to them. "In fact, you'll be spending more of your time onstage rather than working as servers."

"So, we're supposed to have sex on a stage that's been set up like a kindergarten play, while dressed as animals, in front of your perverted clients?" Naruto deadpanned. "Can I just take a second to tell you how stupid this is?"

Kabuto retained that smug half-smile. "I've gotten quite used to your constant whining, so by all means, go for it. Regardless, you will not be engaging in sex right away. In fact, for this first act, you will not remove any parts of your costumes or touch each other beneath them."

"What?" The blond male remained confused. "So you want us to dry-hump or something?" He fiddled with the fox tail with irritation, annoyed that it kept brushing against his ass in a distracting manner.

"Call it what you want," the older man replied with a careless shrug. "The curtain will go up, Hinata will make an appearance on stage, and then you will join her moments later. Remember that this is a form of entertainment, so at least act as though you're trying. If you put on a great performance, then I will once again allow the two of you to spend the night together. The clients get what they want and you get what you want. No one else will be included in your escapades, unless I deem that you're slacking off and need some added excitement."

The couple exchanged uneasy glances, as they most certainly did not want anyone else to join in. Besides, with Hinata dressed in such a provocative manner, Naruto didn't need any extra incentive to put forth some effort.

Moments later, the curtain began to rise and the crowd quieted down, all eyes directed at the stage. After a few seconds of hesitation, Hinata appeared on stage, immediately receiving cheers and whistles of approval. Her face was flushed, though it was more from the alcohol rather than her own embarrassment. She wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to do, hugging herself so that her breasts were pushed up higher. The small circular pads covered her nipples, leaving everything else out in the open. Her almost naked body felt warm, the aphrodisiac coursing through her system at a rapid pace. In her distracted state, she didn't notice Naruto suddenly appear behind her until he grabbed her breasts, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"If they want a show, then let's give them a show," he whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to shiver in delight. With that, he roughly spun her around and crashed his lips against hers, before shoving her down onto the padded floor. He was on top of her a second later, pinning her wrists down while he went in for another crushing kiss.

Hinata moaned into the kiss, aroused by his roughness, and noticing how the crowd seemed to be enjoying it as well. His legs were between hers, and she felt him grinding himself against her repeatedly. Naruto was well aware of his throbbing erection, which was extremely prominent through the orange underwear that he wore. He drew back long enough to look down at his lover, taking in the adorable yet sexy expression on her face that never failed to drive him mad. Hinata squirmed beneath him, almost begging him with those lilac eyes as he continued to pin her down.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured, rubbing her lower regions against his.

If it weren't for the fact that they were instructed to wait, Naruto would've ripped off her tiny panties right then and there and had his way with her. He didn't care about the prying eyes watching them intently, and Hinata didn't seem to mind either. The concoction that they'd consumed had done more than enough to take care of that.

The blond kept up with the grinding, lowering his face to her neck to nip at her tender skin. He received more moans and whimpers from Hinata, and he felt her breasts pressing up against his bare chest. He had to admit, at least Kabuto had picked out a fitting costume for the young woman, and now Naruto was determined to ravage his bunny. His teeth skimmed over her throat, and he released his hold on her wrists to grope both of her breasts. With her hands now free, Hinata held his head down to her neck, running her hands through his short hair. Her pleasured sounds compelled him to keep it up, as did the excited group of patrons. If nothing else, he was determined to make sure that they would once again be allowed to spend the night together.

This kept on for several minutes, their clothed privates rubbing against each other with frustrated need. Naruto squeezed and grabbed the mounds in front of him, as well as the spot between Hinata's thighs. Kabuto hadn't said that they couldn't touch each other outside of their clothing, as Hinata had eagerly touched him back. She gripped the hard member between Naruto's legs, rubbing the head and making him groan in ecstasy. Their kisses were forceful, filled with lust as their horniness continued to escalate.

However, before they could go any further, Kabuto appeared on stage a few feet away from them. "Great opening, you two," he remarked gleefully. "I can tell that you'll be putting on quite a show tonight. But for now, I want you both to go serve the guests for a little while. After all, we want to make sure that they have everything they need before the main event begins."

Sexually frustrated, Naruto and Hinata ceased what they were doing, reluctantly at that. The anxiety of fraternizing in front of a crowd of people had gone out the door, and now they wished that they could simply get on with it.

"Don't worry, it won't be long," Kabuto assured them. "The clients will get to choose what the two of you do, so when the time comes, be prepared and make sure that you put on a hell of a performance."

The couple spent the next twenty minutes serving the rich customers, begrudgingly at that. Neither appreciated the playful grabs, squeezes, pats, and pinches they'd received, but they endured it all the same. Naruto especially hated when his fox tail was tugged, a tactic that some of the women were using to get his attention. Hinata's cotton tail was a bit too small to be pulled in the same manner, but her breasts were doing a fine job keeping clients' attention. The men enjoyed poking those minuscule circles that barely covered her nipples, which were visibly stiff underneath.

"Okay, everyone!" Kabuto announced from onstage, gaining the attention of everyone present. "For tonight, you, the guests, will choose what Naruto and Hinata will do to entertain you. You will cast your votes via the iPads left for each of you on the tables, and whatever gets the most votes at the time will be what our lovely couple with take part in. Keep in mind that there will be four rounds, so if your first choice is not picked right away, it will likely be chosen during a different round. Please take a vote and the screen above the stage will reveal the outcome. Naruto and Hinata, please return to the stage." Once they did as they were told, and the audience had all cast their votes, Kabuto spoke up again. "Okay, the votes have been counted and if you look up at the screen, the first activity will be revealed." Until he had mentioned the screen, Naruto and Hinata hadn't even been aware of it. Had it always been there?

 **Sixty-Nine**

"Oh, that's a nice way to start things," the researcher mused with a grin. "I think that Naruto and Hinata could use a bit of release, don't you agree?" Upon receiving more approving cheers, he turned towards the young couple before him. "I'm sure you don't need instructions, so get ready. You may remove your bottoms and begin immediately."

Overcome with lust, Naruto and Hinata did as they were instructed, stripping off the garments and discarding them onto the make-shift 'log'. They both knew that it was pointless to fight whatever this night had in store for them, so it would be best to do just as they were told. Moments later, Naruto was lying on his back, atop of the thick padded floor, with Hinata straddling his face as she leaned towards his erect cock. He could feel her sensually sucking at his tip before he even started, bucking slightly to get more of his manhood into her mouth. His hands reached up to grab onto her hips and be began to run his tongue over her womanly folds, tasting her sweet juices almost immediately. He could hear her moan as he licked at her, feeling the vibrations traveling through his member as she kept up with the sucking.

"Hm, I wonder who can make the other cum first," Kabuto mused with a questioningly look towards the crowd.

Naruto and Hinata blocked out the sounds of the patrons, concentrating only on each other. Hinata's hand slipped between her lover's thighs, massaging his balls gently as her tongue ran up and down the entire length of his cock. She lapped up the beads of pre-cum that leaked from the tip, momentarily distracting him for a few seconds as he closed his eyes. She knew exactly how to make his mind shut down, especially when she used slow, teasing licks that caused him to buck impatiently. He began to lick at her more vigorously, making it clear that he wasn't going to go easy on her either. His tongue found its way to her clit, and he felt her jolt. He smirked and kept it up, hearing the soft moans coming from her as he pleasured her. His eyes widened and he gasped when she suddenly took his shaft down her throat, enveloping it in the tight, warm cavern.

Hinata continued to caress his balls, her head bobbing up and down as she kept up with the sucking. She wanted to make him cum first, but she knew that he had the same thought.

"Who do you think will cum first?" Kabuto asked the guests, receiving a variety of answers. Some thought that Hinata would be first. Others thought Naruto might. A few guessed that they would cum at the same time.

Naruto just wanted Kabuto and the rest of his perverted friends to shut the hell up as he and Hinata orally pleasured each other, licking and tasting as they both gradually grew closer to orgasm. While he lapped at every last spot her of delicious core, she repeatedly took him in and out of her throat, and he couldn't help but wonder if she lacked a gag reflex. He knew that he was getting close, as was she. After a few more minutes of this, Hinata felt his seed shoot down her throat just as she reached orgasm, her body shuddering in response. She moaned loudly, her mouth completely full, while he gasped and swore, eagerly licking her clean.

"Well, it appears to be a tie," Kabuto remarked with a smile. "So it looks like some of you guessed correctly."

Hinata moved off of Naruto, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. The blond sat up as well, licking his lips to clear away any remnants that he had missed. Once they had recovered, they were informed that they might as well keep the tailed garments off, as they would only be removing them anyway. They were then instructed to cater to the patrons for another fifteen minutes, now essentially naked. Fortunately, the patrons were still not allowed to touch them down below.

Before long, that time had come once more, and the audience was asked to cast their votes yet again. Seconds later, the results appeared on the screen above the stage.

 **Manual Pleasure  
**

"In this case, you will go one at a time," the white-haired man explained. "Feel free to relax on that 'log' over there," he added, gesturing towards the padded prop.

Naruto sat down on the log, pulling Hinata down on his lap and slipping his hand between her legs. Hinata barely had time to register what was happening before she felt him slip a finger inside of her. She gasped and her eyes widened, aware of his digit moving in and out of her. Naruto was pleased to see that she was still soaked, and he eagerly added a second finger, quickening his pace. His free hand wrapped around her to keep her in place, simultaneously groping her breast. He pinched her nipple, and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

Hinata writhed in his hold, vaguely noticing the fixated stares on the two of them as he continued to stimulate her. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes as she attempted to close her legs. Naruto, however, was undeterred and kept it up, biting playfully at her neck as he did so. His rigid cock pressed against her as he held her down on his lap, pulsating steadily.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned, turning her head towards him. His fingers plunged deep into her and she cried out, coating them completely in her juices.

The blond roughly kissed her, squeezing her breast harder, then impatiently pulled the circular coverings off of her nipples. He smirked when she ground against him, further arousing him. His hand moved down from her chest and his fingers found her clit, knowing exactly how to send her over the edge. Just as he'd expected, Hinata squirmed against him and weakly attempted to pull away, her face flushed as she reached orgasm. Her walls clenched around his fingers and she shivered, panting breathlessly.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, his eyes locked on hers. A few moments later, once Hinata had recovered, she slid from his lap and got onto her knees in front of him. He was already dripping with pre-cum, giving her the lubrication that she needed to stroke his shaft up and down. She could feel him throbbing in her grasp, and he shifted on the log, his legs spreading a bit more. Rather than imitating the quick movements he'd used on her, she opted to go in a slower, more teasing direction. This time, she wanted to make him squirm, and she knew exactly how to do so. By now, both of them were hardly paying attention to the crowd that was hooting and hollering at them like a bunch of drunken idiots, focused solely on each other.

"Do you like this, Naruto-kun?" she asked sensually, her thumb rubbing against his tip in a circular motion.

All he could do was nod in response, swallowing as she massaged the hyper-sensitive head of his cock. He gasped when she took him into her mouth all of a sudden to further lubricate him, letting out a groan when she pulled back once more. Hinata stroked him up and down, from base to tip, over and over again. If there was anything that she had learned since sleeping with him the first time, Naruto could not handle teasing very well. He proved her point by thrusting impatiently in her hand, with an almost begging look in his bright blue eyes. Hinata simply offered him an innocent smile, though he could see that it was anything but.

"Hinata..." Naruto hissed and bucked again, slowly losing his mind. To his surprise, she suddenly sped up her motions, going harder than before. She had gone from stroking him to jerking him off, her hand sliding easily up and down his slick cock. "Oh, shit," he growled, his eyes closing.

The indigo-haired woman used her free hand to lightly squeeze his balls, making him swear more loudly. His own fluids kept him well lubricated, and he looked down at her just in time to see her delicately lick a drop from his tip before it could drip off and onto the floor. Faster. Harder. Closer. She was bringing him to the edge, and the audience could tell just as well that he would reach his peak at any moment. Naruto almost didn't want to cum, as he wanted to sit there and enjoy the handjob for as long as he could. It was impossible to hold it off for long, though, and when Hinata did finally bring him to orgasm, he let out a loud grunt as his seed shot out, splattering onto Hinata. It dripped down her breasts and along her stomach, with a small amount on her fingers. It was her turn to lick her fingers clean, while Naruto watched with wide-eyed lust as he took a moment to catch his breath. Damn, that was hot. The clients wholeheartedly agreed, still cheering obnoxiously at the entertainment.

The evening continued on as planned, with the two of them taking another twenty minutes or so to bring the guests anything that they would need before the next act. They were offered a second drink, which calmed their nerves down a bit more, and Hinata had been allowed to clean up. When the time had come, the winner was displayed on the screen again. This time, they wanted Hinata to make Naruto cum by using her breasts.

Knowing that he would need to be well-lubricated, Hinata crouched down in front of him and took him into her mouth. She held onto his thighs to brace herself, swallowing his entire length as he let out an audible gasp. Naruto's fingers entwined in her hair, guiding her back and forth as she sucked on his manhood. He loved the way her hot, tight throat felt around his cock, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment when she pulled away. However, when he looked down at her and saw the way she was cutely staring up at him, on her knees, he made his move. He smirked and pushed her onto her back, straddling her body and sliding his cock in between her bountiful breasts.

Hinata moaned when he pressed her mounds together, squeezing them around his member. She knew that he was being careful not to put his full weight on her much smaller frame, but he kept her securely pinned down. The way he held onto her breasts sent waves of pleasure all throughout her body, and she could feel him thrusting in between them at a steady pace. Naruto's slick member repeatedly slid back and forth, his fingers digging into her as he kept her mounds wrapped around them. Rather than feeling any discomfort, she experienced only ecstasy, writhing beneath him slightly. Her half-lidded lavender eyes gazed up at him, locking onto his momentarily. She lightly bit her lower lip as she let out another needy moan, and Naruto's arousal increased.

"Fuck those tits!" one of the men in the crowd shouted, which resulted in more cheers of agreement.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered under his breath, though he went a bit faster and continued to slide in and out of his lover's breasts. Just the way she was looking at him made him want to cum, but he wasn't quite ready. Not yet. Her mounds felt amazing around his cock as he kept it up, gradually building himself up. He could feel her caressing his thighs, not wanting to interfere with his thrusts, but not wanting to just lie there idly. Although no sound came out, he saw her murmur his name, her breathing rapid as he pleasured them both simultaneously.

"Mmm..." Hinata was blushing, though it was not from embarrassment. She didn't pay much attention to the crowd, noisy as they were, instead enjoying the treatment from Naruto.

Naruto took his time to enjoy her voluptuous breasts to the fullest, the seconds turning into minutes as he continued thrusting. His stamina allowed him to keep this up for several minutes, occasionally allowing himself to pinch her nipples. His tanned skin glistened with perspiration, and his breathing had sped up as well. A continual leakage of pre-cum from his tip ensured that he remained lubricated, yet Hinata eventually took it upon herself to lick at his tip each time it neared her face. She did this many times over, giving him a single, teasing lick at each pass that slowly chipped away at the rest of his resistance. Eventually, when he couldn't take it anymore, Naruto thrust faster and harder than before, determined to climax after biding his time. Hinata cried out as he roughly handled her breasts, though it was from pleasure, rather than pain. She was getting close as well, getting there sooner than he was. Naruto knew he'd hit that point when she let out gasp and called out his name again, trying to arch her back slightly as he feverishly gripped her breasts around his cock. Moments later, he came as well, splattering his semen on her chest and neck, as well as her cheek. Hinata had been expecting the blast, squeezing her eyes shut to make sure that none could blind her. A small amount had landed on her lips, which she licked away once he'd finished.

"Shit...that was good..." Naruto mumbled, releasing his hold on her and climbing off. He looked down at her to see the mess he had made, watching as his cum ran down her soft skin.

"You two are definitely giving the audience quite the performance tonight," Kabuto commended them, holding a small towel for Hinata to use to clean herself up.

Hinata sat up and gingerly took it from him, avoiding eye contact as she wiped the semen off of herself. She felt Naruto plant a kiss on the top of her head and she let out a content sigh.

Eventually, it was time to perform the final 'act', as Kabuto had so graciously put it. The audience was requested to cast their votes for the final time, while Naruto and Hinata waited to see the results. They were curious to see how they would wrap up the night, and they were both a bit surprised when they saw the words appear on the screen.

 **Double Penetration**

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Naruto immediately demanded, his anger swelling as he glowered at Kabuto. "You said that no one else would be joining in, and there's no way in fucking hell that I'll let some bastard touch Hinata like that."

"Calm yourself, Naruto," the researcher replied with a small smile. "I did promise that, and I intend to keep that promise. Rather than implement the use of another person, this will be used instead. I even have one for you, as well." Kabuto held out two very small plugs, taking in their confused expressions.

The blond male gaped in shock. "Are you serious?" He wasn't too pleased with the aspect of putting anything in his butt, no matter how small. Neither was Hinata.

"Are you refusing?" Kabuto countered, a subtle edge in his voice that made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate any insubordination.

Naruto restrained himself from lashing out again, knowing that it would only cause more trouble. "No," he muttered, visibly agitated. He took one of the plugs from Kabuto, eyeing it with contempt as Hinata was given the other one.

"They're already lubed up for your convenience," Kabuto chirped in that fake cheerful voice. "They shouldn't cause any pain or discomfort, as they are small and designed to enhance your pleasure." Initially, only Hinata would've been requested to use one, but he couldn't resist humiliating the blond male. It was no secret that they had a mutual hatred towards one another.

"Thanks," Naruto remarked through gritted teeth. He held back the urge to tell Kabuto to shove them up his own ass.

Once they plugs had been inserted, Naruto had Hinata bent over the padded log as he took her from behind. The toys were easy enough to ignore at first as the tip of his cock prodded at Hinata's wet entrance, but once he had slid all the way in, both plugs began to suddenly vibrate.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled out in surprise as Hinata also let out a startled yelp. "What the hell!?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Kabuto asked loudly, as the audience was laughing at their stunned expressions. "I said that they would enhance your pleasure, which would be the vibrations that you're feeling."

As much as they wanted to refuse to admit it, the sensations that pulsated gently were not horrible. They had been set on a low frequency, which was the silver lining of the whole situation.

Naruto had pulled out of Hinata after the initial shock, but he easily slipped back inside of her. Hinata was not used to having both areas stimulated at the same time, and she gasped when she felt him go all the way in. She glanced back over her shoulder to meet Naruto's gaze, only to cry out when he began to thrust in and out of her. His hands gripped onto her hips, making sure that she remained bent over the pretend log. This was the last round of the day, and if they could make the guests happy enough, hopefully they would get to spend the night with each other.

The patrons watched with delight as Naruto rammed in and out of Hinata, both of them feeling the mild vibrations traveling through them. They didn't hate it, though it was mainly due to the toys' small size. With each thrust, Naruto's balls slapped against Hinata's behind, while her breasts jiggled. The aphrodisiacs had made sure that even after a few orgasms each, they were eager for yet another.

Kabuto, whom had taken a seat at one of the tables, looked around at the patrons. All of them were clearly enjoying the entertainment, as their eyes remained glued on the couple. They were loving it immensely, getting more and more riled up as Naruto went even harder on Hinata.

The blond grabbed a handful of her long, dark hair and pulled her back so that he could kiss her roughly. His other hand reached around to grab onto her breast, giving it a squeeze as his hips continued to thrust back and forth. Hinata was soaked, coating his member in her sweetness as he slid in and out of her over and over again. His sweaty skin rubbing up against hers, feeling warmth from both of their bodies as their lust intensified. Hinata playfully nipped at his lower lip, whom countered by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Naruto's stamina allowed him to keep this up for several minutes, savoring the feeling of her hot, tight walls hugging his cock. Their night wouldn't be finished until the four hours were up, so Naruto made sure to keep going as long as he could, even after Hinata shuddered with an orgasm. The crowd seemed impressed, particularly the women, at how long he was able to keep it up, remaining interested rather than growing bored.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whimpered, breathing heavily as she was flipped onto her back.

Naruto lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and buried himself deep inside of her as much as he could, causing her to cry out. Hinata gazed up at him, wide-eyed, her fingernails digging into his muscular arms as he pounded into her repeatedly. She let out a silent scream, only managing to gasp for air on occasion, her heart pounding away in her chest. Her nails raked down his back, eventually venturing down to his buttocks.

Eventually, Naruto finally reached his limit and swore loudly as he exploded inside of her. Hinata trembled beneath him, clinging onto him for dear life as he filled her with his warm fluids. Once he was finished, he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as the audience cheered their appreciation. The plugs stopped vibrating, though they were both too exhausted to remove them immediately. Naruto lifted his head and kissed Hinata's lips, softly this time, and brushed some hair out of her face.

Kabuto joined them onstage moments later, watching with amusement as they tiredly looked over at him. "Congratulations, you two. You've earned another night together. Well done."

xxxXXXxxx

"Is that him?" Ino questioned, eyeing the man seated at the bar.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "We only have one chance, so we can't screw this up. Let's go."

Mizuki downed another shot, wincing as the liquid burned its way down his throat. "Gimme another," he told the bartender, throwing a few bills on the counter. "A double this time." He ran a hand through his hair, muttering something unintelligibly under his breath as he pulled out his cell phone to check the time. It was still rather early, in his opinion, and he didn't have to go to work in the morning, so he might as well drink until he was satisfied.

"Hey, there," a sultry female voice said, getting his attention. "Mind if we sit here?"

Surprised, Mizuki turned around and looked at the two young women standing behind him, blinking a few times to clear his slightly blurred vision. The first woman, the one who had spoken to him, had long blond hair that came down past her waist. It covered part of her face in an alluring manner, and her visible eye was a pale blue. She wore a low-cut black halter dress that clung to her body like a second skin, showing a fair amount of cleavage. The second wore a red strapless dress that did not show much of her chest in comparison, but it was shorter than her friend's. Her wavy, dark brown hair tumbled freely down her back, and her eyes were the color of emeralds.

Pleased with the sight before him, Mizuki straightened up and smiled. "By all means."

Since he'd never met her before, Ino had not needed a special disguise, unlike Sakura. She'd given her friend a makeover to ensure that Mizuki wouldn't realize who she really was, utilizing her skills to make her friend unrecognizable. While she sat at the empty stool to the right of him, Sakura sat on his left, sandwiching him between them.

"I haven't see either of you here before," he remarked, his words a bit slurred as he took his new drink from the bartender.

"Well, we like to try out new bars when we can," Ino told him, a flirty smile on her red lips.

"Going to the same one can get boring," Sakura added. "We like to change it up a bit."

Mizuki nodded in understanding, pausing long enough to bring the shot glass to his lips and gulp down its contents. As he did so, Sakura noticed his cell phone poking out of his coat pocket, though she made no move to grab it. Not yet.

"Hey, can I get three more?" he called over to the bartender, then looked at Ino with a grin. "My treat."

The next fifteen minutes went by agonizingly slow for Sakura as she waited for an opening. Suigetsu and Jugo were waiting outside, and Sasuke was in close proximity as well. She drank the single shot that Mizuki had bought for her, declining a second. Ino accepted his offer for another, using the ruse to keep his attention on her.

"So...you single?" Mizuki asked her, a goofy smile on his face from all the alcohol he'd consumed. How many shots had he had so far? Six? Seven? He couldn't remember, but he didn't care.

"Yes," she lied, smiling at him sweetly. "I'm more interested in fun than commitment."

He chuckled, hiccuping a moment later. "Is that right? Well, I know how to have a fun time." He pulled a pen from his other coat pocket and messily scribbled a phone number onto a small white napkin. "Feel free to call if you want to have some fun together."

Sakura suppressed the urge to gag, instead waiting for an opportune time to make her move. Mizuki had his back towards her, his focus on Ino as she continued to flirt with him. She glanced around to make sure that no one was watching, but the rest of the patrons in the bar weren't paying them any attention. After a brief moment of hesitation, she gingerly reached for his pocket, her green eyes still cautiously scanning her surroundings. She grabbed hold of his cell phone and discreetly pulled it out of his pocket, quickly hiding it in the small purse she'd brought with her. He hadn't noticed, partly from the alcohol and partly from his infatuation with Ino.

"Mmm, it's getting a bit late," the blonde woman remarked with a fake yawn as she rose to a stand. "I have to wake up early for work in the morning, but it was nice meeting you."

Mizuki smiled stupidly. "Well, if you decide that you want to have some fun, you know how to contact me," he told her drunkenly, running his hand over her hip.

Sakura silently congratulated Ino for her self-restraint; she probably would've knocked the bastard's teeth out for touching her. She and Ino couldn't get out of the bar fast enough, hurrying down the street. Suigetsu and Jugo watched them pass by their car, heading a bit further down the road where Sasuke would be waiting to bring them home. However, since Mizuki had not left yet, the two men remained where they were, tiredly waiting for him to emerge.

Mizuki stumbled out of the bar twenty minutes later, fumbling with his keys as he pulled them from his pants pocket. He muttered under his breath, dropping them on the ground and clumsily reaching down to pick them up.

"Is he doing what I think he is?" Jugo asked with surprise as Mizuki staggered towards his vehicle. "He's taking his own car?"

"Well, since his phone was stolen, it's not like he can call for a cab," Suigetsu said with a snicker. "But that's not good."

Mizuki swore loudly as he struggled to open his car door, seemingly forgetting that it was locked. Once he managed to open it, he practically fell onto the front seat and put his key into the ignition, starting it up. He pulled the door shut just as he began to drive away.

"Alright, we'd better stop the stupid bastard before he kills himself or someone else," Suigetsu mumbled as he turned on the patrol car's blue lights and proceeded to follow the drunk man behind the wheel. "You're not going to drink and drive, you dumb sonofabitch."

"He's not stopping," Jugo pointed out, activating the siren.

Mizuki's car pulled sharply to the side, hitting the curb before coming to a stop. Even as Suigetsu and Jugo parked behind him, they could hear him cursing angrily. They exited the vehicle and approached Mizuki's car, the driver's side window rolled down.

"Oh, hey," Mizuki drawled with a smile. "It's you guys. I'm just heading home and-"

"Not in that condition, you're not," Jugo told him sternly. "You're in no shape to drive."

Mizuki snorted. "Aw, I'm fine. C'mon, gimme a fucking break. I got this hot bitch's number, so if you just keep quiet about this, I'll share it with you."

"Thanks for the offer, but we can't risk letting you drive," Suigetsu pointed out. "You're obviously drunk."

"I'm not fucking drunk!" The inebriated man flung the car door open and shambled out, swaying on his feet. "I don't know what you're fucking problem is but you'd be wise to back the fuck off!"

Jugo sighed. "Mizuki, you need to calm down and-"

"I am calm! You're the ones who are hellbent on fucking up my entire night!" Mizuki yelled, his eyes wild. "Mind your own damn business!"

"We're sorry to do this, but we're taking you in," Suigetsu informed him. "You're a danger to yourself and others, and to be honest, I'm not in the mood for this shit. Get in the back of the cruiser."

"Like hell I will!" Mizuki attempted to swing at him, only for Jugo to quickly grab him and keep him from doing so. "Let me go, you fucking asshole!"

Jugo was stronger than his drunken colleague, and managed to cuff his wrists behind his back even as he tried to fight back. "We have no choice but to take you in, Mizuki. You're under arrest."

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed in response as he was hauled towards the patrol car. "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING REGRET THIS."

"Doubt it," Suigetsu said with a smirk, taking the keys out of Mizuki's car and locking it up. "You're the one who just made a big mistake."

With Mizuki's phone now in Sasuke's position, he was in trouble in more than one way.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto lay in bed with Hinata, his arm wrapped around her as he stared up at the ceiling. She had fallen asleep, her body cuddled against his. He absently stroked her hair, wondering how things were going on Sasuke's end. There were supposedly only two days left for them to go through, but he couldn't help but wonder if it would really be the end of it. Kabuto had claimed that was the case, but the man was crazy and a liar. He couldn't be trusted, and Naruto prayed that Sasuke would get them out of there as soon as possible. It was all he could do.

 **Okay, that wraps up another perverted chapter, and we're getting closer to the end of the story. I hope that you didn't hate it, including the toy scene. I myself don't really like stuff like that but my friend and I decided that a small scene wouldn't hurt. Also, I didn't think it would be fair to make only Hinata have to deal with it, hence why Naruto got one too. They're in this together, after all. Anyway, the next chapter should be out in about two weeks, but we'll see how things go, I guess.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter of the story, meaning that we're getting closer and closer to the end. Obviously this chapter will be graphic, but the next one will be even more, so keep that in mind. I'm continuing with the warnings in case readers do not wish to read (though you've already made it this far, so...morbid curiosity at this point?)  
**

 **Since this story is almost over, I have a few others that I'm planning out. At some point between May 8 and May 15, I will be posting a cute, fluffy, romantic Naruhina one-shot, as part of a NaruHina Fluffy Day Event that I was invited to participate in. No smut, no violence, just cute fluffiness that I want to get out of my system.  
**

 **As mentioned a billion other times, I'm still planning that Naruhina one-shot lemon compilation. I already have about ten scenarios (and counting) that I want to do. The lemons won't be as extreme as the content in this particular story, as this story was a special exception that I decided to do. Everything will be consensual, so that story should be more enjoyable to the average reader.  
**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains non-consensual touching, prodding, teasing, and oral sex. Don't like, don't read.  
**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 18_

"You guys are assholes," Mizuki griped from inside his jail cell. He was still rather drunk, the effects of the alcohol in his system slow to wear off. "And I want my fucking phone call. It's protocol," he added, his voice slurred.

"Yeah yeah, we know," Suigetsu replied, letting him out of the cell. "Feel free to call whoever you want. Just don't try anything stupid."

He sneered. "Screw you." Moments later, Mizuki dialed the number, only to hear a recording almost immediately.

 _The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please try again._

"What!?" He gaped at the phone with disbelief. "Why isn't it in service anymore!?"

"Well, you are still kind of shit-faced, so you probably entered the wrong number by mistake," Suigetsu said with a sigh. "You can try again and-"

"No! I didn't dial the wrong fucking number! I work for the bastard!" he exclaimed.

Suigetsu frowned slightly. "Work for who? Do you have another job that we don't know about? Or are you referring to our boss?"

Mizuki was quiet for a few seconds, realizing that he said something that he shouldn't have. "No, just forget it. I'll try again later."

"Okay..." Suigetsu trailed off, though he exchanged glances with Jugo. "But we're kind of curious. Do you have a second job?"

"It's none of your business," he snapped. "My personal life has nothing to do with you, so don't try to pull any bullshit on me."

He was hiding something, and whatever it was, he was hellbent on keeping it a secret.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had dropped Ino off at home, then headed straight to Shikamaru's apartment. Despite the late hour, Shikamaru was still awake, expecting Sasuke's arrival.

"So, you and Ino did it, huh?" he mused to Sakura, inspecting the phone.

Sakura nodded. "Ino managed to keep his attention so that I could swipe it from his pocket. I hope you find what you're looking for."

He scrolled through the phone, checking text messages and call logs. Upon first inspection, nothing seemed suspicious right off the bat. "I'm going to see if there is an active GPS in this thing," Shikamaru told them. "It will take me a little while, but if I can hack into it correctly, I should be able to see where he's been over the past few weeks. It should tell me the time and locations of where he was at that point in time."

"You can actually do that?" Sakura questioned with awe. She had since removed the dark wig that she was wearing earlier.

"There's a reason why I recruited him," Sasuke told her, then shifted his attention back to Shikamaru. "We're having another meeting in the morning, so if you find anything, make sure to let us know. Sakura and I are going to head home for the night, but I'll see you in the morning."

Shikamaru nodded. "See you then." Once they had left, he continued to fiddle with the phone, scrutinizing it as he tried a few different techniques. He realized that he would most likely be up for the majority of the night, but he was fine with that. Naruto and Hinata were in a dire situation, and he knew that it was crucial for him to find any sort of lead. Failure was not an option.

 _The following morning_

"Where's Shikamaru?" Neji questioned. He had returned early that morning, not bothering to tell Hiashi about Hinata's disappearance. Even though Hiashi had plenty of connections, Neji had decided that it would be best to keep him in the dark about the whole thing. If the police couldn't currently do anything, there was nothing that Hiashi could do either. Besides, Hinata would certainly not want her father to know about what she had gotten involved in. In the end, telling him would only complicate things.

"He'll be here shortly," Sasuke answered. "He was up most of the night going through Mizuki's phone, so he's probably grabbing coffee or something. While we wait for him, does anyone have new information regarding the case?"

Hidan spoke up. "Actually, yeah, I do."

"And what would that be?" Itachi inquired. "Did you go out with that young man?"

"We didn't 'go out' like that," Hidan grumbled, accentuating the two words. "It wasn't a fucking date or anything. Oh, but Keiichi did show me this place that has these awesome little pastries. I ate at least twenty of them and-"

Kakuzu cut him off impatiently. "Just get on with it already."

"Fine," the silver-haired male snapped. "But anyway, I kind of took a less direct approach to get answers from him."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, rather than directly ask him about your friends, I asked him if he had any hot clients."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Out of anything that you could've asked him, that's where you went? You're an idiot, un."

"Fuck off," Hidan replied, though a smirk graced his lips. "Besides, it worked. He went into great detail about two clients in particular, that he had a few weeks back. He said that the guy looked like a fucking Greek god or some shit like that. And he said that the girl was really fucking adorable."

"But are you sure that he was talking about the right people?" the blond male questioned incredulously. "That's kind of vague, un..."

He stared at Deidara blankly for a moment. "He said that their names were Naruto and Hinata. So you tell me if it was vague or not."

"So they were there, then," Sasuke mused. "Just as I suspected... We now have confirmation that they were at the facility a few weeks ago, and it's likely that they are still there, unless they've been transferred."

"I will be stopping by the facility this afternoon posing as a building inspector," Sasori spoke up. "I'm going to point out certain violations, like the fact that there is no emergency exit. I'm sure that they wouldn't want to pay a hefty fine, so if there's another way in or out, they're bound to show me."

Itachi nodded. "Now that we know Naruto and Hinata were definitely there, we can start closing in on the facility. Sasuke, have you informed Kakashi about it?"

"I have," his brother replied. "I told him that I was suspicious about Mizuki, and now we can finally make preparations. I'm going to see if he is able to obtain a warrant to search the facility, but it I don't know how long the process could take."

Shikamaru entered the room a second later, visible bags under his eyes as he carried a coffee and a folder. "Sorry I'm late," he murmured sleepily. "I was up for most of the night so I'm a bit off."

"Don't worry about it. Were you able to find anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, yes. I hit quite the jackpot, to be honest. I was able to look into the GPS in Mizuki's phone and see where he's been at certain points in time. On the night that Nakamo Seiya was murdered, he was present at the exact location where it happened. The coroner was able to give us Nakamo's estimated time of death, and Mizuki's GPS corresponds to it. So it's highly plausible that he either took part in Nakamo's murder, or he at least knows something about it. If you put enough pressure on him, he might break down and confess to whatever the hell happened."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "I'm sure that I can get Suigetsu and Jugo to convince him to confess. Now that we have something on him, we can question him. He seems like the nervous type and those two can be very persuasive."

"Is that legal, though?" Deidara asked. "You illegally went through his phone and are going to question him based on that."

"Actually, I'm the one who hacked it, and then reported my findings to the police," Shikamaru stated. "It's not the same, so there's less of a loophole to jump through. But there is one other thing I wanted to bring up. I did find an unlisted number in his phone that he's been in contact with. I'm trying to trace the number to see if I can locate who it belongs to."

"Jugo told me that Mizuki mentioned something about how he was working for someone. So it's likely that the number belongs to that particular person," Sasuke informed them. "I believe that it is someone from the research facility, though I need to confirm it first. But once I do, he's going down."

xxxXXXxxx

"For today's event, you will not be wearing any costumes," Kabuto informed Naruto and Hinata once they'd arrived at the club that afternoon. "But before we begin, you must both be properly cleaned."

"Cleaned? For what?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Kabuto removed his glasses for a moment to wipe a smudge from one of the lenses. "It's just a shower, really. So nothing that should worry you. I'll even allow you to take one together. However, you must refrain from any sexual activities that will lead you to orgasm. Wash each other for all I care, but do not stimulate each other to the point where you are making a mess of yourselves. You are to be completely clean in order for us to proceed with what we have planned."

Minutes later, Naruto and Hinata were in a shower, both of them anxious about what was going to happen. The hot water sprayed down on them, filling the bathroom with steam.

"What do you think we're going to have to do today?" Hinata asked, her voice laced with fear. She ran a soapy cloth along her lover's chiseled torso, using circular motions.

Naruto could feel her hand tremble as she washed him and he pulled her close to his body. "I don't know...but we're almost out of the woods. All we have to do is get through today and tomorrow."

"I just want it to be over," she said in almost a whisper.

He kissed her forehead, feeling her breasts squishing against him. "Me too."

Once they had finished showering, restraining themselves from getting too frisky with each other, Kabuto led them into a room in the building that they had not yet been in. It had been decorated lavishly, prepared for a party of some sort. There were two rectangular tables in the center of the room, each with six chairs placed around them.

"Are either of you familiar with Nyotaimori?" the researcher questioned.

"Umm..." Naruto trailed off, trying to think. He had heard of it before, but couldn't remember what it was.

The researcher smirked. "Well, you're about to find out. Please lie on the tables and wait for further instruction."

They begrudingly climbed onto the tables, with Hinata taking the one towards the left and Naruto on the right. They were both stark naked, their bodies glistening slightly from the shower. The tables had been cushioned with a material to ensure that they would not be uncomfortable while they were forced to lie there.

Naruto turned his head and glowered at Kabuto. "What are you making us do this time?"

As if on cue, six men and women entered the room, each of them carrying trays, much to the couple's confusion. They trays held a variety of different types of sushi, as well as shrimp.

"Hey, what is this?" the blond male demanded.

"Nyotaimori is the art of covering someone with food and then having it eaten off of them by other people," Kabuto explained. "They will be using chopsticks, so you need not worry."

Naruto's blue eyes were wide. "Wait, what?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" the older male inquired with a sigh. "But before my staff places the food on your bodies, I will tell you this once, and only once. For the duration of the meal, you are to remain as still as possible, as well as quiet. Some very important guests will be arriving soon, and I assured them that everything would be to their liking. If you attempt to get up or continually complain, you will face serious consequences that will make your previous punishments seem mild in comparison. However, if you get through this day without any issues, you two will once again be allowed to spend the night together."

Naruto glared at him, struggling to keep his rage at bay. He wanted to get up, beat Kabuto into oblivion, and then get the hell out of this place. However, without the passcode, not to mention that he had no idea how many employees were present in the building, it was too risky of a move. Yet he couldn't stand the thought of complete strangers eating food from his and Hinata's naked bodies. He was much more concerned for her than himself, and he looked over at her.

Hinata turned her head and met his gaze, an anxious expression on her red face. Her body trembled, and her breathing had quickened as her nerves took over.

"Oh, you'll want to stop shaking, Hinata," Kabuto spoke in an obnoxious tone. "The food might fall off your body, and if that happens...well, you probably won't want to find out."

"Don't fucking threaten her," Naruto snarled, sitting up on the table.

The older man smirked. "I'm simply telling her that it would be in her best interest to calm down. I have something that will help with that, actually." Kabuto pulled two small bottles from his jacket pocket. "These won't kick in for a little while, but I need you to take these now before my staff begins to prepare your bodies for the guests."

"What is that stuff?"

"Naruto, you are always full of questions, yet you already know many of the answers. This will help you get through tonight's event a bit easier, but it is still up to you to remain still once everything has been set," Kabuto told them. "Once you drink these, you are to lie as still as possible. I apologize for the sushi feeling cold, which may cause you to shiver, but you'll have to endure it."

Once they had reluctantly consumed the contents of the bottles, Naruto and Hinata proceeded to lie back down on the tables. Receiving an approving nod from Kabuto, the staff members began to carefully place the pieces of sushi on them. Although they acted professionally, their expressions stoic and their hands avoiding touching the couple directly, the process itself was unsettling. While the food was being set on their bodies, Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to look at each other again. The blond could see tears in his lover's eyes as the cold sushi was placed on her nipples, causing her to shiver. He himself was practically shaking with fury, hating the fact that he was unable to help her. As much as the seafood felt unpleasant against his skin, he was much more concerned with her. He watched as she flashed him a brief, sad smile, trying to keep her trembling under control.

"You two are doing great, and they are almost done," Kabuto told them.

Minutes later, all of the food had been strategically placed on their nude bodies. A large leaf had been placed in front of Naruto's genitals, while a purple flower covered Hinata's. Pieces of sushi and shrimp ran down their legs, stopping at their ankles, while their chests and stomachs had also been covered. Hinata's arms held smaller pieces of seafood while Naruto's muscular ones were able to hold larger bits. Hinata whimpered, hating the feeling of the cool food against her naked body as she tried not to shiver. She was terrified of what would happen if she caused any of the food to tumble off.

With everything in place, Kabuto left the room for about two minutes, returning with the guests that he had mentioned. There were six men, as well as six women, each of them looking at the naked couple with excitement. Like all of the previous patrons, they appeared to be wealthy, given how expensive their clothing looked. One woman was dressed in a sleeveless white dress that came down to her knees, and wore a white veil on her head to go with it. While all five of the men wore dress shirts and slacks, only one of them wore a black blazer and a tie. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was a wedding party.

"Thank you, Yakushi-san," the bride remarked with a smile, eying Naruto's naked body as he frowned at them. "This is even better than I'd imagine."

"I'd say," the groom agreed, his perverted gaze fixated on Hinata.

Kabuto smiled his appreciation. "I'm glad that you both approve. I'm sure that you'd like to get started before the food gets warm, so please take your seats."

Naruto's jaw tightened as the six males sat at the table with Hinata lying on it, with three men on each side. The groom, of course, took one of the two chairs positioned closest to where Hinata's head was. He gazed down at the young woman hungrily, while Hinata nervously avoided his gaze, blushing profusely. The women seated themselves around Naruto's table, with the bride near his head.

"Chopsticks only, please," Kabuto told the guests as the staff returned with more trays carrying beverages, placing one in front of each guest. "I hope you enjoy your meal."

Naruto and Hinata struggled to remain as still as possible, trying to contain their turbulent emotions. Hinata could feel the chopsticks press against her each time the men picked up a piece of food. The groom, of course, helped himself to the sushi placed over her nipples, causing her to let out a small squeak.

"Sorry about that," the groom apologized, a smile on his handsome face. "I have to say, though, this is the best meal that I've ever had. Don't you agree?" he cast a glance over to his fiancee.

"Definitely," she responded, beaming brightly as she used her chopsticks to remove a piece of shrimp from Naruto's broad chest. "I would love to do this again sometime."

The next several minutes seemed to drag on for an eternity as Naruto and Hinata were subjected to the guests' poking and prodding. They couldn't help but wonder if they were intentionally teasing them with the chopsticks or if they were simply inept at using them. The drinks in their systems were finally beginning to work, albeit rather slowly. Their panic had dwindled down, and their arousal was gradually taking over as the seafood was slowly picked off of them. Hinata could feel herself grow wet beneath the flower, which matched the color of her half-lidded eyes. Naruto had grown hard underneath the leaf over his privates, causing it to shift over so that it no longer concealed him. One of the bridesmaids took it upon herself to remove the leaf from his body, while a groomsman decided to use his chopsticks to take the flower off of Hinata.

"This is so fucking hot," he said with a grin, eying her delicious body up and down.

Hinata's nipples were stiff, and she moaned softly when another pair of chopsticks skimmed over her breast. Her breathing had quickened slightly, and she looked over at Naruto once more. The blond male groaned as a piece of sushi was lifted from off of his hip, feeling the utensil briefly against his skin. The couple continued to remain still, even when the pieces of food on their upper thighs were removed. On more than one occasion, Hinata felt a poke against her nether regions, causing her to jolt lightly. Luckily, none of the seafood tumbled from her body, which she was grateful for. Likewise, Naruto had felt the women poke along his balls and cock and he bit his lip to keep from snapping at them. They both continued to grow more aroused, yet they wanted the meal to end. By the time most of the food had been consumed, the effects of the drink had kicked in completely. Naruto and Hinata found that they were unable to move, as if their bodies had gone numb. They were, however, able to feel every little touch against their cool, sensitive skin. They could turn their heads to look at one another, but that was as far as their mobility extended.

"I'm sure that by now you two are feeling the effects to their full capacity," Kabuto spoke up, noticing their confusion. "But now you won't have to worry about accidentally moving, so consider it a good thing."

Naruto didn't think so, hating the fact that he was now in a more vulnerable state. He did not like the aspect of his immobile body at the mercy of the young women surrounding him, and he flat out despised the idea of those perverted men touching his lover as she lay there helplessly. She gazed at him with a worried expression, her lavender eyes fixated on his blue ones. She gasped when the groom playfully pinched one of her nipples with his chopsticks, though her body remained still.

Eventually, the last pieces of sushi had been removed from their bodies and they couldn't help but breathe in a sigh of relief. Satisfied with the meal, the guests got up from their seats to allow two female staff members to clean Naruto and Hinata up. Any residue left over from the food was cleared away from their bodies, and once they had been cleaned completely, the guests returned to their seats.

"You two got through the first course, so congratulations," Kabuto said cheekily. "It's not yet time for dessert, but for the next hour, the guests will be able to have a bit of fun."

"Like what?" Naruto demanded, an edge to his voice.

Kabuto smirked. "You'll see, I suppose. I will return in an hour and if I find out that either of you cause any problems, you will deal with the consequences." That statement was meant mostly for Naruto.

Once the researcher was gone, the bride looked at Naruto with a radiant smile. "My friends and I have a special treat that I'm sure that you'll love."

He frowned slightly, trying to keep his voice calm. "What is it, exactly?"

"Well, we're enrolled in an art academy, and we would love to use your gorgeous body as our personal canvas," she replied. "But don't worry, the paints will wash off easily once we're finished."

"Umm..." Naruto didn't know how to respond. What could he say? It wasn't as if he or Hinata had a choice, especially since they physically wouldn't be able to stop the guests. Losing his shit would be the worst possible thing to do right now, but it was a mental battle to keep himself calm.

The groom grinned at Hinata. "And we have a little game planned for you, cutie."

"W-what is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's simple, really. I'll ask you a question, and if you can't provide the correct answer, you'll face a penalty," he explained.

The word 'penalty' caused her heart to skip a beat. What exactly would they do to her? It was then that she saw a small bowl of ice in front of the groom, which she had not noticed before. One of the staff members must've brought it out before she and Naruto were cleaned up.

"For the first question," he began, "What team won the 2011 FIFA Women's Cup Final?"

Hinata was silent, trying to think of what the answer could be. She knew very little about sports, and even less about the names of the teams.

"Any guesses?" he inquired.

Nothing came to mind and she wracked her brain trying to come up with an answer. "Umm...I'm sorry, but...I don't know..."

"The team that won the Cup was Nadeshiko Japan," he told her. "Since you weren't able to answer it, you'll have to face the first penalty. But don't worry, it will only last about ten minutes."

Before she could register what was going on, she suddenly felt something wet and cold against the side of her breast, causing her to squeak in surprise. The groom had picked up one of the ice cubes and was now slowly running it up her breast, past her nipple. One of his friends took another and proceeded to glide it over her collarbone, towards her neck. Hinata couldn't move her body much, but she was able to shiver from the freezing sensation. She didn't like being cold, and the ice slowly melted against her warming skin. Water dripped down the sides of her breasts, and the groom was careful to avoid her nipples. His fingers never made contact with her bare skin, and once the cube had mostly melted, he'd pick up another one and start again.

Naruto watched as the two men tormented his lover with the ice, his anger flaring. Hinata's eyes were squeezed shut, her breathing quickening as she continued to shiver. She weakly pleaded for them to stop, unable to move away from the freezing cubes as they kept skimming along her upper body. Her nipples were hard, and she whimpered when one of the cubes slid across them.

"Okay, now that we have everything ready, let's begin," the bride spoke up, regaining Naruto's attention.

It was then that the blond noticed that all five women were holding paintbrushes, each of them dipped in paint and ready to be used. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but instead let out a gasp when he felt the first one make contact with his bare skin. The paint felt a little cold, though it was nowhere near as bad as what Hinata was enduring. The coldness wasn't what got to him, though. It was the sensation of the soft bristles stroking his sensitive body, which was still rendered immobile. One of the women was forming a spiral around his bellybutton, her brush teasing his solid abs. Another began to paint something orange on his chest, though he couldn't tell what it was. He felt a third brush at his left hip and a fourth along his right flank. The bride was lightly running her paintbrush along his inner thigh, and Naruto bit down on his lower lip. The bristles tickled like crazy and he wondered how the hell he was going to get through the next hour. He twitched, feeling a brush swipe over his nipple and he hissed through his teeth.

Hinata's breathing grew more rapid, her nude body trembling as the ice continually melted along her skin. "P-please...no m-m-more," she begged, trying her hardest to deal with the coldness. A cube skimmed between both of her breasts, then circled around each of them slowly. She gasped, a second piece of ice gliding along the side of her neck. Trying to avoid that particular cube, she turned her head to look in Naruto's direction once more. She could see as the women used his body as their personal canvas, using careful, precise strokes. The blond seemed to be having a difficult time with this torture, gritting his teeth as they continued to tease him. The bride gently spread his legs a bit more to gain better access, her brush traveling a little higher up his inner thigh. He grunted and clenched his blue eyes shut, his body twitching slightly.

While Naruto continued to serve as a human canvas, Hinata endured the icy torment until the ten minutes were up. The groom and his friend stopped what they were doing to give her a break, allowing her to catch her breath. Hinata panted heavily, shivering from the lingering effects of the ice. Her upper body glistened from the water.

"Are we allowed to lick the water off of her?" one of the men questioned eagerly.

The groom ignored his friend's question, instead focusing his attention on Hinata. "We'll give you a five minute break and then I'm going to ask you another question. If you get it right, you won't face the penalty. But if you don't, you'll have to deal with the ice for another ten minutes."

While the indigo-haired girl recovered from her frigid torment, she once again looked over at Naruto. The brushes continued to drag along his tanned skin, which was starting to glisten slightly with perspiration.

"What's the matter?" the woman at his stomach teased. "Are you a little ticklish? You're going to like what I'm painting on you. It's an awesome symbol that I found in a book that I read."

Naruto bit his lip again, feeling the bride move her brush dangerously close to his genitals. It it weren't for the fact that he physically couldn't move his body, he most certainly would've jumped off the table multiple times over. Hinata could only lie there and watch helplessly as the women slowly drove him mad.

Minutes later, the groom spoke up. "Okay, the five minutes are up, but before I ask you the next question, we're going to do this first." With that, he placed a shot glass filled with vodka on top of her flat stomach, much to her confusion. "Alright, which one of you wants to go first?" he asked his friends.

"Me," one of them answered immediately. He had been the one who had wanted to lick the water from her body. "No hands, right?"

"Right," the groom replied. "Try not to spill it."

Naruto looked over in time to watch the man lean his face over Hinata's stomach, his lips wrapping around the glass. He then tilted his head back, emptying the contents of the glass into his mouth in one swift motion. He then pulled it out and grinned triumphantly, unaware of the death glare that Naruto had sent him.

"Nice," the groom congratulated him, then looked down at Hinata. "Okay, here's the next question. Are you ready?"

She was definitely not ready, but she obviously had no choice in the matter.

"This is about hunting," he told her. "If you were to go deer hunting, would you need other hunters to accompany you?"

Hinata had no idea, as she was also unfamiliar with hunting. "Umm...I don't think so...?"

"Actually, you do," he replied. "There are certain laws in Japan where you have to obtain various permits in order to hunt and solo hunting is not allowed." He picked up an ice cube, along with two of his friends this time.

"No, please don't-" Hinata gasped when she felt the ice against her skin, her eyes wide. Her body shivered as she felt the familiar coldness, moaning with dismay.

The groom formed figure-eights around her breasts, while another piece of ice glided along her stomach. A third skimmed along her collarbone and neck, traveling upwards so that it grazed her ears. She squeaked, turning her head away to avoid the ice, only to feel it press against the side of her neck. Her body felt warm from the aphrodisiacs in her system, and it seemed to make the ice melt even faster than before. She suddenly felt a cube on each of her nipples, causing her to cry out.

Naruto looked over to see Hinata trembling, the two pieces of ice pressed directly against her nipples for several seconds. He knew that she didn't tolerate the cold very well, especially as she begged for the men to move the ice away. She was breathing heavily again, shivering and whimpering as the third cube circled around her bellybutton.

The bride's paintbrush ventured higher up, just barely avoiding his balls. He jerked a bit, trying to move his body in a desperate attempt to move away. His efforts remained futile, and the five brushes continued to paint his muscular body. He groaned and closed his eyes, wishing for it to end.

The next ten minutes dragged by slowly as both Naruto and Hinata were subjected to their respective torments. Although Hinata's was more intense, Naruto's didn't stop, making it difficult for them to endure what was happening to them. Once the allotted time had passed, the indigo-haired woman was given another five minute break. Her entire upper body was soaked from the melted ice, trickling down into the padding that covered the table. She continued to shake and shiver, thoroughly chilled to the bone from the frigid torture. Despite it though, her arousal had increased, especially when her breasts and nipples had been targeted. She could feel the moisture between her thighs even more as well as the needy ache that accompanied it.

Naruto's exposed cock was completely rigid, as his body was also reacting towards the teasing strokes. As much as he tried to block out the sensations, it was impossible, and he could feel every little brush against his skin. He yelled and nearly jumped out of his skin when the bride let her paintbrush sweep across his balls, which were hyper sensitive at that moment. The other four brushes dragged along different areas of his body, including his stomach, chest, sides, and now his right thigh. The bride's was certainly the most noticeable, though, and she began to paint his balls with deliberately slow motions. Naruto chuckled softly as the bristles tickled him, his face turning a bit red as he struggled not to lose it. This was truly hellish for him.

After those ten minutes were up, Hinata was given another break to recover and warm up. She felt sympathetic towards Naruto as he writhed slightly on his table, biting his lip as the women kept up with their paintings. However, she was unable to do anything to help him and before she realized it, those five minutes were up. To her dismay, another shot glass was positioned between her breasts, also filled with vodka.

"Okay, who wants to to do this one?" the groom asked.

"This one is mine," one of them spoke up, rising from his seat so that he could lean down over her breasts.

Naruto looked over just in time to watch the man attempt to pick the glass up using his mouth. He lacked the skills of his friend, though, and the glass fell from his mouth, causing it to land on Hinata's breasts and dousing her with the liquid. She gasped loudly, feeling the chilled vodka coating her chest and stomach.

"Ah, damn it," the man muttered, sinking back down on his seat.

Hinata was then instructed to open her mouth, where she was forced to wrap her lips around the bottom of another filled shot glass. A different man bent down and brought his face near hers, a smirk on his face. Blushing profusely, she could only lie there and watch as he lowered his mouth to take the glass from hers, succeeding in bringing it back and throwing his head back to swallow it all in a single gulp. If Naruto hadn't been pissed off before, he most certainly was now.

"That's how you do it," the man bragged to his friend.

"Fuck off," the other male muttered.

Naruto was given a few moments of respite when the women decided to each take a shot themselves. They were soon back to painting, though, and it was also time for Hinata's next question.

"When did the production of Nissan Skyline GT-R come to an end?" the groom asked her.

Hinata knew very little about cars, much less what year they stopped being produced. "Um..." She didn't want to endure the ice a third time, so she desperately scrambled for an answer. "W-was it...2003?"

"Ah, close," he replied. "It was actually 2002, but great try."

Just like that, the ice torment resumed, though this time with four ice cubes. One piece of ice switched from one thigh to another, while another made circles around her stomach. Two more tormented her breasts, skimming over every last inch of her mounds. She couldn't handle it, crying softly and pleading for them to stop. The cold was getting to her, but it did nothing to decrease her arousal.

Naruto wasn't getting off easy either, his balls soon coated completely with paint as the bride decided to cover the entire area. If he thought that was bad, however, upon feeling the soft brush against his erected cock, he swore loudly.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes wide as the woman happily painted his throbbing member. "S-stop it," he groaned, gritting his teeth. He couldn't move away from her brush, forced to endure every little stroke she applied. He felt the other four still working on different areas of his body. His nipples were targeted, as were his hips and thighs. His stomach was still being painted as well, as that particular design was rather intricate.

By the time ten more minutes had passed, both Naruto and Hinata were ready to lose their minds. A shot glass was placed between Hinata's thighs, and this time, the groom himself leaned down towards her nether regions to take it. Naruto, of course, witnessed the whole thing.

"Last question," the groom stated once he'd finished gulping down the alcohol. "How many expansions does World of Warcraft have as of now?"

Of course. Yet another question that Hinata knew she couldn't answer. She at least knew that it was a video game, but she had no clue how many expansions it had. "Mmm...five?"

"It has seven," he answered. "Today's really not your day, huh?" he added teasingly.

For the next ten minutes, Hinata suffered through the sensation of five ice cubes gliding all over her body. She felt one gently skim along the juncture of her thighs, causing her to beg more than before. It moved along her lips, occasionally grazing her clitoris. She cried and writhed as much as her immobile body would allow, her entire body shaking. Naruto wasn't faring much better, also pleading for the torment to stop. He was getting hornier by the minute as the bride coated his manhood in gold paint, working her way to his tip. When she finally got to it, he laughed softly, hating the fact that the brush tickled like no tomorrow.

"I can tell that you like this," the bride remarked playfully, circling the head of his cock. "And I love how sensitive your entire body is."

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata's tortures came to an end, the women taking pictures of Naruto's naked body with their cell phones. They had painted several designs on him, all of which were extremely detailed. One of the women had painted a fox on his entire chest, though it had nine tails instead of one. The woman who had been painting his stomach had made an intricate spiral around it. There were a few other random designs, such as flowers and symbols. His genitals, of course, were painted gold.

"I'd say that this is some of our best work," the bride remarked gleefully as she snapped one last picture of Naruto's painted body. "And don't worry, I kept your face out of the photos for your privacy," she said to the blond male.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he looked over to see that Hinata was panting heavily, her body still trembling from the effects of the ice. He could tell that she was freezing, and he wished that he could go over and warm her up.

Kabuto returned to the room a moment later, a smile on his face. He was accompanied by three men and two women this time, all of whom looked familiar to Naruto and Hinata. They recognized them from the three previous nights, though not all of them had attended all three. "Dessert will be served soon, so please allow my staff to prepare it," he said to the guests. "A few of my clients wanted to observe and see how you wanted to celebrate your special day, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me," the groom answered cheerfully, while his fiancee nodded in agreement.

To the couple's relief, all of the men and women cleared the room, most likely to engage in a few different activities while the next course was set up. Some went to smoke a cigarette, a few of the women went to check their hair and makeup, and others opted to use the time to make phone calls. Six staff members entered the room to clean the paint from Naruto's body, as well as the spilled alcohol from Hinata's.

"C-careful!" Naruto told the woman who was in charge of cleaning his genitals with a wet cloth. He felt like he was going to explode, but he was denied the release.

Fifteen minutes later, both of their bodies had been prepared for dessert. They were adorned with an assortment of small pastries and cakes, as well as a variety of fruits and nuts. Whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles had been added as well. Hinata's breasts had been completely covered in whipped cream and syrup, making them look like sundaes.

Once the guests returned, they wasted no time digging into the delicious treats that awaited him. They used spoons and pieces of fruit to dip into the creams and chocolate, enjoying every last morsel thoroughly. Hinata cried out softly, barely louder than a whimper, as she was once again subjected to the coldness that the desserts left on her bare skin. Naruto wasn't as affected, as he had been spared of the cooler sensations during his torment. Bit by bit, the food was slowly cleared from the nude couple, though they weren't going fast enough to Naruto and Hinata's liking. They wanted it to be over already and didn't know how much more they could handle it.

Once the last of the desserts had been consumed, the guests found themselves wanting more. "I want to eat something sweeter," the groom remarked, eyeing Hinata's immobile body.

"I know," the bride murmured in agreement, her gaze fixated on Naruto's erected cock.

Kabuto cleared his throat, getting the guests' attention as he approached the group. "I'd like to give you two a present, as a way to celebrate your new life together," he spoke to the bride and groom. "I'm sure that you're not quite satisfied yet, so I'd like to offer a bit of extra fun for this course. This time, however, you may use your tongues to lick their bodies cleaned. You and your friends are welcome to enjoy these two one last time before you go. I only ask that you please refrain from going any further than oral pleasure."

"Thank you, Yakushi-san," the engaged couple responded graciously, excited about this added 'gift.'

Naruto and Hinata soon found themselves doused in more chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles. Hinata gasped as two of the men began to use their tongues to clear away the whipped cream on her chest. The man on her right used slow, gentle licks, taking his time to clear it away. His tongue flicked lightly over her nipple, then circled it for a few seconds. The client on Hinata's left was much more aggressive than his friend, lapping greedily at the cool cream that covered her silky skin. He let his teeth skim along her nipple, giving it playful bite that didn't cause her any pain, yet surprised her nonetheless. When he began to suck on the nipple, she let out a gasp, her lavender eyes wide. She looked down to see the groom's nearing her lower regions, before feeling his tongue against her.

"Ah!" Hinata jolted from the sensation, then closed her eyes tightly as he carefully licked her womanly folds. She didn't want to see what was happening, but she could certainly feel it. The remaining three men were busying themselves with other spots on her body. One concentrated on her stomach, including her bellybutton, while another ran his tongue all over her neck. One of them seemingly had already had his fill of dessert, instead watching with amusement as his companions licked the beautiful woman clean.

"You like it, don't you?" he teased. "You sure sound like you do."

Hinata couldn't stifle her moans, hating herself for letting them hear her. What could she do, though? Between the aphrodisiacs in her system, and the ice torment from earlier, her body was begging to be satisfied. Although she desperately wished that Naruto had been the one to do it, she couldn't help how her body reacted to the oral pleasure. The groom was rougher than the man on her right, but less aggressive than the one to her left. He made sure to lick away every last bit of cream and syrup that had run down her nether regions, letting his tongue glide over her clit a few times. She could feel the man at her neck nip at her pale skin, leaving tiny indentations from his teeth. With another moan, Hinata turned her head to look over at Naruto, whom was experiencing the same scenario.

Naruto's eyes were clenched shut, but he could feel their tongues all over his body. Like Hinata, he had two guests licking away at his chiseled chest, including his nipples, as well as another at his stomach. The bride ran her tongue up and down his throbbing cock, happily lapping up the sweet syrup that coated it. Her friend licked the whipped cream off of his balls, moving teasingly slow. He let out a groan, his teeth gritted as he felt the two women simultaneously cleaning off his crotch. His arousal was through the roof, his tip leaking with arousal and mixing in with the chocolate. The need to cum was getting more intense, and he hoped that it would happen soon. His body shuddered as the bride ran the tip of her tongue along the head of his cock. She continued to swirl it around his shaft, teasing his tip every so often.

"He looks like he needs to be finished off. Desperately," the woman at his stomach remarked with a giggle, as if reading his mind.

Naruto hissed through his teeth as he felt his nipples gently sucked on, his length now sliding in and out of the bride's mouth. "Shit..." His tanned, sweaty body twitched as all six of the women attended to him.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Hinata, who turned her head and met his stare moments later. They were unable to suppress their moans of pleasure as they were orally stimulated. Eventually, they were forced to watch each other orgasm, their bodies shuddering with delight as they hit their peaks. While the bride swallowed Naruto's thick seed, the groom lapped away Hinata's juices.

Before they were given a chance to catch their breath, Naruto and Hinata were both instructed to open their mouths. A strawberry was placed in each of of their mouths, and they were told not to chew or eat them. They soon learned why when the groom bent down to aggressively kiss Hinata, taking the fruit from her mouth with his while the bride did the same with Naruto. The immobile couple could only lie there, stunned and dismayed by the unwanted kisses. It was over, though. Their fourth hellish night had finally come to an end.

Kabuto thanked the guests and ushered them out while the staff members began to clean Naruto and Hinata up from the remnants of the meal. The effects of the drink were wearing off, gradually allowing them mobility once more. He felt his cell phone vibrate and he pulled it from his coat pocket. What could Chiaki possibly want at a time like this? He turned to face the five clients that had observed the wedding party, smiling apologetically. "Please excuse me for a moment."

"Wait a minute, there's something that I wanted to discuss with you, if you don't mind."

Kabuto looked at the man whom had spoken up. Unlike the majority of his clients, whom were Japanese, this particular man was American. He was Kabuto's most important contact from the United States and had been a frequent customer for the past three years. "Not at all. Would you mind stepping out of the room with me?" They stepped out of the room, leaving them alone in the corridor. "Now, what can I do for you, Reed-san?"

"Ah, don't be so formal. I think we know each other well enough where we can go by a first name basis, Kabuto." The man had a cocky smirk, with a personality that matched it. He was only in his late twenties, but he had already achieved substantial wealth for a man his age.

"You're absolutely right," the researcher replied with a broader smile. "What can I help you with, Hunter?"

Hunter lowered his voice a bit. "That girl, Hinata. How much for her?"

"Pardon?" Kabuto regarded him with mild confusion. "Could you please elaborate?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," he replied with a snicker. "It's been awhile since I've gotten myself a new toy, and she's everything that I'm looking for. How much will it cost to make her mine?"

Kabuto had never received a request like that and it threw him off. "I'm not quite sure how you would want to handle that transaction. She comes from a rather prominent family, so it won't be an easy task to take her with you, undetected."

"You let me worry about that," Hunter replied carelessly. "I have a private jet, so it's not like I have to smuggle her through an airport. But anyway, here is my offer to you. I can't believe I still carry these fucking things..." He pulled a checkbook from his coat pocket, taking a moment to scribble on it, before handing it to the older man. "One million U.S. dollars. I don't know how much yen it converts to, but I think that's a fair amount. A gorgeous woman like that is worth every penny. I'm flying back to Texas late tomorrow night, and I want to take her with me."

Kabuto smiled. "For such a generous offer, I think I can make arrangements to make that possible. I will give you a call tomorrow to discuss preparations."

"Sounds good to me. She's so sweet and innocent...I'll have a fun time breaking her," he responded with a slightly sadistic grin.

Pocketing the check, Kabuto bid his client farewell and made his way down the hall. He entered a room that was designed as an office, letting out a pained groan as he approached the desk. There was a bottle of aspirin, which he immediately popped open to take two of them. He swallowed them dry, massaging his right temple with his index and middle fingers. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and called Chiaki back, still rubbing his throbbing temple. "What is it, Chiaki?"

"Yakushi-sama, I apologize for calling you, but I wanted to inform you that a building inspector came by this evening," she told him.

"And?" His voice held a hint of annoyance.

"Well, one of the things that he pointed out was the fact that there wasn't a second entrance into the building. He said that it was a safety violation and that it was mandatory to have an alternate exit out of the building in the event of a fire. Because of that, he threatened us with a hefty fine, so in order to avoid it, I showed him the parking garage to prove that there was another way out of the building."

Kabuto was quiet for a moment. "I see."

"But it stopped him from issuing any fines and he said that there were no other problems that he noticed," she quickly added. "I know that it's not a big deal, as we have building inspections on a regular basis, but I wanted to let you know about it."

"Thank you, Chiaki, I appreciate it. I've decided to keep Naruto and Hinata here overnight, rather than send them back to the facility."

"Is something wrong, sir?" she questioned.

Kabuto smirked. "No, not at all. It just makes things a bit more simple for me. I'll contact you tomorrow if I need you for anything. Have a good night." He ended the call, slipping his phone back into his coat.

There had never been any issues before regarding the lack of additional entrances or exits. Of course, that was because he'd always paid off the building inspectors, compensating them before they even arrived. Whoever had stopped by that evening was clearly not one of those he was accustomed with. Although he didn't see any reason to worry, he came to the conclusion that it would be in his best interest to have the couple remain in building they were currently in.

Kabuto emerged from the office, waiting for his headache to die down, when another one of his clients made her way towards him. The woman approaching him was in her mid-thirties, though she looked about ten years younger. Like Hunter, she was another one of his important contacts, though she resided from Germany. Her glossy dark brown hair cascaded down her back, and she wore a red dress that clung to her figure. Her lips matched her dress and she offered him a smile.

"Yakushi-san, I wanted to talk business with you," she spoke up, her Japanese much more refined than the American's.

"What can I help you with, Koch-san? Or should I call you Mila?" Kabuto questioned with a half-smile.

She returned the smile. "Mila is fine. What I wanted to discuss was that young man on display. The blond with the golden cock," she added jokingly. "I would love to make him my pet. This is what I have to offer." She handed him a check, already neatly filled out. It was about the same amount that Hunter had offered for Hinata. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds like we have a deal," he replied cheerfully. He was about to become a very rich man.

xxxXXXxxx

Hinata's face was buried in Naruto's chest, her petite body curled up on his lap as she cried. The events that had taken place earlier that day had shaken her to the core, leaving her both humiliated and distraught. As bad as the ice torture had been, being licked by complete strangers had been worse. For once in his life, Naruto was actually quiet, his expression solemn as he gently stroked her hair. Once they had been able to move their bodies again, Kabuto had instructed them to shower, before bringing them to a room at the opposite end of the building. They had been surprised to learn that they would not be returning to the facility that night, and were instead staying in what looked like a hotel room. It was much nicer than the plain white rooms that they were used to at the research clinic, clearly designed to cater to the wealthy clients. Kabuto hadn't bothered to give them any clothing this time, leaving them both naked.

Naruto held Hinata tight, trying to console her as she trembled against him. His back rested against the headboard of the king-sized bed, and he had pulled the comforter up to cover Hinata. She had suffered through forty minutes of ice torment, not to mention being covered with chilled food twice, so he wanted to make sure that she stayed warm. The hot shower had helped, as well as Naruto's body heat.

"I-I don't know if I can take any more of this," Hinata whispered, her voice so soft that he could hardly hear her. Her cheek leaned against his chest, his tanned skin glistening slightly from her tears. "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I wish I knew," he answered in a low voice. "After today...I don't know what the hell to expect."

She tilted her head back to look up at him, a defeated expression on her tear-stained face. "Tomorrow is supposed to be the last day, but...I have a bad feeling about it..."

Truth be told, Naruto did, too. They should've felt relieved that this hellish experience was about to end, yet the dread of what awaited them made it impossible. The blond bent down a bit and planted a soft kiss on her lips, then rested his forehead against hers. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together, okay?"

 **And that wraps up the long ass chapter. As stated before, the next chapter will be VERY graphic, so please be aware of that before continuing. I appreciate the reviews and I hope that you'll continue reading (we're almost there!)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay, I am so sorry that it took me over a fucking month to write this damn chapter up. Between getting my laptop fixed, having writer's block, and working on other projects, it took me much longer to finish than I had planned. But it's a long chapter so it kind of makes sense?  
**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains non-consensual sex/sexual activities. Viewer discretion is advised. This chapter has been edited, as I was uncomfortable adding certain scenes into it since I don't really want to scare off any more readers. But if you're interested in those scenes (one for Naruto and one for Hinata) they will be posted later on as bonus scenes. If you chose to not read them it will not make any difference, as it they are strictly optional.**

 _ **Side Effects**_

 _Chapter 19_

Sasuke's mind was working overdrive Friday morning. Mizuki had been sent to court for his DUI, but the judge had ordered him to be temporarily detained at the station while the matter was investigated. Although he had not actually caused any accidents, it didn't look good when a police officer was caught drinking and driving. Rather than let him off the hook or prematurely charge him, the matter was put on hold and he would be required to stay in a holding cell until the following Monday.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Mizuki complained indignantly, glowering at Suigetsu from his cell. "It's all your fault that I'm in this mess!"

"My fault?" Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't realize that I got you drunk and forced you to drive yourself home," he quipped sarcastically.

Mizuki was fuming. "We're supposed to have each other's backs! I wouldn't have arrested you if the roles had been reversed."

"Then that just shows how lousy of a cop you are," he replied. "Being an officer of the law doesn't give you a free pass. If anything, we did you a favor. Imagine if you had killed someone on your way home. Then you'd have a murder charge on your hands."

Mizuki stiffened slightly, suddenly a bit more on edge."Yeah, well, that wouldn't have happened. I wasn't even that fucking drunk, so you made a big deal out of nothing."

"You were highly intoxicated," Jugo pointed out. "Well over the legal limit. You said that you couldn't find your phone to call a cab, but I'm sure that the bar had a phone that you could've used. Or one of us could've picked you up. You weren't forced to drive but you chose to, and now you must face the consequences."

"You two are loving this, aren't you?" The man in the cell glared at them. "Acting like you're both so much better than me when you're not."

Suigetsu smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mizuki snapped. "I'm sure that you've done plenty of shit that you would never admit to."

"I have, but that's not the point. Like we said, your actions could've killed someone. You wouldn't want anyone's blood on your hands, would you?" he asked, a subtle edge to his voice.

Mizuki's lips tightened and he tore his gaze away from the two men outside of his cell. "Whatever..." He angrily sat down on the cot, his eyes fixated on the wall. The first time he had called Kabuto, he had mistakenly misdialed the number, resulting in a recording that had made him think that the researcher had intentionally ignored him. Once he'd realized his blunder, refusing to admit that Suigetsu had been right when he had said the number could've been wrong, he had tried again. Although he had dialed Kabuto's cell phone number correctly, his call had not been answered. Despite the fact that Kabuto had told him that he would never answer a call from a number that he wasn't familiar with, Mizuki had been persistent. The bastard could've posted his bail, with everything that Mizuki had done for him, but he couldn't seem to be bothered. After several ignored attempts, Mizuki was furious and beginning to panic. Was Kabuto seriously going to just leave him to deal with this on his own?

"It's funny how we're having this conversation," Suigetsu spoke up again, gaining Mizuki's attention once more.

"What do you mean?" He still refused to meet either of their gazes, instead choosing to stare at the wall. "What conversation?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "About you killing someone."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Mizuki demanded, his heart skipping a beat. "I didn't fucking kill anyone."

"I never claimed that you did. I just thought it was funny how we're on the topic," Suigetsu remarked coyly. "Do you remember the night Nakamo Seiya was murdered?"

He finally looked over at him, albeit warily. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, according to an eyewitness account, you were spotted at the location of Nakamo's murder around the time the coroner estimated that he had been killed. You claimed that you were elsewhere at the time," Jugo said.

"Who the fuck claimed that?" Mizuki abruptly stood up, even more on edge. He looked nervous, but he tried to mask it with rage. "That's a fucking lie. Whoever said that is full of shit."

Suigetsu crossed his arms in front of his chest. "At first, we thought the same thing. But then we decided to go through a few security cameras in the area to see if what the witness claimed was true. We saw the victim chase after the assailant after his wallet had been stolen, but we couldn't see what happened after that since there were no cameras in the actual location where Nakamo's body was found. But the assailant was wearing a dark hooded sweatshirt, and the witness said that he recognized you from a bar that he frequents on occasion while you were leaving the scene of the crime." This, of course, wasn't the entire truth. Shikamaru had come up with the idea of pretending to have seen Mizuki lure Seiya into a secluded area before emerging moments later alone. He and Sasuke hoped that Mizuki would confess once he was cornered. There was no physical evidence pinning the murder on him, but the pieces fit into place and he was becoming increasingly panicked.

"Are you insinuating that I killed the guy!?" Mizuki snarled, his anxiety increasing. "I don't know who the fuck this witness claimed that they saw, but it sure as hell wasn't me!"

"We had a piece of evidence brought into us today," Jugo informed him. "Your lost cell phone."

Mizuki swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to keep up with the charade. "Yeah, and? What about my phone?"

"Well, the person who found it decided to go through your phone so that he could find someone to contact you in order to return it to you. When he had no luck, he apparently decided to hack into your GPS to see if you could find your address saved in your phone and bring it back to you that way. He found something interesting, though. According to the GPS, you were, in fact, at the location of Nakamo's murder around the time he was killed. So not only did one witness see you leaving the area, but your phone pinpoints your location to the scene of the crime," Suigetsu said.

The older man gaped at him, trying to process what he was being told. Not only had someone seen him, and recognized him for that matter, but his phone had been hacked. This wasn't happening. "I want to speak to my lawyer! You legally can't go through my phone and I wasn't there the night that Nakamo bastard was killed. You're trying to set me up for something that I had nothing to do with!"

"You are correct about the fact that legally we can not go through your phone, even if you are in custody. However, if a third party brings the evidence to our attention, then we have the right to look into it. Especially with something as serious as a murder," Jugo remarked. "At this point, you are at least a person of interest in this case."

"I had nothing to do with it!" Mizuki vehemently denied, his eyes wild. "I want to speak to my fucking lawyer!"

Suigetsu smiled thinly. "And you'll get to, Mizuki. You have that right, of course. It's kind of funny..."

"What is?"

"Well, I just think it's odd how a young woman goes missing after filing a police report, which you took by the way, and the man whom assaulted her was found dead only a few days later. Nakamo Seiya had harrassed Hyuga Hinata, and the next day she went to the station to ask about filing for a restraining order. That was the last day that she was seen before she was reported missing. That Nakamo guy was apparently set on marrying her, but when she rejected him, he got violent. In the days following the Hyuga girl's disappearance, a few of her neighbors saw Nakamo lurking around the area near her apartment building, and he attempted to contact her several times by banging on her door. Making a lot of noise and causing a disruption. I can imagine that someone would want him to stop bringing attention to Hyuga's absence for some reason," Suigetsu said.

Mizuki swallowed a lump in his throat, his heart racing as he felt his skin grow clammy. "He was killed by a damn mugger because he was fucking rich. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was terrorizing that girl. And even if I did take the police report, so what? I haven't seen her since or heard from her. Not my fault."

"Cut the shit, Mizuki," Suigetsu suddenly snarled, his expression dark. "You already had our suspicions when you claimed that the person you were trying to call was your employer. Or that you worked for this person in some way. Who was it? Was he the one who wanted to quiet Nakamo before he brought more unwanted attention to the matter? Did he hire you to take Nakamo out and stage it so that it looked like a mugging? We have you on camera, and even if we don't have your face, we have an eyewitness whom recognized you, and your GPS destroyed your alibi for that particular night. You can speak to your lawyer all you want but the evidence is pretty obvious. Now, you can figure out what you want to do once you go to court on Monday, as you'll be questioned about the murder case in addition to that DUI. If I were you, I'd go for a plea bargain of some sort and give the name of the person who hired you to do the job. Or don't. Either you can go down alone or take the other guy with you. It's up to you, so choose wisely."

Mizuki was speechless, his mouth open but no words forming. He was backed into a corner right now. Even if they were bluffing, he was left with almost no options. Kabuto was refusing to answer his calls, and there was incriminating evidence against him. He'd thought that he'd been in the clear once he'd gotten rid of Nakamo, but he had been wrong. His lawyer would advise him not to say anything, and he himself knew his rights, but things weren't looking good for him.

"Do yourself a favor and tell us who ordered the hit," Jugo urged him. "If you want to continue denying it, then do so. Everything will be out in the open on Monday, and if you try to lie your way out of it, you will only make things worse for yourself. Your best bet is to tell us and on Monday, try to arrange a plea bargain. If not, then you, and only you, will most likely go to jail for this crime. How loyal are you to this 'employer' of yours?"

 _'Fuck fuck fuck!'_ Mizuki didn't know what to do. Kabuto had promised him that everything would work out, yet here he was, locked up in a damn holding cell with an impending murder charge, while Kabuto remained a free man. It was bullshit. Why the hell should he be the only one to go down for Nakamo's murder? Kabuto had been the one who wanted him dead, but he'd refused to get his hands dirty. He had bribed Mizuki with a considerable amount of money, yet that money would do him no good if he was in jail. No. There was no way Mizuki would take the fall for Nakamo's death, while Kabuto got away scot-free. Part of him wanted to continue denying the accusations, but he wasn't completely stupid. One way or another, the truth would be brought to light and he would be sentenced more harshly if he remained uncooperative. Coming clean was his only option at this point. He had discarded the murder weapon, but he still had the hooded sweatshirt at his house, which had since been washed. Yet traces of Nakamo's blood may have remained in the material, which would further incriminate him. He was fucked no matter what.

"So...what's it going to be?" Suigetsu questioned.

There was a long moment of silence as Mizuki kept quiet, gazing down at the floor. "I only did it because I was told to... He paid me to quiet the bastard down once and for all."

"Who hired you to do it?" Jugo asked. "Was it the person you've been trying to contact? What's his name?"

Another extended bout of silence. "...He's a researcher for that White Snake Medical Facility, and he wanted me to shut Nakamo up before he brought any more attention to the situation. His name is..."

"Yes...?" Suigetsu pressed.

"...Yakushi Kabuto. He's the reason why the Hyuga girl is missing," Mizuki mumbled.

"Her friend, Uzumaki Naruto, is also missing," Jugo added. "I'm guessing that he is responsible for that as well."

He nodded, refusing to meet their gazes. "He uses volunteers at his research facility, and those two were involved with the study that he was doing. Along with several other people." At this point, he had no care or loyalty towards Kabuto, since the sonofabitch had left him in jail cell to rot. If Mizuki was going down, he'd drag that smug bastard along with him.

"So he's keeping them at the facility then?" Suigetsu inquired.

"I'm guessing so..."

Without another word, Suigetsu abruptly left Jugo alone with Mizuki, hurrying through the station to find Sasuke. It didn't take long, and he nearly ran into him as he rounded a corner.

"Any luck?" Sasuke asked him.

Suigetsu grinned. "I'd say. He confessed to killing Nakamo and confirmed your suspicions of Yakushi. He hired Mizuki to murder him and make it look like a mugging."

This was it. This was what Sasuke needed to move in on Kabuto and the facility. All he had to do was say the words to Kakashi and then he'd get that warrant to search the place for Naruto and Hinata. He prayed that it wasn't too late.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto and Hinata had barely slept the previous night, their nerves keeping them awake for the majority of it. They had no idea what was in store for them for their final 'test' or whatever the hell Kabuto tried to claim it as. He had promised the couple that they would be released Saturday, meaning that they would be free in about twenty-four hours. That's what he had told them, at least. He certainly couldn't be trusted, and neither of them believed him for a moment that he would actually keep his word. They hoped that they were wrong and it was simply their own paranoia giving them such thoughts.

It was still rather early in the day, not even noon. Whatever was planned for tonight wouldn't be starting for at least six to seven hours, but as the minutes ticked by, their dread only grew. A worker had brought them each a tray of food, yet both meals remained untouched. Neither Naruto nor Hinata had any appetite, their stomachs in knots as they waited anxiously.

Hinata's heart pounded wildly in her chest and she could feel her body trembling, despite her attempts to keep it under control. She was trying to keep herself from panicking, reassuring herself that Naruto would be with her when it was time for the next event to begin.

The blond male pulled her into his arms, doing his best to calm her down. He couldn't blame Hinata, though, as he was nervous as hell himself. "Everything is going to be fine," he told her.

Hinata nodded but remained quiet, her cheek resting against his chest as she warily looked at the clock. It was 12:27 in the afternoon, and she wished that it was already over and done with. "I'm scared," she confessed a moment later as she looked up and met his gaze. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this whole thing..."

"I do, too," Naruto admitted, running his hand up and down her bare back in a soothing manner. "Kabuto is a lying bastard so we can't trust anything that he says." He wondered how Sasuke was doing on his end, though he hoped that it was going well. Kabuto hadn't paid them a visit yet, but it was still early. All they could do was sit around and wait until it was time.

The indigo-haired girl closed her eyes, cuddling against Naruto's body with a tired sigh. She felt physically and emotionally drained. Eventually, her lack of sleep began to catch up to her and she started to doze off. Naruto felt more awake and alert than she did, using this time to daydream about how badly he'd send Kabuto to the hospital. Or the morgue. The conniving researcher deserved nothing less. Noticing that Hinata had drifted off, he leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head, his fingers running through her hair almost absentmindedly. He had to think of something, and fast. But what could he possibly do? Even if he tried to beat the crap out of anyone who tried to stop them from leaving, they were still locked inside the building. Without the passcode, there was no way out, and the doors were too sturdy to be easily kicked in.

"C'mon, Sasuke," he muttered under his breath, his voice quiet enough where Kabuto wouldn't be able to hear what he'd said in the event that he was watching and listening in on them. "Get us out of here..."

xxxXXXxxx

Shikamaru had been napping on the couch when his cell phone went off, and he groggily reached over to answer it. "Hello?" he mumbled tiredly without checking to see who it was.

"Sorry to wake you, but there's a problem." Sasuke's voice sounded grave.

Suddenly fully alert, Shikamaru sat up, his heart skipping a beat. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Can you come down to the station and I'll explain it there? It will be easier, if you don't mind."

Not even fifteen minutes later, Shikamaru hurried into the police station, where Sasuke and Neji were both waiting. Judging by the expression on their faces, it couldn't have been anything good. He looked at them questioningly, wondering what had happened.

"Mizuki confessed that Yakushi Kabuto hired him to murder Nakamo," Sasuke explained. "It gave me what I needed to get a warrant to search the facility. Six of us went down there to check the place out, and we have one person in custody. She was the only one in the entire building at the time."

"She? So then Yakushi wasn't there? And neither were Naruto and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked with a frown.

Neji sighed, his gaze on the floor. "They found some of their belongings, like their clothes and cell phones. Naruto's car was found in the parking garage beneath the building, but they themselves were nowhere to be found. The woman in custody seems to know where Yakushi is, but she refuses to say anything."

"So right now, we're trying to track down Yakushi and hope that Naruto and Hinata are at the same location. Have you had any luck with getting in touch with that guy since getting Mizuki's phone?" Sasuke inquired.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I've tried a bunch of times, but no. I can't trace the call unless he answers, and after the third attempt, it seems that he blocked the number that I was calling from. As far as I know, he isn't aware of Mizuki's situation, so he probably thinks that he's the one who's calling and doesn't want to deal with him. Who was the woman that you arrested?"

"Yakushi's assistant, Kimura Chiaki. She has been nothing but uncooperative and refuses to say anything about her boss. She did say that she knows where he is but won't tell us," Sasuke added with a frustrated growl. "I've confiscated her phone, and as far as I know, she hasn't given him a heads up about what's going on. Probably didn't have a chance because she seemed pretty surprised when we showed up."

"Well, maybe use her phone to call Yakushi," Shikamaru suggested. "If she's his assistant, he's more likely to answer her call."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "I would, but her phone is locked and I can't get into it. I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to unlock it and from there, we can call Yakushi and hope that he answers. If he does, then you should be able to trace where it's coming from, right?"

"Yeah, that's all I need. It doesn't even have to be that long of a call. It's just that he refused to answer when we used Mizuki's phone, so I was never able to track him down. I'm sure that wherever Yakushi is, Naruto and Hinata are at the same location," Shikamaru replied.

"This is just one never-ending headache," Neji muttered, running a hand through his hair. "That woman doesn't care at all about what's happening to those two, as long as she can cover for her boss."

Sasuke began to pace. "This is ridiculous. We're so close but we're still missing that damn piece. All because that bitch refuses to cooperate even though she can be charged as an accomplice to the crime. She's not going anywhere any time soon, but even still, that doesn't help me at all. I'm running out of fucking time."

Shikamaru was used to seeing Sasuke as cool, calm, and collected, very rarely letting his emotions run wild. Yet it was obvious that he was stressed out about the situation. "Well, I'll try my best to hack into her phone and unlock it. With any luck, Yakushi will answer when I call, though I'm not going to say anything. He'll most likely assume that his assistant accidentally called him without realizing it. Hopefully."

"There's a chance that we could tip him off if he tries to call back," Neji mused. "If that happens, then he might take off and it will take us even longer to find Hinata and Naruto."

"First we have to get into that woman's phone," Sasuke spoke up, then turned his attention to Shikamaru. "As soon as you're able to get in, let me know and we'll see if we can track this bastard down."

"It could take me a little while to unlock her phone depending on how much security she has on it, but I'll make sure it gets done," he replied.

"And if you can't?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced out the window. "That's not an option that we can afford..."

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto and Hinata were awakened later that evening, both of them having slept for the past few hours. Naruto had fallen asleep about an hour after Hinata had, her body pulled against his as he snored loudly. A single loud knock had woken them up, and they groggily opened their eyes as Kabuto entered the room.

"Good, you're up. It's time for the two of you to get ready for tonight," he told them in that feigned cheerful voice as they tiredly sat up.

Hinata immediately tensed up, her heartbeat quickening as she realized that dreaded time had come.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her, and he glared at Kabuto. "What exactly is going to happen tonight?"

"Oh, it's a surprise and I wouldn't want to spoil it," the researcher replied dismissively.

"What the fuck are you forcing us to do this time!? Answer me!" Naruto snarled, his anger escalating. Hinata was terrified, and he wasn't ready for this either.

Kabuto sighed and rubbed his temple. "Why does it matter? You already know what the consequences are if you refuse to cooperate. My patience is thinning and I don't want to have to repeat myself again. I want you both showered within the next thirty minutes. From there, I will provide you with everything else that you'll need tonight, including an explanation. Now get a move on. I will return in a half hour." He turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

With Kabuto gone, Naruto let out a frustrated growl. "That bastard...I swear that I'm going to kill him for this." He didn't want to follow Kabuto's orders, but he was afraid of what would happen to Hinata as a result. Kabuto had made it clear that he would punish her in the event that Naruto refused to listen.

Minutes later, the couple stood beneath the hot spray of water in the shower, trying their hardest to remain calm. This was it. The final 'test' or whatever the hell Kabuto called it, was rapidly approaching. _'It will all be over soon,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He was losing hope that Sasuke would be able to find them in time. It was odd how he and Hinata were not returned to the facility last night, though it was most likely to make things more convenient for Kabuto.

Once the hot water began to run out, and they had both been thoroughly cleaned, Naruto and Hinata got out of the shower. They dried themselves off, then waited for the researcher to return. With her towel wrapped around her body, Hinata took a deep breath as she clung to her lover's arm.

Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "We can do this. We've made it through everything else, and in just a few hours, this will all be over."

Hinata nodded, but her grip on him tightened slightly. "And then we can go home."

Before long, Kabuto let himself back into the room, carrying two small plastic bottles. "The event will begin in about fifteen minutes, which will be more than enough time for these to kick in."

"Trying to drug us again?" Naruto's voice was surprisingly calm, but there was a menacing undertone to it. His blue eyes were dark and filled with rage as he glowered at Kabuto. He had to restrain himself from attacking the guy, knowing that he and Hinata would still be stuck in the building with no way out.

Ignoring the question, the researcher set the bottles down on top of the dresser. "I expect you both to finish the contents in the bottles and make yourselves comfortable while you wait for them to circulate through your systems. You may not like the idea of taking these, but they will help you get through the next few hours. You'll feel more relaxed and you'll be less likely to retain the memories of what will take place tonight. But you'll still be able to function fully, and it will boost your arousal."

With no other choice, Naruto and Hinata drank the amber-colored liquid, grimacing with disgust from the bitter flavor.

"Very good. I will come to collect you in fifteen minutes, which by then you should be much less tense. See you soon." Kabuto left the room again and re-locked it, trapping the couple once more.

Within minutes, Naruto and Hinata could both feel the effects of the drink coursing through their systems. Their anxiety melted away, and their bodies seemed to feel lighter and warmer. They lay on the bed together, facing each other as they fully succumbed to aphrodisiac. It was as if some sort of muscle relaxant had been added to it, which was probably the most likely scenario.

"Fuck, I feel weird," Naruto mumbled, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"Me too," Hinata agreed, snuggling closer to him. "But I'm not as nervous anymore..."

Although they were still a bit apprehensive, their minds were no longer racing with panicked thoughts. The blond male felt his lower regions stir as Hinata's breasts squished against his chest. He groaned with pleasure when she leaned closer to kiss his neck, wrapping his arms around her. His fingers entwined in her hair and he tugged gently, forcing her to look at him. He then brought his lips to hers, his manhood becoming completely rigid in a matter of seconds.

Hinata moaned into the kiss, feeling his erection poke at her thighs. She ground against him, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Naruto pressed her against the headboard of the bed, positioning himself between her legs. He easily slid into her, groaning with delight as he felt her walls embrace him. His hips thrust back and forth, gradually going deeper until he was completely buried inside her. Hinata gasped, her nails digging into his tanned skin for a moment.

The door opened, and a smug-looking Kabuto stepped into the room. "Good to see that it's kicked in completely. With that being, said, I'm going to need the two of you to come with me."

Naruto growled, annoyed that they had been interrupted. He was horny as hell now and he was on his last thread of patience with Kabuto. "Where are we going?" He demanded, making no effort to move from his current position. His throbbing cock remained inside Hinata, whom was still pinned against the headboard.

"You're about to find out. Let's go. _Now_ ," he added with an edge to his voice.

With a frustrated groan, Naruto reluctantly removed himself from his lover's hot, tight walls.

Hinata also looked disappointed but said nothing. She approached the researcher, holding onto the blond's arm.

"Please put these on," Kabuto instructed them as he produced two black leather collars from inside his coat pocket.

The couple did as they were told, exchanging confused glances as they did so. Luckily, whatever was in their system kept them from panicking. They followed the white-haired man out of the room, though they headed in the opposite direction that they normally went. Kabuto led them down a corridor, then took a left. Naruto and Hinata had never been down this part of the building before, and as they walked, they could hear the faint sound of music. Hinata tugged lightly at the collar around her neck, her body feeling warm as they continued on. The music was growing louder, and more clear. There was a set of double doors all the way down at the end of the hall, which were closed.

"The next four hours will be the final test for this study," Kabuto told them, without bothering to even glance back at them. He knew that they weren't going anywhere and they would be foolish to try anything. "Once it's over, you will return to the room for the night. In the morning, you will both be brought back to the facility, where you will sign the release forms. When you are finished, you will be free to go and return to your normal, everyday lives. The rest of the payment will be transferred to your accounts immediately." This was a bold-faced lie but he certainly wasn't about to tell them that.

Naruto took Hinata's hand, giving it a squeeze as they approached the doors. As soon as Kabuto opened them, the music boomed much louder and bright colored strobe lights illuminated the large, dimly lit room.

"What the fuck...?" Naruto mumbled as Kabuto ushered them in.

Hinata looked just as surprised and she gripped his hand a bit tighter.

The room was filled with dozens of people, all of them stark naked. Many wore collars around their necks just like Naruto and Hinata did. Others wore black eye masks, similar to those worn at Masquerades.

It was difficult to tell just how many people there were but there had to have been well over seventy. It looked like they were in some sort of nightclub, though this was no ordinary club.

"I'm sure you've noticed how there are several people wearing collars such as yourselves. They are participants of this study just like you. Those wearing masks are my clients that have the right to take control of anyone wearing a collar. We'll refer to them as 'masters'. They may request you to take part in a certain activity and they are also free to join in at any time that they would like. Over the next four hours, you are to do as you are told. Refusal will result in punishment. So I suggest that you two put some effort into utilizing that time. I can see everything that you do so I'll know if you decide not to engage with the crowd."

Within that large room, there were eight smaller ones branching from them. All of them were currently being used. One of the rooms contained a young woman who was harnessed from the ceiling, while a small group surrounded her, touching and groping her restrained body. In another room, a masked woman was teasing a collared male, slowly stroking him as he sat tied to a chair. She was whispering something into his ear, her grip around his member tightening.

Besides whatever was going on in the smaller rooms, there was plenty going on in the main area. Many of the collared individuals were engaging in a variety of sexual activities as a form of entertainment for the wealthy clients. Naruto and Hinata could see threesomes, several forms of BDSM that included tying the subjects in compromising positions while others ravished their bodies. There was even a larger group of people taking part in an orgy, with seven people involved and others attempting to join in.

"Tonight, you will be referred to as 'slaves' so if you hear the term, you know what it means. And slaves, of course, must do exactly as they are told. Now that I've given you an explanation, you two must take part in this event until it is over. It ends at midnight, so make sure to enjoy yourselves."

With that, Kabuto turned and walked out the double doors, closing and locking them behind him. There were no other visible doors, meaning that they were, in fact, stuck in this place for the next few hours.

"Fuck," Naruto muttered, looking around the vast room. From where he stood, he could see a few masked men staring at Hinata, and he tugged her towards a different area.

"Where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned, allowing him to pull her along. Normally she would be a flustered mess, but she remained rather calm. The drug had numbed her senses quite a bit, making everything seem hazy.

Knowing that they would be expected to at least participate, Naruto pushed Hinata against one of the walls. He crashed his lips into hers, pinning her wrists so that she was boxed in. He was still aroused from earlier, when he'd been fooling around with Hinata before being dragged to this crazy sex party. He lifted her leg up, poking at her entrance with the tip of his cock. It easily slid in, and Hinata let out a pleasured moan, gripping onto Naruto's shoulders tightly. The blond lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to thrust in and out, keeping her pressed against the wall. He could feel her lips softly brushing along the base of his neck, making him throb even more. His fingers entwined in her long hair, his other arm around her waist.

Hinata's breathing became more rapid, and she met his gaze, her lavender eyes hooded. Naruto's were dark with lust and he started to move faster. He swore under his breath, bouncing her up and down on his cock as he held her up. Her nails dug into his tanned skin, leaving small indentations as she clung onto him.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned, letting out a gasp when he nipped at her neck.

A small crowd had gathered around them to watch, interested in the couple that had just arrived. Naruto and Hinata paid no attention to them, lost in their own lust as the blond continued to pound into his lover. Luckily for them, no one made a move to join in, instead allowing the two of them to ravish each other. Hinata cried out from a particularly harsh thrust, and her walls clenched around his member. They were both panting heavily, and Naruto's lips crashed against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

After a few more minutes of this, they both began to reach their peak. Hinata hit hers first, her walls clenching around his member as she let out another cry of ecstasy. She buried her face in his shoulder, shuddering with delight as she orgasmed. Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her for a bit longer, then decided to change it up. He put her down, and she fell to her knees in front of him, her legs a bit shaky. She immediately took his hard cock into her mouth, sucking and licking him clean of her juices. Her hands gripped his hips to help keep her balance, taking his entire length down her throat.

"Damn, Hinata..." Naruto muttered, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. He began to guide her back and forth, groaning with pleasure each time he slipped back down her throat. Not for the first time, he wondered if she lacked a gag reflex, or if she simply had exceptional control of it. He glanced over at the small gathering around them, slightly annoyed by their presence, but it wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting that to happen. His thoughts shifted back to Hinata as she continued to suck on him, up and down his shaft. Her tongue lapped over his hyper-sensitive tip and his grip on her hair tightened. "Fuck, Hinata...you're so good at sucking dick...make me cum..."

The indigo-haired woman needed no extra incentive to keep up with her efforts, wanting to give him the release that he had been desperately craving. Her tongue swirled all around his manhood, her moans sending small vibrations all throughout the area. Naruto thrust in and out of her mouth over and over again, getting closer and closer to the edge. He let out another obscene groan when she swallowed him again, feeling one of her hands reach in between his legs to caress his balls.

Hinata's breasts bounced as he practically face-fucked her, clutching onto his hip to keep herself from falling over. Her other continued to lightly massage his balls, her fingers skimming over him in a teasing manner. She looked up at him, her lavender eyes locking with his blue ones. Naruto was breathing heavily, his face slightly flushed as he smiled down at her. Knowing that he was about to cum at any second, Hinata let his cock hit the back of her throat again.

"Shit shit shit," Naruto mumbled. "Hinata...I...I'm gonna...f-fuck!" He squeezed his eyes shut just as he exploded into her mouth.

Hinata eagerly swallowed every last drop of his seed, now using both hands to hang onto him. Once she had finished, she ran her tongue over his member to clean up any remnants of his arousal. She could feel him gently stroking her hair, and she looked up to see him with a dazed smile on his face.

"Good show," a masked woman remarked gleefully. She was holding a leash, which was attached to a collared male that stood nearby. "I think we should move this to a better area, don't you?"

Before they realized it, Naruto and Hinata had been ushered to the center of the large room. There were quite a few groups nearby, a mix of masters and slaves sexually pleasuring one another. A collared girl was taking it from behind from a masked man while orally servicing another. A bit further down there was a threesome, consisting of two female slaves and a male master. It was clear that these participants were under the influence of the same substance that had been given to Naruto and Hinata.

"Play with her tits," a masked man instructed Naruto with a smirk on his face. "You know she wants it."

If Naruto had been in the right state of mind, he probably would've told the guy to fuck off and tried to get Hinata away from the area. However, his mind was hazy, and he wasn't exactly thinking straight. Besides, they'd already been warned of what would happen if they refused to participate. They just had to get through the next few hours and then everything would be fine.

Hinata suddenly found herself on the floor with Naruto's hands grabbing at her chest. "Mmm...Naruto-kun..."

The blond male greedily ravaged her breasts, groping the large mounds without reserve. He pinched her pert nipples, making her squeak softly. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She reached up and began to run her fingers through his hair. Naruto leaned down to kiss her, then moved his lips downward. He nipped at her throat, continuing his way towards her chest. Smirking, he brought his face to her breasts and began to kiss those as well. His lips brushed against her nipple, while his fingers kept up with the sensual rubbing. He gave them a squeeze, earning a pleasured moan in response.

Hinata gasped, writhing beneath him when his teeth lightly skimmed over her other nipple. She whimpered when he began to suckle on it, closing her eyes as she gave in to him. His hands cupped and massaged her breasts, going a bit rougher than before. He had cum not that long ago, but he was already growing hard once more. It was impossible not to, though. Between her moaning, the sensual whispering of his name, and the alluring way she arched her back, it was more than enough to send him into another lustful frenzy. He greedily sucked on her nipple, pinching her other between his thumb and forefinger. Her skin felt warm and silky, and he circled the area around her nipple with his tongue.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured again, her lavender eyes half-lidded in a way that turned him on even more. She wasn't paying attention to the small crowd of bystanders, her concentration focused solely on him.

After a few more minutes of this, Naruto was ready to take it to the next step. He pulled her up into a sitting position as he got on his knees in front of her. Squeezing her breasts together, his hardened cock slipped in between the voluptuous mounds. "Oh, shit..." he breathed, his eyes closing for a brief moment. From there, he began to thrust back and forth, his member hugged within her breasts. He was leaking profusely with arousal, which was enough to lubricate him well enough to allow him to keep up with the rhythmic pace.

Hinata leaned back slightly to give him a better angle, enjoying the way his cock slid in between those peaks. She smiled up at him, her breathing picking up a bit. "Mmm..."

"Does that feel good?" Naruto asked in a deep, low voice. "Do you want me to fuck your tits until I cum again?"

"Y-yes," she gasped, feeling his manhood slide in and out sensually.

He grinned impishly as he thrust again, making sure to keep her breasts together. His pace quickened, continually leaking a steady supply of pre-cum to remain lubricated. Like Hinata, he paid no attention to the perverted crowd that was observing, concentrating on his movements. He kept this up for awhile longer, gradually getting closer and closer to the edge. Hinata came, her body shuddering slightly from the intense stimulation even as he continued to thrust in and out. She panted heavily, her gaze locking with his just as he reached an orgasm of his own, his seed spurting between her breasts. The warm fluid began to leak from her cleavage, running down her stomach.

"You," a masked man told a female slave as he gave her a light push. "Lick that guy's cum off of her."

The young woman nodded obediently, joining the couple on the padded floor. She looked to be about their age, with short light blond hair and green eyes and she moved closer to Hinata as Naruto pulled back. The girl brought her face to Hinata's stomach, licking away Naruto's spilled seed. Her tongue ascended upwards, towards the coated breasts, where she began to lick those clean too. Hinata was a bit surprised by this, but she did not complain or try to push the girl away. Naruto watched the spectacle with wide eyes, unable to look away. He couldn't help but think how sexy it looked, Hinata leaning back as the blonde woman lapped away his cum.

Once Hinata had been cleaned off, another master spoke up. "Both of you," she said, nodding at the two girls. "Lick him clean until he gets hard again."

Naruto found himself sitting back, his legs spread as both females ducked their faces down to his crotch. While Hinata's tongue ran up and down his cock, the other girl delicately lapped at his balls. He was not used to this at all, and he couldn't help but squirm as waves of pleasure coursed through his groin. "Shit...that feels good..." he mumbled, his eyes closing. "Oh, damn..."

Hinata had no problem sharing her lover with the blonde girl, pleased that Naruto was enjoying it. It wasn't long before he had grown rigid again, and the trio was given further instructions. Naruto lay down on the floor, the blonde girl straddling his face while Hinata mounted his cock. While the indigo-haired woman began to bounce up and down on him, she reached to caress the slave's breasts. They were much smaller than her own, but they were beautiful nonetheless. The blonde reciprocated the motion, squeezing the large mounds before her as she leaned in closer. She smiled shyly at Hinata, then drew closer to bring their lips together. Naruto's tongue darted along her womanly folds, holding onto her ass while Hinata moved up and down on him. This was hot. He orally pleasured the blonde, licking at her sensitive mound. His tongue dipped towards her clit and she squeaked into the kiss she shared with Hinata.

Eventually, Naruto made her cum, tasting her juices as she let out a cry of ecstasy. She wasn't as sweet at Hinata, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Moments later, he orgasmed, this time filling Hinata's tight walls as he let out a loud grunt.

Everything felt like a blur as the night grew later, with Naruto and Hinata participating in a variety of activities. At one point, he took her from behind while she sucked on another male slave's cock. Normally he wouldn't have allowed it, but he was certainly not in the right state of mind. All of the slaves were feeling the same effects, their minds in a haze. Only the masters remained completely sober, wanting to assert their dominance and control.

The couple was separated after awhile, with Naruto being led to one room while Hinata was brought to another. Hinata barely registered what was going on as a masked man gently took hold of her wrist and tugged her into the secluded area.

Hunter smiled, gazing down at the perplexed woman in front of him. "Sorry to drag you away so suddenly but I've been waiting all night to have some fun with you."

Hinata looked at him with mild confusion. She could tell that Japanese wasn't his first language, but at least she could understand him.

"My name is Hunter, by the way, and I'd like for the two of us to get to know each other."

Before Hinata realized it, she found herself bent over a table. There were straps attached to the table, and when they were fastened around her wrists, she was forced to remain in that position.

"Just relax," he said soothingly, rubbing his hand along her back. "I'm not going to hurt you." He planned on doing that once he'd returned home with her. She was small and delicate, with perfect unblemished skin that was just begging to be marred. He had quite the arsenal of whips and toys that would slowly but surely break her. For now, though, he would go easy as to not completely frighten her.

A clip was placed on each of Hinata's nipples, and he had slid a small vibrator within her soaked walls. An even smaller toy, a simple bullet, had been inserted into her ass and a ball gag had been placed into her mouth. Moments later, the clips and toys began to vibrate, causing her to let out a muffled moan. She looked over her shoulder, watching as the older man stood behind her.

Hunter smirked and began to massage her breasts, his erection poking at her behind as he did so. "You like that?" He asked, leaning down so that his lips brushed against her ear.

Hinata made another muffled noise, closing her eyes as vibrations pulsated against her most intimate places. She squeaked through the gag when he gave her breasts a harsh squeeze, then felt him reach down to grab her ass.

"Do you like it rough? Or do you prefer soft?" Not that he really cared, his fingers trailing over to her hip. "God, you're so fucking beautiful. I don't think you realize just how many people here want you. But none as much as me," he added.

He continued to grope at her chest, all while the clips sent tiny jolts throughout her hyper sensitive nipples.

Hinata could feel the other toys down below, though she felt no pain or discomfort. She vaguely wondered how much longer that would last and how close it was to midnight. It would all be over soon and then she could finally be with Naruto again.

While massaging her breast in his left hand, his right moved down her flat stomach and slipped between her thighs. He felt her twitch the moment he touched her clitoris.

"Relax," he murmured, his breath warm against her ear. "Just enjoy it."

Hinata let out a few moans as he gently stimulated her, all of them muffled behind the gag. To her surprise, he paused and removed it from her mouth, carelessly discarding it off to the side.

"On second thought, I wanna hear you as you cum," the masked man told her with a smirk, using his abilities to get her closer to the edge. "In a little while, I'll be bringing you to see your boyfriend, so you can look forward to that." He and Mila had agreed to allow the couple one last session together before they were separated for good, as a sort of parting gift.

Hinata's breathing picked up, the toys and Hunter's fingers making her twitch and moan. Her eyes were clenched shut as her body gave into the sensations coursing throughout it. She was almost there.

"Come on," he goaded her, rubbing her with her own juices.

"Ah...mmm..." Hinata let out a gasp, envisioning Naruto as she climaxed. Her body trembled for a moment, then she let out a content sigh as she relaxed once more.

He grinned. "That's it. Now, let's keep this going." He removed the clips from her nipples and grabbed onto her breasts.

Hinata cried out, feeling his erection poking against her behind. He was dripping with excitement, and he wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. He would wait, however, as there would be plenty of time for that later.

"Are you a little slut?" He teased, groping her chest and grinding against her. "You love it when that blond guy fucks you, huh?"

Hinata nodded, recovering from the orgasm even as the toys continued to stimulate her. "Y-yes," she breathed.

"You want him to come and fuck you as hard as he can?" Hunter gently removed the toys, then used one hand to pinch her nipple while his other slipped between her legs. "You're going to get to soon. So I'll make sure that you're nice and wet for your boyfriend." A single finger slid in and out of her, as she was already soaked to the core. "You want him?"

"Yes!" It came out more as a loud whisper and she gasped.

Hunter smirked, adding a second finger as he moved in and out of her. She was still tight, even now, which made it even better. He let go of her breast and grabbed onto her thick hair, pulling her head back without hurting her neck. The last thing he wanted was to damage his cute little slave before he even brought her home with him. She certainly put his others to shame and he couldn't help but wonder how easily she bruised. Her pale, creamy skin was perfect, and the thought of marking her made his mouth water.

Hinata panted heavily, still trapped in that bent over position as he stimulated her. Her mind was still hazy, though the effects would probably begin to wear off soon. She was exhausted and it wasn't long until he made her climax a second time. Her mouth opened but no sound came out as her body shuddered. She felt him withdraw his fingers and he licked them clean, releasing his hold on her hair.

The man watched with amusement as she struggled to catch her breath, barely conscious. She most likely would've collapsed had it not been for the table. He would give her time to recover, after all of that. For now, he would just wait for his cue.

While Hinata had gotten acquainted with her 'owner', unaware of the arrangements that had been made with Kabuto, Naruto had met his.

Mila had clipped a leash onto his collar and tugged him away towards a more private area. The room she had selected was the largest, besides the main one of course, and had two doors. One connected to the room next to it, while the other led somewhere that Naruto didn't know. It must've been a different exit of some sort, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't have time to ponder though as she pulled the leash down so that he was forced onto his knees. The blond frowned slightly, the effects of the drug slowly waning.

"I don't tolerate disobedience," she told him. "And I expect you to call me 'Master'," she added. "If you misbehave, you will be punished."

Naruto gave a small snort. "Is that so?"

Mila smiled thinly, peering down at him through her mask. "You just made your first mistake, little boy. If you resist, you will regret it," she remarked, echoing Kabuto's earlier threat.

Naruto's head was still rather clouded, and he didn't want anything done to Hinata because of his actions. All he could do was growl when she pulled a black bondage mask over his face, blinding him.

"Crawl towards me," she commanded him, taking a few steps back. "You are my pet and will treated as such."

The blond swallowed back the insult he was about to say, instead doing as he was told. He felt ridiculous and he couldn't see for the life of him. Naruto wasn't used to being dominated but he would've been more open to the idea had it been Hinata rather than this strange woman. Moments later, he felt her sit on his back, giving his ass a smack.

"Good boy," she congratulated. "Keep it up and you'll get a treat. But first..." Mila got off of him and made her way towards a small table that was in the corner of the room. There were a few items on it, though Naruto couldn't see any of it. With a smirk, she grabbed a black ring and returned to her leashed pet.

Naruto stiffened when he felt her clasp the ring around the base of his cock, tightening it to the point where it didn't hurt but was certainly restricting.

"Now you can't cum until I allow you. And I think I want to torment you for a little while," she whispered into his ear. "Now, stand up." Once he had done so, she pushed against him until he had backed into a wall. Metal cuffs had been bolted into the walls, and she restrained each of his wrists to keep him in place.

Naruto tugged at the restraints, realizing that he wasn't going anywhere. He hated the damn mask, as it felt hot and sweaty against his face. His eyes were blocked off, but at least he could breathe through the opening in the mouth area.

"What, you don't like it?" she teased, as if reading his mind. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." Without wasting another moment, she ran her fingertip over the tip of his cock, watching as it twitched slightly. "You are in the perfect position for me to tease you for hours," she said with a laugh. "But we don't have all night, so I'll have to make due I suppose. Oh, and one more thing."

Naruto swore loudly when he felt her slip a hand behind his ass, inserting a small vibrating bullet into him. She had lubed it up, but it had certainly been a surprise and he tensed up. He could feel the sensations travel through him and he let out a groan.

"We wouldn't want to ignore that G-spot," she snickered, giving his member a squeeze. "Just think about how much more intense it will be. Not being able to cum until I allow you, all while the toy works its magic."

The German woman proceeded to torment the blond male with a variety of tactics. First she had slowly stroked him up and down, purposely running her fingers along his tip. His rock-hard manhood throbbed needfully in the ring, and he couldn't help but thrust into her hand as his arousal was built up. With a sadistic smirk, Mila began to tease his member with a feather, moving it all along the sensitive organ. With a growl, Naruto tugged at the cuffs, unable to ignore the maddening torture.

"Fuck!" he yelled when she circled his dripping tip with it, moving it along the slit.

"Mmm, you seem like you're enjoying this," she remarked with amusement. "I wonder how long you can endure it."

He couldn't, that was the problem. The bullet was pretty noticeable, and the need to cum was becoming even greater as she kept it up.

Mila used the feather for a little while longer before getting down on her knees in front of him and taking him into her mouth. She smirked when he let out a loud gasp, her tongue running along the underside of his cock. Her fingers brushed against his inner thighs, traveling up to his balls to make him jerk. When he squirmed around too much, she grabbed onto his ass to keep him in place and swallowed his entire length. As nice as it felt, though, he wasn't able to cum, which frustrated him greatly.

By the time Naruto was sure he was going to lose his mind, his member was throbbing like crazy. He was reduced to a begging mess as Mila cruelly edged him over and over again. He'd figured that with how many times he'd already came today that the need to do so again wouldn't have been so intense. He was wrong apparently.

"Please let me cum," he pleaded, only to feel the mask pulled off from his head.

"Ask me properly," the woman replied with a smirk, her fingertip just barely gliding over his tip, right at the slit.

He groaned, feeling embarrassed but also desperately needing relief. "Master, may I please cum?" He hated this bitch.

Mila grinned. "Hm, good boy. I think you've suffered enough." She removed the ring from the base of his cock, then proceeded to stroke him up and down.

"Oh, fuuuck..." Naruto gritted his teeth as he bucked into her tight grip. "Ah, shit...!" He exploded only moments later, quite loudly with a few more obscenities mixed in. His seed spurted onto the floor as she moved away, leaving a quite a mes. "Damn..." He panted heavily, his muscular body glistening with sweat.

"Very good," she said, as if speaking to a child as she uncuffed him. She then turned him around to remove the toy from his behind, tossing it aside. "Now wait one moment." Mila went over to the door that connected to the next room over and opened it. "Ready when you are."

Naruto heard a male voice respond and he frowned in confusion. Ready for what? His eyes widened when an unfamiliar masked man entered the room through that door, carrying Hinata in his arms. She looked exhausted, her eyes barely open as Hunter brought her over.

"Hinata! What the hell did you do to her?" Naruto snapped.

"Whoa there, calm down. Pretty sure she's just wiped out, so relax... You should learn some manners, kid," he said smugly.

Mila smiled. "He still needs to be trained a bit."

Naruto ignored the comment as he took Hinata from Hunter, holding her tightly against his chest. "Hinata?" He heard her murmur his name, and she tiredly looked up to meet his gaze. She gave him a small smile, reaching up to stroke his cheek. Naruto returned the smile, glad to be reunited with her.

The masked woman cleared her throat to get their attention. "Let's get things started, shall we?" Her glossy red lips curved into a smirk.

xxxXXXxxx

Kabuto groaned, looking at the empty bottle of aspirin with annoyance. His migraine was getting worse and it seemed like no amount of medication was helping. These headaches had become steadily worse over the past few weeks and he was at a loss of what he should do next. He would most likely have to contact one of his connections in order to find something more potent. Sure, it was illegal, but he couldn't care less about that aspect. Anything was better than this skull-crushing migraine.

His cell phone buzzed on the desk a few feet away, and he let out a loud sigh. He reached over to grab it, noticing Chiaki's name as the caller. "Hello?" he answered with a hint of aggravation. With how he was feeling, he was in no mood to carry any sort of conversation. To his surprise, however, there was no response. "Hello?" Still no answer. "Damn it, Chiaki, answer me," he growled. After waiting another few seconds of receiving no answer he huffed and ended the call. She must've accidentally called him without realizing it, hence the reason why there was no response. Kabuto was in too much pain to care about any other possibility as to why she hadn't answered him. He glanced over at the clock, noticing that it was after eleven o'clock. The party would be ending in less than an hour, and then he could get the hell out of there and hopefully get some sleep. He would try to find some medication the following morning. After all, he was going to be rich very soon, the two checks locked up in a small safe. He'd been instructed not to cash them until Naruto and Hinata had been successfully taken by their respective 'owners'. Of course, neither of them knew about it, which was how he wanted to keep it for now.

"I'd better go pop in and see how it's going," he mumbled, rising from his seat with an exasperated sigh. The loud music and bright flashing lights would only further the throbbing pain in his head, but he would just have to deal with it. Based on what he had been watching through the cameras installed all throughout the main area, as well as the smaller separate rooms, things seemed to be going well. That drug was certainly coming in handy in keeping his subjects willing and docile. Nevertheless, it would be best for him to go in and see for himself.

xxxXXXxxx

"We want to watch you two go at it again," Hunter told them, a smirk on his face as his attention remained focused on them.

"Fuck each other like you're never going to see each other again," Mila added, amused that they were unaware of the fact that this would be true.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, his hands clamping down on Hinata's shoulders as his lips met hers. He was between her legs, his cock rubbing up against her wet entrance. Hinata moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. The kiss became more heated, more passionate, and her fingers combed through his hair. Naruto cupped her cheeks as he dominated her mouth with his, pushing against her so that she was forced to lie down with him on top of her.

"You're so damn wet," he whispered huskily into her ear as his manhood easily slid inside of her.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun..." Hinata mewled softly, her lips brushing against his jaw.

Everything still felt rather hazy for the indigo-haired woman, but the effects of the drug were beginning to fade for Naruto. He was much bigger than her, so he technically should've been given a larger amount to keep him in a similar state. Regardless, he was more than willing to take his adorable lover all over again, smiling down at her as he thrust in and out of her.

Hinata's hands traveled down to his shoulders, where she gripped onto them. Her tight walls clenched around his aching member, hugging him tightly. Her lavender eyes stared up into his bright blue ones, her beautiful face flushed. Unable to resist her cuteness, the blond leaned down to kiss her rosy lips again, holding her petite body close to his as he slid back and forth inside of her. One of his arms wrapped around her slender waist, while his other hand cupped the back of her head. Hinata's legs wrapped around his waist, compelling him to go faster and deeper. They were breathing rather heavily, both of them gradually growing tired as the night's events began to take a toll on them. Naruto certainly had enough energy to keep going, though, and he kept up with the rhythmic motions.

Hinata moaned and whispered his name, burying her face in his shoulder as she clutched onto him. He made her feel good in ways that no other person could possibly achieve, and she clung onto him more tightly.

"Fuck her nice and hard," Hunter instructed them.

Mila's lips twisted into a smirk. "You two can do better than that."

Naruto began to go harder and faster, slamming into the young woman lying beneath him. He nipped at her lower lip, then moved so that he was nibbling on her earlobe. Hinata gasped, her hands moving down to his muscular biceps. Naruto pounded into his lover with vigor, almost in a trance. His sweaty body slid sensually along hers, and he let out a groan of ecstasy when she began to nibble at his neck.

"Hinata...shit, that feels good," he mumbled, moving her left leg over his shoulder. By doing so, he was able to slide in as deep as he could, causing Hinata to let out a cry of pleasure.

"Naruto-kun...! Mmm..." Her walls clenched around his member, and she felt as though she was fazing in and out.

Hunter and Mila watched with amusement, already imagining the things that they would do to those two later. There was only about a half hour left before the event was going to end, but everything had been prepared. Hinata would be flown to America, while Naruto would be sent to Germany, returning to their 'owners' homes.

Unaware of what was going to happen once the night had come to an end, Naruto kept up with his frantic thrusting. He slammed into her over and over again, squeezing her right breast in his hand. Hinata's mouth opened to let out a scream, but no sound came out. She gazed up at him with hooded eyes, her breathing sporadic as he pounded into her. Naruto found her to be sexy beyond belief, making him want to cum that much more. His lips crushed against hers, his tongue snaking into her mouth. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, and her walls clenched around him. He then began to kiss her neck, pulsating inside of her.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered, dropping the honorific as her eyes closed. Since she was much smaller than Naruto, she was still feeling most of the effects, though she was starting to feel light-headed and lethargic. Her body was physically exhausted from the past few hours, but she craved one final orgasm.

Naruto kissed her soft cheek, sliding in and out of her. "Fuck...Hinata..." His arms wrapped around her and she grabbed onto his shoulders once more.

It wasn't long until they'd reached their limit, and they finished at the same time. Naruto swore loudly, exploding deep within her walls as they hugged him tightly. He could feel her body trembling beneath his, and he held her close, both of them panting heavily. After one last spurt, he collapsed onto her, his face buried in her soft hair.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Mila questioned a moment later, her lips curved into a half-smile.

Neither of them were able to answer immediately as they struggled to catch their breath, their hearts pounding wildly in their chests. After a few seconds, Naruto managed to raise his head, gazing down at the indigo-haired woman. Hinata's eyes were closed, fatigued from the intense session.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining," Hunter said with a smirk as he took a step closer to the couple. He wanted Naruto to get off of Hinata so that he could take her and leave. His plane was ready to go and the sooner they could get out of Japan, the better.

Naruto, however, made no effort to move as he reached down to stroke her cheek. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded tiredly, her lavender eyes still closed as her heartbeat finally began to slow down. "I'm fine..." she murmured sleepily, enjoying the warmth of his hand against her pale skin.

"We really must get going now," the masked man said with a bit of insistence.

"Go where?" Naruto asked with suspicion.

"Into a different room. There's still a half hour left and I intend to to get in one last thrill with her," he lied. In all reality, he had a car waiting for him in the parking garage, ready to transport him and his new slave. The second door in the room would be a quicker way for him to get to that part of the building without having to weave in and out of the chaos going on in the main room.

The blond carefully removed himself from Hinata and gathered her into his arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her.

"We don't like waiting," Mila said with a bit of force. Like Hunter, she also needed to get things moving if she wanted to bring Naruto back with her. "Get away from the girl."

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but there was a sudden commotion outside of the room, in the massive main area.

"POLICE! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of his best friend's voice, and he felt a huge wave of relief. Sasuke and the rest of the police force had managed to get into the building, thanks to the help of Shikamaru. Once he'd managed to unlock Chiaki's phone, Sasuke had used it to call Kabuto's. He had been able to keep the researcher on the phone long enough for Shikamaru to pinpoint the exact location of where Kabuto was. From there, the police had rushed directly to the private building, breaking through the sturdy doors and storming the building. Naruto couldn't remember ever feeling this relieved, and he could hear the sounds of officers attempting to round up the participants.

In his state of distraction, Naruto was caught off guard when Hunter abruptly snatched Hinata from the blond's hold, intending to make a run for it through that back door. There was a reason why he had chosen this room, as it was the only one that accessed an alternative escape route. He wasn't able to get very far, though, as Naruto's fist collided directly into his jaw. Feeling it shatter, he let out a choked yell of pain, dropping Hinata from his grasp. Naruto quickly caught her in his arms, and Hunter collapsed to the floor, blocking the door.

Mila tried to leave the room, only to be intervened by Yahiko and Konan. She attempted to fight off Konan's advances to arrest her, going as far as violently attacking her. Konan had no choice but to counter the blows, breaking Mila's nose in the process when the German woman lunged at her. Yahiko dragged Hunter away from the door, cuffing his hands behind his back as Konan restrained Mila.

"Please take her," Naruto said, gently handing Hinata off to Yahiko. Knowing that she was now safe, he rushed through that back door, knowing that it was chaotic in the main room. He had only one thing in mind, and that was to find Kabuto. No doubt the little bastard was probably trying to escape from the building, but there was no way in hell that Naruto would allow that to happen.

Luck happened to be on Naruto's side as he emerged into a hallway, seeing Kabuto hurrying towards a set of doors at the end of the corridor. The police had not yet found or apprehended him, most likely too busy dealing with pandemonium in the party room. Naruto sprinted towards the researcher as fast as he could, the effects of the drug almost worn off completely as he closed in on him. He was seething with rage, with only a single thought going through his head. He was going to kill Kabuto.

Kabuto hadn't noticed Naruto following him right away, his piercing migraine keeping him distracted as he tried to leave the building. By the time he realized what was going on, Naruto was already on him.

The blond male grabbed Kabuto and slammed him into the wall as hard as he could, causing him to rebound and crash onto the floor. Naruto then grabbed him by the throat and rammed him against the wall again, driving his fist into Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto's eyes widened and he let out a breathless gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. A second blow to the cheek knocked his head against the white wall, leaving behind a small blot of crimson. Naruto wasn't done, though, and he threw the older man onto the floor, pummeling his fists into him over and over again.

Kabuto struggled to get away, coughing and spluttering blood as Naruto punched him repeatedly. His glasses had fallen off and cracked upon hitting the floor. Naruto's fists collided with his face, chest, and stomach, bruising and bloodying him as he was completely overcome with fury

"You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you for this!" Naruto roared, consumed in his anger. After everything that Kabuto had done to them, especially Hinata, all Naruto cared about was ending that monster's life. He deserved nothing less. The sounds of bones crushing and and raspy, wheezing gasps filled Naruto's ears, but he wasn't satisfied yet.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke yelled, running over towards them.

Naruto ignored his friend, intent on beating Kabuto to a pulp. Even when the researcher went limp a moment later, Naruto continued to pound into him without reserve, blood splattering onto his face and chest.

Sasuke grabbed onto him and tried to pull him away from Kabuto's unconscious body. "Damn it, Naruto! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

Naruto managed to punch him a few more times before Sasuke was finally able to yank him back. He wanted to keep beating that sick piece of shit until he was dead, but Sasuke kept him from doing so. He understood why Naruto had reacted so violently, and he couldn't fault him for it, but he didn't want his friend with a murder charge on his head.

"Naruto, that's enough," he said, letting go of him but moving in front of Kabuto so that Naruto couldn't resume his assault.

Breathing rapidly, Naruto leaned against the wall, leaving smears of blood on it. He was still furious, but more relieved than anything else. After being given a towel to wrap around his waist, Sasuke led him outside of the building, where there were several police cruises parked, as well as a few ambulances. The slaves were being treated by medical personel, while the masters were detained in the backs of the cruisers. Naruto found Hinata lying on a stretcher in the back of one of the ambulances and he rushed to her side.

Hinata smiled upon seeing him, slowly recovering from the effects of the drug. She was uninjured, but the EMT had wanted to do a quick check to make sure that she was okay. "Naruto-kun," she whispered, reaching for him.

Naruto leaned down and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's over," he whispered into her ear as he held her close. "It's finally over..."

 **Okay, so I really hope that I didn't scare anyone off and I tried not to go too overboard, but obviously I was aiming for a specific theme. If nothing else, hopefully you enjoyed Kabuto getting beaten within an inch of his life. The epilogue will be posted within a few weeks, and I will also post the extra deleted scenes after the epilogue for those who are interested.**


	21. Epilogue

**Finally, the story is coming to an end. It's about damn time and even though it took me a little while to figure out how I wanted to end it, I'm content with the final result.  
**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Epilogue_

After being checked out by the medics following the bust, Sasuke had driven Naruto and Hinata to Naruto's apartment and dropped them off. Neither of them wanted to be alone, needing each other for emotional support. Exhausted from the night's events, they took a shower together and cuddled in Naruto's bed. The blond wore a pair of black sweatpants, while Hinata borrowed one of his orange t-shirts. They were still shaken up by what had happened, the relief they felt made up for it.

"You look better in my clothes than I do, ya know," he quipped, his arm wrapped around her. Whatever had been in his system had completely worn off, but his memory of the last several hours was hazy. He couldn't quite remember what exactly had happened earlier, but for that he was grateful.

Hinata was experiencing the same feeling, which she felt was for the best. The less she remembered, the better. "I'd have to disagree with you on that," she said with a soft smile. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the warmth of Naruto's body against hers as she snuggled against him.

The following morning, Naruto and Hinata headed to the location that Sasuke had given them the address to. Rather than speak to them at the police station, Sasuke had requested that they meet at Itachi's firm. Naruto's car had been removed from the parking garage at the facility and returned to him earlier that morning. When the couple arrived, Sasuke and Neji were already there waiting for them. Upon seeing his cousin, Neji pulled Hinata into a hug, relieved that she was okay. Well, physically at least.

"Sorry to drag you all out here, but it's too noisy at the station," Sasuke explained as he led them into Itachi's office.

Itachi was seated at his desk and he offered a smile. "Thanks for coming, you two. I'm sure that after everything you've been through, this is the last thing you want to deal with."

Naruto returned a brief smile, taking a seat on the small sofa, with Hinata beside him. "No, it's fine. I just want to get this over with."

Hinata nodded in agreement, though she remained silent. She was slightly nervous, unsure of how this meeting would go. She felt Naruto grab her hand and give it a light, reassuring squeeze.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There's quite a bit to go over, and you're not going to like it."

Naruto smirked. "Kind of figured. What happened to that piece of shit, Kabuto? Where is he?"

"He is currently at the hospital," Sasuke explained. "You beat him pretty hard."

The blond male snorted. "He's lucky that's all he got. If you hadn't pulled me away, I would've killed that bastard. I still want to."

"Understandable, but there's a bit of an issue. Kabuto was in critical condition last night, but they were able to stabilize him. That being said, he wound up with some permanent damage that he will not recover from," Sasuke informed them. "He's awake, but he's practically a vegetable. It's too soon to tell if anything will change, but as of now he can't speak or function on his own."

"Did I really hit him that hard?" Naruto questioned, unable to deny the sick satisfaction he felt.

"Well, in a way, but there's more to it," his friend replied. "Some tests were run on him at the hospital and the doctors discovered that he had a brain tumor. He most likely was unaware of this, as there are no records of him getting his head scanned."

It was true that Naruto and Hinata had noticed Kabuto experiencing some sort of pain. Between the wincing, irritability and constantly rubbing his temples, it began to make sense. Over the counter medications typically didn't work on such medical issues. Hinata felt a twinge of pity for him but Naruto felt none whatsoever.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "With the head trauma that he received as a result of you beating him, it led to some issues and he wound up with some bleeding on the brain. It caused him to have a stroke and left him with permanent damage. The doctors are working to remove the tumor but there's nothing that they can do about his current state. With that being said, I'm afraid that you'll have to appear in court, Naruto. You didn't realize he had a tumor and you obviously weren't in the right state of mind, but you'll still have to defend your case."

Hinata looked at Naruto with concern, worried that he was going to have to stand trial for this.

"I can provide a lawyer," Neji stated. "We're not going to let you get locked up over this. Any judge in their right mind would dismiss the case but either way, I'll make sure that your legal issues are taken care of."

"Thanks, Neji," Naruto replied with a grin. "I owe you one."

Neji gave a dismissive way. "I'll contact him now and have him meet us here in a little bit. He doesn't live far from here."

"There were some other concerning matters," Itachi spoke up, looking down at a document. "I'm not sure if you two aware, but it seems as though Kabuto tried to 'sell' you off to a couple of his clients."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in shocked disbelief.

Hinata had an equally stunned expression, speechless. Last night was a blur, so she couldn't remember many details.

"The American man and the German woman. Those two were the clients he had made a deal with. Apparently, the American paid Kabuto quite a bit of money to to abduct Hinata and bring her back home with him," Itachi told them.

"Wait, what!?" Naruto's anger flared. He then remembered when that bastard had tried to run off with Hinata during the chaos the previously night. "That piece of shit seriously tried to buy Hinata? He's lucky he got away with just a shattered jaw."

"The German woman did the same thing, intending to bring you home as well. Both of them are currently awaiting trial, along with the rest of the clients that were arrested," Sasuke said. "We had to make a few international calls, since they are out of our jurisdiction, but both of their houses were raided. The woman had a sex chamber of some sort, which isn't illegal or anything, but the man..."

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke...what the hell did they find in his house?"

"Four women were being kept there and...well, they claimed that they were his 'toys'. Basically, he bought them as sex slaves or something similar. They were in pretty rough shape from what I was told," he replied solemnly.

"And he was going to do the same thing to Hinata," the blond male mumbled in realization. To say he was pissed was understatement. "You're fucking kidding me..."

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up softly, gently holding onto his arm to keep him from freaking out.

Sasuke decided to change the subject before his friend got even angrier. "Moving on, Kabuto's assistant is being charged as an accessory to the crime, including withholding information. Mizuki confessed that he murdered Nakamo Seiya per Kabuto's orders. He was hired to kill him and make it look like a mugging gone wrong."

"There was a massive amount of videos in the research facility's possession," Itachi informed them. "Some candid, some showing experiments... There are several dozen people who were involved in the same situation as you. It's likely that all of you will be compensated for the pain and suffering you experienced while you were kept there. Obviously, Kabuto breached the contract, making it null and void. Since he was the head researcher, and no one can seem to figure out who really owns the building, the facility will be shut down. Kabuto is not fit to stand trial, but with the amount of money he had in his possession, it will likely be split up for each of the victims, including yourselves."

"Well, he does still owe us the other half," Naruto remarked with a dry laugh, trying to keep his anger at bay. He was still seething, and if it weren't for the fact that Hinata was clinging to his arm, he likely would've punched the nearest object. If it was up to him, he'd find that American bastard and skin him alive along with Kabuto.

Neji spoke up. "There is something that I'm curious about. Why would Kabuto risk his reputation like that? It seems unwise that he would go through so much trouble just to make money from his clients, or whatever he calls them," he added with disdain. "Did he really put his reputation on the line for something like that? Even if he did have the means to blackmail the participants, eventually things would've come to light sooner or later."

Sasuke pulled a folder from a briefcase that he'd brought with him. "This might make things a bit more clear."

"What's in there?" Naruto questioned.

"It seems that Kabuto didn't really care about the possibility of his reputation being tarnished since he had plans to leave the country next week," Sasuke explained. "I found all of this in a safe in his office. There are documents and cards in here that show he was going to take on a new identity. New name, birth certificate, everything that he would need to start a new life. He apparently took the money from his clients to purchase a house, as well as his own research facility in the UK. He had a plan ticket and everything, and it seems that none of his employees had any knowledge of this, including his assistant. Apparently he just planned to leave without informing anyone and in order to gain the necessary funds more quickly, he was willing to do whatever it took to get him what he wanted. So he didn't care about his reputation, seeing as he would've started a new life before it caught up to him."

"Are you serious?" Naruto was dumbfounded for a moment then gave snort of contempt. "That asshole really had everything planned out to the last detail, huh."

Itachi processed the information. "Even if he was the head researcher, he still had only a certain amount of authority, but if he had his own facility, he would have the freedom to do much more. It's strange because I had my guys look into who the actual owner is but so far they've found nothing. Even going through documents, the owner remained anonymous and the signatures he'd written for legal purposes are impossible to look into. They looked like scribbles so we don't have a name. But I did find one thing out," he added with a sigh. "I can't say that I'm surprised because the whole thing seemed sketchy to me. Sasuke... I found out who killed Shisui."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Who?"

"His name was Kimimaro," he replied. "Shisui was suspicious of the facility and tried to do some investigating. When he got too close to the truth, Kabuto hired that man to kill him and make it look like a mugging gone wrong. Just how Mizuki murdered Seiya, only Seiya was more of an annoyance that Kabuto wanted to shut up before things got out of hand. Kimimaro died last year of leukemia so we can't arrest him or anything. But it's closure, I guess..." That much was true. He was disappointed that his best friend's killer wouldn't be brought to justice, but at least he now had his answers.

"Yeah..." Sasuke was quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in. He hadn't been as close to Shisui as his brother had been, but his death had still been an unexpected blow. He turned his attention back to Naruto and Hinata, deciding to change the subject. "By the way, none of your names will be released to the public, so it's not as if the entire world is going to know what all of you went through. We wanted to protect everyone's identities and the videos are set to be destroyed."

Hinata let out a small sigh of relief. She had been worried that her father would find out what had happened, as she didn't want to go through that embarrassment. With any luck, that would remain a secret.

Neji's phone buzzed and he looked down at it. "The attorney has just arrived, and he'll be in shortly."

"Damn, that was quick," Naruto commented. "You weren't kidding when you said that he didn't live far away. Who is this lawyer anyway?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the office door burst open. "Naruto-kun! It's great to see you and I am more than happy to defend your case! It's good to see you too, Hinata!"

"Lee!?" The blond was in utter shock for a second, as was Hinata. "You're the lawyer that Neji hired?" Lee never struck him as the type to get into such a profession.

"Yes! It has always been a passion of mine to help people in their most difficult times!" Lee proclaimed. "I promise that I will clear your good name at all costs!"

Naruto was a bit taken aback by Lee's enthusiasm, but he smiled. "Thanks a lot, Lee. If Neji hired you, then it's obvious that you're good at what you do. I'm just a little surprised that you wound up being a lawyer. It must be difficult to argue for a living without crying," he joked.

"He does," Neji deadpanned. "Lee is...very passionate about his job. So it's not rare to see him cry..."

"They are tears of joy! There is no shame in a grown man crying!" Lee exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

Neji sighed. "Lee, calm down a bit."

"Here are the details of the case," Sasuke said, handing a folder to the overly-excited attorney.

Lee took a few moments to look through it, frowning a bit as he read it over. "This whole thing is pretty ugly, but I have utmost confidence that we can win this. I'm not sure which judge will be reviewing the case, but when I find out, I can plan accordingly. There are two possible judges that will most likely wind up dealing with it. The first and less preferable option is Shimura Danzo. He can be tough, and even with the trauma that you both endured, he's not just going to give you a free pass. Terumi Mei is a better bet, and she'll be more sympathetic about the situation. Regardless of who is assigned to the case, I will not rest until those charges are acquitted."

"Thanks," Naruto repeated his gratitude. "I understand that there will be some legal costs-"

"Naruto-kun, forgive me for interrupting, but I refuse to take any sort of payment from you. It may have been a few years since we've really seen each other, but I still consider you a friend," Lee told him. "Besides clearing your name, I know that you and Hinata are both entitled to quite a bit of compensation, as with the rest of the victims. Just sit back and let me do what needs to be done."

Itachi smiled briefly. "It's impressive that you've become a lawyer at such a young age."

"Thank you so much!" Lee yelled, bowing as everyone else sweat-dropped.

Twenty minutes later, the meeting had come to an end, and Naruto left the office with Hinata. They were both still a bit wary about the upcoming trial that Naruto would have to take part in, but Lee had helped to ease those worries. The two of them would have to appear in court regardless to testify about what had happened to them at the facility.

"Are you okay?" Naruto suddenly asked Hinata just as they got to his car.

The indigo-haired woman paused, a bit caught off guard by his question. "Well, I'm nervous about you having to stand on trial about Kabuto..."

"I'm not talking about that," he told her, his eyes locked onto hers. "That American guy...if he had taken you..." His hands clenched into fists, unable to finish the sentence.

"But he didn't," she calmly pointed out, then smiled gently. "So please stop worrying about it."

Naruto sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." He unlocked the vehicle and the two of them got in, wanting to get out of the chilly weather. "So, what do you want to do right now? There's nothing we can do until Monday, so we might as well enjoy ourselves in the meantime."

Hinata was about to reply, but she heard the soft beep of her phone receiving a notification. "Excuse me, Naruto-kun," she apologized, pulling her phone out of her coat.

"Anything important?" he questioned, allowing her to check it.

"Wait a minute..." Hinata frowned slightly as she looked at the screen. "This is..."

Naruto had a confused expression on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh...yes...it's just that..." she trailed off for a moment, making sure that she was seeing correctly. "Do you remember when I said that awhile ago, my bank account had been emptied? I closed that account, but it looks like that same bank opened it back up to reimburse me for the missing funds... It's all here."

"Really? They actually gave it back to you? That's great," he told her with a grin. "I'm just wondering why they did it all of a sudden. Didn't they claim that it wasn't their responsibility and that they wouldn't do anything about it?"

Before Hinata could respond, her phone received a call from an unfamiliar number. She hesitated briefly before answering it. "Hello?"

Naruto kept quiet, unable to hear who the caller was or what they were saying. He noticed how Hinata's eyes widened a bit, as if she was stunned. Who was it?

"I-I'm doing well. How are you?" She paused, making the blond male even more curious. "You want to see me? For what reason?" Another pause, this one longer. "I, um...I suppose I could meet with you." The suspense was killing Naruto. "Yes, that works for me. I'll see you then. Goodbye." Hinata ended the call, then looked over at Naruto. "Th-that was my father. He wants to meet with me on Tuesday."

"You dad? What does he want?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance. He was still pissed about what Hiashi had put her through before she couldn't take it anymore and left. What did he want with Hinata all of a sudden? "Wait, was he the one who had that money returned to you? You said that you thought he was the one who drained it from account."

Hinata sighed. "I was never able to prove it, but it's what I assumed had happened. He didn't mention anything about the money over the phone, but I don't think it's just a coincidence that he called me right after I found out I had been reimbursed." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "He didn't go into details, but he wants to speak to me in person."

"What does he want to talk about? The fact that he was a jerk for trying to force you into something that you didn't want any part of? Or how he decided to screw you over when you refused?" Naruto couldn't help but be a little angry about the situation.

"He didn't get into things, but it almost seemed like he wanted to apologize," she told him. "He sounded pretty nervous, like he expected me to hang up on him. I'll admit that part of me wanted to, but I decided to hear him out at least. I'm not going to expect much from this visit, but it will give me a chance to see Hanabi, which is the main reason why I've decided to go."

Naruto nodded in understanding, knowing how much Hinata missed her younger sister. He certainly couldn't blame her for wanting that much, and even if her father had been a complete asshole, he was still her father. "What are you going to do if he actually does apologize?"

"I will accept it," she admitted. "But it's not going to erase everything that has happened between us. Our relationship is still going to be strained for awhile, and I don't know if it will ever be the same, but all I can do is take it one step at a time. If it doesn't go well, I have no obligation to remain in contact with him." **  
**

"Are you nervous?" he inquired.

Hinata shook her head. "Not really, no. I'm interested to know what he has to say to me. After everything that's happened, the aspect of speaking to my father isn't as daunting as it was before. Even if things take a turn for the worse, I can handle it."

Naruto smiled, reaching over to caress her hair. "Since he loves me so much, you should definitely bring me along with you," he teased playfully. "I wonder how he'll react when I tell him that I'm sleeping with his daughter."

"Naruto-kun," she squeaked out in embarrassment, her face turning bright red.

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But if you need me there for moral support, I'm more than happy to go with you. Anyway, I remember that I promised to take you to get ramen a few weeks ago. We never got the chance to, so why don't we go now? Maybe it's still a little early, but Ichiraku's is open and I don't know about you, but I'm freaking starving."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "I would love to go with you."

Naruto grinned. "Good, because I've been going crazy for the past two weeks. I get pretty cranky when I'm denied my ramen."

 _Six months later_

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

"We're...mmm...we're going to be late..."

"Tch, they won't notice if we're a few minutes late..."

Naruto continued to ravish Hinata, nipping at her neck lustfully. He rubbed himself against her, pinning her against the bed underneath him.

"You know that Sakura will," she pointed out with a giggle, letting out a small pleasured moan a moment later. "We can pick up where we left off tonight."

"But I don't wanna wait," he said with a pout. "Besides, I really don't feel like driving that far away..."

Hinata smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek. "They only live forty minutes away. I'll drive if you want. We promised Sasuke and Sakura that we'd have dinner with them and I don't want to cancel on them at the last second."

"Okay," Naruto sighed, reluctantly stopping what he was doing. He peered down at her, then gave her an impish smirk. "You're mine the second we get back."

"I won't stop you," she teased playfully.

Naruto got off of her and took hold of her hand, pulling her up off the bed. His gaze was fixated on her delicate hand, more specifically on the engagement ring she wore on her finger. The one that he had given to her just the night before. Some people might say that they were moving too fast, but he disagreed. He knew for a fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinata, especially after everything that they had been through together.

Naruto had been lucky when it was time for him to go on trial for the damage he had done to Kabuto. Not only was Lee one hell of a lawyer, but the case had been given to the more lenient judge, Mei. She didn't need much convincing to throw the case out, finding that Naruto hadn't been in the right state of mind when he had attacked Kabuto. Between the trauma that he and Hinata, along with the rest of the victims, had suffered, as well as the humiliation, degradation, and the fact that the researcher had attempted to 'sell' them, she felt that Naruto's motives were justified. Also, he couldn't have known about Kabuto's medical condition, as the researcher himself had not been aware of the severity of his symptoms. Kabuto had been too caught up in his scheme to care about getting himself checked out. No one had come forward to defend the man during the case, not even the owner of the facility, which had been shut down shortly after the bust. The tumor had been removed from the bastard's brain, but the damage had already been done. He would have to spend the rest of his life in a facility, unable to care for himself in any way. To Naruto, it seemed like a more satisfying result than a typical jail sentence. For someone like Kabuto, who valued his high intellect, being rendered in such a pathetic state would be sentence worse than death. He would have basically no function or control of his own body, not even able to wipe his own ass. Hidan had mentioned something about a friend of his whom had promised to 'take good care of him', which was the icing on the cake.

Mizuki had been sent to jail, and even Chiaki was required to serve some time for her part in the whole scheme. Several other employees of the research facility, as well as many of the wealthy clients, were also sentenced. Even money couldn't solve their problems, especially after going through all of the evidence. Only a handful of the workers had been unaware of what had really been going on, including the fitness instructors, so they were not charged in the matter. The American man who had attempted to take Hinata with him had been given one of the harshest sentences, especially after those four women were found locked in his mansion. The woman who had wanted to take Naruto to Germany with her had also been given jail time. Sasuke had sent both of them back to their home countries to be sentenced, as they were not under his jurisdiction.

Once the court hearings had finally come to an end, Naruto and Hinata could finally begin to move on with their lives. Hinata had moved into Naruto's apartment with him during that time, each of them receiving a hefty settlement from the case, along with the rest of the victims. After some consideration, they had opted to move out of the city, purchasing a house together in a much more quiet town. The two of them had gone to counseling, needing to speak with a professional after that nightmarish ordeal. The silver lining was that neither of them remembered much about the final night, right before Sasuke and the rest of the police force had come to their rescue. Regardless, the memories of everything else that had happened during those two weeks of captivity would take some time before fading. Hinata had been more affected than Naruto by those events, given her more sensitive nature. Even during those difficult times, Naruto had nothing but patience and support for her, slowly but surely helping her get past what they'd been through. Obviously, Hinata had felt pathetic for feeling such a way, given the fact that Naruto had gone through the exact same thing. Naruto, of course, as well as the counselor, had assured her that it was perfectly normal. Little by little, they were able to overcome the darkness that had turned their lives upside down, now able to build a new future together.

At first, Naruto had been careful not to make Hinata uncomfortable, figuring that she'd be afraid of intimacy after going through such hell. To his surprise, however, Hinata seemed to have no issues in that matter, returning his affections with the same eagerness. It was apparent that despite the sexual torment they'd been put through, she was just as willing to engage in those activities as he was. Some days they were content with just cuddling, while other days they had at least three rounds. Either way, Naruto never pressured her into anything that she wasn't up for, which wasn't much. **  
**

Hinata had met with her father upon his request, and although they still had a long way to go, the two of them were on their way to rebuild their strained relationship. The fact that his business partner had lost his only child had been a bit of an eye-opener for Hiashi. He had admitted that he had been wrong to try to force her into such a horrible situation, and he had expressed his regrets. Also, just as Hinata had suspected, he had been the one whom had drained her bank account, only to return it so that the bank could reimburse her. Hinata was still disappointed that he father had gone through such lengths to make her life difficult, but she also had to admit to the fact that if he hadn't put her in such a position, it's likely that she never would've reconnected with Naruto on that fateful day. As much as she wanted to be angry with her father, that little factor kept her from harboring a drawn-out resentment. Hiashi had quickly accepted her relationship with Naruto, though he wouldn't have had a choice either way. Hanabi, of course, was ecstatic to see her older sister again, just as Neji was relieved that she was no longer in danger. Hiashi was not aware of what Naruto and Hinata had gone through, thanks to the fact that their names had not been released to the public to protect their identities. For that, Hinata was grateful, as that was really not something that she wanted to get into with her father. It was awkward enough on its own without the added embarrassment.

They had enough money to hold them over for quite awhile, but they chose to find new jobs rather than wait around. After all, the money wouldn't last forever, as large of a sum as it was, and working gave them a new sensation of normalcy. Naruto had experience in several different fields, and he was able to find a good-paying job subcontracting with a small company. Hinata tended to the majority of the housework, but she had also picked up a part-time job in a bakery. Her last job had been an absolute nightmare, so the aspect of doing something she actually enjoyed had seemed like a foreign aspect. Compared to the city, there were a lot less rude customers to deal with, which made it even better.

"It's not too late for me to fake a stomachache, ya know," Naruto quipped as he grabbed his keys off the counter.

"I figured that you'd want to hang out with your friend," Hinata remarked.

He gave a small snort. "I saw him last week. But yeah, we've had this dinner planned for months now and are just getting around to it. In our defense, we've all been busy."

"Things have been pretty hectic," she agreed, shrugging on a light coat.

"That's an understatement." Naruto grabbed hold of her hand, his finger brushing over her ring, and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Ready to go? This will be the first time I get to introduce you as my fiancee," he added with a grin. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

Hinata smiled up at him. "Then let's go. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

The blond smirked. "Well, maybe another minute won't hurt..." he murmured as his lips met hers.

 **And that concludes the story that took me forever to finish. I'm sorry if you didn't like how I ended or how I didn't get more in depth with certain parts (the counseling, moving, Hinata's relationship with her dad) but I didn't feel the need to. I also suck at writing court scenes so I opted not to write one out. Again, sorry if you were disappointed and felt as though I half-assed it, but it was not my intention to make it seem that way. I simply chose to go the route where an explanation is given and the loose ends are tied. My collaborator and I decided that it would be more satisfying to permanently disable Kabuto rather than throw him in jail. We felt that he deserved something worse than that and I'm also a sadistic horrible person.**

 **Now that this story is over, I will begin my one-shot lemon compilation. They will all be Naruhina and everything is consensual, so if you were uncomfortable with how graphic story was, you'll probably like the compilation better. I'm going back to my comfort zone and not getting overly graphic with them. They will range from the canon story to some AU stories as well. Since they are one-shots, I won't feel so stressed about updating them if I don't have a lot of time. I've been working extra lately, so my time is more limited than I would like. Either way, the first one should be out within a week or so.**

 **NOTE: The bonus scenes that were cut from the last chapter have been posted following the epilogue. I wasn't comfortable adding them in to the final cut and really didn't enjoy writing them. They are very graphic and if you don't like that stuff, I STRONGLY advise that you do not read them.**

 **BONUS SCENES CONTAIN RAPE. Now that you know, read at your own risk and please don't get upset if you don't like them. They are strictly optional and will not make a difference if you choose not to read them.**

 **Anyway, thanks for following and reading this crazy story, whether you liked it or despised it.**


	22. Bonus scenes

**WARNING: BONUS SCENES CONTAIN RAPE. DO NOT READ IF YOU DISLIKE THAT TYPE OF STUFF _._ THEY WERE CUT OUT FROM THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS TOO UNCOMFORTABLE TO KEEP THEM, KNOWING THAT MANY READERS HATE SUCH CONTENT. PLEASE DO NOT GET UPSET IF YOU DECIDE TO READ THESE AS I HAVE GIVEN A FAIR WARNING.  
**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 _Chapter 19: Bonus Scenes_

Everything felt like a blur as the night grew later, with Naruto and Hinata participating in a variety of activities. At one point, he took her from behind while she sucked on another male slave's cock. Normally he wouldn't have gone along with it, but he was certainly not in the right state of mind. All of the slaves were feeling the same effects, their minds in a haze. Only the masters remained completely sober, wanting to assert their dominance and control.

The couple was separated after awhile, with Naruto being led to one room while Hinata was brought to another. Two masked men and three collared men surrounded her, bringing their erections close to her. One of the masters caressed her dark hair as he brought his penis towards her face.

"Be a good girl and suck on it," he instructed her.

Hinata obliged, leaning in to take him into her mouth. She held onto his hips as she moved back and forth, in no state to argue. She was barely aware of what was going on, her body moving on its own as she kept it up. While she sucked on his member, the two collared males stepped closer to her upon being instructed to do so.

"Jerk them off," the masked man she was pleasuring said. "We all know how well you can multi-task."

The indigo-haired girl obediently complied, taking a cock in each of her hands. They were dripping with arousal, meaning that she did not have to further lubricate them. The master's manhood was smaller than Naruto's, which slid down her throat a bit easier. Still, she much preferred Naruto, feeling as though he fit perfectly inside of her.

After awhile, the other two masters joined in, and she was asked to pause in her activities. Hinata looked up at them with her lavender eyes, breathing heavily. She took a few moments to thoroughly lubricate each of them with her mouth and they positioned themselves. Hinata straddled one of the masters, while the one she had sucked off got behind her. The third master stood in front of her face, while the two slaves remained by her sides. She felt one cock slide into her tight walls while another slid into her ass. Thanks for the drink Kabuto had given her, she felt no pain or discomfort, and the fact that he was probably the smallest of the five also helped. She moved her face back and forth, licking and sucking on the masked man while the other two thrust in and out of her.

The man she was straddling groped at her breasts, pinching and lightly twisting her nipples. She moaned, tightening her grip around the two collared men as she stroked them up and down. It was difficult for her to concentrate on all of them at once, so they were sure to assist as much as possible. The master she orally pleasured ran his fingers through her soft hair, burying himself down her throat. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that she wasn't gagging at all. Clearly she'd gotten in plenty of practice with that blond guy.

In her hazy state, she couldn't help but remember the virtual reality game that she had been forced to play the previous week. More specifically, the clones that looked like Naruto from when she had lost. How they had surrounded her, touching, caressing and rubbing against her. Of course none of it had been real, but it was a nice mental image. With her eyes closed, it was easy to picture the scenario and she continued to stimulate the five men, imagining them as Naruto and his clones. During this, she could vaguely hear them mumbling to themselves, lost in their ecstasy.

"Fuck, that's nice..."

"So damn tight..."

"Mmm..."

"You're so fucking good at this.."

"Shit shit shit..."

As she attended to all five men, she could hear them grunting and groaning with pleasure. She bounced up and down on one cock while the other moved in and out behind her. The master's entire length buried itself down her throat, and she kept up with the stroking. It wasn't long until the men began to hit their peaks, swearing and moaning all the way there. The slave to her right came first, and seconds later, the man taking her from behind quickly removed himself and came all over her back and ass. Third came the master she orally pleasured, followed by the slave to her left. The man beneath her lifted her up slightly to move her off of him, opting to shoot his load on her chest and stomach rather than inside of her. He set her back down on his lap once he was finished, smirking at her.

Hinata shuddered, feeling the fluids slowly drip down her naked body as she panted heavily. She felt tired, and she could feel the other two masters pull her off and gently set her on the floor. Moments later, they began to clean the mixture of semen from her body, using towels that had been left in the room for that exact purpose.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been brought to a separate room, though he was surrounded by women. His eyes were covered with a blindfold to block his vision, making his sensitive body feel even more so. He could feel five sets of hands rubbing sensually along him and he let out a groan. Fingertips brushed along his inner thighs, trailing up to his groin. While one woman took hold of his cock, another gently caressed his balls.

"Get on your knees," a third woman instructed him, her lips curving into a smirk when he did as he was instructed. She brought her breasts to his face, her nipples lightly brushing against him. "Start licking."

Naruto began to lick the mounds, running his tongue along her skin. They were nowhere near as nice as Hinata's, but he had long ago realized that no one could compare to her.

"Where's Hinata?" He questioned, stopping only long enough to ask.

"She's perfectly fine," the master told him, pressing her chest further into his face.

While the two women worked on getting him hard again, a slave lightly pinched at his nipples, making him hiss.

The fifth woman went behind him, her hands running along his firm ass. "Mmm, very nice," she purred, giving it a slap.

Naruto's breath hitched, his cock twitching as the first woman stroked it. He grew stiff in her hand, jolting slightly when he felt light circular motions along his balls.

The girl that was teasing his nipples leaned in to plant a kiss on his shoulder, tracing over them.

"Shit..." he mumbled, his eyes closed underneath the blindfold. His tanned body glistened with perspiration, and he let out a groan. The breasts squished in front of his face.

"Suck on them."

The blond did as he was told, taking her left nipple into his mouth. As he sucked on her, he felt a feathery soft touch against the tip of his cock, making him gasp. The woman used a single finger to brush along the hyper sensitive area, coating the head with his own arousal. The second woman alternated between rubbing his inner thighs and his balls, traveling behind them. He swore loudly, his muscular body jumping again. He had leaned forward a bit, and the master got into her knees before him so he could reach her chest more easily.

The fifth woman continued to have fun with his behind. She switched up her tactics several times to throw him off, all while he sucked on the breasts in front of his face. One minute he would feel gentle caresses, followed by a few sharp pinches on each of his cheeks. She would then grope and squeeze him for awhile, before administering a series of slaps. They ranged from light to hard, before she would change her method again. Naruto jerked when he felt soft, ticklish sensations as she used her fingertips to tease him.

After a few minutes of this pleasure, the master behind him decided to try something else. Naruto was clearly distracted by the pair of breasts his face was buried in, as well as the other three women stimulating his most sensitive spots. Taking this opportunity, she prepared a string of beads with lubrication, then gingerly moved them towards his butt. Naruto barely registered what was going on, not experiencing any pain as she inserted the toy inside of him. He let out a small grunt, vaguely aware of something going on back there. Regardless, he was in no position to protest and he continued to suck on the nipples in front of his face. He grabbed onto her breasts, getting closer and closer to his peak. Seconds later, he was on his back, the woman whom had been licking his manhood now mounting him. He no longer had a pair of breasts in his face, but rather wet, womanly folds as the first woman straddled his face.

"Lick me," she told him. "And do a good job."

Naruto obliged, his tongue darting into her hot, wet core as she ground herself against him. The woman on top of him continued to bounce up and down on his cock, and he could vaguely feel the beads moving in and out.

"Does this feel nice?" the woman with the toy asked. "Do you want to cum?"

Naruto nodded eagerly as he licked away, groaning when he felt his cock clenched between the tight walls. His breathing had grown more rapid, and this continued on until Naruto brought the women to orgasm just as he reached his peak as well. With a loud obscenity, the blond male came hard, shooting his load all over the girl, whom had removed herself from him before he could cum inside of her. The blindfold was removed from his face, and he couldn't help but smile with relief as he struggled to catch his breath.

 **And that concludes the bonus sequences that I felt were too graphic to include in the chapter. If you hated them, sorry but I warned you ^^;**


End file.
